Mujeres de Metal
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Las familias felices son todas iguales. Las infelices, sin embargo, son infelices cada cual a su manera. Las Beifong de Ciudad República son ejemplo de ello. Pero no todo entre ellas fue siempre tan malo. Si bien Toph no fue la mejor madre; dio su mejor esfuerzo. Aún a veces Lin se pregunta si ella y su hermana fueron realmente su más grande bendición. Júzguenlo ustedes. [Pausado]
1. Soldabilidad

_**_**Disclaimer: **_**_Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra.__

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

__"Mis hijas son una bendición... Mamá solía decir eso, pero nunca lo hacía en serio…"__

Prólogo: La Jefa de Policía Lin Beifong tiene un extraño hábito. Todas las tardes se detiene delante de la estatua de su madre para contemplarla. Y se pierde en el tiempo, en esa mirada de piedra fría e indiferente. A veces, cuando cree que nadie la ve, Lin le sonríe. Otras, le reclama a gritos por cosas que solamente ella entiende. Últimamente la mira, y llora en silencio. Nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle por qué lo hace; mi maestro Tenzin me advirtió que la dejara en paz. Al parecer, no es mi deber como Avatar inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

**«Libro Uno: Infancia»**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>_

"_**Soldabilidad:**__ Propiedad por medio de la cual algunos metales pueden unirse… permanentemente." _

* * *

><p>Aang acudió al lado de su esposa, Katara. La curandera lucía exhausta, como era costumbre siempre que asistía un parto. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, su expresión era más bien preocupada. El Avatar lo identificó con facilidad, conocía bien a Katara y un gesto le bastaba para saber cómo se sentía realmente. La tomó por los hombros luego de que ella cerrara la puerta de la habitación que apenas abandonaba.<p>

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a ella? —preguntó alterado.

—No, ella está bien —Katara sonrió—. Ambas están muy bien, maravillosamente.

—¿Entonces es otra niña?

La maestra agua asintió, alentando a su marido para que avanzara junto a ella. Salieron al corredor y llegaron a la estancia. Los niños los esperaban ahí, acompañados de su tío Sokka. Sus hijos Tenzin y Kya se habían quedado dormidos, pero el mayor de ellos; Bumi, se mantuvo bien despierto. Y es que él se había dado a la tarea de distraer a la niña que los visitaba; la pequeña Lin Beifong, que pese a que era la menor del grupo, no había expresado síntoma de sueño alguno. A sus seis años de edad, Lin ya había desarrollado un agudo sentido de la intuición y sabía que algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo.

Era una calurosa noche de verano en la isla del Templo del Aire, las luces de Ciudad República brillaban en la lejana costa, y podían observarse desde las ventanas y balcones que adornaban la estancia. La brisa que fluía por dichas aberturas convertía la espaciosa sala de estar en el sitio más fresco del templo, y además, el más aglomerado. Pronto Aang y Katara tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá que Sokka, quien esperaba de brazos cruzados, sus botas rebotando en el piso impacientes.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió con un dejo de frustración en su voz. Sudaba y no precisamente por el calor—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Katara? ¡Tanto silencio comienza a angustiarme!

Bumi y Lin, que jugaban en la alfombra junto a los demás pequeños que dormían entre varios cojines, alzaron la mirada. Los ojos verde claro de Lin permanecieron fijos en el resplandeciente azul de la maestra agua, curiosos e inquisitivos. Katara carraspeó antes de hablar, borró todo rastro de preocupación en su rostro, y relajó los hombros. Alzó las manos en un gesto confiado, sonriendo forzosamente. Se dirigió primero a los dos hombres que tenía al lado; Aang que continuaba algo alterado y el inquieto Sokka.

—Traten de controlar sus ansias, ustedes dos. Todo ha salido estupendo, como era de esperarse. Ya deberían saber que no hay nada que nuestra Jefa de Policía no pueda superar —le dirigió la mirada a la pequeña Lin—. ¡Felicidades, te acabas de convertir en hermana mayor!

—¡Genial! —exclamó Bumi, que giró para verla—. ¡Podríamos formar una sociedad secreta de hermanos mayores, tú y yo! Y será así; primero buscaremos un escondrijo, y luego nos dedicaremos a…

La niña Beifong no hizo por dónde para terminar de escuchar la palabrería excitada de su hiperactivo compañero. Es más, ni siquiera le prestó la menor atención. Miró a Katara, confundida. Tampoco pareció haberle importado la noticia en lo más mínimo, y solamente abrió los labios para preguntar:

—¿Y mi mamá?

—Ella está descansando ahora, pero en unos minutos podrás ir a verla, ¡y conocerás a tu hermanita! ¿No es emocionante?

La niña apartó la vista con un suspiro, se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los balcones para contemplar la ciudad que se alzaba distante con los destellos de sus mil luces coloridas, y el ruido de autos y sirenas ahogados por el murmullo de las aguas que rodeaban el templo.

Los adultos la observaban en silencio, aguardando por un atisbo de felicidad o alivio en la pequeña. Tuvieron que esperar varios segundos para que Lin susurrara impasible un resignado: "Claro. Emocionante." Bumi se giró hacia sus padres con una mirada interrogante en sus ojos grises. Pero incluso Aang y Katara ignoraban qué responderle. No era la reacción que uno imaginaría de una niña de seis años. Bumi y Kya desbordaban de alegría el día que el pequeño Tenzin nació, ¿por qué la joven Beifong era diferente?

—Hermana —llamó Sokka, que se ponía de pie mientras estiraba los músculos de los brazos—. ¿Podemos verla?

—Preferiría que aguardaran hasta la mañana. Se hace tarde y dudo que ella esté de humor para recibir a alguien en este preciso momento —Katara abandonó el sofá, se aproximó a Lin y colocó una mano en el hombro de la niña—. Con excepción de Lin, por supuesto. ¿Quieres ver a tu mamá?

Lin asintió.

Entonces Sokka se inclinó para tomar a sus sobrinos que descansaban en la alfombra; con cuidado se echó a Tenzin en el hombro y cargó con Kya apoyada en su pecho. Aang instó a Bumi para que siguiera a su tío hasta los dormitorios. Su hijo obedeció y salió en carrera. Katara comprendió que su marido quería discutir algo con ella, así que dirigió a Lin hasta la habitación donde reposaba su madre. Luego regresaría con Aang.

Al deslizar la puerta corrediza, la maestra agua guió a la niña a una cama al fondo de la habitación. Allí estaba la gran jefa de policía de Ciudad República, su pálido semblante iluminado por el tenue resplandor de una lámpara en una mesita al lado de la cama. Sostenía entre los brazos a su recién nacida. Su cabello negro caía largo y abundante sobre sus hombros desnudos, en lugar de llevarlo recogido en su habitual moño alto. Y a pesar de que lucía algo cansada, sus inexpresivos ojos nublados se movieron en dirección a la puerta, formándose una sonrisa altanera en sus labios.

—¿Está ahí mi pequeño tejón-topo? —dijo, alzando la voz enérgicamente—. ¡No la veo en ninguna parte!

Katara rodó los ojos, aguantando una risilla. Lin en cambio, corrió al lado de su madre y riéndose le respondió:

—¿Pero cómo vas a verme, mamá? ¡Eres ciega!

—Ah, sí… Lo había olvidado —resopló, tanteando el espacio a su lado derecho hasta que su mano consiguió dar con el corto cabello de su hija—. ¿Qué pasa, niña? Acércate más, ¡no voy a morderte! Si no me provocas, claro.

Lin se mostró dudosa. Aunque era difícil que su madre pudiera notarlo, Katara si se percató de ello. La niña miraba a la bebé arropada en el pecho de la jefa de policía con cierto recelo. Ya lo imaginaba, a Lin lo que le molestaba eran los preciosos ojos verdes, más claros y brillantes que los suyos, que la admiraban curiosos. La maestra agua se entristeció ante esto, no era buena señal. Pero quizá, a las nuevas hermanas sólo les hacía falta conocerse mejor.

Decidió darles privacidad, que compartieran tiempo de calidad juntas; la joven madre y sus dos hijas. Katara se excusó, y al retirarse, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su vieja amiga, presentando con cariño a la recién nacida.

—Lin… Di hola a tu hermana —susurró—, su nombre es Suyin. Ahora somos una familia de tres, ¿entendido? Somos el trío Beifong, y las Beifong debemos mantenernos unidas siempre. ¿Prometes que cuidarás de tu hermana, Lin?

—Sí… —se escuchó decir a la niña, dudosa e insegura de su respuesta.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, señora. Lo prometo. —replicó Lin nuevamente, con firmeza militar.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>En el pasillo, Katara cogió a su marido del brazo al tiempo que se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios, gesticulando que guardara silencio. No había que fiarse del agudo oído de la gran jefa de policía: Toph Beifong. Lo que Katara pretendía discutir con el actual Avatar debía quedarse entre ellos dos solamente, pues estaba relacionado con una cierta preocupación que la maestra agua sentía respecto a Toph y su más reciente alumbramiento.<p>

Arrastró a un muy confundido Aang hasta su despacho, en la parte más alta del templo. Ella cerró la puerta luego de comprobar que ni Sokka, ni alguno de sus niños merodeara por los corredores. Entonces soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su esposo, que se había apoyado de espaldas contra el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

—Bien, aclárame qué es lo que sucede —comenzó él—. Has actuado de forma extraña desde que Toph arribó al templo hace unas semanas.

Katara no se fue en rodeos, frunció el entrecejo y espetó:

—Me preocupa Toph. En realidad, me preocupan sus niñas más que nada.

—¿A qué se debe eso?

La maestra agua rió sarcástica, disgustada por la ignorancia de su esposo.

—¡Tal vez porque no teníamos la menor idea de que estaba apunto de dar a luz, hasta que se le ocurrió aparecerse de improviso en el templo! ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera se molestó en llamarnos cuando sospechó de su embarazo? ¡Mejor aún! ¿Cómo puede ella tomarse todo esto tan a la ligera?

—Olvidas que hablamos de Toph Beifong; lo único que no se tomaría a la ligera son las rocas que manipula al destrozar montañas o su carrera en la Fuerza de Policía.

Katara se llevó una mano a la frente, impaciente.

—Eso ya lo sé. Precisamente por eso es que estoy tan preocupada, Aang. Temo que Toph no le está dando la atención necesaria a su… peculiar idea de lo que significa formar una familia… ¿Siquiera piensa en cómo sus acciones y decisiones poco contempladas afectan a Lin? Esa niña, Aang… difícilmente se la ve actuando como corresponde a su edad.

Pensó en la pequeña Lin, en cómo se la veía practicando su tierra control intensamente en los alrededores del templo y en el patio de su casa. Lo hacía noche y día sin parar, con tal de que cuando Toph regresara, agotada de la agencia, quizá a altas horas de la noche, tras perseguir criminales o de atender algún caso de emergencia, pudiera demostrarle a su madre cuánto había aprendido.

Así conseguía llamar la atención y la vaga sensación de orgullo que Toph demostraba hacia ella. Aunque fuera por unos breves instantes, antes de que la mujer cayera desfallecida en su cama, sólo para desaparecer al día siguiente apenas despuntaban los primeros rayos del sol. Entonces Lin se encontraría sola en su casa una vez más, y reiniciaría su arduo entrenamiento en un nuevo intento por impresionar a su madre.

De vez en cuando, Katara conseguía convencerla de visitarlos en el Templo del Aire, para que jugara con sus hijos y aprovechara su infancia del modo que Katara consideraba que era el correcto. Por supuesto que la maestra agua tenía presente que Toph no le hacía eso a su hija a propósito; las presiones de una metrópolis en crecimiento, su deber como Jefe de Policía y su papel como principal instructora de Metal Control en la ciudad, consumían todo su tiempo y esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, no podía consentir la aparente irresponsabilidad de su vieja amiga al momento de traer a otra criatura al mundo. Otra niña que no podría cuidar y criar como era debido. Lo peor era esa aparente falta de interés que Toph demostraba con regularidad; como si el que su hija fuera una maestra tierra innata fuera sólo un deber más con el que debía cumplir, que daba lo mismo si lo era o no.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Lin uno de estos días? —suspiró Katara, cabizbaja—. Que tal vez si conseguía aprender metal control, Toph querría pasar más tiempo con ella…

—Piensa que su madre no la aprecia lo suficiente… —intuyó Aang, pensativo—. Y lo que es peor; nosotros hemos debido alimentar ese pensamiento al invitar a Lin aquí y demostrarle lo unida que es nuestra familia…

Katara abrió los ojos de par en par. Hasta ese instante no había discurrido en ese hecho; ahora se sentía peor. Dio varios pasos hacia delante, mordiéndose las uñas. Rápidamente, Aang rodeó su escritorio y haló la silla para que su esposa pudiera tomar asiento. Ella se dejó caer pesadamente, con el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —musitó Katara, quedamente—. Y encima ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de otra niña más, ella sola nuevamente. Lin no está nada feliz, Aang. Ella sabe que ahora tendrá que compartir la poca atención de su madre, y con una bebé, Toph se centrará tanto en atender sus necesidades que Lin se sentirá aún más apartada. Ambas hermanas acabarán compitiendo por el orgullo y el afecto de su madre…

El Avatar se dio un golpe en la frente, estresado.

—¡Diantre! ¿Le has comentado esto a Toph?

—¿Crees que esa mujer escucha algo de lo que le digo? ¡Es como si todavía tuviera doce años! Si intento hablarle, compartir con ella consejos o enseñarle algo de buena crianza, ¡se enfada y me reclama que no me meta con ella y su forma de criar a su hija! "¡Es mi vida y es mi cuerpo!"; me dijo. ¡Es tan frustrante como siempre, te lo juro!

—Katara, amor —intervino él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla. Lo último que quería era que Katara saliera encolerizada del despacho para enfrentarse a Toph, sobretodo en las condiciones en que ésta se encontraba luego de dar a luz—. Respira profundo… Recuerda que no puedes controlar a Toph, y si no cuidas el modo en que le hablas, ella pensará que sólo quieres mandarla… Y ya sabes que Toph no soporta que le digan qué hacer.

—¡Pero es que alguien debe decirle qué hacer! ¿Dos hijas de hombres diferentes? ¿Enserio? —ella se apretó el entrecejo, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—. ¡Es que Toph no piensa las cosas, Aang! ¡Se cree la dueña del mundo! ¡Qué puede hacerlo todo a su antojo!

—¿Quieres que lo intente yo? Sifu Toph deberá escuchar a su alumno, o cuando menos espero que quiera escuchar al Avatar… Mejor aún, sé que escuchará mi consejo si se lo doy como un viejo amigo.

Katara meditó esto y asintió. Si Aang no podía hacer a la jefa de policía escuchar razones, entonces nadie más podría. Pero una nueva preocupación invadió la mente de la maestra agua. Ella se abrió paso hasta la gran ventana de lado opuesto al escritorio de su esposo, se apoyó en la cornisa, observando Ciudad República. Aang la acompañó, colocándose a su lado.

—¿Tú crees que Toph en verdad aprecie a sus hijas? —cuestionó Katara con aire inconforme.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —exclamó Aang, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Ella se giró para verlo de frente, sintiéndose tonta incluso.

—Cierto, cierto… Es sólo que… Toph nunca me ha parecido el tipo de mujer que quisiera cargar con un niño aferrado al pecho y otro sujeto a su falda todo el santo día. Me tiene sorprendida. Siempre se jactó de su libertad, de que podía viajar por el mundo si le entraban las ganas, sin nadie que la detuviera… ¿No son sus hijas un impedimento para ella ahora?

—Sé que ella a veces se exaspera, Katara. La habrás oído quejarse estos días, yo también la escuché refunfuñar sobre cómo se le había ocurrido caer en la misma "estupidez" dos veces. Sin embargo, creo que lo decía más por las circunstancias que la llevaron a hacerlo, que por su resultado —aseguró Aang—. Toph podrá despreciar a los tipos con los que se involucró, pero nunca a sus hijas.

Katara le devolvió una sonrisa aliviada. No podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta debido a la manera brusca de su amiga para expresarse con respecto a todo aquello que la molestaba. Creía que dos hijas serían demasiada carga, incluso para la poderosa Beifong. Tal vez se precipitaba en su juicio; Toph debía saber bien en lo que se estaba metiendo antes de hacerlo. Es decir, la jefa de policía era temeraria, imprudente y algo irresponsable a veces; pero no era estúpida.

—Entiendo —dijo ella finalmente, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido—. Pero prométeme que hablarás con Toph respecto a Lin. Con la llegada de la pequeña Suyin, ambas necesitarán de nuestra ayuda, ahora más que nunca.

—La ha llamado Suyin, ¿eh? Bonito nombre —el Avatar abrazó a su esposa—. Descuida Katara, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar a nuestras amigas Beifong.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Lin contemplaba a su madre de un modo que ella no podía hacerlo: con los ojos. Captando cada rasgo de sus finas facciones, los mechones de brillante pelo negro que cubrían su frente, sus brazos tonificados y sus manos fuertes. Se encontraba frente a la mejor maestra tierra de sus tiempos, y ella que apenas lo podía creer, era su hija. Al igual que la pequeña criatura que envolvía cuidadosa junto a su pecho; su hermana.<p>

—Lin, sube —le pidió ella de repente—. Quisiera que mis dos hijas estuvieran a mi lado.

Palpaba un rincón a su costado, invitando a la niña a que trepara en la cama y se recostara con ella. Lin obedeció sin decir nada. Subió y se acomodó junto a su madre, un poco distante. No pasó mucho para que el pesado brazo de Toph le cayera encima y la jalara hacia ella, estrechándola contra sí, brusca y súbitamente. La niña no supo cómo reaccionar cuando se encontró de cara, apretada en el pecho de su madre, justo a escasos centímetros de la recién nacida.

Miró a Suyin de reojo, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Qué cosa extraña; tan diminuta y redonda. Le costaba creer que eso era una niñita y se preguntaba si su madre podía, de alguna forma, darse cuenta de lo mismo, ver lo que ella veía. Ese corto mechón de esponjoso cabello negro, la nariz chica y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Suyin tenía muchas de las características que ella misma compartía con su madre, a excepción de una: su piel era de un tono más oscuro.

Y como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Toph exhaló una de sus grandes dudas:

—Lin, no le he hecho esta pregunta a nadie más y quisiera que fueras muy sincera conmigo: ¿Qué aspecto tiene tu hermana? ¿Se parece a mí o acaso es… distinta, como su padre?

—No se parece en nada a ese hombre, mamá. Puedes estar tranquila…

Toph calló, meditabunda. Lin sólo podía preguntarse en qué pensaba ahora su madre.

Sintió que el brazo que la acurrucaba aflojaba su agarre, mas no la abandonaba. Los dedos de su madre comenzaron a recorrer su cabello y Lin por fin comprendió que era bienvenida entre Toph y la bebé. No era que hasta ese momento se hubiese sentido rechazada, pero había estado tensa e incómoda, y su madre lo habría percibido en lo agitado de su respiración y el leve temblor en sus pequeñas manos.

Bumi le había dicho que los padres tendían a encariñarse demás con sus nuevos hijos; especialmente si desarrollaban mejores habilidades que las tuyas. Kya resultó ser una maestra agua y Tenzin el primer maestro aire nacido en más de un siglo o algo así… Esos eran atributos contra los que Bumi no podía competir, porque él era un no-maestro. Pero Lin estaba segura de que su tierra control era lo suficientemente bueno como para complacer a Toph.

Ojalá Suyin no se convirtiera en maestra en el futuro. Tenía miedo de que su hermana la superara, y entonces su madre la haría a un lado, la olvidaría. Miró a Suyin nuevamente, la estudió con cuidado y arrugó la nariz. Lin no había pedido una hermana. Quería un tejón-topo mascota para montarlo y hacer túneles bajo tierra, pero una hermana no. Nunca.

—Algo te molesta, Lin —musitó Toph, su mirada vacía fija en un punto incierto—. Puedo sentirlo, ¿no me digas que no te agrada Suyin?

Lin no respondió.

—Supongo que ahora tú también vas a decirme que he cometido un error. Está bien, no hace falta. Ya lo oí departe de los demás oficiales, de tus abuelos, el Consejo, y hasta de la mandona de Katara. Tan sólo faltabas tú, Lin.

—¡No… No es eso, mamá! —replicó finalmente su hija, la voz temblorosa.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Es cierto que vas a querer más a Suyin que a mí?

La jefa de policía soltó una sonora carcajada, sorprendida y divertida a la vez. Lin levantó la mirada y creyó ver que su madre sonreía de tal modo que parecía estarse burlando de ella, y con ganas. La niña se ruborizó, avergonzada sin entender por qué.

—¿Quién te ha dicho semejante tontería? Sin duda alguno de los críos de Pies Ligeros, ¿eh? ¡Ay, niña, ay…! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Tendré que enseñarte a detectar mentiras y entonces verás cómo todo se te hará más claro.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Lin tuvo la certeza de que podría dormir tranquila. Todo había sido solamente otro de los disparates de Bumi, pensó. Su madre no la cambiaría nunca, podía percibirlo en la autenticidad de sus palabras. Entonces consideró que quizá tener a Suyin de hermana no acabaría tan mal, con todo y la compañía que le haría mientras su madre se encuentre fuera en el trabajo.

¿Quién dice que no se volverían buenas amigas con el pasar del tiempo? Deseó con fuerza que Suyin desarrollara habilidades de maestra tierra, para hacerla su pupila y entrenar juntas como su madre lo hizo con el Avatar cuando eran niños. Estaba segura de que no se arrepentiría de haber aceptado a Suyin como su hermana menor. Y ayudaría a su madre en todo lo que le fuera posible, para que creciera sana y ruda como ellas.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Hm?

—Yo no creo que hayas cometido ningún error.

Toph esbozó una sonrisa de distinta naturaleza en esta ocasión. Buscó a Lin con el tacto; ella no se había movido de donde estaba, así que sólo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Permitió que se recostara en su regazo, acariciando su cabello con esa suavidad y ternura que aquellas manos rompe rocas demostraban única y exclusivamente para Lin, y de ahora en más, para Suyin también.

—Es reconfortante oírlo. Gracias, niña —guardó silencio durante varios segundos, minutos quizás, antes de volver a articular más palabras—. Me enorgullece que pese a tu perfecta visión, tú puedas mirar más allá de lo superficial, lo que los demás se limitan a ver; al igual que yo. No cabe duda que eres hija mía, Lin.

La estrujó con más fuerza, provocando que Lin riera de buena gana. Era genial cuando su madre jugaba así con ella.

—¡Mía y de nadie más! —gruñó la mujer, imitando el rugido de un tigredrilo.

—¡Lo sé, mamá, lo sé! —se carcajeaba, y le daba las gracias a Suyin por haberles regalado ese breve momento juntas. Porque eran pocos, pero valiosos, los instantes que las Beifong compartían como una familia normal.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando Katara pasó por la habitación para revisar que tanto la recién nacida como su madre se encontraran bien, las encontró a las tres apiñadas en la cama. Dormían plácidamente, ambas niñas siendo sujetadas por Toph, que las resguardaba en un abrazo. Una familia un tanto disfuncional, pero con una unión que sería permanente.

Quizás subestimaba a Toph; a lo mejor ella lo tenía bajo control después de todo.

A su manera por supuesto.


	2. Tensión

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

"_**Tensión:**__ Fuerzas externas que alteran la composición interna de un metal."_

* * *

><p>Ésta era una de esas noches en las que la oficial Beifong no tenía derecho a abandonar su puesto. Una de esas noches ajetreadas, de persecuciones salvajes, para las cuales se requería del completo apoyo de la Jefa de Policía. En cuyo caso, las probabilidades de que Toph regresara a casa para la hora de la cena eran casi nulas. Las sirenas policiales resonaban a todo lo ancho de la capital, acompañadas del rugido del motor de los automóviles y el chillido frenético de sus neumáticos haciendo fricción en el asfalto.<p>

Pese a que la República Unida, creada gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos del Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko, fuera la urbe más desarrollada y armónica (culturalmente hablando) del Reino Tierra, ésta continuaba siendo afectada por el virus de la corrupción. Y mientras los miembros del Consejo y los respectivos líderes de las cuatro naciones se enganchaban en debates políticos poco productivos, la Fuerza Policial de Metal Control actuaba sin descanso, siendo sus miembros los únicos anticuerpos efectivos de la ciudad.

Como fundadora y líder de este equipo de élite, Toph no podía darse el lujo de ausentarse en misiones de alto riesgo como la que se estaba llevando a cabo en este mismo instante. Aparentemente, luego de que Katara consiguiera que el Consejo decretara la práctica de la Sangre Control como ilegal ese mismo día hace ya más de veinte años, una especie de revuelta se había iniciado entre los barrios bajos de las colonias de las tribus del agua, en vistas del aniversario de tal fecha. Toph se figuraba que se trataba de grupos vandálicos de carácter anarquista, o quizás de alguno de los conjuntos del crimen organizado que azotaban Ciudad República en esos días.

La jefa de policía viajaba a toda velocidad en el asiento del copiloto de una de las patrullas oficiales de su unidad. Debido a su incapacidad para conducir, un compañero la cubría en el volante mientras ella atendía el radiotransmisor.

—Aquí la Jefa Beifong, nos dirigimos a la periferia oeste de la Bahía Yue. Perdimos contacto visual con los sospechosos. ¡Repito; perdimos contacto visual!

—_Aquí el Oficial Jaiko, tenemos reportes de nuevos testigos que divisaron a los sospechosos al sureste de los muelles. Podemos acorralarlos si cerramos las salidas del área. ¡Qué las patrullas continúen avanzando en la dirección a la que van! ¡Cambio!_

—Entendido. Cambio. —Toph se dirigió a su compañero—. ¡Acelera!

Hubiese sido más sencillo si las patrullas que llegaron antes que ella a la escena del crimen no hubieran forzado a los sospechosos a huir. Ahora la jefa Beifong debía dirigir a sus hombres hasta un callejón sin salida cerca de los muelles. Teniendo en cuenta lo agresivos que se habían comportado esos grupos vandálicos durante la tarde, existía la posibilidad de que ella y su unidad acabaran en medio del fuego cruzado. La situación iba de mal en peor.

Así funcionaban las cosas; la esposa del Avatar tenía éxito con su nueva reforma pacifista y podía retirarse a casa a descansar después de un largo día de trabajo en el ayuntamiento con su familia, mientras que a Toph y a sus oficiales de policía les tocaba lidiar con las violentas repercusiones de ese mismo hecho.

Y no era que ella se estuviera quejando, después de todo, así era cómo se ganaba la vida. Adoraba la acción y la adrenalina a la que conllevaba su puesto, era excitante y la llevaba al límite. Sin embargo, ese día en específico, Toph no tenía ansias de pasar la noche entera en una persecución.

Ya había hecho planes, planes que tuvo que cancelar súbitamente por medio de una llamada telefónica. Y tuvo que conformarse con oír a su hija del otro lado de la línea suspirar desilusionada, luego de que ella se disculpara por no estar ahí para celebrar su noveno cumpleaños.

Toph se frotó la cara con ambas manos, angustiada. Era el tercer año que le hacía lo mismo a Lin. Mala suerte dirían algunos, al tiempo que Lin seguramente se preguntaba por qué su madre sí estuvo presente en los últimos tres cumpleaños de su hermana menor, Suyin. La mujer maldijo en voz alta al reflexionar esto, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada desconcertada de su compañero al volante.

—¿Y tú qué rayos me ves? —gruñó ella, al percibir el asombro del piloto—. ¡Mantén los ojos en el camino, diablos!

—S-sí, Jefa.

Una maniobra forzosa obligó a Toph a saltar del vehículo. Por acto reflejo, la oficial disparó los cables metálicos que traía en el dispositivo en su cintura para impulsarse hacia arriba, enganchándose en un poste de luz cercano. Sus pies golpearon el suelo con fuerza al aterrizar, desplegando sin perder tiempo, sus habilidades de tierra control. El asfalto bajo los criminales que perseguían se partió en dos. Entonces Toph manipuló el suelo para que se cerrara alrededor de todos y cada uno de ellos; una captura fácil.

Pronto, más oficiales llegaron a asistirla, escudándola de los variados ataques de agua control que sus oponentes lanzaban desesperados en su intento de huir. Que estuvieran tan cerca de la costa representaba una gran desventaja. Enormes olas de agua salada eran manipuladas para barrer con los demás policías mientras la jefa Beifong se enfocaba en darle alcance al hombre que había identificado como el cabecilla de la manifestación criminal.

Corría enfurecida, sintiéndolo en las plantas descalzas de sus pies. Por culpa de ese cobarde desgraciado se había perdido el cumpleaños de su hija. Más le valía capturarlo si no quería que semejante sacrificio fuera en vano. Por desgracia, el infeliz era más rápido y ágil que ella. Lo perdía de vista en su abstracto campo de visión terrestre. Toph apretó los dientes, disparando sus cables metálicos una vez más.

Para ella, el movilizarse por medio de los cables no era nada sencillo. Al columpiarse en el aire, su sentido sísmico perdía efecto, dejándola totalmente ciega. Le era imposible localizar otro poste o edificio al que aferrarse, por eso se limitaba a darse pequeños impulsos de velocidad, siempre buscando regresar a la tierra con cada pirueta ejecutada.

Sus piernas respondían a la urgencia, dando largas zancadas a lo largo de aquella calle desolada. Si tan sólo pudiera usar su tierra control para patinar sobre el pavimento, lo haría con gusto. No obstante, las Fuerzas Policiacas estaban obligadas a causarle un mínimo de daños a la infraestructura local, y el uso de esa técnica se consideraría innecesaria en esa situación; ¡cómo odiaba Toph sus propias reglas!

Ni al caso. La jefa de policía levantó un muro de piedra delante de su rival, harta de la interminable persecución. Su impaciencia derivó en desesperación, pero le valió porra. ¡Qué el Consejo descontara de su salario los gastos de las reparaciones! ¡Maldita sea! Ya no le importaba. Consiguió detener al rufián; lo tenía donde quería. En cuestión de segundos lo forzó a retraerse contra la pared que ella misma había creado, presta a plantarle cara en batalla.

—¡Oficial Toph Beifong, de la Fuerza Policial! —anunció amenazante, adquiriendo una firme postura de combate—. ¡No dé ni un paso más!

Sus agudos oídos repararon en el rugido de las olas que rompían a escasos metros de ella y el detenido. Sintió la textura de la madera bajo sus pies, debían encontrarse en medio de uno de los muelles comerciales de la bahía. No tenía forma de saber a quién se estaba enfrentando, pues su sentido sísmico, en su limitada forma de operar, le revelaba únicamente que un cuerpo adulto se hallaba delante de ella. Advertir sus rasgos era una acción irrealizable para ella; una razón más para no dejarlo ir.

Toph no podía brindar una descripción adecuada del sujeto en caso de necesitar identificarlo para una nueva búsqueda de captura. Y era por éste y otros impedimentos físicos que había descubierto a lo largo de su carrera como policía, que el ímpetu y la arrogancia de la maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo se habían sosegado y suprimido con los años, permitiéndole a la niña que alguna vez fue, madurar y convertirse en lo que era hoy, veintiocho años después: una profesional de excelencia intachable en su campo.

Se mantuvo alerta y cuidadosa. Sospechaba que ese hombre era un maestro agua, pero no podía asegurarlo. Se basaba en una corazonada solamente. Y a él no se le percibía tan alarmado o nervioso como Toph esperaría de un criminal acorralado. Se atrevía a decir, incluso, que las palpitaciones de ese sujeto eran las de un individuo bastante confiado.

—Ah, sí… ¡Jefa Toph Beifong! —recalcó con una voz ronca de inflexión prepotente, según lo que ella podía oír—. Su gran reputación la precede, es un honor para mí el conocerla finalmente.

Y se inclinó ante ella, altivo.

—¡Hipócrita! ¿Quién te crees que eres? —lo desafió Toph, alzando los puños.

—Usted puede llamarme, Yakone.

Y antes de que Toph pudiera reaccionar siquiera, su cuerpo entero se paralizó. Sintió cada músculo, cada vena y cada fibra de su ser retorcerse involuntariamente, invadiéndola una tortuosa sensación de dolor como no la había sufrido jamás en la vida. Escuchando los chasquidos de sus órganos al contorsionarse, comprendió lo que le sucedía: el maldito era un maestro sangre. Debió haberlo visto venir, tenía sentido que se opusiera a la decisión del Consejo Unido.

¿Pero cómo lo hacía? ¡No había luna llena esa noche!

—Me resulta provechoso el que usted no sea capaz de verme —se burló Yakone, jocosamente—. ¿Cómo va a atestiguar contra mí? ¡Tremenda jefa de policía; una mujer ciega!

—¡Yo… hallaré… la manera…! —replicó ella a duras penas, furiosa.

—No, ¡no lo harás! Cuando termine contigo, tendrás suerte si puedes llegar a recordar tu propio nombre —sentenció, aumentando la intensidad de su influencia sobre ella—. ¡Buenas noches, Oficial!

Soportó el dolor tanto como pudo, resistiéndose, valiéndose de su terquedad innata. Las sienes, la cabeza; sentía que esas áreas estaban apunto de estallarle. Era demente. Estaba totalmente anulada. Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento cuando advirtió la llegada de refuerzos en la escena. Al escuchar el sonido metálico de las armaduras de sus compañeros de la unidad policial, supo que ellos se las arreglarían para manejar la situación. Sólo entonces cedió ante el castigo físico que se le imponía.

Y se desmayó.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Lin se esforzaba en quedarse dormida, pero era inútil. Siempre se inquietaba cuando sabía que su madre estaba actuando en una misión de alto riesgo. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y ella seguía sin regresar a casa. Nunca se había tardado tanto en volver, jamás. Preocupada, la niña de nueve años abandonó su cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Tal vez un vaso de agua la ayudaría. Empujó una silla para ayudarse a alcanzar el grifo y fue entonces que escuchó el sonido de un automóvil deteniéndose frente a su casa.<p>

Se olvidó del agua y corrió hasta la ventana más cercana. Sigilosamente, miró a través de las cortinas e identificó el emblema de la Fuerza de Policía en el vehículo. Tragó nerviosa; era una patrulla. Toph nunca llegaba a su hogar en un vehículo oficial, prefería por mucho el caminar debido a la seguridad que le brindaba la tierra bajo sus pies. Esto podía significar solamente una cosa; Lin ya lo había visto pasar un par de veces antes. Siempre que una patrulla traía a su madre devuelta a casa era porque había resultado herida durante sus horas de servicio.

En efecto, vio a Toph bajar del auto con ayuda de un oficial y un hombre que le resultaba muy familiar: el Concejal Sokka. La traían apoyada en sus hombros, uno a cada lado. Caminaba con dificultad, a lo lejos se notaba que cada paso forzoso le provocaba un gesto de dolor, por mucho que ella intentara disimularlo. Y una vez en la puerta, observó cómo su madre hacía el esfuerzo de sostenerse en pie por sí misma, alegando con cierta gravedad que no quería que sus hijas la vieran entrar así, por temor a preocuparlas.

—¿Segura que puedes tú sola, Toph? —escuchó decir a Sokka.

—Esto no es nada… Me han dado palizas peores —se carcajeó débilmente ella, al tiempo que le propinaba un ligero puñetazo en el brazo a su viejo amigo—. Gracias, hombre… Por todo…

Sokka sonrió, pese a la preocupación que continuaba presente en su rostro.

—Ni lo menciones. Cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, estaré al alcance de una radio llamada —le puso una mano en el hombro antes de despedirse—. Felicítame a Lin de mi parte, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto.

—Descansa entonces. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

Al percatarse de que los hombres regresaban a la patrulla y de que su madre se disponía a abrir la puerta, Lin se alejó de la ventana a toda prisa. No se suponía que estuviera despierta, por lo que su primer instinto fue el de ocultarse debajo de la mesa del salón. Escuchó los tambaleantes pasos de su madre atravesando el pasillo hacia dónde estaba ella. Estuvo apunto de caerse en dos ocasiones, pero la agotada mujer consiguió estabilizarse, sujetándose de cualquier mueble que tuviera cerca.

Con un quejido, Toph se desplomó sobre el sofá, jadeando como si acabara de correr veinte kilómetros en línea recta. Probablemente no tenía fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta su dormitorio o simplemente había perdido lo que le quedaba de su resistencia al dolor. Como fuere, su madre no parecía querer moverse de ahí, por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol. Lin estaba consiente de que al más mínimo movimiento Toph detectaría su presencia, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. ¿Cómo escabullirse?

—Hey… No te molestes… —musitó su madre repentinamente—. Sé que estás ahí, pequeño tejón-topo. Sal y ven a ayudar a tu madre, ¿quieres?

Lin obedeció al instante, aproximándose nerviosa hasta el sofá donde Toph se había echado. Le resultaba difícil saber si su madre estaba enfadada por pillarla despierta o si lo estricto de su voz se debía solamente a su fatiga. Sin embargo, en la oscuridad de la habitación, un asomo de sonrisa destelló en las aletargadas facciones de la jefa de policía, para alivio de su hija.

—Lamento que tengas que verme así de magullada el día de tu cumpleaños, niña.

Lin negó suavemente con la cabeza, dándose a la tarea de liberar a su madre de la molesta armadura de policía que aún traía puesta. Normalmente Toph se la hubiera quitado con ayuda de su metal control, pero su agotamiento era tal que hasta eso representaba una tarea demandante por el momento. Cayeron al piso las botas, las hombreras, los protectores de brazos, y el peto con todo y la placa oficial prendida de éste. Finalmente su madre pudo respirar más a gusto, sólo con la blusa sin mangas blanca y el flexible pantalón de lycra negro que lucía debajo del uniforme.

No obstante, con esto también se hicieron presentes los numerosos moretones y verdugones en la piel expuesta de la adolorida mujer. Lin se estremeció un poco, mas trató de no dejarse afectar por esto; al menos no visiblemente, por más preocupada que pudiera sentirse en el interior. Pero a su madre nada se le escapaba, y al percibir la agitación de su hija, optó por pronunciarse sobre el asunto de inmediato.

—No es tan malo —le aseguró Toph—. Estaré bien, no es nada. Con seguridad comprenderás que al ser una oficial de policía, estas cosas van a pasarme con frecuencia. Regresar a casa lastimada… Tan sólo es otro gaje del oficio, Lin.

—¿Y si un día… no regresas del todo, mamá? —preguntó alarmada, con el semblante pálido y los ojos llorosos.

El rostro de Toph se endureció ante lo insólito de aquella interrogante. No podía esperarse que para una niña de nueve años fuera normal ver a su madre en esas condiciones, cada vez que debía enfrentarse a una de sus demandantes misiones policiacas. En especial si su madre era todo lo que tenía por familia.

—Tonterías —afirmó con severidad—. ¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿Qué forma de pensar es esa, jovencita?

—Es que… —trastabilló Lin, temblorosamente—. Mamá…

Tuvo que encontrar la paciencia para suavizarse con su hija. Era lógico que sintiera miedo, y pese a que creía conveniente que Lin aprendiera a lidiar con las crudas verdades de la vida, se contuvo por el momento. Quería que estuviera consciente de la mortalidad de su madre, en conjunto con el riesgo que representaba ser la hija de la jefa de policía. Pero no sería esa noche. Ya le había causado suficientes desasosiegos a Lin por un día.

—Basta ya, niña —la consoló, tomándola en brazos al subirla con ella al sofá—. ¿Olvidas que tu madre es virtualmente indestructible? ¡Estás hablando con la campeona invicta del Estruendo Tierra VI! ¡Y si quisiera, también patearía traseros en la arena de Pro-control! —suspiró—. Pero se me prohíbe participar porque saben que arrasaría con todos los equipos yo sola…

Lin soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué? No estoy exagerando. ¡Te digo la verdad, niña!

La pequeña se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho y aunque a Toph le dolió un poco, no se quejó. Las dos se quedaron allí, cubiertas por la oscuridad y el silencio que imperaba en su hogar. Recordó que Lin tenía que ir a la escuela al día siguiente, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho con la misma facilidad que ignoraba las llamadas telefónicas de sus progenitores desde Gaoling. Estudios primarios, los regaños del viejo Lao Beifong; todo eso era igual de fastidioso para la jefa de policía.

Siempre era más simple mandar esas cosas al diablo y ya. Pretender que en el mundo solamente existían ella, Lin y Suyin. Que todo lo demás se esfumara; el crimen de Ciudad República, los informes que debía presentar respecto a la persecución fallida de esa noche, las amonestaciones que le impondrían sus superiores, el acoso constante de la prensa…

Si bien el tal Yakone se les había escapado de las manos, Toph no pensaba dejar que eso minara su vida fuera de la estación de policía. Ya le había quedado mal a Lin en su cumpleaños y tenía planeado recompensarla por ello. Así, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su primera hija para ayudarla a dormir, detectó las pequeñas pisadas de la segunda, acercándose tímidamente.

—Oh-uh, parece que tenemos compañía.

Al escuchar el anuncio de su madre, Lin se volteó y vio a su hermana de tres años aproximarse a ellas, arrastrando entre sus manitas su frazada de bebé.

—¡Su! ¿Qué haces despierta? Mañana tenemos escuela, ¿recuerdas?

Suyin se limitó a fruncir el ceño, encaprichada con subir también al sofá. Era tan terca como su madre y su hermana mayor, demostrándolo al ignorar las palabras de Lin al tiempo que se esforzaba en treparse al mueble. Al fin, Lin suspiró y la ayudó a subir, cuidando que no se cayera y se diera un mal golpe en la cabeza.

Toph no hizo ni dijo nada al respecto. Dejó que sus hijas se acomodaran como quisieran con ella, aunque Suyin acabó acaparando el espacio entre los brazos de su madre, que Lin ocupó originalmente. Se arrepintió al sentir a las hermanas forcejeando encima de su amoratado cuerpo. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba, pero tampoco se animó a imponer ningún sentido de orden, aguardando a que sus hijas se entendieran entre ellas. Desafortunadamente no fue así.

—¡Niñas, apiádense de las costillas de su madre! ¿Sí? —les suplicó—. Me dieron el día libre mañana, podemos mandar la escuela al diablo. Y por ser el cumpleaños de Lin, prometo llevarlas al zoológico. Pero sólo si se comportan. ¿Trato hecho?

Ambas dejaron de pelearse por su espacio en el sofá, asintiendo y gritando que sí enérgicamente. Toph suspiró aliviada, percibiendo cómo todo volvía a estar en calma. Se decía a sí misma que aunque despertara con el cuerpo entumecido al día siguiente, haría lo posible por cumplirles esa promesa. Sería bueno para las tres; necesitaban distraerse, salir de su pesada rutina diaria.

Ella también quería mandar al traste todas sus tensiones, al mejor estilo Beifong. Cuando los amarillistas periodistas de la prensa llegaran a su oficina para interrogarla sobre la huida de Yakone y la aparente inestabilidad de sus capacidades como jefa de policía, no la encontrarían. Claro que su evidente apatía le traería problemas con los medios más adelante, pero poco le importaba en realidad.

Qué alguien más se promulgara en el asunto; ella tenía deberes más importantes que atender con sus hijas.

Sintió a Lin y Suyin riéndose animadamente, aunque intentando suprimir su emoción, porque sabían que ya debían estar dormidas. Par de diablillos, no tenían consideración de su vapuleada madre. Toph esbozó una oscura sonrisa traviesa entonces.

—¡Si no se duermen ya, el Señor de la Sandía vendrá, y se las comerá!

Santo remedio.

Ojalá todo fuera tan fácil como eso en la vida. Ni Lin ni Suyin tenían la menor idea de que faltó poco, poquísimo, para que su madre fuera eliminada del mapa esa noche. Los latidos en sus músculos maltratados le recordaban la pesadilla que había vivido hace unas horas. Para ella sería difícil conciliar el sueño sabiendo que un criminal con un talento sobrenatural para la sangre control andaba libre por las calles de Ciudad República. En la estación de policía nadie le creyó; todos se mostraron escépticos. Algunos incluso, la acusaron de negligencia.

De no haber sido por la intervención de Sokka, la habrían hecho el hazmerreír de la central. Yakone no sólo manipulaba cuerpos, manipula mentes con lo inaudito de su siniestro don. Toph misma consideraba que sus propios argumentos eran alocados: un maestro sangre que no necesitaba la luna llena, ni sus manos para atacar a sus víctimas. ¿Cómo creerle a alguien que decía semejante disparate?

De tener que enfrentarse a él nuevamente, lo cual era bastante seguro que pasaría en un futuro, ¿sería capaz de defenderse?

¿Sería capaz de proteger a sus hijas de un peligro semejante?


	3. Inestabilidad

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

"_**Inestabilidad: **__Se aplica al metal que es incapaz de mantener o recuperar su estado de equilibrio__."_

* * *

><p>El Avatar Aang se esforzó en esbozar una sonrisa lo suficientemente convincente como para aplacar el enfado de su esposa. En general, Katara era una mujer agradable, de carácter dulce y paciente. No obstante, siempre habían quiénes podían sacarla de quicio en un instante; ya fuera por conductas poco razonables o actitudes enervantes, como la de cierta jefe de policía que no se había molestado en visitarlos en años.<p>

Toph Beifong literalmente se desaparecía de sus vidas por largos periodos, limitándose a llamar de vez en cuando (generalmente por asuntos de trabajo), y a mostrarse ante ellos en fugaces ocasiones como al transitar los pasillos del ayuntamiento o al hacer de guardia en las reuniones del Consejo de la República Unida. Desde el punto de vista de Aang, no había nada de malo con esto. Toph era una mujer ocupada, que había cimentado las bases de su vida en torno a Ciudad República, mientras que él y su familia se habían acondicionado a vivir en la isla del Templo del Aire, lejos de ese mundo cosmopolita.

El distanciamiento y la separación entre ellos era pues, inevitable. Sin embargo, a Katara le parecía que Toph debería tener la decencia de pasar a verlos al menos una vez al año en nombre de la amistad que habían forjado hace ya casi tres décadas. Y no tener el real descaro de presentarse en persona únicamente cuando requería algo de ellos, como era el caso en este momento. La última vez que se apareció fue dos semanas antes de dar a luz a su hija Suyin, y por supuesto, la jefe de policía lo hizo buscando las manos expertas de la mejor curandera de la república.

Hoy, tres años después, había sorprendido al Avatar con una llamada telefónica en la que anunciaba que iba camino a la isla. No explicó bien sus razones, pero al menos se había molestado en anunciarse, en lugar de caerles sin aviso alguno como la última vez. Aang por su parte estaba más que emocionado de poder volver a sentarse a charlar con su antigua Sifu de tierra control, pero a Katara la inesperada noticia había conseguido irritarla más de lo usual. En palabras textuales de la propia maestra agua: "¡Quién sabe qué locura habrá cometido Toph esta vez!"

Locura, el brillo en los ojos de su hijo menor Tenzin cuando averiguó que Lin y su hermana también venían a la isla. Era reconfortante saber que por lo menos la segunda generación del equipo Avatar se había mantenido en contacto gracias a sus horas de estudio juntos en la escuela. Aunque Tenzin iba un grado más arriba que la mayor de las Beifong, el joven maestro aire había trabado amistad con Lin durante el tiempo de receso y las clases de gimnasia.

El Pro-control era la actividad deportiva por excelencia en la Academia de las Cuatro Naciones, y pese a que un juego tan brusco no era precisamente del agrado del joven monje, no podía permitirse el dejar pasar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a la mejor jugadora de los Tejones-topo de la sección 3-A. Participando como comodín, debido a su condición de maestro aire, Tenzin jugaba para los Lémures Voladores de la sección 4-C, y consideraba todo un honor el que Lin Beifong le pateara el trasero en cada encuentro.

Si bien esto lo convertía en el objeto de burla de sus compañeros, siempre podía contar con el feroz apoyo de la joven Beifong. Ser el hijo del Avatar Aang no le evitaba el acoso de los demás, pues las costumbres pasivas de los monjes del aire eran consideradas débiles y pueriles entre la mayoría de los alumnos; pero tener de amiga a la hija de Toph Beifong sí lo hacía. Bastaba con que Lin frunciera el ceño para que la mitad de la escuela cerrara la boca y se alejaran de ellos.

Y contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, a Tenzin nada de esto le resultaba humillante. Que la niña de los preciosos ojos verde jade le tendiera la mano y lo sacara del agua al caer de la arena de Pro-control, era lo que hacía que los golpes de los discos de tierra en todo su cuerpo valieran la pena. Por Lin Beifong, participar de un deporte tan violento e incivilizado no era tan malo, sino más bien, todo un deleite.

Cerca del mediodía, Tenzin, acompañado de su hermana Kya y su hermano mayor Bumi, divisaron el barco oficial de la Fuerza de Policía tocando el puerto de la isla. El trio de niños se movilizó agitadamente en esa misma dirección; con Tenzin formando la famosa patineta de aire para llegar antes que sus hermanos y sus padres. Entonces vio a la pequeña familia de mujeres Beifong descender del puente de la gran nave metálica. Y llamó su atención el que Toph portara su uniforme de policía; lo que significaba que su visita era por motivos de trabajo y no por simple placer.

—Mamá se molestará cuando compruebe que sus sospechas son ciertas… —suspiró resignado.

Y no se equivocaba. Al reunirse ambas familias era claro el disgusto de Katara, pero era más clara la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro burlón de la jefa de policía: nada como fastidiar a Katara para sentirse igual que en los viejos tiempos. A Tenzin le parecía admirable la capacidad de Toph para mostrarse indiferente ante el carácter enfadado de su madre; que para él, sus hermanos y hasta su padre, era de lo más aterrador.

—Saludos honorable Katara —dijo sarcástica Toph, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Qué tal Pies Ligeros?

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿cierto? —desaprobó el aludido.

—Primero muerta.

Lin de nueve años y Suyin de tres, no tardaron en presentarse también. Demás está decir que fueron recibidas entre Tenzin, Bumi y Kya con gran emoción y alegría, cosa que al fin dibujó una sonrisa en los labios de Katara. Para la maestra agua era un alivio volver a ver a las pequeñas Beifong después de tanto tiempo. Aunque a veces las divisaba entre el tumulto de Ciudad República y en la escuela, siempre era mejor el poder verlas de frente, a los ojos, y así saber que se encontraban bien a pesar de la escasa atención que les daba su madre.

Katara estaba consciente de que para ella era difícil dejar de criticar el modo en que Toph criaba a sus hijas. En realidad, y por agobiante que sonara, todo lo que respectaba a la jefe de policía era criticable a los ojos de la maestra agua. Y no porque pretendiera ser una piedra en su zapato, sino porque sentía cierta responsabilidad debido al cariño que le guardaba a su vieja compañera de viaje.

Así pues, Katara dejó que su angustia se desvaneciera, y luego de romper el hielo, atrajo a Toph en un abrazo. Después de todo, le agradaba verla y tenerla cerca como antes. Dentro de poco Aang también se les unió, y la tensión en el ambiente se disolvió finalmente. Los niños se fueron a recorrer los alrededores del templo con las recién llegadas, mientras que los adultos se dirigieron al interior de éste para conversar.

—¿Eso que huelo son más de esas peludas bestias voladoras? —comentó Toph al pasar por los establos de los bisontes.

Aang no pudo evitar reírse.

—Los chicos y yo hemos encontrado manadas dispersas, vagando por los templos del aire abandonados. Ha sido toda una aventura traerlos a la isla para criar más de ellos.

—Seguro que al viejo Appa le agrada la nueva compañía. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la gran bola de pelos?

—Ha de estar comiendo heno en alguno de los patios, ¡y vaya que se ha puesto muy obeso!

Toph chasqueó la lengua.

—Me lo suponía; dejarás que se vuelva fofo y gordo como el tío Iroh —se cruzó de brazos—. Deberías dejarlo en mi academia unos días, ¡verás cómo lo pongo en forma en cuestión de unos meses!

—¿Crees poder con Appa? —se burló Katara—. ¡Pagaría por ver eso!

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres apostar?

Fue una charla amena que prosiguió durante la hora del almuerzo y se extendió hasta la del té. Ya sentados en la sala de estar, el semblante despreocupado de Toph cambió a uno más severo y urgente. No podía seguir posponiendo lo que en realidad había venido a hacer, así que puso su taza de té de jazmín a un lado y levantó el rostro para poder proyectar mejor su voz hacia la pareja que tenía enfrente.

Aang y Katara se percataron del cambio de humor de su vieja amiga casi de inmediato. Había acabado el tiempo de las bromas y las anécdotas graciosas. Como lo habían esperado, Toph no había venido a la isla para pasar un buen rato solamente; tenía otros motivos, había algo que quería obtener de ellos. Y no tardó en hacerse explicar.

—Habrán leído los titulares en los periódicos últimamente —suspiró—. Donde con gusto la prensa exagera la verdad y se dan un banquete con los despojos de mi reputación… Hay un criminal que no puedo mantener en custodia y que tampoco puedo someter a juicio; un tipo que se burla de mí y se las ha arreglado para dejarme como a una inútil delante de toda Ciudad República.

—¿Hablas de ese sujeto llamado Yakone? —correspondió Aang—. ¿Al que acusas de ser un maestro sangre?

—Ustedes tampoco me creen, ¿eh?

Aang y Katara intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Por supuesto que te creemos —afirmó Katara—. Sokka nos ha contado todo lo que ha ocurrido en las últimas semanas… Aun así… Es tan inverosímil. No es algo fácil de creer. ¿Un maestro sangre que no necesita de la luna llena?

—Precisamente —Toph unió las manos y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas—. Es imposible creer que ese engendro sea un maestro sangre cuando nadie más puede atestiguar en su contra. La única que puede dar fe de eso soy yo, y no crean que el tipo no pretendió acabar con mi vida cuando me tuvo en sus manos. A Yakone no le sirve que existan personas que sepan de su secreto; pero le ha convenido que sus habilidades sean tan extraordinarias como para valerse de la incredulidad de los demás —gruñó molesta—. Ha manipulado todos estos eventos a su favor y me ha dejado en una posición sumamente incómoda frente al Consejo. ¡Creen que estoy desesperada, loca incluso! De no ser por el apoyo incondicional de Sokka… hace tiempo me habrían destituido…

Sokka, concejal representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur, había hecho su vida en Ciudad República al igual que Toph; pero a diferencia de ella, él sí se mantenía en contacto constante con su hermana y el Avatar. Curiosamente, el guerrero no sólo se dedicó a trabajar en el ayuntamiento sino que, como cuando eran preadolescentes, procuró mantenerse al lado de Toph tanto como le era posible. La jefe de policía no sabía explicarse por qué, pero el hombre cuidaba de ella y de sus hijas constantemente.

Tuvieron asperezas que lijar cuando Toph se percató de esto, ya que no le agradaba la sensación de tener que depender de otros, y mucho menos de un hombre que se había propuesto no volver a olvidarse de su ceguera. Pero al fin y al cabo, Toph recordó la lección de humildad que le había impartido el viejo general Iroh hace años, y Sokka pronto se convirtió en un amigo muy cercano a su pequeña familia de tres.

Inclusive, tras el nacimiento de Suyin, Toph lo nombró padrino de ambas niñas. Y él desempeñaba esta función condescendientemente: si Toph no podía pasar a la escuela por ellas, Sokka se ofrecía a hacerlo; y ya que generalmente Toph odiaba comprar los víveres del diario, el guerrero del sur lo hacía por ella sin protestar. En fin, es más fácil comprar para alguien que de hecho puede ver qué productos tiene en las manos.

Recientemente Sokka hacía lo que podía para apañar las dificultades a las que el tal Yakone había sometido a la jefe de policía. Él la defendía a capa y espada de las acusaciones que le imponían en la corte, aunque abusaba de sus facultades "detectivescas" cada vez que presentaba sus argumentos, al menos sacaba a Toph de aprietos. Y ella no podía agradecerle lo suficiente por ello.

—Toph —replicó Aang, poniéndose de pie—. Es muy serio lo que dices. He de intervenir en este asunto de inmediato.

—No quiero que lo hagas —reclamó ella—. No es eso lo que he venido a pedirles.

—¡Pero Toph, alguien tiene que ponerle un alto a ese sujeto! —insistió Katara—. ¡Yakone es un peligro para Ciudad República!

—Mientras no podamos probar que es un maestro sangre, el maldito es intocable. No puedo arrestarlo y ni Aang ni tú deben tratar de emboscarlo —dio un palmazo en la mesa—. ¡Créanme, ya lo he intentado! ¡Y el muy zorro levantó cargos contra mí por brutalidad policial! Por poco pierdo mi placa…

—¿Cómo pretendes que te ayudemos entonces?

Decir que Toph volteó a ver a Aang con malestar en sus ojos nublados sería lo correcto, aunque ella en realidad no podía expresar nada con la vista. Esperó a que el Avatar se sentara nuevamente y ella también se relajó antes de exhalar su petición.

—Permitan que Lin y Suyin se queden a vivir con ustedes en la isla… Al menos hasta que pueda librarme de Yakone.

No era una súplica sencilla de hacer, por ningún motivo Toph hubiera querido separarse de sus hijas. No obstante, no tenía más opción. Lidiar con criminales siempre representaba un riesgo para la familia de un oficial de policía, y ella sabía a ciencia cierta que de continuar entrometiéndose en los planes de Yakone, Lin y Suyin quedarían atrapadas en medio. Era un hecho que ese malnacido pretendía intentar algo contra sus hijas; Sokka lo había advertido hace dos noches.

En su ausencia, Sokka se había ofrecido a vigilar a las niñas, y se percató de que alguien más merodeaba en las cercanías de la casa de las Beifong. Afortunadamente el guerrero supo actuar conforme a la situación y descubrió a dos maestros agua intentando irrumpir por la puerta de atrás. Los derrotó luego de una batalla rápida en la que Lin intervino sin permiso de nadie, pero de la que salió ilesa. Toph no era amante de las creencias espirituales, mas dio gracias a los espíritus por querer que Sokka estuviera cerca en esa ocasión.

Y pese a que lograron capturar a esos individuos, no había nada que pudiera vincularlos a Yakone. De todas formas, para la jefe de policía y el concejal de la Tribu Agua era muy obvio quién había sido responsable de esa transgresión. A partir de ese momento, el caso Yakone se volvió un conflicto personal para Toph. Mantener a sus hijas lejos del peligro se convirtió en su primera prioridad, quedarse en Ciudad República combatiéndolo su segunda, y no descansar hasta arrojarlo en prisión, su tercera.

—¿Verán que mis niñas estén a salvo? —preguntó con melancolía.

Katara la encaró, llena de compasión y de un cariño que proyectó para su amiga en el sonido de su voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, Toph. Lin y Suyin también son parte de esta familia, no lo olvides.

La jefe de policía esbozó apenas un atisbo de sonrisa. Sentía que abandonaba a sus hijas, pero de todas formas, ¿no era eso lo que hacía siempre al salir de casa? Ojalá tuviera el tiempo suficiente para dedicarles, ojalá tuviera la fuerza para protegerlas… Lo que la llevó a hacer una segunda petición.

—Katara, hay algo en específico que necesito de ti.

—Claro, lo que sea amiga.

—Necesito que uses tu sangre control en mí.

La maestra agua perdió el equilibrio, abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par, y se quedó sin habla por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. El mismo Aang no creía en lo que acababa de escuchar y su desaprobación e indignación no tardaron en hacerse notar.

—¡Toph, de todas las locuras que…!

—¡A ti no te pedí tu opinión! —gruñó molesta, para luego dirigir su rostro hacia la dirección del de la maestra agua—. Katara, si amas a Ciudad República tanto como yo, aceptarás hacer lo que te pido.

—No. Ni hablar —aseveró, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡Sabes lo que pienso de la sangre control, Toph! ¿Por qué me pedirías hacer algo así? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Jamás!

—¡Ustedes dos están más ciegos que yo si no pueden ver la importancia de lo que les pido! Necesito demostrar que ese tipo es un maestro sangre; las investigaciones de Sokka y mías no valen nada si no obtenemos evidencia de su poder —se puso de pie, enfurecida—. ¡He decidido provocarlo para que vuelva a usar sus poderes en mí! ¡Pero antes, es imperioso que aprenda a resistir los efectos de la sangre control! Katara, sólo tú puedes ayudarme. Esta noche hay luna llena.

—¡Idiota, así que ya tenías planeado venir a la isla con éste propósito desde antes! ¿No es así? —le reclamó Katara—. ¡Es inútil! ¡Nadie puede resistirse a la sangre control! ¡A menos que seas una maestra agua con un alto domino de esa habilidad, cualquier intento será en vano! ¡Es imposible lo que me pides!

En lugar de gritarle devuelta, Toph bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—También decían que era imposible el que una indefensa niña ciega aprendiera tierra control o que pudiera llegar a valerse por sí misma…

No cedería. Aang podía verlo en su postura firme, con los pies fuertemente puestos sobre la tierra y los puños cerrados. Como roca, inamovible. Pensar que Toph escucharía razones era una tontería. La mujer estaba decidida. Se puso al lado de su esposa, tocando su hombro, y le dijo con gravedad:

—Hazlo, Katara.

—¿Es que tú también perdiste el juicio, Aang?

—Tal vez —asintió—. Si conozco a Toph tan bien como creo que tú lo haces, sabrás que no importa lo que hagas o digas, no podrás doblegarla. Ya lo decidió, Katara.

—Descuida —le sonrió Toph—. Si lo hago por voluntad propia no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Katara. Además, podrás aprovechar para desquitarte conmigo. Ya sé que te pongo los nervios de punta —se rió.

—Tonta. No importa lo exasperante que seas, Toph. No quiero lastimarte.

—Más personas saldrán lastimadas si no me ayudas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que lo que me pides es totalmente ilegal? —declaró Katara, cruzándose de brazos.

Toph mostró una de sus irreverentes sonrisas.

—Y tú te das cuenta de que por estos barrios… —se señaló el pecho con el pulgar—. Yo soy la ley.

La maestra agua negó con la cabeza, insatisfecha, y nada convencida de lo que estaba apunto de decir.

—Lo dice la que una vez se hizo llamar "La Fugitiva". ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú se convierte en policía? —se llevó una mano al semblante, inconforme—. Bien, si no me dejas otro remedio… A-acepto.

Y Toph le hizo una humilde reverencia.

—Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, Katara.

—Cállate.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Qué día agradable! Pasar la tarde corriendo por los patios del Templo del Aire, trepar a los árboles, jugar con los lémures y comer mucha fruta, dulce y deliciosa. Lin no recordaba haberse divertido tanto desde que su madre las llevó a ella y a Suyin al zoológico hace más de un mes. Miraba a Tenzin, Kya y Bumi, y los envidiaba; porque su vida parecía ser así de divertida siempre. Podían vagar por el templo sin preocuparse de ser atropellados por un auto o de que algún bandido los asaltara. Quizás lo que más envidiaba era que veían a sus padres todos los días, sin interrupciones ni presiones.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso. No iba a arruinarse un día tan maravilloso con tonterías. Se concentró en volver a poner atención a lo que Bumi decía. Estaban sentados en unas gradas que conducían a una de las diversas entradas del templo, observando las impresiones que el atolondrado de Bumi hacía, imitando distintos animales y personalidades famosas. Todos le reían las gracias a ese muchachito de dieciséis años, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Con el cabello alborotado y la cara llena de tierra, era difícil no verlo como a un payaso.

La que estaba al borde de las lágrimas era Suyin, que no aguantaba la risa. Bueno, a una niña de tres años todo le causaba risa, y ella de por sí ya era bastante risueña. Lin por otro lado, tenía dificultades para expresarse abiertamente. Sin embargo, los hijos del Avatar Aang eran todos muy comprensivos, en especial Tenzin, que no se había apartado de ella ni un segundo. Le parecía un chico sensible, atento y jovial, aunque le incomodaba un poco su presencia.

No sabía por qué.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando emprendieron el camino de regreso al área principal del templo. Lin cargaba a su hermanita en la espalda, pues se había quedado dormida poco después de que el sol descendiera en el horizonte. Se figuraba que su madre debía estar esperándolas en el puerto para zarpar de regreso a la ciudad, y se sorprendió al averiguar que no era así. Toph aguardaba por ellas dentro del templo, junto a Aang y Katara.

Algo en las miradas de los adultos no le gustaba; su intuición le transmitía cierto desasosiego. Y tuvo la certeza de que su madre pronto le explicaría a qué se debía ese presentimiento cuando Aang y Katara enviaron al resto de los niños al comedor para tomar la cena. Sus padres los siguieron y Lin se quedó a solas con Toph. Entonces su madre se encargó de librarla del peso de Suyin, al recogerla entre sus brazos. La pequeña niña continuaba dormida, y tal vez era mejor así.

Toph le indicó que caminara con ella, se alejaron apenas unos metros del templo, a una zona cubierta de un suave césped. Allí, la jefe de policía se sentó de piernas cruzadas, con Suyin acomodada en su regazo. Lin la imitó, dejándose caer a su lado, y se le quedó viendo en silencio.

—¿Te agrada este lugar, Lin? —inquirió sin girar la cabeza en su dirección.

—Es un sitio muy bonito.

—¿Y los hijos de Aang? ¿Ellos te caen bien, no te molestan?

—Para nada, mamá.

—Me alegro.

Lin enarcó las cejas, no entendía a qué venía tanto misterio y comenzaba a impacientarse. Colocó su mano en la pierna de su madre para llamarle la atención, que le dirigiera la mirada aunque sus ojos no pudieran verla, quería sentirla. A veces encontraba un brillo singular en esos ojos cansados; le parecía que podían comunicar más de lo que aparentaban.

—¿Qué sucede mamá?

Toph se tensó.

—Tendré que pedirte a ti y tu hermana que se queden a vivir aquí por un tiempo —musitó—. Tengo un asunto del que encargarme en la ciudad. Podría ser peligroso y me sentiré mejor sabiendo que están seguras con Aang. ¿Cuidarás de Su por mí?

—Siempre lo hago. Te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

Su madre asintió, permaneciendo pensativa. Lin lo había anticipado; sabía que debía tratarse de algo serio. Últimamente todo giraba en torno al mismo tema: un hombre llamado Yakone. A menudo escuchaba a Toph quejarse de él y discutir estrepitosamente con Sokka sobre ello. Lin se dio cuenta de que a ella misma también le molestaba, pues se había enfadado así nada más. No quería que su madre las dejara por más que disfrutara el ambiente del templo. ¿Por qué siempre había algo que terminaba interponiéndose entre ellas?

—Vas a perseguir a ese hombre, ¿cierto? El tipo que sale en los periódicos —comentó Lin, encrespada.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Me lo imaginé.

Toph se carcajeó por lo bajo.

—Te subestimo, Lin —dijo, revolviéndole el cabello con la mano—. Eres muy perspicaz, serías una buena detective.

Esto la entusiasmó por dentro, pues su madre parecía contenta con aquella idea. Y se le ocurrió que podría hacerlo, llevar su vida en esa dirección. Lo traía en las venas después de todo. Y se imaginó combatiendo el crimen de Ciudad República al lado de Toph. Así ya no tendrían que volver a separarse jamás, serían un equipo.

—Mamá —preguntó emocionada—. ¿Crees que yo podría ser tan buena policía como tú?

En un principio le dio la impresión de que Toph quiso articular algo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, desviando el rostro. Escuchó los grillos y las cigarras que las rodeaban, la brisa, el mar…

—No.

Lin sintió que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, ello se reflejaba en su mirada confundida y en la forma en que inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué? Mamá…

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a pensar en eso —le advirtió su madre al tiempo que se ponía de pie, con Suyin medio dormida en los hombros—. Vamos, nos esperan adentro.

Pero Lin había perdido el apetito, no quería moverse de donde estaba, no salía de su impresión. No había modo de comprender a qué se refería Toph con esas frías palabras, no para ella, que no paraba de escudriñar en su mente qué había dicho de malo. Se enfadó una vez más; no se iría sin una respuesta. ¿Por qué no?

—No entiendo, mamá —le reclamó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

—¡A callar!

Y la niña se paralizó ahí mismo. Empalideció, los ojos empañados, la respiración entrecortada.

—Si señora… —respondió sumisamente, la voz tan apagada que apenas pudo oírse a sí misma.

Por un segundo fue como si Toph hubiese querido cambiar de parecer, de corregir el posible error que acababa de cometer. No lo hizo. Creía saber lo que hacía. Lin la observó al marcharse, contempló la resplandeciente armadura de metal revistiendo el cuerpo de su madre. Ya no se veía luciéndola a su lado. ¿Sería acaso más pesada de lo que ella imaginaba? Sería más fría, más dura…

Como Toph, que se la veía irritable y dispersa, tan inestable.

—Te sientes mal, mamá… Por eso actúas así…

Lin se secó las lágrimas.


	4. Dureza

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

"_**Dureza: **__Oposición que ofrecen los metales a alteraciones físicas violentas y deformaciones permanentes__.__"_

* * *

><p>Nunca olvidaría esa noche.<p>

Lin se había despertado al percatarse de que su madre había abandonado la habitación, con su uniforme de policía puesto y todo. Se preguntó a dónde iría a esas horas, pasada la media noche. En el Templo del Aire todos dormían. No se escuchaba más movimiento que el de las olas abrazando la costa y el viento en las hojas de los árboles. La pregunta persistía, ¿a dónde se dirigía su madre?

Lin sintió el impulso de seguirla, por arriesgado que eso podía sonar. Si Toph la descubría, no quería ni imaginarse la reprimenda que le daría por estarla espiando. Pero la curiosidad de Lin era más fuerte y su instinto le pedía a gritos que saliera de la cama y averiguara qué pretendía su madre. Tomó todas las precauciones del caso, asimilando la sensibilidad de los agudos sentidos de Toph. Con sólo nueve años de edad, podía esquematizar tácticas decentes en su cabeza; considerando posibilidades, distintos factores, y márgenes de error. Todo gracias a sus prácticas en el equipo de Pro-control y las escasas sesiones de entrenamiento que había tenido con su madre hasta el momento.

Aguardó a que Toph se alejara lo suficiente, creando una distancia prudente a la cual poder seguirle la pista. Entonces, antes de salir al pasillo, le dio un vistazo a Suyin, que en sueños parecía extrañar el calor del cuerpo de su madre al compartir la cama con ella. Sintió lástima, y resignada colocó entre sus cortos brazos el tejón de peluche que Sokka le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Suyin se abrazó feliz al muñeco mientras Lin la cubría con la manta. La observó unos segundos, complacida de su trabajo como hermana mayor.

Si había algo que Lin se había propuesto hacer desde que Suyin entró a su vida, era protegerla al igual que quería cuidar de su madre ahora. Sentía que su misión en el hogar era la de hacer todo lo posible para mantener a su pequeña familia unida. Por ello le dolía recordar el hecho de que Toph partiría a Ciudad República sin ellas al día siguiente, sin una fecha de regreso establecida, ni siquiera garantizada. Porque iría a lidiar con la escoria de la sociedad, y sólo los espíritus sabían si se las arreglaría para salir de ese conflicto con vida.

Se asomó por la puerta y comprobó que su madre ya había desaparecido del pasillo. Tomó aire y se aventuró a salir ella también. Caminó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, sus pies descalzos contra el liso suelo de madera. Su recorrido la llevó hasta uno de los patios del templo. Sintió frío al salir; quizás no debió venir en pijamas. Se abrigó subiéndose el cuello de la blusa y abrazándose el pecho. Se cuidaba de no pisar ninguna de las hojas secas que la brisa dispersaba a sus pies.

Le pareció bello; estaban en otoño. Y en lo alto del cielo estrellado brillaba una enorme luna llena, que iluminaba su camino con el resplandor azul que emitía. Era agradable. ¿Sería eso lo que su madre buscaba, un paseo bajo la luna? No. No se habría puesto la armadura para eso. Además Toph no era de las que se serenaban con una simple caminata, ni siquiera podía ver la luna. Destruir cosas; ¡eso sí la ayudaba a liberar tensiones! Lin era igual que ella en ese aspecto.

Reparó en que se había quedado cavilando ahí parada sin moverse. Sacudió la cabeza y apuró el paso. Ya no veía a su madre en ninguna parte; Toph se había esfumado como un fantasma. Lin se detuvo para escuchar, agudizando el oído. Pero todo lo que captó fue el sonido del viento, produciendo el tintineo de los adornos colgantes en los jardines. Gruñó al no percibir nada más. Habría salido por nada si no la encontraba.

Tan concentrada estaba, con los ojos cerrados, enfocándose en sus oídos desentrenados, que no se percató de que tenía a alguien a sus espaldas. Y este individuo inocentemente le tocó el hombro, llamándola por su nombre, sin saber el error que cometía al no anunciarse.

—¿Lin?

Ella no se lo esperaba, y como estaba en modo defensivo se volteó con un movimiento relampagueante. Al girar, levantó el puño derecho y con éste un pilar de roca brotó del suelo, golpeando instantáneamente a quién tuviera enfrente, justo en la cara. Resultó que había noqueado nada más y nada menos que al pobre niño de diez años, Tenzin, quien cayó medio inconsciente tras el sorpresivo ataque.

Lin retrajo su tierra control, espantada. Se arrodilló junto al chico, esperando no haberlo herido de gravedad. Tenzin masculló un poco, abriendo los ojos lentamente, para alivio de Lin. Ella le ayudó a sentarse, le sacudió la tierra de sus ropajes amarillos y naranja, simplemente agitando la mano. El polvo le obedeció y cayó en forma de nube en el suelo. Entonces Tenzin dirigió su mirada plateada hacia ella, dibujando una media sonrisa.

—Olvidé que no debes sorprender a un maestro tierra —dijo él, sobándose la nuca.

—¡Tonto! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! —refunfuñó ella, dándole un empujón—. ¿Qué haces vagando por el templo a esta hora?

—¡Quería preguntarte lo mismo!

Lin se puso de pie, se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Eso no te importa! —bufó—. ¡Vete antes de que nos metas en problemas!

Tenzin usó aire control para levantarse, dispuesto a encarar a la niña Beifong. Sonreía tanto como podía para convencerla de que dejara la ley del hielo y se dirigiera a él. Típica treta de maestro aire. Lin lo miró de soslayo, a regañadientes. Sin embargo, al advertir que la nariz del chico sangraba un poco, ella inmediatamente suavizó su expresión. Y se volteó y lo observó con preocupación. No se había lastimado ninguna otra parte del cuerpo y estaba algo despeinado. Tenía una mata de pelo tan espesa y castaña como la de su hermano Bumi. Tenzin sin embargo, insistía en que se afeitaría la cabeza el día que obtuviera sus tatuajes de maestro. A Lin ese argumento no terminaba de convencerla.

—Te verás feo —musitó ella, aunque el comentario no venía al caso—. Ven, te limpiaré esa sangre.

Algo confundido, Tenzin permitió que Lin atendiera su pequeña herida. Desprendió un pedazo de tela del ruedo de su blusa con el que le limpió delicadamente el rostro. El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mas Lin no se percató de ello.

—Gracias…

—Era lo menos que podía hacer después de partirte la cara con un pilar de roca —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No te asustes si amaneces algo amoratado de ese lado de tu rostro. ¡Ahora déjame en paz para que pueda seguir con mi misión!

—¿Hablas de espiar a tu mamá?

Lin se sobresaltó, demandando una explicación con la mirada.

—Es que yo también venía siguiendo a la mía —se explicó Tenzin—. Salió de su habitación en mitad de la noche; no es algo que mi mamá haga a menudo.

—¿Katara también? —Lin se llevó la mano a la barbilla, intrigada—. ¿Qué será lo que traman nuestras madres? Tengo que llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Hablas como detective —rió Tenzin.

—¿Qué con eso? —gruñó ella.

—Nada, nada. ¡Es genial! —y la observó con emoción—. Pienso que serías fantástica como policía, ¡igual que tu mamá!

Le llegó el turno a Lin de ruborizarse un poco. No obstante, aquel comentario le recordó la discusión que había tenido con su madre esa tarde, y suspiró cabizbaja. La tristeza la invadió. Pensar que con eso pretendía hacer que Toph se enorgulleciera de ella… ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ganarse el apoyo de su madre?

—Oye… No vuelvas a mencionar eso nunca más en la vida, ¿está claro? —le advirtió al chico, con aire amenazador—. ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos!

Se apartó de él, golpeando el suelo a pisotones, caminando sin rumbo. Tenzin la contempló desconcertado. Lin era una buena amiga, generalmente. Pero nunca se sabe qué puede hacer enfadar a una Beifong. Así pues, aunque no entendiera qué había dicho de malo, corrió detrás de ella y la cogió del brazo.

—Espera, Lin —le suplicó—. Creo saber dónde están nuestras madres.

La niña se detuvo de inmediato, mirándolo con interés.

—Llévame con ellas entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Se escabulleron detrás de los invernaderos, y atravesaron varios senderos cubiertos de árboles a hurtadillas. Se aproximaron así a la torre del templo. Antes de entrar, Tenzin le advirtió a Lin que debía ser muy cuidadosa, pero ella ya estaba consciente de esto y lo desestimó con un gesto brusco. Ingresaron silenciosamente a la estancia principal. Habían enormes puertas con tallados minimalistas a ambos lados del pasillo, pero en medio de la penumbra y el silencio, sólo detrás de una de éstas podían oírse los murmullos de una batalla.<p>

Esto intrigó aún más a ambos niños. Y como era obvio que la puerta estaba cerrada, y que era imprudente mostrarse de improviso, Tenzin le indicó a Lin una ruta alterna. Subieron por unas gradas al segundo piso. Ahí, tras mover una banquilla, el joven maestro aire reveló una trampilla bajo los tablones de madera en el suelo. Ésta los condujo por una estrecha galería que iba en bajada. Algunos ratones salieron a su encuentro, y tuvieron que quitarse de encima gran cantidad de telarañas. Pero al final, valió la pena el recorrido.

Aquella batalla se escuchaba con más fuerza bajo sus pies; Lin reconocía el clamor de la voz de su madre y la de Katara en plena lucha. Miró a Tenzin acongojada, necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo desesperadamente. Entonces el chico deslizó una compuerta en el muro, revelando una abertura que daba vista al salón en el que sus madres se encontraban. Ahí, desde lo alto, Lin y Tenzin podían observarlas disimuladamente.

Abajo, agua y tierra se estrellaban constantemente, con Katara manipulando su elemento ágil y veloz, contra la firmeza y brutalidad del dominio de Toph. Los movimientos de ambas eran impresionantes; la forma en que se movían por el salón, esquivando y atacando, feroces y certeras, sencillamente deslumbrante. Lin y Tenzin quedaron boquiabiertos: no era una batalla, era una intensa sesión de entrenamiento.

¿Pero por qué entrenarse así a mitad de la noche?

—Nunca había visto a mi mamá combatir así… —susurró Tenzin, maravillado—. ¡Mira sus movimientos, su forma, su manejo del agua control! Y tu mamá; ¡guau! ¡Es tremenda!

—Las dos tienen un domino supremo de su elemento —declaró Lin con seriedad—. No por nada son maestras reconocidas, las mentoras del Avatar.

Toph dio un pisotón en el suelo, desquebrajando la superficie que rodeaba a Katara. La maestra agua atrajo una corriente de su elemento desde los acueductos que corrían a ambos lados del salón, montando sobre una gran ola. Con ésta se propulsó sobre Toph, quien reaccionó dando un salto al tiempo que levantaba un pilar de roca que usó para impulsarse lejos con las manos. Aterrizó de golpe, pero un latigazo de agua acabó por tirarla. Katara hacía danzar el agua, como una gigantesca serpiente a sus espaldas, aguardando por el momento preciso para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

—Tu mamá es tan elegante para manipular el agua —manifestó Lin, sin quitarle los ojos de encima—. Su trabajo de pies y manos es muy fluido, casi es hipnótico de ver.

—Lo sé —replicó emocionado—, y tu mamá es…

Toph se recuperó, atrayendo hacia sí las lajas que pavimentaban el suelo del salón. Con un pisotón las disparó en dirección a Katara, quien rápidamente deshizo la serpiente de agua. Ésta se convirtió en un escudo de hielo que detuvo los proyectiles de la jefe de policía. Entonces, al destruirse su escudo, la maestra agua lanzó los sólidos bloques congelados de regreso a su oponente.

Toph los evadió con precisión, pero no fue capaz de anticipar uno que la abofeteó en el rostro, volviéndole la cara. La maestra tierra ni se inmutó, como si no le hubiera dolido en lo absoluto. Encaró a Katara, desafiante. Inclinó la cabeza a ambos lados, tronando los huesos del cuello. Acto seguido, se deshizo de la sangre que había acumulado en la boca tras el porrazo que recibió, escupiéndola lejos. Una sonrisa irreverente le siguió al escupitajo.

—Es muy… —trastabilló Tenzin, tratando de terminar su comentario—. Muy… ¿Ruda?

—¡Genial! ¿No es cierto? —la admiración ciega que Lin tenía por su madre y su actitud masculina no tenía precio—. ¡Katara va a caer, niño!

Y mientras se extendió la batalla parecía que así sería. Toph podía contra todo lo que Katara le mandaba, y se lo regresaba con el doble de fuerza y ferocidad. Sin embargo, ambos niños se habían olvidado de un pequeño detalle que brillaba en el cielo nocturno y que estaba por hacer la diferencia: la luna llena.

Fue cuando la jefe de policía pretendió embestir a Katara con una avalancha de rocas que su cuerpo súbitamente se detuvo. Lin abrió los ojos de par en par, confundida. La maestra agua tenía las manos en alto, formando una posición extraña con ellas. Una mirada sombría opacaba su semblante, y Lin sintió escalofríos. Toph empezó a quejarse de dolor inexplicablemente, retrayéndose en sí misma, tiritando.

—¿Qué está haciendo tu mamá, Tenzin? —inquirió Lin, alarmada—. ¿Qué técnica es esa?

—No… No lo sé… —farfulló estremecido—. Jamás había visto a mi mamá hacer algo así.

Poco a poco Katara fue manipulando el cuerpo de Toph, apartándola de su camino. La jefe de policía luchaba por resistirse, clavando los pies en el suelo, aunque esto solamente le provocara más dolor. Intentaba no gritar, ahogando ese impulso en gemidos y gruñidos. Los chasquidos de sus músculos retorciéndose, sucumbiendo a la tortura que se les imponía, alcanzaron los oídos de Lin y Tenzin, que contemplaban la escena horrorizados.

—¿Por qué tu mamá está haciéndole eso a la mía, Tenzin? —le gritó Lin, afligida a punto de lágrimas—. ¡La está haciendo sufrir! ¡Katara no es así!

Tenzin no supo responderle. Estaba tan impactado como ella.

Pero el temor y la duda también estaban plasmados en el rostro de Katara, que se debatía internamente entre continuar con lo que su amiga le había pedido, o detenerse antes de que ésta cayera inconsciente. Toph no cedía. Aunque incapaz de usar su tierra control en ese estado, buscaba la forma de hacerlo. Sólo así podría alzarse cara a cara contra Yakone. Sabía que no había nacido quién pudiera resistirse a la sangre control, por ello se limitaba a someterse hasta poder hallar alguna flaqueza en la manipulación de Katara.

Cuando menos quería desarrollar la fortaleza suficiente para no perder el conocimiento durante la tortura. Enterró los pies en la tierra, casi de milagro. Su fuerza había yacido siempre en las plantas de sus pies. Katara se percató de esto. Conectada a la tierra, Toph tendría una oportunidad. Y a duras penas consiguió levantar su pierna derecha, que se estremecía y amenazaba con inutilizarse en cualquier segundo. Con un grito logró dar un pisotón. Una placa de piedra se levantó detrás de Katara, obligándola a perder la concentración para poder esquivarla.

Así lo hizo, liberando a Toph de su manipulación. Al sentir aquella pesada placa de tierra sobre ella, Katara atrajo una oleada de agua y la empujó con ella hacia arriba. Lin y Tenzin ahogaron un grito, la gran roca voló directo hacia dónde ellos estaban ocultos. La placa se impactó contra el conducto en el que se encontraban, destrozando el escondrijo. Tenzin consiguió quitarse del camino, pero Lin acabó precipitándose hacia el salón. Una larga caída, no la sobreviviría.

Toph apenas se recuperaba, descansando de rodillas a varios metros de dónde su hija estaba a punto de impactarse. Al escuchar a Tenzin gritar el nombre de Lin desesperado, tanto ella como Katara giraron en aquella dirección. No supo si fue el sonido del aire cortándose al caer su hija o el simple hecho de que estaba tan acostumbrada a escuchar los latidos del corazón de Lin, que pudo adivinar sin ver ni sentir, el lugar exacto en el que caería su niña.

Reaccionó sin titubear, creando bajo sus manos un amontonamiento de tierra que la dispararía hacia Lin. Literalmente voló hasta alcanzar a su hija, que se había quedado muda, sus verdes ojos desorbitados por el miedo a estrellarse de forma violenta contra el piso. Mas en el instante en que los brazos de Toph la abrazaron y la acogieron en su pecho, aquel temor se desvaneció por completo. Katara las apañó haciendo uso de su agua control para amortiguar la espeluznante caída. Madre e hija rodaron por el suelo, empapadas pero a salvo.

—¡Por todos los… Toph! ¿Están bien? —exclamó Katara, apresurándose a su lado.

La respiración agitada de Lin se perdía en la de su madre. Ambas quedaron hechas un ovillo a mitad del salón. Toph continuaba apretando a su hija entre sus brazos, el susto aún presente en su pecho. Lin sentía ese agarre fuerte, obsesivo, y percibía la enorme preocupación por la que había hecho pasar a su madre. No temió que fuera a enfadarse con ella, porque lo haría con justa razón, y si le gritaba o le propinaba una tunda, sería por amor. Porque nunca se había sentido tan querida como en ese momento.

—Lo siento, mamá —gemía por lo bajo, desbordando lágrimas—. Lo siento, mamá…

Tenzin descendió suavemente por medio del aire control, tan estresado y espantado como su madre. Katara lo examinó bien, y tras comprobar que el chico estuviera ileso, le envió una severa mirada de reprobación. Tenzin se encogió, arrepentido, quedándose cabizbajo mientras Katara asistía a Toph. Fueron las dóciles manos de la maestra agua las que consiguieron tranquilizar a la jefe de policía.

Al separarse de su hija, Toph inmediatamente se llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo, quejándose de un intenso dolor. Había sido ese hombro el que detuvo su caída, la parte de su cuerpo que chocó con más fuerza contra el pavimento. Lin la observó nerviosamente al tiempo que Katara se daba prisa en retirar la armadura metálica de la parte superior de su vieja amiga. En su pálida piel se vio la repercusión de un golpe terrible, que prontamente fue atendido por el poder de curación de la maestra agua.

Sólo hasta que Katara consiguió bajar la inflamación y el suplicio de aquella lesión, Toph pudo dirigirle la palabra a su hija, que permaneció de rodillas junto a ella, lívida y temblorosa.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allá arriba, niña? —le recriminó—. ¡En mitad de la noche, y fuera de la habitación! ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte pasado? ¡Pudiste haberte matado, y Tenzin también! ¡Estás en muy graves problemas, Lin Beifong!

—Yo sólo… —trastabilló—. Yo sólo quería… Quería saber por qué saliste así. Pensé que te ocurría algo… Es que desde hace días siento que no te encuentras bien y… quería estar contigo, mamá… —sollozó.

—¿Acaso nos viste a Katara y a mí mientras luchábamos? —inquirió secamente.

Lin se limitó a asentir.

El rostro de Toph se endureció y Lin percibió la decepción en ella. Lentamente la mujer negó con la cabeza, y dándole un manotazo a la maestra agua que continuaba sanando su lesión, la obligó a apartarse. Katara estaba por protestar cuando Toph giró su rostro hacia ella y le dijo:

—Déjanos a Lin y a mí a solas.

—Espera Toph, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó afligida, descansando sus ojos azules sobre la deprimida Lin—. No seas tan dura con ella, la niña no quiso…

—¡Tú ocúpate de tu propio hijo! —vociferó impaciente la jefe de policía—. Yo sé lo que debo hacer con la mía.

Acongojada, Katara le echó un ultimo vistazo a la pequeña y suspiró. Condujo a Tenzin de los hombros, llevándolo hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, el chico volteó a ver a Lin, preocupado. Ella también alzó la vista momentáneamente. Tenzin le ofreció una dulce sonrisa de apoyo y Lin la correspondió. Al retirarse él, volvió a concentrarse en el severo rostro de su madre. Los ojos descoloridos bajo aquel ceño fruncido no acababan de ponerla nerviosa. Lin bajó la cabeza de manera sumisa, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

Esperaba por su castigo.

—Dime —comenzó Toph con voz firme—. Convertirte en oficial de policía, ¿es en verdad eso lo que quieres? Solamente tienes nueve años. ¿No cambiarás de parecer con el tiempo? Tengo cuarenta años, Lin. Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho cuando era más joven como tú. Nunca debes precipitarte en las decisiones que tomes.

De dónde venía esa pregunta o por qué era importante en ese preciso momento, escapaba por completo de la imaginación de Lin. Apretó la tela de sus pantalones, estaba demasiado tensa, pero se animó a responder de todas formas.

—Siento que debe ser así, mamá. Aunque no estoy segura de por qué. Tal vez sólo quiero ser como tú.

—Ésa es una pésima idea.

—Lo sé.

—Pero no vas a desistir de tu decisión.

—No, mamá.

—Cabeza dura —rió Toph levemente—. He creado a otro monstruo como yo.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Lin no tuvo el valor de mirar directamente a su madre. Estaba confundida y alterada, con costos podía respirar normalmente. Y así nada más sintió la cálida mano de Toph apoyándose en su mejilla; suavemente, sin rastro de agresión. Y esa mano la hizo alzar la vista, revelándole que su madre sonreía; débil y consternada, pero sonreía. Lin no lo podía creer.

—Si ya tomaste ésa decisión entonces tienes derecho a saber qué hacíamos Katara y yo —declaró—. La técnica que utilizó para controlarme igual que un títere se conoce como Sangre Control. Se considera un arte oscuro del agua control y está prohibida en Ciudad República por ser el equivalente a un método de tortura. Yo obligué a Katara para que lo usará contra mí. ¡No puedes mencionarle esto a nadie, o nos meterías en un lío muy grave!

Lin abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, sorprendida.

—Pon atención Lin: en esta ciudad existen muchas personas malvadas que no se detendrán ante nada para lograr sus intereses. Como policía, mi deber es interponerme en su camino y a veces eso puede significar un gran riesgo, peligro mortal. El sujeto que aparece en los periódicos es un maestro sangre. Tengo que abrirle los ojos a Ciudad República para que puedan verlo tan claro como yo, aunque implique dolor y mucho sufrimiento. Si quieres ser policía, Lin, deberás endurecerte. Los cobardes no tienen lugar en mi academia.

—No soy cobarde. —alegó la niña con determinación.

—Y me lo has demostrado ya muchas veces —afirmó Toph, complacida—. Incluso atreviéndote a seguirme hasta aquí. Cuando estoy enfadada; nadie, ni siquiera el grandulón del Señor del Fuego Zuko, se enfrenta a mí del modo en que lo haces tú. Eso lo reconozco y lo respeto; tienes el coraje y la determinación de una verdadera maestra tierra, Lin. Y a tan corta edad…

—¿No estás molesta conmigo?

—En otras circunstancias créeme que lo estaría, niña necia. Lo que hiciste fue una completa falta de obediencia a las reglas —rió jactanciosamente—. Suerte para ti que yo no me llevo bien con reglas de ningún tipo. ¡Pero no creas que eso te salvará de tu castigo! Mañana desde que salga el sol hasta que se ponga, harás sesenta flexiones y cuarenta sentadillas por cada lémur de cola anillada que veas. ¡Y me enteraré si no lo haces!

Los lémures de cola anillada abundan en la isla del Templo del Aire, y a pesar de que Lin tenía esto presente, no demostró signo de queja alguna. Quizá sería duro, pero como su madre se lo había dicho, tenía que endurecerse. La mano de Toph en su mejilla pasó a su cabello, acariciándola. Finalmente ambas estaban en paz con la otra.

—¿Nada te duele? ¿No te lastimaste? —inquirió su madre, sosegada.

—No, mamá… —Lin fijó su vista en el hombro lesionado de su madre—. Pero tú si…

Toph atrapó la carita que la contemplaba preocupada, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente. Un raro gesto de la jefe de policía, pero de gran significancia para sus hijas. Lin se conmovió, y al bajar la adrenalina de esa noche sintió que le entraba un profundo sueño.

—Te amo, mamá.

Toph se limitó a corresponderle con una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya… Lo sé. Ven, vámonos a dormir.

Se tomaron de la mano y se enrumbaron hacia los dormitorios. En el camino, Lin se dedicó a resaltar lo asombroso de la batalla que acababa de presenciar, de cómo se enfrentó a Katara, incluso con el poder del que la luna llena la dotaba. Toph reía y se jactaba en respuesta, arrogante como ella sola. Se divertían como pocas veces lo hacían. No obstante, en el fondo Lin permanecía intranquila. Experimentar de cerca lo temible que podía ser la sangre control la llenaba de angustia al pensar que su madre iría a enfrentarse a eso justamente. Pero era su trabajo y su deber hacerlo.

En el futuro ella también tendría que agenciárselas contra peligros de la misma magnitud, y pese a que no podía ni imaginarse en los zapatos de su madre, la idea la entusiasmaba. Porque la admiraba profundamente y quería ser como ella; sólida y recia, dura como el elemento al que estaban conectadas. Miró a su madre y le sonrió.

—No te defraudaré, mamá.

—Así lo espero, niña.


	5. Blandura

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

"_**Blandura:**__ Propiedad de los metales que ceden fácilmente a las presiones, y cesando éstas, tienen mucha dificultad para recuperar su estado original.__"_

* * *

><p>Jamás había visto un cielo tan rosado o un sol a medio salir tan esplendoroso como el de aquella mañana. Incluso el océano se veía distinto, y a lo lejos, Ciudad República emergía poco a poco de la penumbra, brillando los edificios y cada una de sus ventanas de cristal, al reflejar la luz dorada del amanecer. Pues desde el embarcadero de la isla del Templo del Aire todo lucía precioso; el barco acorazado que esperaba paciente sobre el oleaje, y el resplandor de la armadura metálica de Toph al decir adiós.<p>

Así recordaba Lin a su madre desde el día en que se marchó, dejándolas a ella y su hermana atrás, al cuidado del Avatar Aang y Katara. Tres semanas habían transcurrido desde entonces. La pequeña Suyin, que no alcanzaba a comprender bien el porqué de esto, comenzaba a impacientarse. No había día que no preguntara por el paradero de su madre, y Katara se las ingeniaba cada vez con más esfuerzo para distraerla. Suyin apenas tenía tres años, quería a su mamá, y no dejaba de llorar.

Los acólitos del aire habían olvidado lo que era meditar en silencio. Incluso el mismo Aang estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse; era como si hubieran vuelto los agotadores días y las noches de desvelo, atendiendo las necesidades de sus tres bebés. De todos, Bumi fue el más escandaloso; Kya era moderadamente ruidosa, y Tenzin rara vez armaba jaleo. ¡Pues con razón él y Katara se habían conformado con tres niños! La maternidad era un duro trabajo.

¿Y cómo habría hecho la estimada jefe de policía para cuidar completamente sola de su primera hija? La respuesta era sencilla: Lin nunca dio problemas. Fue desde su nacimiento una niña taciturna, de llanto débil, mas no por eso enferma. Simplemente se conformó con lo que tuvo a disposición, y debido a la constante ausencia de su madre, creció siendo autosuficiente. Luego de que Toph la ayudara para que aprendiera a caminar, la pequeña continuó cuidándose de sí misma casi sin su ayuda. Se vestía sola, iba al baño sola, se ataba las agujetas, se peinaba… En fin, ya a sus cuatro años, hacía lo que otros niños apenas lograban a los seis.

No así, su hermana menor, Suyin, lloraba siempre a todo pulmón. Era inquieta, muy traviesa. De esas criaturas que meten los dedos en donde no deben y se llevan todo lo que se encuentran en el suelo a la boca. Una niña risueña y juguetona, que a pesar de no contar con la constante atención de su madre, estuvo al cuidado de Lin y de su padrino Sokka. Y de Katara, que se involucraba cuando podía. Todavía dependía de su hermana mayor para que la vistiera y la llevara al baño. Era Lin quien le cepillaba el cabello y velaba porque se comiera todos los vegetales que le ponían en el plato.

Lin no se quejaba; lo hacía tanto por su hermanita como por su madre. Por esto era la única que conseguía calmar el llanto de Suyin. Se la llevaba a dar un paseo por los bosques del templo o la conducía a lo más alto de la isla. Ahí le indicaba con el dedo la dirección en la que se encontraban Ciudad República; su hogar y su mamá. Le explicaba con palabras sencillas lo ocupada que estaba Toph, venciendo tipos malos y salvando el día. Entonces Suyin recuperaba su buen humor, y el Templo del Aire retornaba a su paz habitual.

Así transcurrían los días, que también para Lin se habían vuelto muchos. No recordaba haber estado separada tanto tiempo de su madre. Comenzaba a hacerle falta, porque por poco que Toph compartiera con sus hijas, su presencia era para ellas lo más valioso del mundo. Meterse a la cama con ella durante las noches tormentosas, salpicar a la hora del baño juntas las tres, jugar en el lodo, escuchar a Lin al leerles un libro de cuentos… ¿Cómo no extrañar esos momentos?

Pero finalmente, luego de mucha espera y pocas noticias con respecto a Toph, un evento vino a cambiar el rumbo de sus rutinarias vidas en el Templo del Aire. Apareció en el cielo la figura de un dirigible de apariencia oficial, que venía directamente desde Ciudad República. El hecho fue observado con gran emoción de parte del grupo de niños; en especial Lin y Suyin. Sin embargo, la decepción se apoderaría de ellas cuando se enteraran de que Toph no viajaba dentro de éste. No obstante, un rostro familiar descendió de la aeronave, y les regresó a las pequeñas su alegría.

El concejal de la Tribu Agua del Sur, Sokka, pisó los suelos del templo campante y seguro de sí mismo, tal como se esperaba del valiente guerrero. Sus sobrinos y ahijadas se lanzaron sobre él, tumbándolo de espaldas. Demás estaba decir que el hombre era muy querido entre los más jóvenes del grupo. Y él les seguía la corriente de sus juegos, fingiendo ser incapaz de quitárselos de encima.

—¡No me esperaba esta emboscada, he caído directo en su trampa! —gritaba divertido—. ¡A menos que logre alcanzar mi bumerán estaré perdido! ¡Auxilio Katara! ¡Trae refuerzos… o vete y déjame morir aquí! ¡Lo que te quede más fácil!

—Entonces te dejaré morir —rió su hermana con cierta malicia.

—¿Vieron eso? —les dijo Sokka a los niños—. ¡Vale que siempre puedes contar con el apoyo incondicional de tu hermana! ¡Gracias por nada, mujer!

—¡Oh, ya no seas llorón! —continuó riéndose Katara, que le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Uno por uno, Sokka se tomó el tiempo de saludar a sus sobrinos. Le prometió a Bumi enseñarle unas maniobras de combate mano a mano más tarde; a Kya, quien a sus trece años era la viva imagen de Katara a su edad, le obsequió un adorno para el cabello hecho a mano en el polo sur. Aunque al recibir un gesto de disgusto por parte de la muchacha, Sokka reveló que su verdadero regalo para ella era un paquete de incienso exótico, objeto que Kya finalmente recibió complacida. Y por último, a Tenzin le entregó un fino libro en blanco cuyas tapas estaban forradas en cuero de foca-león marino, para que guardara allí sus valiosos apuntes.

Luego se dirigió a las pequeñas Beifong, a quienes abrazó con cariño. Su reunión con ellas no fue tan sentimental, pues se veían casi a diario, allá en Ciudad República. La esperanza de Lin era que el guerrero y concejal trajera consigo noticias de su mamá. ¿Sino entonces qué otro motivo podía tener para haber volado hasta la isla? Pero desafortunadamente, Sokka no expresó nada relacionado con la jefe de policía. Luego de saludar a Katara, el hombre se limitó a preguntar, con algo de urgencia, en dónde se encontraba Aang.

Lin advirtió la preocupación en el semblante de su padrino. Y su intuición le comunicó que Sokka se estaba reservando la información que ella ansiaba oír. Lo más probable era que se tratara de un "asunto de adultos", y claro, no discutirían nada delante de ella y los demás jóvenes. Lin frunció el ceño, en señal de frustración.

—Ya sabes cómo es Aang —replicó Katara—. Está en su despacho, enfocado en sus deberes y su trabajo como de costumbre.

—Gracias, ahora mismo iré a verlo.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Lin se paseaba de un lado a otro, igual que un león-alce enjaulado; impaciente, mordisqueando la uña de su dedo pulgar. Suyin, que estaba sentada sobre una roca cercana, la seguía con la vista, muy confundida. Tan impaciente estaba, sabiendo que Sokka y Aang discutían en ese preciso instante, posiblemente sobre su madre y el intento de arresto de Yakone, mientras ella se quedaba afuera, perdiéndose de esa preciada información. Se veía en su joven rostro que estaba molesta, demasiado.<p>

Y de repente, como si una idea le hubiera caído del cielo, Lin empezó a correr en dirección al pabellón de meditación cerca del acantilado. Suyin saltó de su roca y con pasos tambaleantes, intentó perseguirla a la misma velocidad. Varías veces se fue de cara sobre el césped, pero eso no la detuvo, y consiguió darle alcance a su hermana. Ahí, frente al océano, se encontraba Tenzin, practicando el sutil arte de la meditación. Lin entró como un torbellino, seguida de cerca por Suyin. El pobre maestro aire perdió su estado de relajación, exhalando un suspiro obstinado.

—Lin, estoy ocupado ahora —resaltó, intentando regresar a su estado de concentración profunda.

—¿Ah si? ¡A mí me parece que estás ahí sentado haciendo un montón de nada!

—¡Nada! —añadió Suyin, dando un brinco.

Tenzin se resignó a darse por vencido. Era improbable que en la cabeza dura de las Beifong pudiera cultivarse la relevancia espiritual del difícil arte de dejar la mente por completo en blanco. Para ellas, aquellas prácticas se traducían en refinadas formas de perder el tiempo. ¿Pero quién podía culparlas por ser mundanas y pragmáticas?

—¡Está bien, está bien! —refunfuñó el chico, poniéndose de pie—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Quiero colarme en la oficina de tu papá.

Tenzin dejó caer la mandíbula, mirando a Lin de hito en hito.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Todavía tengo los brazos entumecidos luego de que mi mamá me obligara a sufrir el mismo castigo que te impuso la tuya! Mira, ya no pienso meterme en más problemas, Lin.

La susodicha se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja.

—Gallina.

—¡No empieces Lin!

—¿Qué es eso que oigo? ¡Ah sí! El viento me está diciendo lo gallinas que son los maestros aire, todos huyendo de los problemas…

Suyin se reía de las provocaciones de su hermana mayor y se deleitaba con el rostro enrojecido de Tenzin. No pasó mucho para que Kya y Bumi se les unieran, atosigando entre todos al estresado maestro aire. En esto la joven maestra agua aparentaba ser toda una experta, pues no demostraba ni el más mínimo respeto hacia su hermano menor. Bumi por otro lado, se ocupaba de ahogar el silencio con sus estruendosas carcajadas al lado de la pequeña Suyin.

Ante el enfado de su amigo, Lin optó por buscar otro acercamiento. Cogió a Tenzin del brazo y lo apartó del grupo. Entonces lo miró con esos ojos verde jade que al chico le hacían temblar las rodillas, suplicantes e entristecidos. Una jugarreta sucia sin duda.

—Por favor, Tenzin —le rogó—. Quiero saber qué ocurrió con la misión de mi mamá… En la escuela me dijiste que éramos mejores amigos, ¡y los mejores amigos se ayudan unos a otros!

—Ay, Lin, tú no necesitas ayuda para meterte en problemas —sostuvo él, antes de suspirar pesadamente—: Ya, está bien… ¡Pero que sea la última vez!

—No puedo prometerte nada —aseguró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Igual, te lo agradezco mucho, amigo.

Le dio un gentil golpe en el hombro, la forma más común de demostrar afecto por parte de la joven Beifong. Tenzin no pudo hacer más que sonreírle devuelta, perdiéndose poco a poco en la reluciente mirada de Lin. Sintió florecer un tierno sentimiento de apego entre ellos, y aquel momento hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser porque él no fue el único en darse cuenta de esto… para desgracia suya.

—¡Uy! ¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Kya, que surgió de la nada. Rodeó a Lin y a Tenzin con sus brazos, atrayéndolos pícaramente—. Ah sí… ¡Se siente el amor en el aire!

Lin apretó los dientes, furibunda.

—¡Se te fundió el cerebro de tanto inhalar incienso!

Kya hizo caso omiso a la ofensa, los soltó y corrió a chismearle a Bumi. El par de descarados se abrazaron entre carcajadas. Vaya, ¡y pensar que eran los mayores del grupo! Ya comenzaban a entonar las primeras notas de la molesta cancioncilla: "Lin y Tenzin, sentados en un árbol…" Cuando un bloque de piedra emergió bajo sus pies y los mandó a volar, aunque destrozando el techo del pabellón en el proceso. Se les vio caer en el pequeño lago de los patos-tortuga al poco tiempo.

—Idiotas —siseó Lin, cruzándose de brazos.

Con los escombros cayendo desde el tejado agujerado, oficialmente se habían metido en problemas. Así que en adelante, lo demás daba igual, espiarían al Avatar y al Concejal Sokka. Una disculpa fue necesaria entre el grupo de jóvenes, empero, aceptando el hecho de que casi eran como una familia, el ambiente amistoso no tardó en volver a esparcirse entre ellos. Bumi y Kya también sentían curiosidad por lo que ocurría en Ciudad República y por lo que fue de la madre de las niñas Beifong.

Así las cosas, todos juntos; Lin, Tenzin, Bumi y Kya, desarrollaron un plan para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los adultos. Porque jamás puede esperarse a que un par de niños junto a un par de preadolescentes se mantengan fuera de líos. Y la cría de la banda, Suyin, se limitaba a seguirles la corriente. Para ella la situación era tan sólo un juego más.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Aang deambulaba por su oficina, una mano en el mentón y la otra detrás de su espalda. Sokka lo observaba desde el asiento que había tomado delante del escritorio; había arrojado la última edición matutina del diario de Ciudad República sobre éste, y las alarmantes noticias habían finalmente llegado a oídos del Avatar. El más reciente intento de arresto a Yakone había sido un fracaso. No obstante, Sokka se esforzó en señalar ciertos puntos positivos de la misión fallida, puntos que los llevarían a la victoria, de ser ejecutados correctamente.<p>

—Ya te lo dije, Aang —insistió Sokka—. Relájate, conservaremos a nuestra jefa de policía por veinte años más. Ella está estable y se recupera rápido. En verdad obtuvo mejores resultados de los que yo mismo esperaba con mi plan: nos consiguió ocho testigos y dos sospechosos claramente vinculados a los crímenes de Yakone, que ya están siendo interrogados. Eso es algo, Aang.

—Entiendo, amigo —dijo él—. Pero debes comprender que no me siento cómodo dejándole a Toph toda la carga mientras me quedo a ver volar el tiempo, aquí en la isla. Debería estar en Ciudad República, actuando a su lado. Así lo quiera ella o no.

—Sabes que yo no tengo problema con eso —sonrió Sokka—. Si realmente quieres involucrarte, hazlo. Sin embargo, debemos ser pacientes primero. El Consejo comienza a ver la luz, y en tanto Toph esté en el hospital, debemos concéntranos en juntar más evidencia; reunir a más víctimas y recolectar testimonios. Conseguiremos una nueva autorización de arresto, y tan pronto como nuestra estimada jefe de policía se recupere —dio un palmazo en el escritorio—. ¡Llevaremos a ése infeliz a juicio! ¡Y ésta vez no se saldrá con la suya! ¡Haré que lo condenen a prisión de por vida!

—En ese caso partiré a Ciudad República contigo a primera hora mañana —declaró Aang, determinado—. Te ayudaré a localizar más víctimas, obtendré tantos testimonios como pueda y los presentaré en el ayuntamiento.

Sokka se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a su viejo amigo para que la estrechara.

—Bienvenido a bordo, entonces —dio un respingo—. Por cierto, será mejor que no le menciones nada de esto a las niñas. Toph no quiere que sus hijas se enteren de que estuvo hospitalizada.

—Sokka, te aseguro que nada saldrá de esta oficina en tanto yo…

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió súbitamente al tiempo que Bumi se tropezaba adentro. El muchacho miró a su padre y a su tío con genuina confusión, rascándose la cabeza. Aang y Sokka le lanzaron un gesto de reproche, estresados. Todo lo que a Bumi se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreír de oreja a oreja, a modo de disculpa.

—¡Vaya, parece que éste no es el baño! —se dio un palmazo en la frente—. ¡Pero qué despistado fui!

—Bumi —aseveró Aang—. Sabes bien que no hay baños en la planta alta. ¿Acaso volviste a ingerir los remedios de hierbas experimentales de tu hermana?

Si bien Kya tenía fama de utilizar a su hermano mayor como conejillo de indias para sus bohemias excentricidades psicodélicas, aquel era el peor momento para que Bumi actuara bajo la influencia enajenante de alguno de sus remedios para la gripe caseros. Ello ocurría cuando Kya mezclaba las técnicas de curación que aprendía de su madre, con su pasión por los sabores y sensaciones exóticas. Ya una vez había inventado una loción para el dolor de cabeza, que por su efecto secundario, tiñó de azul el cabello de Bumi, y éste no volvió a su color natural hasta dos años después.

—¡Cielos, papá! ¡Sólo me desvié un poco! —se quejó el muchacho, echándole un vistazo disimulado a la habitación. Reparó en el escritorio y luego en la ventana—. Oigan, ¿no tienen calor? Digo. Deben estar en medio de una "acalorada" discusión. ¡Sí, ya sé, les abriré la ventana para que entre algo de brisa!

Ignoró las protestas de su padre al aproximarse al ventanal. Y tan pronto como empujó el marco de ésta, una potente ráfaga de viento entró en la habitación, esparciendo cada texto, documento y pergamino que Aang poseyera, por todas partes, en una lluvia de papeleo sin igual. Angustiado, el Avatar manipuló la brisa para que todos sus papeles se concentraran en un sólo sitio. Y agitando su mano con brusquedad, cerró las ventanas con su aire control.

Bumi se hizo el desentendido y dijo:

—¡Feroces vientos otoñales! ¿Eh, papá?

—Bumi. Te lo suplico. Sal de mi oficina.

—Hombre, yo nada más quería pasar a saludar —bufó su hijo.

—Salúdame durante la cena —suplicó Aang, masajeándose el entrecejo—. Estoy en medio de un asunto de suma importancia ahora, ¿comprendes hijo?

Bumi asintió obediente, aunque antes de retirarse replicó:

—Siempre estás en medio de un asunto de suma importancia, papá —cruzó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí—. Algún día, yo también tendré que ser igual de importante para ti, ¿no? Al menos eso espero.

Y se marchó con un dejo dolido en la voz. Aang levantó los brazos en señal de hastío, dejándose caer pesadamente en su silla. A su saber, podía ser el Avatar: protector del balance en Ciudad República y el mundo, o podía ser Aang: el padre de sus dos niños y su niña. Pero no podía ser ambos al mismo tiempo, y eso, eso era lo más frustrante de todo.

Sokka carraspeó.

—Momento incómodo.

—No quieras ser sarcástico ahora, Sokka —protestó Aang.

—Oye, ¡lo decía en serio! —suspiró—. ¡Qué mas da! Míranos; todos nos convertimos en grandes líderes, pero también en los peores padres de la historia. A mi parecer, Zuko es el único que ha hecho la diferencia en el equipo.

Aang prefirió no opinar más al respecto.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Al salir de la torre del templo, Bumi se encontró con Tenzin que descendía con su planeador hasta llegar a su lado. El hermano mayor se sacó del pantalón el rollo de papel periódico que había conseguido hurtar de la oficina de su padre, gracias a la distracción creada por Tenzin y su aire control. La información en el titular era bastante prometedora, cosa que les pareció suficiente a ambos.<p>

Emprendieron camino hacia el edificio de los dormitorios, evitando sigilosamente a Katara, que leía un libro en el zaguán. Previamente, Lin había decidido dejar a Suyin al cuidado de la maestra agua, alegando que estaban por jugar un "juego muy rudo" que no sería seguro para una niña tan pequeña. Aunque Katara insistió en que debían inventar juegos en los que todos pudieran participar, la insistencia del resto del grupo fue tal, que a ella no le quedó más remedio que perdonarlos por ésta vez.

Obviamente, aquello se dijo para encubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. La intuición de Lin nunca fallaba, por eso estaba segura de que las noticias que Bumi y Tenzin traerían con ellos no serían las más agradables, y prefería mantener a Suyin alejada de cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarla. Así que se instalaron en la habitación de Kya y encendieron la radio a todo volumen para que el ruido de la música ocultara cada rastro de su conversación.

Al ritmo del alegre jazz de época, Kya y la mayor de las hermanas Beifong, charlaban amenamente a orillas de la cama, mientras esperaban por los chicos.

—Siempre he soñado con viajar y conocer los rincones más extravagantes del mundo —dijo la joven maestra agua—. Y lo haré. Ya se lo he mencionado a mamá y le parece bien, siempre y cuando no abandone mis estudios de curación con el agua control. Ella dice que ése es su legado para mí. ¿Tú tienes algún sueño?

—No tengo ningún sueño por lo pronto, pero quisiera unirme a la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control algún día.

—¡Oye, eso es genial! Tú mamá debe estar muy orgullosa.

Lin soltó una risilla irónica.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que no es así?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kya, incrédula—. No imagino a ningún padre que no quiera que sus hijos continúen su legado. Digo, ése es el sueño de papá para Tenzin y el de mamá para mí. No sé qué querrán para Bumi, pero… Es que pensé que a la Jefa Beifong le emocionaría que su hija siguiera sus pasos.

Volteó a ver a Lin, sorprendida. No obstante, la niña suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual, ¿sabes? De todos modos ni siquiera puedo hacer metal control todavía. Y además, nada me asegura que vaya a poder hacerlo. No todos los maestros tierra tienen el don. Tal vez mi mamá lo presiente y no quiere darme la oportunidad de llevarme una gran decepción. O peor aún, no quiere que sea yo quien la decepcione a ella; sería embarazoso que su hija no…

—¡Niña! ¿Escuchas lo que dices? —la regañó Kya, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza—. ¡Tú eres la hija de Toph Beifong! Si alguien nació dotada del don para controlar el metal, ésa eres tú. No seas tan dura contigo misma, dime, ¿ya lo has intentado?

—Sí, pero sin la instrucción de mamá.

Kya apartó un mechón de su largo cabello fuera de su frente y sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahí lo tienes. Todo lo que debes hacer, es pedirle a tu mamá que te entrene cuando regrese. ¡Y asunto resuelto! Ahora ocupémonos de algo más difícil; como la hambruna en el mundo.

Lin rió ligeramente.

En eso Bumi y Tenzin irrumpieron en la habitación. Kya preguntó por qué habían tardado tanto, a lo que un exasperado Tenzin respondió diciendo que Bumi tenía la urgencia de pasar por la cocina para robar también bocadillos y golosinas. Subieron aún más el volumen de la música y se sentaron alrededor de la alfombra que decoraba los finos pisos de madera en la habitación. Entonces arrojaron las golosinas al centro para que todos compartieran mientras Bumi se sacaba del bolsillo el periódico que había hurtado.

—Papá y tío Sokka lucían muy alterados por esto —explicó él al extender las hojas frente a su rostro—. Escuchen, el titular dice así: "El Jefe Criminal Más Poderoso De Ciudad República Evadió A Las Autoridades Una Vez Más."

Una pesada cortina de silencio cayó sobre ellos; Bumi procedió a leer el resto de la noticia.

»Ciudad República vuelve a estremecerse a causa del interminable "Caso Yakone": Un hombre que se cree que puede hacer sangre control sin necesidad de la luna llena. La Jefa de Policía Toph Beifong ha luchado por probar la veracidad de este argumento desde hace varios meses, sin tener ningún éxito. Inclusive, su carrera en la Fuerza de Policía y su reputación intachable se han visto en la cuerda floja en más de una ocasión, debido a los cargos que el supuesto criminal ha levantado en su contra.

Buscando limpiar su nombre, la estimada jefe de policía llevó acabo un allanamiento en casa de Yakone hace tres semanas. Según el testimonio de la oficial y otros testigos, Toph Beifong se habría enfrentado a Yakone en una estruendosa pelea que culminó cuando el supuesto criminal la sometió a la influencia de su sangre control. Yakone habría intentado asesinar a la jefe de policía, excediéndose en el uso de su siniestro poder.

"Nuestra jefe resistió hasta el último segundo de la tortura, y mantuvo a Yakone distraído hasta que los refuerzos oficiales acudieron en su auxilio." Reportó el oficial Meng de esa misma unidad.

Ocho oficiales fuertemente armados irrumpieron en la escena y presenciaron el increíble hecho con sus propios ojos. Yakone tenía a la Jefe Beifong suspendida en el aire, usando sólo su mente para dislocar y desplazar las extremidades de la oficial. Tras la llegada de los refuerzos, Yakone liberó a la jefe de policía, quien cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Y para sorpresa de los oficiales, el presunto criminal se entregó a las autoridades sin oponer resistencia.

Con el apoyo del Concejal Sokka de la Tribu Agua del Sur, se convocó a un juicio en el ayuntamiento. Los miembros del Consejo de la República Unida habrían de creer en los testimonios de los ocho oficiales que estuvieron presentes al momento de la captura de Yakone. Además, expertos del hospital de Tengfei confirmaron que las raras lesiones sufridas por la Jefa Beifong eran claramente el resultado de tortura por acción de la sangre control, práctica que ha sido ilegal durante décadas en la República Unida de Naciones.

Sin embargo, el abogado defensor del susodicho criminal rebatió estos argumentos, alegando que no era la primera vez que la Jefe Beifong intentaba levantar cargos contra su cliente, y que al ser estos ocho oficiales miembros veteranos de su unidad, lo más lógico era que dijeran cualquier cosa con tal de encubrir a su superior. Y que además, las heridas que habría sufrido Beifong pudieron haber sido provocadas por cualquier otro maestro agua, sospechando incluso de la esposa del Avatar Aang: Katara de la Tribu Agua. También conocida como otra de las allegadas más cercanas a la Jefe Beifong.

Una fuerte disputa en las bancas, producida por la indignación de los presentes, ante éstas ofensivas premisas en contra de las aclamadas heroínas de la ciudad, obligó a los miembros del Consejo a dar la sesión por concluida. El Caso Yakone quedó abierto. Se llevarían acabo más investigaciones y mientras tanto, Yakone quedaría fuera de custodia.

Hoy, tres semanas después de estos lamentables hechos, se reporta que la estimada Jefa Beifong se encuentra estable en el hospital de Tengfei y que estará lista para regresar a la acción en unas cuantas semanas más. Pese a que su credibilidad se vio atacada nuevamente, un elevado porcentaje en las encuestas confirman que "Ciudad República Tiene Fe En Beifong", y que puede contar con el apoyo de sus ciudadanos durante estos convulsos tiempos de adversidad en la carrera que ha desempeñado con honor y pasión durante tantos años.

Bumi bajó el periódico e instantáneamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Lin. La niña se había puesto muy pálida, su respiración era agitada. No obstante, las cosas habrían de empeorar cuando de debajo de la cama, la pequeña figura de Suyin se arrastró hacia afuera. Su estado emocional era visiblemente peor que el de su hermana mayor. Nadie supo explicarse cómo o cuándo Suyin consiguió seguirlos a la habitación a escondidas.

Quizá creyó que era eso a lo que jugaban, un juego de escondidas. Pero había conseguido escuchar aquellas alarmantes noticias. Y pese a que lo más probable era que no hubiese comprendido la mayoría de la información descrita, ciertamente había sido capaz de asociar las palabras "Jefe Beifong", "tortura", "heridas" y "hospital".

Y esos brillantes ojitos verdes no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. Lin quiso confortarla, aclarar la situación. Pero en un arrebato la pequeña niña huyó de la habitación, llorando a todo pulmón. No se suponía que Suyin estuviera allí. ¿Cómo no fue capaz de sentirla?

—¡Su, espera! —gritó Lin.

Corrió en pos de su hermanita, hasta las huertas de los monjes del aire. Y para cuando consiguió dar con ella, alguien más la había acogido en brazos. Lin perdió el aliento. Eran unos pasivos ojos plateados los que la observaban, y comenzaban a acercarse a ella.

—Avatar Aang…

El alto monje dejó caer una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, agachándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura. A pesar de su nerviosismo, la presciencia de Aang era serena y reconfortante. Sentía que le daba valor.

—A ver, ¿qué han hecho ahora ustedes dos? —preguntó él dulcemente.

Lin bajó la cabeza. No supo responderle.


	6. Pulir

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

"_**Pulir: **__Acción de alisar, dar tersura y lustre a un metal.__"_

* * *

><p>Siempre supo que el Avatar Aang era un hombre dulce y amable, pero nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él hasta ese día. Como Lin no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarse, Aang sabiamente la invitó a ella y a Suyin a caminar junto a él por los alrededores de la isla. No las obligó a conversar ni a decir nada, tan sólo les pidió que disfrutaran el paisaje, que respiraran la brisa marina, y que le hicieran compañía.<p>

Y con cada paso que daba, Lin se sentía más aliviada. Podía verlo también en Suyin que hace mucho que había cesado su llanto y que, con el pulgar metido en la boca, contemplaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos a los enormes bisontes voladores. Aang las había guiado hasta ahí, a las cuevas que las gigantescas criaturas usaban como establo. Y fue quizás la mejor idea que pudo habérsele ocurrido. Los bisontes eran bestias maravillosas y sus crías eran especialmente adorables.

Aang alzó a Suyin y le permitió alcanzar la frente esponjosa de uno de los bisontes adultos. Aunque temerosa al principio, Suyin se dejó conquistar por la ternura de los inmensos ojos cafés que la observaban. Le acarició la cabeza con su mano que era diminuta en comparación, y el bisonte soltó un suave bufido que despeinó a la divertida niña por efecto de su poderoso aliento exhalado. Aang también reía con ella mientras Lin se quedaba viéndoles. Lo poco que sabía de los bisontes voladores lo había escuchado en las historias de su madre. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Él es Appa?

—No. Hace mucho que el viejo Appa se jubiló, ahora deambula por la isla a placer y es difícil verlo —respondió Aang, sonriente—. Éste es Ghi, uno de sus hijos. ¿Quieres acariciarlo tú también?

Lin sacudió la cabeza, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No me gustan mucho los animales.

—¡Oh vamos! —se carcajeó el Avatar—. No te pasará nada, ¡anímate!

Lin suspiró. En verdad no era una gran amante de las bestias, a pesar de su fanatismo por los tejones-topo. Tampoco era que le disgustarán los animales, solamente prefería mantener cierta distancia con ellos. Aunque debía admitir que la sonrisa de Aang era cautivadora, y que se la había ganado a ella fácilmente, al igual que lo hizo con Suyin, quien por cierto se había sumergido en la espesura del blanco pelaje del bisonte.

A fin de cuentas decidió no hacerse de rogar y se acercó tímidamente a la gigantesca criatura. Amagó con tocarle la frente, pero Ghi bufó una segunda vez, asustándola un poco. Aang la alentó con la mirada y Lin reunió valor nuevamente. Con cuidado y muy despacio sintió la acolchonada piel del bisonte; era como acariciar una nube. Ghi la miraba fijamente, como agradeciéndole el gesto. Así, Lin le tomó más confianza y comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas.

En breve, una enorme y babosa lengua rosada se desenrolló y la lamió de pies a cabeza. Lin quedó paralizada, su rostro estupefacto y su cabello chupado hacia arriba, ensalivado. Ahora recordaba por qué prefería mantenerse alejada de los animales. Parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando lo que había ocurrido. Las risas de Aang y Suyin no se hicieron esperar. Y a Lin no le quedó más remedio que reírse con ellos. Era difícil estar de mal humor con la afable compañía del Avatar.

Permanecieron varios minutos más con los bisontes, que dócilmente ayudaron a las niñas a distraerse, a olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones. Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Lin y Suyin se encontraron descansando, tendidas entre los bisontes bebé, cobijadas bajo sus largas y anchas colas. Entonces Aang se les aproximó y les avisó que ya era hora de regresar al templo. Las niñas se quejaron, no obstante, le obedecieron y enfilaron hacia la pequeña villa. Seguro que Bumi, Kya, y Tenzin estarían preocupados. Lo mejor era darse prisa.

Al acercarse al área común del Templo del Aire, Suyin se les adelantó, pues había escuchado que Katara la llamaba. Lin estuvo apunto de seguirla, sin embargo, Aang la detuvo. Ella lo miró confundida, entonces él explicó que deseaba platicar con ella sobre un asunto importante. La intuición de Lin le hizo saber de qué se trataba. Suspiró y se resignó a seguir al monje. Al poco tiempo se les vio tomando asiento en el pabellón de meditación. Y Aang que no se había percatado hasta ese momento, entrecerró los ojos y descubrió el gran agujero en el techo.

—Fue un accidente —se disculpó Lin, aunque Aang no la había interrogado al respecto.

—Ya veo, saliste igual de destructiva que tu madre —bromeó él—. No quisiera, pero Toph tendrá que oír de esto. Alguien tiene que cubrir el costo de las reparaciones. Sabes que los monjes del aire no contamos con muchas posesiones materiales, mucho menos yuanes. Vivimos de donaciones y lo que cultivamos en la tierra.

Lin tragó grueso.

—A mamá no le gustará…

Aang le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. No había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto. Todo acto tiene consecuencias que deben ser asumidas tarde que temprano. En fin, no era eso sobre lo que el Avatar quería hablarle, Lin lo sabía. En un momento el monje recuperó su semblante serio. Encaró al océano, al sol que se deslizaba tras las inmensas montañas nevadas, sumiendo a la República Unida en las tinieblas del anochecer.

Lin hizo lo mismo.

—Sé que hurtaron un periódico de mi oficina —musitó Aang, tras unos segundos de silencio—. Quiero que sepas que no estoy molesto con ustedes por ello. Entiendo qué los motivó a hacerlo —giró para ver a la niña a su lado—. ¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

—La extraño, sí, incluso cuando de hecho está con nosotras en la ciudad…

Todo era como Katara lo había predicho hace tres años. Las niñas padecían por la ausencia de su madre. No podían darse el lujo de vivir una infancia normal; al carecer de un padre y al no pasar el tiempo suficiente con Toph. Aang comprendía que él tampoco era un padre ejemplar, y no se sentía en el derecho de juzgar las acciones de la jefe de policía por esa misma razón. Al menos al criar a sus hijos en el Templo del Aire, si él no estaba ahí para ellos, Katara sí lo estaba. O en el peor de los casos, el resto de los monjes que habitaban el lugar, cuidarían con gusto de los niños.

Toph no contaba con la misma ayuda, o más bien, se negaba a recibirla. Quería ser ella quién se encargara de sus hijas, aunque en realidad no tuviera la capacidad de hacerlo. Y no era solamente por lo riguroso de su puesto como Jefe de Policía; cosas tan simples como elegir la ropa de las niñas, arreglarles el cabello, ayudarlas a ponerse los zapatos, que aprendieran a leer y a escribir, etc. En ese aspecto, ni aunque ella quisiera podría serles de apoyo a causa de su ceguera.

Gracias al cielo lo peor ya había pasado; las niñas no eran más unas bebés indefensas y Lin podía encargarse de esos detalles. Además, contaban con la única ayuda que Toph aceptó recibir: la de Sokka. Quien a menudo rondaba por la residencia de las Beifong, siendo algo así como una figura paternal para las pequeñas. La relación del guerrero de la Tribu Agua con la jefe de policía era complicada e imprecisa, imposible de describir. Los rumores iban y venían, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si existía algo más fuerte que amistad entre ambos.

Lo único que importaba era que Toph no estaba completamente sola y punto.

Empero, conforme sus hijas crecían, y la etapa de la adolescencia se acercaba, nuevas y más complicadas dificultades surgirían. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Lin y Suyin comenzaran a preguntarse cada una por la identidad de sus respectivos padres? ¿Qué pasaría cuando la vida les diera el primero de los golpes? ¿Qué de su primer romance? ¿Qué de su búsqueda por un lugar en la sociedad?

Para Aang era claro que Toph sólo podría hacerle frente a éstas interrogantes si estrechaba su relación con sus hijas. Tendría que estar ahí para ellas, ya no distanciarse más. Porque si permitía que Lin y Suyin se las arreglaran solas en la vida —como ella lo había hecho—, nada le garantizaba que fueran a tener su misma suerte. Eso, si es que al estilo de vida que Toph llevaba se le podía considerar afortunado.

En el peor de los casos, si Toph se descuidaba, una podía desviarse del camino. Aang miraba a Lin y a Suyin y se daba cuenta de que eran buenas chicas, pero siempre existiría el riesgo de que a falta de apoyo, alguna de las dos comenzara a transitar por malos pasos. Aún eran niñas, aún había tiempo. Y como amigo de toda la vida, Aang no quería que Toph perdiera esa oportunidad.

—Descuida —suspiró—. Pronto volverás a verla, yo me aseguraré de eso. Partiré a Ciudad República con Sokka mañana a primera hora. No debes preocuparte por nada, Lin —le rozó dulcemente la mejilla—. Toph no está tan mal como crees, es más, iré a visitarla al hospital. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿De veras? —se emocionó ella.

—¡Claro que sí! Mira, ¿por qué no tomas papel y lápiz, y le escribes una carta con tu hermana? Yo personalmente se la haré llegar.

Lin esbozó una corta sonrisa en respuesta.

—Lo haré, gracias. —jugueteó con sus delgados dedos—. Usted es muy amable, Avatar Aang. Creo que me cae bien.

El monje se carcajeó, sorprendido.

—Lo considero un honor, pequeña. Y por favor, sólo dime Aang.

Entusiasmada, la niña se puso de pie. Observó a Aang con ilusión, adquiriendo la pose básica de la tierra control. El Avatar adivinó lo que Lin estaba apunto de pedirle; no sería la hija de Toph Beifong si no lo hiciera. Así que él también abandonó su postura de meditación y se irguió frente a ella.

—Aang, ¿me enseñarías lo que sabes de tierra control?

—¿En este momento, ahora? —cuestionó divertido, pese a que la respuesta era obvia.

Lin asintió con una emoción incomparable, por mucho, expresaba más alegría que cuando la encontró en el huerto esa tarde. Aang fue incapaz de decepcionarla, por ende, la instó a que se alejaran de las edificaciones del templo, no sólo para evitar destrozarlas, sino para encontrar un buen terreno de práctica. Llegaron a un llano amplio, rodeado de grandes rocas y riscos que se anteponían a la playa. Fue allí donde comprobó el ímpetu guerrero de Lin Beifong.

La niña no le dio descanso ni un segundo, tenía un manejo de su elemento impresionante. El asombrado Avatar se vio forzado a romper varias veces su acuerdo de utilizar solamente tierra control, al tener que recurrir al aire control para poder esquivar los pesados proyectiles de roca que Lin lanzaba a diestra y siniestra. Tenía que admitir que en realidad estaba un poco oxidado en su técnica de la tierra control y le rogó a la niña que no se lo contara a Toph, porque lo más probable era que su Sifu lo colgaría de las orejas. Lin se rió de buena gana, pero aceptó mantenerlo en secreto.

Al terminar el calentamiento pasaron a practicar con demostraciones más avanzadas; éstas del ajustado repertorio que Aang tenía. La cuestión era que, debido a su apuro por dominar los cuatro elementos antes de la llegada del Cometa de Sozin, su conocimiento de la tierra, fuego, y agua control; no era tan extenso como la pequeña Lin esperaba. Por esto, al preguntarle si podía enseñarle lo más básico del metal control, Aang tuvo que darle una respuesta negativa.

—Lo lamento. La única que puede iniciarte en ése arte es tu madre —se disculpó, cruzándose de piernas junto a ella que contemplaba sentada las olas que rompían en la costa.

Lin se limpió el sudor que corría por su frente, esperó a que su respiración se estabilizara un poco, y asintió conforme. Desilusionada, pero conforme; tenía que preguntarle de todas formas. Aang no pudo evitar indagar cuál era la urgencia por aprender metal control. A esto Lin se limitó a responderle encogiéndose de hombros; no tenía deseos de hablar del tema. Era incómodo y penoso.

—Tengo mis razones.

—Con que tienes tus propias razones, ¿eh? Bien, de acuerdo —suspiró—. Sin embargo, te daré un consejo, Lin. Por lo que más quieras, no te apresures en crecer. Sé que no es fácil pedírtelo porque tu vida no es como la de los demás, pero sólo se es niño una vez. Valora el tiempo que te queda para divertirte y ser feliz. No estás obligada a ser el reflejo de tu madre a pesar de que muchos esperen eso de ti. Aprenderás metal control cuando sea el momento indicado. No lo olvides.

—Hm… —musitó ella, que atrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos.

No la había convencido mucho el comentario y era de esperárselo. No era sencillo para el Avatar poder comprender los motivos de la niña. Contaba con la vaga impresión de que Lin actuaba y se comportaba como una joven fuerte para complacer a su madre. No obstante, al pensar de ese modo, olvidaba cuán fuerte era ya sin necesidad de fingirlo. Y alguien tenía que demostrárselo.

Entonces Aang le hizo un comentario interesante a su joven alumna.

—¿Sabías que el estilo de tierra control de tu mamá es único en su tipo? Existe un arsenal de técnicas inventadas por ella que muy pocos maestros tierra en el mundo conocen. Incluso hay algunas destrezas que se ha reservado para sí misma, y nunca se las ha enseñado ni siquiera a sus propios alumnos —captó la atención de Lin—. Una de ellas es el Sentido Sísmico; que representa todo lo que Toph es, ha sido, y será. Ella me entrenó en ésta técnica para que pudiera hacerle frente al Señor del Fuego Ozai. Y es sumamente difícil de aprender para nosotros los videntes, a menos que se tenga la disposición correcta para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que mamá piense enseñármela a mí también? —preguntó Lin, un tanto insegura.

—Sería ilógico que no lo hiciera; tú eres su hija.

—Sí pues… A veces ella parece olvidarlo —refunfuñó, apartando la mirada.

Aang colocó su mano en el hombro de la niña, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo directo a los ojos.

—En ese caso le daremos una razón para que no lo olvide jamás —declaró firmemente—. No puedo enseñarte metal control, pero puedo ayudarte a desarrollar el sentido sísmico. Es el principio original del metal control, su raíz. En el mundo conocido, nadie aparte de Toph y yo podemos usarlo. Si dominas esta técnica, no habrá limites para lo que sea que te propongas a hacer.

No fueron necesarias más palabras que esas para que Lin se pusiera de pie de un salto, decidida. Aang procedió a quitarse la banda que usaba alrededor de la cintura y la usó para vendarle los ojos a su nueva aprendiz.

Inició la lección.

Primero, Aang le pidió que se concentrara en sentir la tierra bajo sus pies mientras él le relataba la historia de los maestros tierra originales: los tejones-topo. Aquel relato era prácticamente un cuento de cuna para Lin desde que tenía memoria. Toph la había hecho interiorizar la historia de cómo ella, a los seis años de edad, encontró en esas magníficas criaturas ciegas el poder para enfrentarse al mundo. De ahí su adoración por esos animales.

Aprender a utilizar la tierra control como una extensión de los sentidos no es algo que pueda conseguirse de la noche a la mañana. Por consiguiente, Aang se dedicó a puntualizar los aspectos más importantes que Lin debía tomar en consideración, y resaltó la importancia de conocer la tierra y sus vibraciones. Toph era una con la tierra y Lin debía hacer lo mismo.

—Siente, escucha, previene, percibe… —le dijo Aang—. No hagas nada más. Tu deber es entender el mundo de un modo distinto, abstracto, puramente sensorial.

—Siente, escucha, previene, percibe… —repitió Lin, convirtiéndolo en su mantra personal—. Siente, escucha, previene, percibe.

En determinado momento, Aang dio un pisotón y le preguntó a Lin si había podido sentirlo. Ella asintió. Aang repitió la acción, pero en esta ocasión con su pie izquierdo. Preguntó nuevamente si lo había sentido. Lin asintió, sin embargo, especificó que ese pisotón había venido de una posición distinta a la anterior. Aang sonrió orgulloso; no había duda de que Lin sería una maestra suprema de la tierra control al igual que su madre en el futuro.

Era muy tarde ya, y ambos se habían perdido la cena. Aang estresó el hecho de que debía retirarse para descansar antes de partir a Ciudad República por la mañana. Lin aceptó, no obstante, le hizo saber que ella se quedaría ahí un rato más, repasando lo aprendido. El Avatar se vio forzado a recordarle que si quería escribirle una carta a su madre, ése era el momento preciso. Así la convenció de regresar con él al interior del templo.

Lin era obstinada. Sí, redactó la carta junto a Suyin. Sí, comió algo antes de irse a dormir. Y sí, hizo la pantomima de prepararse para meterse a la cama. Como es lógico, acabó escabulléndose a mitad de la noche, con los pies descalzos y una venda para los ojos. Y pasó varias horas en pie, concentrada en la tierra, visualizando la técnica de su madre. Sin descanso, sin reparar en el frío otoñal. Estaba empeñada en desarrollar su sentido sísmico.

Sintió, escuchó, previno y percibió, cada noche a partir de esa por el resto del mes y los que le siguieron.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Habitación 213. No la encontraba en ninguna parte y supuso que había cruzado por el pasillo equivocado. Decidió guiarse por los números en las otras puertas. 221, 218… Debía estar cerca. En eso advirtió los murmullos de una conversación, quejas enfadadas que se escuchaban del otro lado de una puerta al final del corredor. No podía ser otra, tenía que ser ésta. Porque, ¿quién más se estaría quejando aun cuando se le brinda atención de primera clase en el hospital? Nadie sino la misma Toph Beifong.<p>

Aang ni se molestó en tocar. No tenía caso, ella seguramente ya sabía que él estaba ahí, incluso cuando deambulaba perdido por los pasillos. Entró y la vio, sentada en la cama, de piernas y brazos cruzados. La frente arrugada, el semblante impaciente. Igual que una fiera desesperada por salir de su jaula. A primera vista parecía haberse recuperado en un cien porciento de sus lesiones. Sin embargo, hasta que los médicos consideraran que era prudente permitirle irse del hospital, no se le daría de alta.

Y claramente eso era lo que la tenía enfurecida.

Frente a ella, una nerviosa enfermera aprovechó la intromisión del Avatar para escabullirse fuera de la habitación. Pasó como un bólido delante de Aang, hizo una corta y apurada reverencia, y huyó de ahí. Aang suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza. No quería ni imaginarse lo que acababa de acontecer en esa habitación. Aunque considerando que no habían agujeros en el techo ni grietas en las paredes o escombros en el piso, esa enfermera había tenido suerte.

—Le dije que no necesitaba ningún masaje en los pies, pero ella insistió —se justificó inmediatamente la jefe de policía—. ¡Nadie toca mis pies!

—¿Así que en lugar de presentar una demanda contra el hospital, aterrorizas a sus empleados?

—Si eso me evita semanas de fastidiosos trámites y papeleo, entonces me resulta bastante razonable.

Aang esbozó una sonrisa. Si Toph tenía tanto su carácter como su sentido del humor intactos, era una clara señal de que su recuperación había sido exitosa. Se acercó a ella y la saludó con un gentil abrazo. Y habiendo tomado asiento en una silla que estaba junto a la cama, empezaron una conversación. Toph recurrió a la típica pregunta del "¿Qué haces aquí?" Y Aang procedió a explicarle sus preocupaciones con respecto al caso de Yakone, las noticias que circulaban por la ciudad, y su plan de reunir más testimonios con ayuda de Sokka.

En la mayor parte, la jefa de policía parecía estar de acuerdo con su punto de recopilar evidencias, especialmente de pasadas víctimas que estuvieran dispuestas a atestiguar bajo el respaldo y cuidado de la Fuerza de Policía. Si podían probarle al Consejo lo que Yakone era, serían libres para dejar caer sobre él todo el peso de la ley, incluyendo el uso de la fuerza. A Toph nada le daría más gusto que tener la autorización para patearle el trasero a ese delincuente como era debido desde un inicio.

—Quieta ahí, tigredrilo —repuso Aang, al ver que a ella se le estaban subiendo los humos—. Sé que tu condición ha mejorado mucho desde la refriega de hace tres semanas, pero aún no estás al cien porciento. De regresar al trabajo, no quiero verte excediéndote. Tu resistencia a la sangre control será buena, pero está debilitada. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, sí… —desestimó Toph, con un gesto de la mano—. Lo tengo todo bajo control, Aang. Y ahora, no sé, ¿podrías mover tus influencias para ayudarme a salir de este encierro? Me desespera estar en cama todo el día.

—Ni hablar —se negó rotundamente—. Tú vas a quedarte ahí hasta que te den de alta, ¡santo cielo!

Toph se cruzó de brazos.

—Aguafiestas.

—¡No empieces con eso, Toph!

—Escucha, ¿qué es eso? —lo provocó ella—. Sí, lo oigo: ¡Es lo aburrido que te has vuelto!

Aang se restregó las manos por el rostro, agobiado.

—Es como tratar con una niña… —Exhaló cansado. Entonces recordó—. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

Sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en la mano. Toph se quedó como contemplando el papel durante varios segundos. Lo giró un par de veces, se lo llevó al oído y lo agitó, y luego volvió a alzarlo frente a ella. Aang arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Y? —inquirió impaciente ante la inactividad de la mujer—. ¿Qué esperas?

—¡Tal vez a que este pedazo de papel se lea por sí solo! ¿Acaso debería hacerme un tatuaje en la frente? "¡Hola mundo, estoy ciega!"

—Ya, ya. No te pongas así, fue un lapsus —se excusó el Avatar, cogiendo la carta nuevamente—. Es de tus hijas; Lin y Suyin.

La expresión en el rostro de Toph cambió dramáticamente. Dejó de estar marcado por la burla y el sarcasmo para tornarse calmado, suave y dócil inclusive.

—Oh…

Aang también se serenó y empezó a leer para ella:

_Mamá,_

_Soy yo, Lin. Suyin dice hola. Estos días en el Templo del Aire han sido muy divertidos. Bumi, Kya, y Tenzin nos tratan como si fuéramos parte de su familia. Aang y Katara también han sido muy amables con nosotras. Hoy jugamos con los bisontes voladores. Tenías razón, son unas bolas de pelo grandes y apestosas. Y eso los hace geniales. Aang prometió que nos llevaría a dar un paseo por el aire sobre el lomo de Ghi apenas regresara de Ciudad República. _

_¿Regresarás con él?_

_Suyin y yo te extrañamos mucho. Sé que dije que la hemos pasado bien, pero habría sido mejor si hubieras estado aquí con nosotras. Te queremos, mamá. Suyin te manda besos y yo te mando un abrazo de oso-ornitorrinco. Vuelve pronto a casa. Así volaremos juntas en el bisonte. Te esperamos;_

_Tus hijas. _

—Y tú no quieres dejarme ir antes —comentó Toph, conmovida.

Aang la miró con reproche, pese a que ella no podía percibirlo.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que te den otra paliza para que acabes devuelta en el hospital? Olvídalo. Lin y Suyin te necesitan, así que procura hacer caso a los doctores para que te recuperes por completo. Verás que todo saldrá bien esta vez.

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó decidida—. Yo personalmente me encargaré de que así sea. Ese Yakone no volverá a ver la luz del día en lo que le resta de su miserable vida.

Aang no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno reflexionando para sí mismo. En lo que respecta al Avatar, las inquietudes que tenía relacionadas a las niñas Beifong volvieron a surgir. Se había planteado una posibilidad, no obstante, no confiaba que Toph la hubiese considerado jamás. Temía que lo que estaba apunto de decirle pudiese hacerla enfadar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Toph.

—¿Dime?

—Por años has servido a Ciudad República en las fuerzas policiales, y tu trabajo ha sido excepcional. Estoy seguro de que la población entera está infinitamente agradecida contigo, incluyendo el Consejo. Serás honrada y recordada por siglos, sin importar nada.

—Eso ya lo sé, Aang. ¿Cuál es el punto?

El Avatar inhaló aire en cantidad, preparándose para una confrontación.

—Quizás el Caso Yakone debería ser tu último caso. ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de retirarte, Toph?

La susodicha soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¿Qué? ¡No hablarás en serio! ¡Todavía estoy joven, grandísimo bobo!

—Es que esto no es por ti, sino por tus hijas —aseveró él.

Toph desvió la mirada, el ceño fruncido.

—No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer con mi vida —sentenció con gravedad—. ¿Por qué tú y Katara tienen que estarse metiendo siempre en lo que no les concierne? ¡Ustedes tienen su propia familia disfuncional de la cual encargarse! ¡Así que limítense a ocuparse de lo suyo!

—¡Y lo haremos! ¿Sí? Pero entiende: ¡Lin, Suyin y tú también son importantes para nosotros! Tienes un par de hijas maravillosas, Toph. Suyin es creativa, alegre y divertida… Y Lin, Lin heredó todas tus virtudes; es fuerte, obstinada e incansable. Ambas te adoran, y te lo estás perdiendo. Un día habrán crecido y se marcharán de casa, pero tú no te darás cuenta por estar siempre detrás de tu escritorio. Yo soy el Avatar y no puedo renunciar a ese cargo, pero tú sí. ¡Aprovéchalo!

El silencio, largo e incómodo, reinó en la habitación antes de que Toph se decidiera a hablar. Y cuando lo hizo, no hubo rabia en su voz. Actuó con madurez y admitió con un dejo de arrepentimiento que no era capaz de remediar su situación. Aang solamente se dedicó a escucharla, sin intervenir ni ofuscarla.

—Lo siento, no puedo. —Se mordió los labios, frustrada—. Perdóname. Sé que tu intención es ayudar, pero es que… Viéndolo fríamente, cuando tomé la decisión de ser la Jefe de Policía, juré que le dedicaría mi vida a Ciudad República. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando traje a Lin al mundo. No estaba en mis planes. A decir verdad… Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió. —Se llevó ambas manos al semblante—. Y Suyin claramente fue otro desliz. Katara tiene razón en regañarme, no tengo remedio. Es mi culpa, yo misma me eché esta carga al hombro.

—¿Qué es más importante para ti, Toph?

—No puedo dejar la Fuerza de Policía. Aún no. Es muy pronto. Y sabes que es mi pasión, mi vida. —sonrió a modo de ironía—. Pero me he encariñado tanto de esas niñas. Son una bendición, Aang. A pesar de todo. Y no sé si yo las necesito más a ellas de lo que ellas me necesitan a mí. Ya no puedo dejarlas ir. Y tienes razón, ¿sabes? Veo mucho de mi misma en Lin. Esa niña me ha cambiado la vida… —se rió—. Y ahora tiene la ridícula idea de querer volverse policía como yo.

—¿Ridícula? —dudó Aang—. Toph, esa niña tiene un gran potencial; entrené con ella ayer. Consiguió despertar su sentido sísmico en una tarde de práctica. Sabes que sería una oficial extraordinaria.

—¿Y una digna sucesora? ¡Por favor, Aang! —bajó el tono de voz y casi en un murmullo dijo—: No quiero ésta vida para mi Lin. Yo sólo quiero que sean libres, las dos. Quiero que se apoderen del mundo a su manera. Ambas nacieron para eso.

—Entiendes entonces que ellas te necesiten para que las guíes —insistió Aang.

Abandonó su asiento, se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó firmemente la mano de su vieja amiga entre la suya. Como Avatar su trabajo era buscar soluciones alternativas para cualquier conflicto al que se enfrentara. Y a pesar de que no existía una solución perfecta y permanente para el caso de Toph, al menos serviría de algo.

—Bien, si así están las cosas… —comenzó él—. No me queda más que proponerte un trato.

—Adelante, entonces.

—Acepta trabajar sólo medio tiempo en la estación de policía. Puedo conseguir que el Consejo te conceda un permiso especial, y no será para siempre. Hasta que Suyin cumpla los quince años. Nada más. Legalmente, Lin ya será una adulta y su hermana tendrá la madurez suficiente para elegir su propio camino. Entonces podrás volver a ejercer como Jefa a tiempo completo —reiteró—. Tus oficiales pueden salir adelante sin ti; Lin y Suyin no. Establece prioridades, Beifong.

—¿Esto será algún tipo de incapacidad laboral? ¡Porque sinceramente yo…!

—Ignora los detalles y limítate a hacer caso a lo que se te dice por una vez en la vida, mujer. Te puedo asegurar que nadie más en Ciudad República tiene derecho a un privilegio como el que se te está ofreciendo. ¡Prácticamente estoy pecando de nepotismo por ti! Y el cielo sabe que lo hago únicamente por amor a tus niñas.

—Nepotismo, ¿eh? —Toph no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas—. ¡Eso está penado por la ley! ¿Lo sabías?

—Diablos, Toph… ¡Cómo si te importara!

Ella negó con la cabeza, divertida y profundamente conmovida.

—Ay, Aang… Te crees muy duro ahora que eres mayor, pero sigues siendo el mismo suavecito de siempre —hizo que le soltara la mano—. Tú ganas, acepto el trato.

Sintió una oleada de alivio estrellarse contra él al igual que el océano al romper en la costa. Cuando menos había hecho algo por la insostenible relación de Toph y sus hijas. Les había brindado una oportunidad para reparar y sacarle brillo a sus vidas. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Aang sonrió.

No podía aguardar a ver la cara de Lin cuando lo supiera.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

Todavía me cuesta trabajo imaginarme a Aang y a Toph interactuando como adultos; en mi mente siguen pareciendo niños xD

Muchísimas gracias por comentar, no saben cómo me anima leer sus opiniones. ¡Qué bueno que estén disfrutando del fic! Yo también he estado buscando fics sobre Lin con buen contenido, pero máximo encontré solamente un par en inglés. Me cansé de buscar y decidí escribirlo yo. Así que, aquí está para ustedes también; ojalá sigan gozando de este trabajo :)

¡Gracias!


	7. Abrasión

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

"_**Abrasión: **__Acción de rozamiento, daño y desgaste que provoca la fricción en los metales.__"_

* * *

><p>Una mañana de tantas Ciudad República despertó para encontrar en los titulares de la prensa una emocionante noticia. Yakone, el jefe criminal del bajo mundo más perseguido de los últimos años, había sido finalmente arrojado tras las rejas. Luego de ser arrestado y llevado a juicio, el concejal Sokka consiguió exponerlo ante el jurado como lo que era: un maestro único con la capacidad de explotar su sangre control para aterrorizar a la ciudad y así tenerla bajo su dominio.<p>

Al verse acorralado, Yakone demostró su maestría empleando el uso de la sangre control más terrible de la historia. Y pese a que la jefa de policía intentó detenerlo, fue prontamente derribada al igual que todos los presentes en la sala. Pero gracias a la oportuna intervención del Avatar Aang, que superó la influencia de Yakone en su cuerpo, el líder del imperio criminal fue sometido y despojado de sus poderes de control, para siempre.

Todo había terminado.

En cuestión de días, poco después de haberse encargado de Yakone como dictaba la ley, Toph Beifong, Sokka y el Avatar Aang regresaron a la isla del Templo del Aire. Allí se reunieron con sus familias; la felicidad y la satisfacción desbordaban en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada cariñosa y en cada abrazo. Una pequeña celebración fue llevada acabo esa noche en la playa. Y bajo las estrellas, los adultos brindaron en nombre de su merecida victoria, a la espera de un futuro próspero y seguro para sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Beifong se dispuso a emprender el viaje de regreso a su ciudad, al lado del concejal Sokka. Decir adiós fue inevitable, y aunque ello no significara una despedida absoluta, algunas lágrimas nostálgicas fueron derramadas; pues Bumi no pudo contenerse. Así como Lin había decidido que su destino estaba con la Fuerza de Policía, Bumi tomó la decisión de enlistarse en el ejército de las Fuerzas Unidas al cumplir la mayoría de edad; hecho que ocurriría en un par de años.

Kya también tenía pensado abandonar su hogar para recorrer el mundo, dedicándose a la labor de sanar, curar y explorar. No obstante, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, ella aún tenía mucho que estudiar y trabajar junto a su madre Katara, antes de poder partir en el viaje de sus sueños. Y en lo que respectaba al joven Tenzin, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su padre lo iniciara en las costumbres y tradiciones propias de los Nómadas Aire.

Tarde o temprano se vería obligado a dejar la escuela, lo que significaba que no volvería a verse con Lin allí, ni en ninguna otra parte durante un largo tiempo. Debido a esto, minutos antes de que la joven Beifong abordara el dirigible de su padrino, el aprendiz de monje la apartó del resto. Necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, un momento nada más.

—Lin, ¿cómo vas con eso del sentido sísmico? —le preguntó el niño cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente.

Caminando a su lado, la aludida se llevó las manos atrás de la espalda y contestó casualmente.

—Pues… No he hecho mucho progreso que digamos. Apenas puedo percibir ciertas turbaciones en la tierra, que tienen que ocurrir muy cerca de mí para poder sentirlas. Me tomará años dominar esta técnica como lo hace mi mamá, y quizá nunca vaya a perfeccionarme igual que ella lo hizo, porque mi sentido de la vista me limita —se detuvo para ver a su amigo, entusiasmada—. Pero ahora que mamá tiene las tardes libres, ha prometido entrenarme. ¡Estupendo! ¿Eh?

—Yo me alegro mucho por ti, Lin. —sonreía, mas pronto se entristeció levemente—. Papá también comenzará a entrenarme. Me llevará a conocer los Templos Aire del mundo, y pasaremos mucho tiempo lejos de Ciudad República, yendo y viniendo, como los antiguos nómadas.

—¿No era eso lo que más ansiabas, Tenzin? —insinuó Lin con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué te noto desilusionado?

El aprendiz de monje reinició el paso lento de su caminata alrededor de los acantilados de la isla. Lin lo siguió, preocupada y confundida.

—Tendré que dejar la escuela y el equipo de Pro-control —rió cabizbajo—. ¿Sabes? Siempre odié ese juego, ni siquiera conozco bien sus reglas. No lo extrañaré. Tú por otro lado, Lin… Tú si vas a hacerme mucha falta. Nunca tuve una amiga como tú…

—¿Significa que ya no volveremos a vernos más, Tenzin?

Aquella carita pálida de preciosos ojos verdes lo observaba acongojada, temerosa de perder a su mejor amigo. Habían pasado buenos momentos juntos en la escuela y sobretodo en el ambiente familiar del Templo del Aire de la isla; jugando por ahí, haciendo travesuras y metiéndose en problemas. De vez en cuando se peleaban por tonterías, pero eso también era parte de ser niños. Y parecía que la hora de crecer había llegado demasiado rápido. El tener que decir adiós se interponía entre ellos y la feliz ignorancia de que con el tiempo, las cosas siempre cambian.

Pensar en el futuro alejaba su inocencia infantil y los obligaba a considerar posibilidades que en otro momento, cuando escalaban árboles o perseguían lémures, no tenían mayor importancia que el comprobar quién era el más veloz o quién había hecho trampa. Lin de nueve años y Tenzin de diez, buenos amigos que estaban por tomar caminos separados. Crecer nunca es fácil; el deseo de aferrarse al pasado persiste mientras que la incertidumbre del porvenir los mantenía despiertos por la noche.

¿Es eso a lo que los adultos le llaman _vivir_?

—Volveremos a vernos —le prometió Tenzin, extendiéndole la mano—. Siempre y cuando prometas no olvidarte de mí.

La expresión de Lin se tornó más desafiante y segura al momento de estrecharle la mano.

—¿Se te llenó la cabezota de aire? ¡Yo jamás me olvidaría del peor jugador de Pro-control del mundo! —suavizó sus gestos—. Mi compañero de travesuras, mi amigo… Pasará mucho tiempo entre nosotros, ¿no?

—Inevitablemente —respondió él, serenamente—. Pero el distanciarnos no cambia el hecho de que por años, tú y yo crecimos lado a lado. Nuestras raíces siempre estarán entrelazadas; fuimos semillas de árboles distintos que se plantaron juntas. Y yo me alegro por eso.

—Hablas como todo un monje —afirmó Lin, esbozando una sonrisa sincera—. ¡Más te vale haberte ganado la punta de flecha azul en la frente para cuando volvamos a vernos! ¿Me oyes, Tenzin Pies Ligeros Jr.?

—Y tú concéntrate en merecer la placa de oro que portarás en el pecho, ¡Lin Cabeza Dura Beifong!

Apretaron el agarre de sus manos, sosteniéndolas firmemente entre ellos. Nunca les había parecido tan difícil el tener que dejar ir al otro, como ocurrió en esa gris mañana a principios del invierno. Ese día vio partir a su mejor amiga, al lado de su madre y su pequeña hermana. Y le rogaba al tiempo, a las estaciones y a los años, que pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Sucedió que al terminar el año del mono, los del gallo y el perro le siguieron como en una exhalación. Y en esos dos años, la noticia de que el conocido criminal Yakone se había escapado de prisión, llegó a oídos de toda la República Unida. Pero a pesar de que se le buscó por aire, mar y tierra, jamás se le encontró. En palabras de la jefa de policía para el diario vespertino de Ciudad República: "El desgraciado debió haber huido del continente. No hay nada más que podamos hacer; ahora es problema de las demás naciones el lidiar con él."

De cómo esto repercutiría en el futuro de Ciudad República; esa es otra historia que sería escrita cuatro décadas más tarde, en el acontecer de la era de un nuevo Avatar. Una historia de la cual Lin formaría parte como una más de sus protagonistas clave, aunque de momento, lo ignoraba. Por lo pronto, la joven disfrutaba entrenándose en combate de manera despreocupada junto a su madre, a las puertas de un futuro prometedor.

Tres años se habían cumplido desde la última vez que vio a Tenzin. Era el año 131 DCS (Después del Cometa Sozin que marcó el inicio de la Guerra de los Cien Años) Un año emblemático para la familia Beifong, pues estaba regido por el jabalí, que se asociaba con el símbolo de su estirpe: el Jabalí Volador. Con doce vueltas al sol recién cumplidas en la Tierra, el zodiaco le auguraba a la joven Lin Beifong un año de aprendizaje y trabajo duro. De cambios y tropiezos, de tener el valor para lanzarse en pos de sus objetivos.

Y eso era precisamente lo que pretendía hacer…

Una gigantesca roca pasó rozándole ligeramente la punta de la nariz. Lin se había lanzado hacia atrás para esquivarla, sus manos conectándose con la tierra al tiempo que su cuerpo formaba un arco perfecto. Estuvo a segundos de llevarse el mazazo de su vida. Y es que Toph no reparaba en bajar la intensidad ni la agresividad con la que entrenaba. Trataba a su hija de doce años como a cualquiera de sus oficiales de treinta, y Lin se las había arreglado para sobrevivir sin lesiones graves hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, si Toph no supiera que su hija era capaz de semejantes proezas, hace mucho hubiera disminuido el rigor de sus prácticas. Nunca fue necesario, y Lin cada día se tornaba más ágil, fuerte y veloz: todo un orgullo para su madre.

Entrenaban en el patio de su casa cada tarde después de que Toph regresara de la estación de policía. Como Aang lo había prometido, Ciudad República vivía tiempos de paz luego de la caída del imperio de Yakone; por lo que pasado el mediodía no se requería estrictamente de la estimada jefa en el cuartel principal. Aunque de presentarse una emergencia, ella acudiría inmediatamente al llamado.

La residencia de las Beifong no era tan ostentosa como uno se la hubiera imaginado, pero si era refinada hasta cierto punto. La casa en sí no era muy grande; dos habitaciones, el dormitorio principal, sala de estar, cocina, comedor y baño. Todo lo necesario para una pequeña familia de tres. En cambio, el patio de atrás abarcaba una extensión de siete hectáreas de terreno plano y rocoso, rodeado de un espeso bosque que contrastaba con el resto de la ciudad. Y eso fue lo único que Toph tuvo en cuenta cuando compró la propiedad.

Pues tener a su disposición una generosa cantidad de tierra, lodo y árboles en los cuales poder ser la maestra tierra salvaje que llevaba adentro, libre y en total privacidad, merecía la pena la exuberante cantidad de dinero que pagó por ella. De todos modos, la familia Beifong ya de por sí era una de las más ricas del Reino Tierra. Aunque en la República Unida, Toph prefería ganarse su propio dinero; ya fuera de las remuneraciones que recibía del ayuntamiento o de los ingresos que su academia de metal control le generaba, en vez de depender del sustento económico de Poppy y Lao Beifong.

Sobretodo por una cuestión, tanto de autosuficiencia, como de un acto más de rebeldía contra sus padres. Permitir que ellos la mantuvieran hubiera significado tener que atenerse a sus estándares, lo que a largo plazo habría acabado dándoles el derecho de opinar sobre la crianza y educación de sus nietas. Y lo último que Toph quería, era que Lin y Suyin tuvieran que asistir a una escuela de ricos y nobles, estirados e insoportables.

Mientras tuviese el dinero y los medios para alejar a sus pequeñas del extravagante y pesado mundo cargado de reglas de sus abuelos, lo haría. Ciudad República era su hogar; con todo y las edificaciones que se alzaban cada vez más alto hasta las nubes, el hollín de los coches al pasar, y el bullicio multicultural de mil voces reunidas en una misma cuadra. Con la revolución tecnológica e industrial en su apogeo, y todos esos novedosos aparatos que afloraban aquí y allá, buscando innovar las vidas de sus ciudadanos.

Porque, ¿qué mejor ambiente para crecer, que el de una metrópolis que se reinventa con cada nuevo día; diversa, dinámica y excitante?

—¡Lin, deja de usar el oído y concéntrate en lo que sientes bajo los pies! —la corrigió Toph—. ¡Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero si no te enfocas, acabarás noqueada! ¡Vamos, pon algo de empeño! ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo en tonterías, niña!

Ahí, en medio del lodazal que era el área central de su patio, Lin se esforzaba en atender a las exigencias de su madre. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más en los tres años transcurridos. Su figura ya no era tan menuda como cuando era más pequeña; brazos y piernas ligeramente musculados, torso recio y busto en pleno desarrollo. En su rostro aún destellaban ciertos rasgos infantiles, aunque los marcados pómulos que comenzaban a sobresalir en sus mejillas, le otorgaban un aire de madurez que se acoplaba más a su personalidad usual.

El parecido físico con su madre ya no era el mismo. Las facciones de Toph eran más finas y suaves, sin imperfecciones ni prominencias de ningún tipo. En éste sentido, Suyin resultó ser quien heredara aquellos delicados rasgos, a pesar de que su tono de piel moreno contrastaba con la palidez fantasmal de su hermana y su madre. El negro azabache de sus cabellos era una de las pocas características que compartían las tres. Y pese a esto, ni Lin ni Suyin tenían la melena lacia y sedosa de Toph, sino que ambas salieron con el cabello ondulado, espeso y esponjoso.

No obstante, el común denominador en el trío de las mujeres Beifong, era sin lugar a dudas, la sonrisa confiada y descarada que esbozaban con frecuencia. El semblante orgulloso y desafiante, aquellas miradas que comunicaban dominancia y determinación. Entonces, madre e hijas se tornaban idénticas. Y pobre del que se atreviera a hacerlas enfadar, porque tendría que enfrentarse a la severidad de esos intimidantes ceños fruncidos que sólo las Beifong podían proyectar.

Jadeante y sudorosa, Lin se afirmó con más fuerza a la tierra. Una banda verde, que hacía juego con las ropas holgadas que llevaba puestas, le vendaba los ojos. Ya para esa hora del día, la joven se encontraba agotada y se le hacía más difícil el concentrarse en su sentido sísmico. A pesar de que ahora podía sentir los movimientos de su madre con mayor precisión y de que su campo de percepción se había expandido considerablemente, su imagen mental del mundo sensorial que la rodeaba continuaba siendo demasiado difusa.

Sintió el estruendo del pisotón que el pie de Toph dio a su izquierda, escuchó el bloque de piedra elevarse y percibió la patada que su madre le había propinado para lanzarlo hacia ella. Calculó la velocidad a la que venía, en base a la corriente de aire que el bloque generaba, y era cuando se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, que su intuición le pedía a gritos que se quitara de en medio.

Y así lo hizo al tiempo que arrancaba un enorme trozo de tierra del suelo con las manos y lo arrojaba con ferocidad hacia Toph, seguido de una serie de proyectiles que comandó al dar múltiples pisotones y patadas veloces. Escuchó cómo el puño de su madre partía en dos la primera de sus municiones, y cómo detuvo con los codos y la resistencia de sus endurecidos brazos el resto, sin que ello representara un reto digno de ella.

Ofuscada, Lin maldijo mentalmente. Se le acababan las ideas y la tentación de quitarse la venda de los ojos aumentaba conforme a la tensión y la desesperación que sentía en el pecho. Mas por estar cavilando en éstas preocupaciones, no supo decir el cuándo ni el cómo Toph se deslizó bajo tierra. Por supuesto, ahora dependía completamente del sentido sísmico para predecir el inminente ataque subterráneo de su madre.

Algo surgió a su derecha y su primer instinto fue creer que se trataba de Toph, pero cuando un segundo y un tercer objeto se alzaron a su izquierda y atrás de ella, se hizo a la idea de que debía tratarse de rocas. Rocas que la tenían rodeada y que volaron imparables hacia ella para aplastarla. Consiguió evadir la que le llegó por la espalda, plantándose pecho tierra. Inmediatamente, regresó a ponerse en pie para destrozar con un golpe horizontal la que venía de la derecha.

Una oscilación bajo sus pies, indicándole que algo se movía por el subsuelo, la distrajo momentáneamente. No pudo evitar la roca que se estrelló contra su brazo izquierdo, que para desgracia tenía alzado en ese momento, y se volcó violentamente sobre su hombro. El dolor la paralizó. Y ya no pudo esquivar el puñetazo que le propinó su madre en la barbilla al momento de emerger justo delante de ella.

Lin se impactó de espaldas, arrastrándose por la tierra con giros descontrolados hasta que la fricción la detuvo. Preocupada, Toph, que apenas unía los puntos de lo que acababa de suceder, corrió hacia ella. Le desató la venda de sus ojos y ayudó a su hija a sentarse, escuchando el rechinar de los dientes que Lin apretaba para no dejar escapar sus adoloridos gemidos.

—Lin, ¿dónde?

Acatando a la pregunta que con frecuencia se le hacía en cada sesión de entrenamiento, la joven se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo. Toph lo palpó con cuidado y suspiró aliviada al percatarse de que no habían huesos rotos; sólo una rótula fuera de lugar.

—Está dislocado —le anunció sosegadamente a su hija—. Descuida, lo encajaré en un segundo. Eres valiente, ¿no Lin?

La niña se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, reteniendo las lágrimas que el intolerable dolor le provocaba.

—Respira profundo… Uno… dos… ¡tres!

Con un súbito movimiento, las manos de Toph forzaron el hueso devuelta a su posición natural. Se escuchó un crujido sordo, acompañado de la sobrecogida queja de Lin. Era muy doloroso, Toph lo sabía por experiencia personal y le aseguró a su hija que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de gemir y llorar. Incluso había visto casos de hombres adultos más grandes y musculosos en su academia, a los que había tenido que dejar inconscientes para poder acomodarles el hombro correctamente. Muchos otros acababan desmayándose de la manera más patética y poco varonil que cualquiera podría imaginarse.

—Tú eres dura como una verdadera maestra tierra, niña —reafirmó, masajeándole el área lastimada—. Dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy. Vas mejorando; enorgullécete de ti misma.

—Mi sentido sísmico… aún no es tan bueno… —se reprochó, el dolor en su voz sustituido por el enfado.

—Eso es porque estás muy dispersa. Te presionas para sentir todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor al mismo tiempo y te distraes al más ligero cambio de posición —explicó Toph—. No puedes forzarlo, debes dejarlo fluir. No trates de abarcarlo todo, deja que las cosas se vayan revelando ante ti. Pronto será algo tan natural como respirar. Así que deja de preocuparte; ¡ya haces lo que ningún otro ser humano, además de mí, ha hecho jamás!

—¿Qué hay de Aang?

—Es el Avatar, no cuenta.

Ambas se rieron. Era gracioso cómo Toph no perdía oportunidad para desacreditar las hazañas de su primer pupilo en la tierra control. Dejó descansar el brazo de su hija para concentrarse en su rostro. Las palmas de sus manos cubrieron la cara de Lin y la recorrieron delicadamente de arriba hacia abajo, buscando el lugar donde le había atizado un puñetazo. Era la barbilla, se estaba inflamando.

—Mamá —suspiró Lin de repente—. ¿Cuándo podré hacer metal control? Llevo años intentándolo y nada… Tú lo lograste a los doce. Ahora yo tengo esa misma edad y continúo estancada en la tierra control…

—Ya discutimos esto antes —aseveró su madre secamente—. No estás estancada. Y no hay prisa para que domines el metal control. Deja ya el tema, ¿puedes?

—Lo haces de nuevo —resopló Lin, molesta—. ¡Estás evitando la conversación otra vez! ¿Por qué no sólo me dices que soy una de esos cientos de maestros tierra que no nacen con el don del metal?

—¡No evito nada! —gritó impacientemente Toph—. ¡Si en verdad te conviene dominar el metal, lo harás cuando llegue el momento! Y ahora olvídalo, niña.

—Sé que no te interesa porque no quieres que llegue a ser oficial de policía…

Toph estuvo apunto de estallar ante aquella recriminación descorazonada, pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque Lin ya tenía la cara suficientemente amoratada y el manotazo que impulsivamente le hubiera asestado no remediaría nada. Nunca lo admitiría, empero, el que Lin no pudiera con el metal era un alivio para ella. Mientras más lejos estuviera de la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control, mejor.

Manifestó un gruñido e ignoró deliberadamente el comentario de su hija.

—Le pediré a Su que te prepare una bolsa de hielo para esas lesiones —giró la cabeza en dirección a la casa y exclamó el nombre de su segunda descendiente—. ¡Suyin! ¿Estás ahí, Su? ¡Diablos! ¿Adónde se habrá metido ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Suyin, ahora de seis años, era más consciente de lo que ocurría en su entorno. Para ella no había forma de no enterarse de que, pese a que su madre ya no pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa, la distancia entre ellas dos todavía existía. Esto porque Toph se pasaba las tardes practicando la tierra control con Lin por horas sin parar. Y quizá lo haría con ella también, eso si Suyin tuviera el don del control elemental.<p>

Así es, todavía no habían rastros de la sorprendente habilidad de Beifong en la segunda de sus hijas. Nada de tierra control para la más pequeña de la familia, a pesar de la estimulación temprana que se le brindó. Pero estaba bien. Suyin pretendía que no le importaba y veía a Toph haciendo lo mismo. Una noche, sin embargo, la escuchó discutiendo su preocupación con Sokka en la cocina.

Una y otra vez la jefa de policía remarcaba que no había nada de malo con tener a una no-maestra en la familia. Claro que no. No desprestigiaba el apellido Beifong ni mucho menos. Era su hija y la apreciaba sin importar su condición. No obstante, y esto Sokka se lo hizo saber con cierto enfado, en la voz de Toph los dejos de decepción eran perfectamente audibles. Y sus gestos corporales hablaban con más claridad todavía, expresando la ansiedad y el disgusto que ella intentaba reprimir.

—Tendrás que aprender a sobreponerte ante la idea de que _tal vez_ Suyin no herede tu mundialmente famoso tierra control —recordó oír decir a su padrino con desdén—. Aunque eso te hiera el orgullo; ¡no recuerdo haber visto ni a Aang ni a Katara molestarse así por Bumi!

—Yo nunca… ¡No seas idiota! —le gritaba Toph devuelta—. ¡Déjalo! ¡No tengo por qué oír tus disparates!

—¿Acaso te sientes así por mí entonces? Casualmente soy el no-maestro aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¡Anda, Toph! ¡Dímelo de una vez! ¡Lo soportaré!

La jefa de policía se presionaba con fuerza el puente de la nariz, angustiada.

—¿Quieres por favor bajar el tono? —le suplicaba—. ¡Vas a despertar a las niñas!

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y Suyin se resignó a lidiar con la decepción oculta de su madre. Pudo superarlo sola. Porque era ingeniosa y descubrió en sí misma gran variedad de talentos. Se consideraba una artista, pues había desarrollado un interés profundo por la danza y otras actividades manuales. Fue un día, mientras acompañaba a Lin a hacer unos mandados para la escuela, que vio a un grupo de actores callejeros realizar hermosas y divertidas proezas frente a un escaso público.

Habían malabaristas, mimos y bellísimas bailarinas; todos ellos dotados de una gracia que en nada se parecía a las artes del control de los elementos. Esas personas eran puro talento, vivo y palpitante. En el corazón de Suyin se encendió una poderosa pasión a partir de ese momento, una que podía combinar con su ingenio y creatividad innatos: se convertiría en la más grande artista que el mundo haya visto.

Pasaba mucho tiempo a solas, oculta en lo profundo de aquel bosque que rodeaba el patio de su casa; descubriendo y desarrollando más talentos. Debido a la gran cantidad de libertad que le concedía su madre, Suyin iba y venía a gusto de la biblioteca que estaba a un par de cuadras de su casa. Cómo quisiera y cuándo quisiera. Sustraía información de los libros y probaba con el dibujo y la pintura, la danza, el teatro y hasta la escultura.

En ésta última destacaba más que en ninguna otra.

Todo lo que llegaba a sus manos, desde chatarra hasta simple basura metálica, era hábilmente transformado en finas piezas de colección que salían a flote desde su imaginación. Ella misma se sorprendía de esto, pues parecía hacerse por _**obra de magia**_. Y en ello invertía la mayor parte de su tiempo, evitando a su madre siempre que podía.

Pues nadie más en casa, aparte de la misma Suyin, sabía que ella poseía esta misteriosa destreza a la que infantilmente llamaba "gracia escultural".

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Una muchacha con vestimentas de la Tribu Agua se apareció esa tarde frente a la residencia de las Beifong. De piel morena, largo cabello castaño, tejido y enredado en gruesos bucles que se sujetaba por encima de la cabeza en una coleta, dejando sus mechones caer libres y alborotados sobre su espalda y rostro. Una pequeña peca bajo el aguamarina de su ojo izquierdo y una vivaracha sonrisa en los labios. Era la singular hija de en medio de Aang y Katara: la joven Kya de dieciséis años.<p>

Venía corriendo y aprovechó el impulso para pasar sobre el portón de enfrente, impulsándose con un ágil salto. Una vez frente a la casa, en lugar de tocar la puerta se asomó por una de las ventanas. Miró hacia adentro y vio en la cocina la figura de Toph Beifong, quien lucía ropas ligeras y una toalla alrededor del cuello. Habría estado entrenando seguramente.

La observó mejor y se percató de que la mujer estaba revolviendo torpemente los estantes, que debido a su baja estatura, apenas lograba alcanzar. Kya asumió que buscaba algo que no podía detectar ni con las manos ni con los pies, por lo que recurría al sentido del tacto, tanteándolo todo ciegamente.

—¡Oye, tú! —escuchó exclamar a Toph sin voltearse hacia ella—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada viéndome o vas a venir a ayudarme?

—Oh, sí. ¡Un momento!

Pasó las piernas por el marco de la ventana, introduciéndose a través de ésta sin la menor preocupación en el mundo. Atravesó la sala trotando, se detuvo al lado de la jefe de policía, y se encargó de recoger el desorden que ésta iba dejando tras manosear cada despensa a tientas. Toph explicó que buscaba el hielo, razón por la cual navegaba alrededor de la cocina completamente perdida. Una situación humillante según los parámetros de la orgullosa Beifong.

—Eres una de las crías de Aang y Katara, ¿cierto? —supuso pensativamente—. Hm… La curandera, ¿no?

—Correcto. Soy Kya, mi estimada Jefa —se presentó alegre—. ¿Qué hay?

—Hielo no.

Kya soltó una carcajada.

—Y… ¿Qué te trae a mi ciudad? Es raro ver a alguno de ustedes, críos de Aang, paseándose de este mundano lado de la república.

—Buscaba a Lin —replicó la joven mientras sacaba unos sobres del bolso que le cruzaba el pecho—. Traigo correspondencia para ella de parte de Tenzin y Bumi. Ambos han estado lejos de casa mucho tiempo así que… Bueno, ¿Lin se encuentra?

—Es conveniente que digas eso justo ahora —Toph se volteó hacia Kya y cruzándose de brazos añadió—: Necesito los servicios de una curandera urgente. Se me pasó un poco la mano entrenando con ella y tiene un par de lesiones que me gustaría que atendieras. ¿Cuánto cobras?

La muchacha se apoyó relajada junto al mostrador al tiempo que respondía dulcemente.

—No, No. ¡Cielos! Yo ejerzo mi profesión gratuitamente; la prioridad de una curandera es servir a su prójimo siempre de corazón.

—Esa tontería te la metió Katara en la cabeza, ¿no es así? —musitó Toph con aire malhumorado—. Olvida que pregunté eso. Es demasiado obvio; si ustedes son la bondadosa familia perfecta. ¡Qué estupidez de mi parte!

Kya enarcó una ceja entre confundida y sorprendida. Recordaba que la jefa de policía era conocida por su carácter fuerte, pero se estaba comportando de una manera muy fría e irritada, incluso para alguien como ella. Casi le dieron ganas de regresarse exactamente por dónde vino, porque el nivel de vibras negativas en el ambiente comenzaba a darle náuseas.

—Sí…. Estoy detectando un aura oscura a su alrededor, Jefa Beifong —manifestó, alzando las manos para describir movimientos extraños con ellas—. Algo malo ha pasado aquí, ¿pero qué? —chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Un conflicto familiar!

—Uy. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —comentó sin la más mínima gracia.

—Una saludable dieta vegetariana.

—Y el sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti, ¿eh?

—De hecho sé hablar en varias… —se enteró del insulto de Toph a medio camino—. ¡Oiga!

La jefe de policía se llevó una mano al semblante, evidenciando la terrible migraña de la que padecía. Dejó ir un suspiro, la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera del infinito, cansada y entristecida…

—Mira, chica hippie —le dijo despectiva—, sólo vete a hacer lo que viniste hacer aquí, y déjame en paz.

No tenía que pedírselo dos veces.

Pero por más que le desagradara la actitud de la jefa Beifong, le era difícil no sentir lástima por ella. Había tenido conflictos familiares prácticamente desde que nació, y ahora, ni siquiera la situación con sus propias hijas parecía darle tregua. Era como si el plan de su padre para unirlas como familia solamente hubiera empeorado las cosas entre ellas. Viéndolo de otra manera, tres Beifong conviviendo bajo un mismo techo, sonaba a zona de desastre. Algo tendría que hacer al respecto, no podía permitirse el dejar las cosas así. Tal era la consigna de una curandera, y más importante aún, la hija del Avatar.

—Bien, iré a ver a Lin.

Eso lo dijo más como una instrucción para sí misma que como una respuesta para la enfadada maestra tierra. Se dirigió al patio trasero, y se le ocurrió girar la cabeza por un fugaz instante devuelta atrás, hacia Toph. La mujer se había cubierto el rostro con la mano, sus hombros y espalda totalmente encorvados. Un murmullo apagado, tenue, muy bajito provenía de ella.

A Kya le pareció que lloraba.


	8. Maleabilidad I Parte

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

"_**Maleabilidad: **Propiedad de un metal blando de adquirir una deformación acuosa mediante una descompresión sin romperse."_

* * *

><p><strong>«Primera Parte»<strong>

La encontró sentada en las gradas de piedra que conducían al patio, con las piernas y los brazos recogidos, una expresión grave en el rostro. Contemplaba los destrozos que habían dejado ella y su madre a lo ancho del terreno; fracturas en el suelo desquebrajado y levantado, trozos de rocas esparcidos por doquier… Nada más que vestigios de un choque entre dos habilidosas maestras tierra.

Lin no se inmutó cuando Kya tomó asiento a su lado. La joven maestra agua la saludó amistosamente y la niña se limitó a emitir un sonido que a duras penas podía interpretarse como un "hola". Se le veía tan afligida como a la jefa de policía cuando la encontró en la cocina hace unos momentos. Kya detectaba la misma gama de colores sucios tras haber leído las auras de la madre y su hija. Habrían estado discutiendo antes de su llegada, al menos eso era lo que imaginaba.

Reparó en los rasguños y raspones repartidos en la piel de Lin. Toph también los tenía, lo mismo que con las ropas enlodadas, desgastadas con los ruedos hechos jirones. Pero esos eran signos normales después de una sesión de entrenamiento entre ellas. Y no era la primera vez que Kya las encontraba así. Los ojos enrojecidos, sin embargo, y los surcos de lágrimas secas en las mejillas; esos sí eran una novedad.

Recordó que Toph le había pedido que sanara un par de lesiones serias en su hija. Las buscó y no tardó en dar con el hombro hinchado, tan amoratado como el feo golpe que manchaba la barbilla de la niña. Kya no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, preocupada. Comprendía que la tierra control era un arte brusco, de mucha rudeza. Pero que una chiquilla de doce años recibiera semejantes porrazos le parecía una exageración. Y no le gustó ni cinco lo que veía.

—Lin, ¿te has peleado con una manada de lobos-murciélago o practicaste con tu mamá?

—Lo segundo, evidentemente.

—¡Pues yo no veo la diferencia! —replicó ceñuda, la indignación bien marcada en su voz—. ¿Es que tu madre no sabe distinguir entre su hija y uno de sus reclutas? ¡Pensé que su ceguera no representaba tal impedimento! ¡Vaya que me equivoqué!

Curiosamente, en vez de secundarla como Kya esperaba, Lin se mostró ofendida ante aquel comentario. Alzó la vista, enfadada, y gruñó:

—¡No te metas con mi mamá, mucho menos con su ceguera! —dio un respingo, posiblemente por el dolor que le causaba su hombro, y continuó—. ¡No la ha tenido nada fácil hoy! ¡Y tú no puedes sólo venir aquí a juzgarla, sin saber de lo que hablas!

Kya se retrajo en sí misma, los ojos abiertos de par en par. Olvidaba que Lin podía ser tan cortante como su madre cuando se molestaba. ¿Pero a qué venía tal enfado? Lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido durante su ausencia debió haber sido bastante serio para que la niña reaccionara de esa manera. Y no lo averiguaría si se quedaba paralizada, contemplándola con la mano en el corazón, que le latía descompasado.

—Perdóname. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a opinar si no sé de lo que hablo —le dijo con sinceridad—. Mis motivos para venir a verte eran otros, pero he decidido quedarme para serles de ayuda en cuanto pueda, como curandera y amigas que somos. Anda, Lin… Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

La invitó a apaciguarse con una sonrisa que surtió buen efecto. Lin dejó caer los hombros al soltar un largo y denso suspiro. Y se decidió a mirar de soslayo a la joven maestra agua, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Aquí todo ha sido un problema tras otro desde que comenzó el mes… Algunas cosas han sido sólo por mi culpa, otras por Suyin y las demás por el trabajo de mamá… —respiró profundo—. Mamá y yo nos peleamos hoy… Y nada hubiera pasado si yo no fuera una necia insufrible. Sabía que ella estaba muy frustrada, pero no me importó, e igual la provoqué.

—Entiendo —asintió Kya—. Pero tengo muchas lagunas en la mente. Hace tiempo que no visito la ciudad, Lin. Estoy desactualizada. ¿Podrías profundizar un poco? ¿Qué tiene a tu mamá tan frustrada?

—Perdió a un civil esta madrugada —musitó la niña, desviando la vista—. Era un caso que venía siguiendo, como dije, desde que inició el mes. A una chica la habían raptado y sus padres no podían cumplir con las demandas de los secuestradores. Mamá les prometió que traería a esa chica sana y salva devuelta a su hogar. Tras seguirles la pista por semanas encontró su guarida, hubo un enfrentamiento y entonces… —tragó nerviosa—. Mientras forcejeaba con un maestro fuego, éste lanzó un relámpago. Mamá quiso ponerse en medio, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para bloquearlo con su cuerpo. Impactó a la chica en el pecho y la mató. Así nada más.

Kya sintió una ardiente punzada en el corazón, como si el relámpago la hubiese golpeado a ella. Era terrible, para Toph debió serlo. Pensar en que, como jefe de policía, tenía la responsabilidad de encarar a esa pareja, volverse de piedra y decirles que falló. Que no salvó a esa chica, y lo único que podía hacer era entregarles un cuerpo sin vida.

Y su legendario historial de rescates y capturas perfecto ya de nada valía, ¿aunque cómo podría importarle eso en un momento así? Le pesaría en el alma por años, pese a que no conocía a la víctima. Se pondría en los zapatos de esa pareja que acababa de perder a su hija y sufriría tanto como ellos. Porque es fácil imaginarse que en otras circunstancias esa chica también pudo haber sido Lin, pudo haber sido Suyin…

—Qué cosa tan horrible… —dijo Kya, apoyando su frente en una mano—. De todas las posibles situaciones que…

—Ella puede lidiar con eso —la interrumpió Lin—. Es la Jefe de Policía. Dejar que hechos así la afecten a nivel emocional no le hace ningún bien ni a ella ni a su unidad. Por eso insistí en que practicara conmigo sin restricciones. Le dije que estaba lista, y aunque vaciló por un instante, accedió a hacerlo. Quería ayudarla a desahogarse —se frotó el golpe en la barbilla, siseando levemente por el dolor—. Mamá se contuvo después de todo, de haber querido, me hubiera noqueado.

—Ya veo.

Kya no le dio más largas al asunto. Destapó la cantimplora que llevaba en la cintura, de la que brotó una masa de agua controlada por sus manos. Luego de preguntarle a Lin cuál lesión le molestaba más, comenzó a trabajar en su hombro primero. Un resplandor azulado iluminó sus rostros al tiempo que una sensación de alivio y frescura desentumecía la articulación maltratada de Lin. Apaciguaría el dolor y aceleraría el proceso de sanación, aunque debía seguir con un tratamiento de masajes diarios por los próximos tres días.

Fue lo mismo con el golpe de la barbilla. Bajó la inflamación y el moretón perdió su intensidad. Se le borraría con el tiempo. Era un consuelo que Lin, al igual que Toph, ignoraba lo que era ser vanidosa, y le daba lo mismo si el verdugón era visible o no. Con que dejara de dolerle era suficiente.

—Tengo algo aquí que seguro podrá animarte —anunció Kya, poco después de haber terminado el proceso de curación. Se sacó tres sobres del bolso y se los mostró a Lin cual si fueran tres valiosos billetes de cien yuanes.

—No entiendo.

—¡Son cartas, niña! —rió—. Bumi y Tenzin las enviaron. Dos de éstas son muy generales, ambas escritas para ser leídas por toda la familia. Pero _ésta_ —apartó un sobre y lo meneó en la cara de Lin—. Ésta fue escrita por Tenzin y va dirigida específicamente a ti.

Le divirtió que la expresión de Lin en un principio fuera estupefacta y adorablemente confundida, mas no tardó en convertirse en un gesto de puro fastidio y molestia.

—Bobo, ¡no tenía por qué hacer eso!

—Ya, entonces si no la quieres me la quedaré y la leeré.

Sintió a Lin venírsele encima, fuerte y feroz al momento de arrebatarle el sobre de las manos. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperar el brío y los ánimos que la caracterizaban. Una vez que lo tuvo entre sus dedos, la niña lo dobló con cuidado y se lo guardó dentro de la blusa.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a leerla ahora?

—No te daré ese placer —refutó Lin, cruzándose de brazos.

Kya estalló en carcajadas.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron leyendo la carta de Bumi, que con su caligrafía desordenada y enredada se traducía más o menos así:

_Queridos mamá y papá, hermano y hermana, y cualquier otro que lea esto;_

_Hoy se cumplen cinco meses desde que fui aceptado como recluta en el ejército de las Fuerzas Unidas. He hecho buenos amigos gracias a mi encanto especial, y ya desde el primer día era compinche de todos en el pelotón. El viaje en barco hasta la Nación del Fuego fue agotador. ¡Yo quisiera saber por qué el campamento de entrenamiento tiene que estar tan condenadamente lejos de la República Unida! Llegué con el trasero entumecido y anduve como una anciana por tres días. ¡Hasta el General se burló de mí!_

_Hace poco tuve la suerte de encontrarme con el Señor del Fuego Zuko en una expedición de prueba que hicimos en la capital. Me sorprendió que me reconociera por ser el hijo de Aang, y hasta me saludó estrechándome la mano. ¡Hubieran visto las caras de mis compañeros! ¡Quedaron boquiabiertos! El hombre es muy amable —aunque algo serio—, y les manda sus saludos y buenos deseos a todos ustedes en Ciudad República. _

_Además me presentó a su hija, que lo acompañaba en ese momento. Es una chica preciosa, ¡una hermosura les digo! Intenté probar mi encanto especial y mi arrolladora personalidad con ella, pero creo que apunté mis expectativas demasiado alto (Kya, ¿cuál es el mejor remedio para curar una mejilla abofeteada por una mujer?) _

_Como todo, esta empresa personal en la que me he embarcado tiene sus altos y sus bajos. Sin embargo, he estado haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo; imprimiéndole mucha fuerza y entusiasmo. Ya hasta domé a mi primer tiburón-lagarto con sólo las agujetas de mi bota izquierda y la hebilla de mi cinturón. Esa historia vale la pena contárselas en detalle cuando vaya a casa durante el descanso de verano, ¡los dejará impactados!_

_En fin, para los que se preocupan por mí, estoy muy bien de salud. Mi comandante dice que puedo llegar lejos y pretendo hacerlo. Espero poder hacer a todos en casa orgullosos, en especial a ti papá. Me encantaría oír de ustedes pronto; mamá, hermanos, tío Sokka y por supuesto, nuestras queridas niñas Beifong. _

_Me despido con mucho cariño,_

_Bumi. _

—¿Será cierto lo del tiburón? —preguntó Lin con genuina inocencia y curiosidad.

—Pues, no sé —le dijo Kya, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Has visto el tamaño de esos animales? Es difícil de creer.

La tarde estaba por llegar a su final. Oscurecía y en el cielo se arremolinaban grandes nubarrones negros que destellaban con relámpagos en su interior. Una brisa helada les caló los huesos a las jóvenes que permanecían sentadas en las gradas que conducían al patio. Se sentía en el aire, el olor a lluvia, a tormenta de primavera. Muy comunes en esa época del año e impredecibles también.

Comenzaron a estrellarse en la tierra de una en una, pequeñas pero potentes gotas de agua. Y en un visto y no visto, aquella gentil lluviecilla se precipitó torrencial e inclemente sobre ellas. Fuertes vientos les despeinaban el cabello al tiempo que los truenos vociferaban estrepitosamente, feroces rugidos de la naturaleza en la distancia.

Kya amagó con correr dentro de la casa, pero Lin la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo con urgencia.

—¡Suyin está allá afuera, en el bosque! —exclamó, la preocupación presente en el sonido de su voz—. ¡Las tormentas le aterran!

—¿Cómo? —replicó la maestra agua, escudándose de las intensas ráfagas con el brazo.

—¡Truenos, rugidos, explosiones; prácticamente cualquier estruendo fuerte la aterroriza desde que puedo recordar! ¡Se habrá quedado debajo de algún árbol, espantada! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla o podría pasarle algo malo con esta tormenta! —apretó los puños—. ¡Esa mocosa! ¿Por qué no puede quedarse en casa como una persona normal?

—Démonos prisa, ¡iré a avisarle a tu mamá! —declaró Kya.

—¡No! ¡Nosotras podemos hacer esto!

—¿Segura, Lin? ¡El patio de tu casa es una propiedad enorme!

La mirada de Lin no describía confianza, lo que le daba la impresión a la joven maestra agua de que estaba actuando por impulso. Kya insistió desesperadamente en que podía ser peligroso, dado que la tormenta no hacía sino empeorar. Pero la niña apretó los labios y la miró intensamente antes de especificar con aire herido:

—No quiero ver a mi mamá.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Pero en qué momento había cambiado así el clima? Suyin no hallaba cómo explicárselo. Observaba impotente cómo la poderosa ventisca soplaba y revolvía sus hojas de dibujo y las páginas de los libros que había pedido prestados en la biblioteca. El agujero que le servía de escondrijo poco podía hacer para resguardarla de la tormenta. Se trataba de una oquedad abierta en lo alto del grueso tronco de un gigantesco árbol.<p>

Allí estaba metida, encuevada en ese reducido espacio hueco como una marmota-ardilla temblorosa. Cada que veía un relámpago iluminar los cielos se cubría los oídos y lloraba con ganas, esperando no tener que escuchar el bramido del trueno. No obstante, los retumbos impactaban la tierra con fuerza y hacían estremecer el bosque entero junto con ella. La lluvia se colaba por cualquier separación en la corteza del viejo árbol, empapando sus obras bosquejadas y escritas, todas hechas una sopa de papel ahora.

Tan sólo había podido salvar una achicada parte de sus tesoros secretos; pequeñas esculturas de animales hechas de aluminio, cobre y otros metales baratos que había encontrado entre los desperdicios de fábrica en los callejones cerca de la escuela. Abrazaba fervientemente una brillante lámina del mismo material, un invento que había acabado hace poco y que se disponía a revelarle a su madre segundos antes de que empezara el salvaje vendaval.

Nada había que pudiera hacer en ese momento más que enrollarse entre sus brazos y piernas azogados, esperando a que la feroz tormenta cesara. El viento mecía el árbol de un lado al otro. Qué espanto. ¿Acaso se vendría abajo con ella adentro? Se acurrucó suplicándole a los espíritus que no fuera así. Y se preguntaba, asustada y triste, cómo era que siempre acababa metida en estos líos.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Si llevaban un buen trecho recorrido o no, era difícil saberlo. La lluvia limitaba su campo de visión, el suelo estaba enlodado y resbaloso. Y por si fuera poco, la ventisca hacía que las pesadas ramas de los árboles se precipitaran hacia ellas abruptamente. Kya ya las había visto venir con anterioridad, quedando a sólo segundos de ser aplastadas por una. Era una locura. ¿Por qué le habría hecho caso a Lin? ¡A una chiquilla encaprichada! Hubiera sido mil veces mejor y más seguro avisarle a Toph; ella sabría manejarse por el terreno aún con la tormenta, y hallaría a Suyin sin problemas.<p>

Miró a Lin de reojo, la niña estaba empecinada con seguir adelante pese al riesgo que ello representara. A cómo podía, Kya intentaba mantener la lluvia alejada de ellas con su agua control, pero era inútil ya que el viento la arrojaba contra ellas sin misericordia. Heladas hasta los dedos de los pies, con el cabello aplastado contra la frente, así estaban las dos. Adentrándose en la espesura de la fronda, perdiéndose entre los aullidos del viento y el replicar violento de los truenos que podrían freírlas si no se anticipaban a ellos.

—¡Lin! —le gritó para hacerse oír sobre la tormenta—. ¡No tiene caso! ¡De seguir así sólo conseguiremos ponernos en peligro también!

Lin se limitó a ignorarla, manteniendo un ritmo firme.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Lin! —le reclamó—. ¡Necesitamos la ayuda de tu mamá! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Regrésate si quieres! —refutó la niña en un arrebato de ira—. ¡Si vas a estorbarme, mejor voy por mi hermana yo sola!

Esa actitud obstinada tan común de las Beifong estaba por destrozar sus nervios. Kya miró al cielo, suplicante, pensando qué harían su padre o su madre para resolver una situación como esa. Quizás la tormenta estaba ahí por una razón, no distaba mucho de los convulsos sentimientos que se sentían efervescentes en esa morada. Si había un momento preciso para intentar llegar al meollo del asunto, debía ser éste. Cogió a Lin del brazo, obligándola a detenerse, y le preguntó severamente:

—¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con tu madre? ¿Por qué se pelearon?

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —gruñó Lin, amagando con liberarse de su agarre.

Pero la joven maestra agua, más alta y madura se encumbró sobre ella, apretando su muñeca con fuerza. Intentar ser pasivo con las Beifong era tan en vano como pedirle peras a un olmo. Desperdiciaba mucha energía mental en apegarse a sus métodos de comprensión y estímulo pacientes. No. Había que plantarle cara a esta niña como plantarse frente a un rinoceronte de komodo desbocado. Si no se era firme y asertivo, más valía dejarse aplastar por ella.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Si voy a matarme contigo en esta tormenta, al menos tengo derecho a saber por qué! —clavó el aguamarina de sus ojos en el verde jade de ella, chocando sus miradas—. ¡Tienes que sacártelo del pecho, Beifong! ¡O cargarás con ello toda la vida hasta que se pudra dentro de tu alma!

—¡Es porque no puedo hacer metal control! ¿Contenta? —exclamó finalmente, las lágrimas mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su pálida tez—. ¡Insisto e insisto, pero es que no puedo! ¡Y sé que mamá se niega a enseñarme a propósito porque no me quiere en la Fuerza de Policía! —Se le quebró la voz en esa última oración—. No me quiere…

Todo ese ímpetu y fiereza que Lin traía se desvaneció de repente. Se soltó del agarre de Kya para enjugarse las lágrimas mientras ésta la contemplaba afligida. El tema de la Fuerza de Policía era cuento de nunca acabar en esa familia. Para Kya seguía siendo imposible el figurarse por qué Lin estaba tan decidida a eso, o por qué Toph se negaba a la idea tan fervientemente. Es que simplemente no tenía sentido.

—Pero Lin… ¿Por qué te empeñas con tanto ahínco en eso? No es lo único que la vida tiene para ofrecerle a una maestra tierra tan talentosa como tú, ¿sabes?

El semblante de la niña se ensombreció al tiempo que respondía con voz débil y apagada, casi en un murmullo.

—Siempre escucho a mamá decir cuánto ama su carrera y cómo le inspira pasión —sollozó—. Pero jamás la he oído decir lo mismo de Suyin o de mí, por eso creo que… Si me uniera a la Fuerza de Policía entonces ella… No sé… Ella querría…

—Ay, Lin… —suspiró Kya, acogiéndola entre sus brazos, enternecida.

No hacía falta que dijera más. Lo que Lin buscaba obtener de su madre estaba muy claro; tan sólo su aprobación y aunque fuera, una pequeña demostración de cariño que no fuera forzada o que estuviera ligada a otras circunstancias externas. Honestamente, Kya no entendía las razones de esa mujer o su modo tan tosco de pensar. Era de lo que Katara se quejaba todo el tiempo; no se podía ser duro y distante con sus propias hijas. Y mucho menos cuando se era lo único que ellas tenían.

Los problemas de Suyin con respecto a Toph derivaban de una línea similar. La pequeña parecía carecer de la habilidad para controlar los elementos, y aunque su madre fingía que eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, el disgusto estaba presente en su expresión. Porque Toph era orgullosa de ser una maestra tierra; eso era básicamente lo que completaba todo su mundo. Y posiblemente quería lo mismo para sus hijas, un error muy común que los padres suelen cometer constantemente.

Kya misma podía estar en sintonía con la sensación de rechazo que la pequeña Suyin debía experimentar al ver a su madre invertir cada vez más tiempo en su hermana mientras practicaban tierra control. Sí ella lo veía en el Templo del Aire todo el tiempo, con Aang tan enfrascado en su adorado maestro aire, que parecía haberse olvidado de ella y Bumi por completo.

Era duro, pero con los padres a veces no quedaba más remedio que conformarse.

—Es que no comprendo, Kya —musitó Lin, todavía abrazada a la muchacha—. ¿Qué se supone que somos Suyin y yo para ella? ¿Acaso una carga más?

—Desearía conocer la respuesta para poder dártela. —le acarició el cabello empapado—. Pero sé que tu mamá sí te quiere, en su propio modo primitivo y poco ortodoxo de hacerlo. No creas que no le afectó su discusión, me pareció verla llorar hace rato. Ella también sufre por ustedes dos, Lin.

—Lo dices en serio, ¿Kya?

La joven asintió, muy segura de sus propias palabras.

Un relámpago cicatrizó el cielo, el estallido del trueno sacándolas a ambas de su discurrir. Algo en Lin había cambiado, Kya lo percibía en la energía que la rondaba. Un color vibrante, hermoso, muy intenso que emanaba de su aura. Era determinación y coraje puro. Vio a la niña encarar el bosque enmarañado con los puños apretados a la altura de su cintura, los pies descalzos clavados en la tierra. Cerró los ojos, halló calma en medio de la tempestad y dio un fuerte pisotón.

Tras varios segundos de silencio e incertidumbre el precioso resplandor verde de sus ojos volvió a brillar. Kya la miró ansiosa y entonces Lin anunció:

—Ya sé en dónde está Suyin, ¡sígueme!

Se movió por la fronda con rapidez y agilidad, como si conociera el terreno de memoria y pudiese evitar todos sus obstáculos aún en la más profunda penumbra. A Kya le costó trabajo seguirle el ritmo, pero finalmente consiguió alcanzarla. Llegaron hasta un árbol inmenso con un tronco de tal diámetro que se necesitarían al menos diez personas para rodearlo con los brazos. Era robusto, un ejemplar magnífico, cada una de sus hojas húmedas como un lucero del firmamento. Un verdadero gigante del bosque. Kya estaba fascinada y no pudo evitar saludarlo con una respetuosa reverencia.

—Gracias por mantener a salvo a nuestra amiga, noble espíritu.

—¡Eh! ¡Deja de hablar con el árbol y ayúdame a alcanzar esa rama! —protestó Lin, ligeramente fastidiada.

Kya rodó los ojos e hizo lo que se le pedía. Alzó a Lin en vilo para que pudiera asirse de la rama que más tarde ella escalaría en pos de su compañera. Treparon hasta una altura considerable, con todo y el árbol que se mecía y estremecía por acción del viento. No entendía cómo una chiquilla de seis años había obrado semejante prodigio. En fin, en lo que a destreza física respecta, no habían imposibles para las Beifong.

Venía siguiendo a Lin con la mirada fija. En donde ella apoyaba los pies, Kya también lo hacía y se sujetaba de las mismas ramas que Lin señalaba. Parecía que su percepción del árbol se había incrementado conforme más alto subía. Toph no sería la mejor madre, pero en definitiva era una gran maestra. Nada más había que darse cuenta de lo mucho que el sentido sísmico de Lin había mejorado para notarlo.

De pronto perdió a Lin de vista, mas ésta no tardó en sacar el brazo del agujero por el que se había metido para indicarle la localización del escondrijo. La maestra agua subió un poco más, encontró el gran hoyo y se introdujo en él. Y allí estaba la pequeña Suyin, hecha un ovillo en un rincón, entre un montón de hojas secas y un grupo de roedores que se le habían unido. Por lo reducido y estrecho del espacio, Kya se hizo a un lado, entrelazando sus piernas para que Lin pudiera gatear hasta su hermana.

—Su… —susurró para no sorprenderla al tiempo que le apretaba suavemente el hombro—. Anda, abre los ojos. Aquí estoy.

La pequeña cesó de gimotear y con un gesto incrédulo partió sus párpados para encontrarse con la mirada serena de su hermana mayor. En una fracción de segundo se le había arrojado a los brazos, en busca de protección y consuelo. Lin la acogió sin rechistar, estrechándola contra sí. Suyin comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero de emoción esta vez, repitiendo el nombre de su hermana entre sollozos.

—Cómo eres, mocosa, metiéndote en estos andurriales —la regañó Lin—. Me tenías muy preocupada, y ahora por tu culpa seguro que mamá abre un hoyo en la tierra y nos dejará ahí clavadas por una semana.

—¡Me importa poco! —espetó Suyin, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su hermana—. Estoy muy feliz de verte, Lin. ¡Viniste por mí!

—Por supuesto que lo hice, mi deber es cuidar de ti. Aun cuando seas una necia malcriada que sólo sirve para meterme en líos —se separó de ella momentáneamente para verla a los ojos—. Eres mi hermana, Su. Jamás lo olvides.

Se abrazaron una segunda vez. Kya no podía estar más conmovida. Que una parte de esa singular familia siguiera llevándose relativamente bien, era como presenciar un milagro. Ojalá nada nunca se interpusiera entre esa bella hermandad. No. No encontraba motivos para que algo así sucediera en el futuro. El tiempo la contradeciría, sin embargo, quizá incluso más pronto de lo que creía…

—¿Y esto qué es? —se escuchó a Lin preguntar luego de palpar un objeto frío con su mano, cerca de las piernas de su hermana.

Lo cogió para ponerlo contra la escasa luz que se colaba por el agujero del tronco, y tanto ella como Kya se sorprendieron al posar sus ojos en la bonita figura metálica que emitía destellos en la palma de Lin. Era un gracioso Hurón de Fuego, formado en aquel trozo de metal sin perder ni un solo detalle. Hasta tenía bigotes y pequeñas garritas en sus diminutas patas. ¿Pero qué manos podrían ser tan expertas y delicadas para crear algo como aquella simpática figurita de aluminio?

—¡Es precioso, Suyin! —exclamó Kya, encantada—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Yo lo hice.

Lin y Kya intercambiaron una mirada escéptica.

—¡Es verdad, yo lo hice! —se defendió Suyin—. Se llaman esculturas y las hago con mi gracia, ¡sólo miren!

Recogió un pedazo sobrante de metal, lo apretó entre sus manos, y como por obra de magia una perfecta flor de loto plateada apareció al abrirlas. Lin perdió el aliento, estuvo apunto de irse de espaldas. Un temblor se apoderó de su labio inferior, los ojos humedecidos, la cara más pálida que la luna. Perdió toda capacidad de hablar, de comunicar algo que no fuera estupefacción.

Y Kya cambió su expresión de asombro a una de profunda preocupación. Le parecía inaudito que una habilidad tan maravillosa pudiera derivar en malas noticias, pero lamentablemente así era. Porque Suyin había logrado sin instrucción, sin conocimiento previo de la tierra control, ni esfuerzo alguno lo que su hermana Lin había batallado por conseguir en vano durante años.

¡Vaya giro del destino! La que creyeron una no-maestra en la honorable familia Beifong era nada más y nada menos que…

—Suyin… —sentenció Kya, que seguía sin creer lo que veía—. ¡Eres… Una Maestra Metal!

—¿Que soy qué? —musitó inconforme, casi tan pasmada como su hermana mayor.

Un nuevo relámpago centelló, seguido por el poderoso rugir del trueno. La terrible tormenta prometía extenderse durante toda la noche. Y no era seguro para las jóvenes salir del agujero en el árbol, como tampoco lo era quedarse. Lo que no sabían era que, a paso veloz y muerta de angustia, la madre de las pequeñas hermanas corría desesperada en su dirección.

Corría para traerlas sanas y salvas, devuelta a casa, donde podía protegerlas. Porque, ¿qué otra razón más podía tener? Si ya no imaginaba su vida sin ellas, a pesar de todo.

—¡Lin! ¡Suyin!

_**»Continuará… **_


	9. Maleabilidad II Parte

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

"_**Maleabilidad: **El espíritu, siendo la substancia original de todo lo que existe, es el elemento más maleable que hay, y su grado de maleabilidad es infinito."_

* * *

><p><strong>«Segunda Parte»<strong>

—Estás enfadada conmigo, Lin.

Suyin no había formulado aquella frase como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación. Porque luego de que la conmoción de este nuevo descubrimiento se hubo asentado, todo lo que quedaba era la marcada expresión de inconformidad en el rostro de su hermana mayor. Y Lin no podía negarlo, ya que de hecho sí estaba enfadada por poco productivo e inverosímil que eso sonara. Suyin no tenía la culpa, Lin estaba consciente de ello, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

Es que no era justo.

Suyin no veía en el metal control lo que ella veía. El metal control para Lin era como una llave inalcanzable, que una vez en sus manos, le abriría muchas puertas. ¿Cómo era posible entonces, que luego de pasar años buscándola, al final esa llave hubiera caído en las manos de Suyin? Fácilmente, sin lucha ni esfuerzo. Sólo necesitó ser besada en la frente por la diosa de la fortuna y mientras tanto, ¿qué con ella? ¿De qué le sirvió pasar horas de horas entrenándose para no ver resultado alguno? «No es justo» se repetía, «no es justo».

Suyin no necesitaba del metal control tanto como ella.

Lin se llevó la mano al entrecejo, recapacitando. ¿Pero qué acababa de pensar? ¡Por supuesto que Suyin necesitaba del metal control tanto o quizás más que ella! ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta de negarle a su hermana el derecho a sentirse especial por algo? Hasta hace unos minutos, la pequeña había creído que no poseía las cualidades para hacerse llamar hija de Toph Beifong. Porque sin deseos de llegar a discriminar, una no-maestra no era precisamente lo que el mundo esperaba de las descendientes de una de las más grandes heroínas de guerra en la historia.

Ahora era una maestra metal y no sólo ganaría un puesto importante ante los ojos de Ciudad República sino también ante su madre. He ahí el final de todos sus problemas; ya no tendría que pasar las tardes en reclusión. Ahora tenía algo en común con ella y su mamá. Podría unirse a sus sesiones de práctica, integrarse como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio. A lo mejor no era Lin a quien le convenía heredar el don del metal. A lo mejor Suyin era quien estaba destinada a forjarse tras los pasos de Toph, a merecer su orgullo y afecto.

Y si era así como debían ser las cosas, entonces no tenía caso enfadarse. Pero tampoco podía evitar sumirse en una profunda desilusión. Ya que por alguna razón, el comprobar la maestría de su hermana para el metal y lo sencillo que lo hacía parecer, le provocaba una sensación de impotencia tremenda. Como si hubiese perdido algo de su brillo, algo de su valor. Suspiró pesadamente. Ojalá Aang estuviera ahí; él sabría qué decir. Sabría cómo confortarla.

—No voy a contárselo a mamá, Lin —repuso Suyin, como si su talento fuera un crimen.

—¿Qué? —espetó a secas.

—No quiero que mamá lo sepa.

—¿Y por qué no? —añadió Kya, que no salía de su sorpresa—. ¡Suyin! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has logrado? ¡Eres una especie de prodigio para el metal control! ¿Cómo que vas a negarlo? ¡A tu mamá le daría un ataque si te escuchara decir cosa tan absurda!

La menor del grupo se abrazó a sus rodillas, buscando cobijarse del frío que invadía su improvisado refugio. La tormenta continuaba azotando el árbol en el exterior, filtrándose la lluvia y la helada brisa. Suyin tampoco podía cambiar el aspecto entristecido de su rostro. Esto captó la atención y curiosidad de Lin, que demandaba con una intensa mirada una mejor explicación.

—Es que yo… Yo no quiero que mamá se fije en mí sólo porque de repente puedo hacer metal control —trastabilló nerviosa—. Yo quiero ganarme la atención de mamá por mis propios méritos; con mi arte, mi danza y mis otros talentos… Aunque a ella estas cosas no le interesen. Sé que es muy poco lo que puede hacer mamá debido a que es ciega y que por eso disfruta más de las actividades físicas como la lucha… Ella no puede leer ni ver mis dibujos, pero ese era mi reto, ¿saben? Lo que le daba sentido a mi esfuerzo…

Lin no supo qué decir o qué pensar al respecto. Ese comentario lo cambiaba todo, otro giro inesperado.

Si Suyin hubiera desarrollado su tierra control a una edad temprana al igual que ella, no se encontraría en ese predicamento. Hubieran estado emparejadas entonces, ninguna habilidad entre ellas se consideraría inferior o superior. En un mundo ideal, Lin y Suyin habrían crecido entrenándose juntas, como iguales. Pero la realidad era otra. Sorprendentemente, pese a su tierna edad, Suyin observaba esta nueva situación con cierta sabiduría. En realidad se valoraba a sí misma tanto como valoraba la opinión de la jefa de policía.

Y tampoco era justo para ella que el metal control fuera decisivo en cuanto a la complicada relación que compartía con su madre. Tenía mucho sentido. No era cuestión de simplemente obtener atención; quería ganársela, merecerla. Lin comprendía ese sentimiento a la perfección. Y de algún modo, caer en la cuenta de este hecho le hizo respetar y apreciar aún más a su hermana menor.

Eran pues, una maestra tierra y una maestra metal. Pero por sobre esto, dos niñas con más y variadas cualidades que esa. Dos niñas que sólo buscaban su lugar en el mundo; para encajar en éste, y no por lo que hicieran sino por quiénes eran. Entonces, todo se reducía a la opinión de Toph y lo que ella considerara verdaderamente importante. ¿Sabría apreciarlas por lo que eran? ¿Si ninguna de las dos tuviera poderes de control, las amaría de la misma manera?

—Me arruinarás si le cuentas a mamá que soy una maestra metal —musitó Suyin, angustiada—. Comenzará a verme distinto si lo haces, Lin. Y todo lo que he hecho para moldearme a mí misma no habrá servido de nada, porque al final sólo seré su hija: la maestra metal. Te lo suplico Lin, ¡mantenlo en secreto!

—No quisiera ser la que te arruine, hermana —suspiró—. Pero ya las dos estamos arruinadas, lo quieras o no. No puedes ocultarle tu poder a mamá ni al mundo. Es parte de ti, Suyin, de lo que eres. Como la tierra control lo es a mí.

—¡Pero yo no pedí esto! —protestó con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Ni siquiera cuando me sentía apartada de ti y mamá! Nunca deseé ser maestra… Yo confiaba en mis talentos…

—Entonces continúa confiando, linda —le dijo Kya, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Un mundo de posibilidades se ha abierto ante ti. Olvídate de todo lo que te aqueja y sumérgete en él. Sé valiente. Y no dejes que la opinión de nadie cambie lo que tú eres. Suyin Beifong es y será solamente quién ella decida ser, ¿me entiendes?

La pequeña se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa, hipó un poco, y finalmente dirigió sus grandes ojos verdes hacia los de su hermana. Lin vio en esa mirada una inmensa duda. Reunió fuerzas y se esforzó en devolverle una sonrisa. Le costó más trabajo de lo que pensó, pero consiguió curvar los labios con aire sincero y reconfortante. Porque a fin de cuentas amaba a su hermanita y odiaba verla así. Era el turno de Suyin para brillar, no quería que lo perdiera por causa de ella.

—Todo estará bien, Su. —le prometió—. No te preocupes por mí, yo seguiré buscando mi camino.

—La fuerte Lin Beifong —manifestó Kya, asintiendo a modo de respeto—. Así me gusta. Ustedes dos son increíbles.

Lin se mostró agradecida, mas pronto perdió la expresión cálida del semblante. Hacía frío, demasiado. Las tres se acurrucaron junto a la otra, compartiendo la tibieza de sus cuerpos. Lin y Kya todavía chorreaban agua, pero con un sutil movimiento de mano de la muchacha, consiguieron sacarse la humedad de sus ropas. Por ser la más pequeña, estrujaron a Suyin en el centro, y se rodearon con los brazos de la otra. La tempestad no daba tregua, y ya se habían preparado mentalmente para pasar la noche en ese agujero del árbol.

Salir era una locura. No se veía nada allá afuera; la ventisca era demasiado potente, cualquier objeto volador podría golpearlas. O podrían perderse en el bosque hasta que un rayo o un árbol les cayera encima. Quedarse tampoco era la opción más segura, pero sin duda era la mejor. No tenía importancia. Aunque el eco de los truenos en la distancia se escuchara cada vez más cerca, haciendo crispar a Suyin contra el pecho de su hermana, se mantendrían unidas y permanecerían allí.

Porque como Lin lo había prometido, todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentía el trueno retumbar en el aire. Pensaba en el relámpago que lo antecedía, invisible para ella, y se aterraba. Entonces montaba en cólera consigo misma y se acusaba de idiota. Corría por el bosque, pero el terreno se le hacía muy confuso. Era difícil concentrarse con los suelos tan líquidos, sumergidos en la incesante lluvia. Un lodazal. Las pocas vibraciones que alcanzaba a percibir eran las de un millón de gotas estrellándose contra la tierra al mismo tiempo. Le provocaba mareos, demasiada interferencia.<p>

Era la peor de las sensaciones. Una angustia insoportable. El estar tan ciega justo cuando alguien más la necesitaba. No veía nada, captaba sólo gotas, las mismas que le punzaban como alfileres los hombros desnudos, gélidas e incesantes. Suplicaba, mientras se aferraba tambaleante de los troncos de los árboles, que sus pies dieran con tierra firme. Una elevación cualquiera, fuera del gigantesco charco que era el bosque en esos momentos. Sólo eso.

Necesitaba desesperadamente una pista, un indicio que le mostrara qué dirección tomar para encontrar a la curandera Kya y a sus hijas. ¿Qué tan lejos podían haber ido? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Maldecía mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué era tan necia? Debió haber salido por ellas apenas inició la tormenta. Era su deber velar por la seguridad de sus pequeñas, ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Las había dejado a su suerte, confiaba en que eran capaces de hallar el camino devuelta a casa. Pero las horas pasaban, la tormenta empeoraba, y ellas no regresaban.

Suyin le temía a las tempestades eléctricas como ésta. Recordar esto la hacía estremecerse aún más que con la brisa helada que la forzaba a tiritar como un animalillo indefenso. Siempre había sido así, desde que era una recién nacida. Ya hacían seis años desde que pasaron su primera tormenta juntas las tres. ¿Cuántos meses podría haber tenido su pequeña en ese entonces? Cuatro, cinco… No estaba segura. Pero recordaba el llanto que venía de la cuna, y recordaba los pasitos nerviosos de Lin atravesando el corredor que daba a su puerta.

—Mami, no puedo dormir —le había dicho con un alarmado susurro—. El cielo se cae…

—Da la impresión de que así es, ¿no? —le respondió soñolienta—. Qué se caiga, no importa. Yo puedo sostenerlo.

—¿Tú, mamá? —la voz de la niña expresaba asombro, una tierna credulidad inocente.

Le había sonreído aquella vez como siempre lo hacía; confiada, presumida hasta para esbozar un pequeño destello en sus dientes. Y la había hecho pasar a su dormitorio, para que no tuviera miedo. Recogió a Suyin con cuidado, la sacó de la cuna, la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Percibía lo diminuta que era, la sentía estremecerse con su llanto desconsolado contra su pecho, que poco podía ofrecer además de los latidos sosegados de su corazón. Lloraba y lloraba, pero no le molestaba. Eran más ruidosos la lluvia, los truenos y el viento que azotaban el cristal de las ventanas.

Se la llevó a la cama con ella e invitó a Lin a acurrucarse a su lado. Perdió el sueño ella también. Se quedaría despierta intentando arrullarlas a ambas. Les daba cobijo, las hacía sentir seguras al acariciarles suavemente el pelo, estrechándolas contra sí. No era buena con las canciones de cuna, de hecho no conocía ninguna. Pero de sus labios salía un murmullo acompasado, monótono y sereno. Era el sonido de su voz lo que ayudaba a las hermanas a olvidar el aterrador fragor de los truenos.

Y a veces ese murmullo se tornaba en canción, sin que ella se enterara de cómo o por qué fluía de su interior una melodía que ni siquiera sabía que conocía. Pero allí estaba y servía a su función. Le sacaba una sonrisa ruborizada ese lado maternal suyo, que aún le resultaba vago y ajeno a su personalidad usual.

Sus padres, Lao y Poppy Beifong, nunca hicieron eso por ella. Ni cuando llegaba a ellos en medio de la noche tras una horrible pesadilla. Ellos la mandaban devuelta a la cama con palabras amables, insistiendo que ya era hora de crecer. Y si la pequeña Toph no conseguía calmarse, enviaban a una sirvienta para que la atendiera.

Pero ella quería ser diferente a sus padres. Y había malacostumbrado a Lin y a Suyin para que se metieran a la cama con ella siempre que habían tormentas o pesadillas. Casi pasaban más tiempo durmiendo juntas que separadas cada una en su respectiva habitación. A Toph no le molestaba. Nunca extrañó dormir sola. Tener a alguien al lado cuando reposaba le resultaba agradable; ya fuera uno de los hombres con los que yació alguna vez en intimidad o los pequeños cuerpecitos de sus hijas contra el suyo.

Ahora añoraba esa tibieza y esa dulce compañía.

Recordaba que en aquella ocasión, cuando ya había conseguido tranquilizar el llanto temeroso de Suyin, una rama se vino abajo y golpeó el tejado. Lin le saltó encima, con el corazoncillo latiéndole desbocado. La bebé Suyin volvió a romper en llanto.

—¡Mami, el cielo sí se está cayendo! —gritó con la cara hundida en su regazo.

—No importa que se caiga, Lin —le había asegurado ella, la certeza evidente en su voz—. Yo puedo sostenerlo. Tengo la fuerza y sostendré cualquier peso por ustedes dos. El cielo, una montaña, lo que se te ocurra. Confía en que yo siempre veré que estén a salvo, niña. Las protegeré contra lo que sea…

Por eso ahora, al escampado, bajo esa insoportable tormenta, se gritaba furiosa por haberlas dejado solas. Estaba varada en medio del bosque, ciega y frustrada. Era como aquella vez, hace ya más de treinta años, cuando perdió a Appa en el desierto. La misma amarga impotencia se le clavaba en el corazón como un fierro encendido. Odiaba sentirse incapaz, vulnerable. Lo odiaba porque estaba acostumbrada a ser fuerte, a no depender de nadie nunca. Pero la horrible verdad, que años de forzosas lecciones de humildad le habían dado, era que al final del día ella siempre sería una ciega desvalida.

Desvalida, no por no poder defenderse sola, sino por no poder defender a sus propias hijas. Ya no era más una bandida solitaria, no ahora que había creado una dependencia hacia Lin y a Suyin. Una dependencia para sentirse completa y ser feliz. Porque no era ninguna de las dos cosas sin ellas. Tanto así la habían cambiado.

Escuchaba el trueno, pensaba en el relámpago que lo antecedía, y se aterraba. Se aterraba porque la hacía pensar en el rayo que había hecho a aquella pareja del distrito noroeste perder a su hija esa misma madrugada. El caso que había fallado miserablemente, el homicidio que no pudo evitar. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y se encorvó hacia la tierra. No quería saber de más estruendos, ni de relámpagos.

Sus hijas estaban en alguna parte, completamente desprotegidas. Los truenos se sentían cada vez más cerca. En cualquier momento, una descarga eléctrica podía impactar el bosque, darle directo a la tierra, a un árbol… a ellas… Tenía que moverse. Tenía que encontrarlas lo antes posible. No quería perderlas por el relámpago. Aquel horrible pensamiento no abandonaba el torbellino que era su mente desde esa mañana.

¿Por qué se habría peleado con Lin? ¿Por qué habría ignorado a Suyin? Santo cielo, ¡si las necesitaba a ambas! Fueran lo que fueran; hijas sin padre, maestras elementales o no. Eran sus pequeñas. Suyas nada más. Jamás se perdonaría el nunca habérselos hecho saber. Se acusó de estúpida por millonésima ocasión en el día, y ya no pudo frenar las lágrimas que le quemaban las mejillas.

No sentía a sus hijas en ninguna parte, así no había manera de encontrarlas. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

_Un hombre y una mujer se amaban_

_Sus pueblos estaban en guerra_

_La montaña habría que cruzar…_

_Y poder juntos estar…_

¿Qué? ¿Qué era eso que apenas se oía en la distancia? Alguien cantaba. ¡Sí, eso era! ¡Era la voz de la curandera y…! ¡Suyin! Parecía un sueño. Las escuchaba claramente ahora, por sobre la lluvia y el viento. Podía seguir el sonido de sus voces, llevando las manos extendidas para tantear el terreno, los troncos de los árboles en los que el canto rebotaba. Movería los pies con cuidado para no tropezar. Sería el colmo que se diera contra una roca y se rompiera una pierna o se torciera el tobillo. No importa cuánta urgencia, cuánta emoción sintiera por salir en carrera tras esas voces. Tenía que ser precavida.

A paso lento, las encontraría y llevaría a sus hijas a casa. Les quitaría las ropas mojadas, las secaría bien y les pondría algo caliente. Las alojaría en su cama y volverían a dormir juntas como antes. Las tendría en sus brazos nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Lin metió la cabeza bajo sus brazos. Hacía muecas impacientes y trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa tonta cancioncita del dichoso túnel. Es decir; ¡Bien por Kya! Halló el modo para distraer a Suyin y contentarla a pesar de la tempestad. ¿Pero es que acaso no se sabía otra canción que no fuera la del mismo apestoso túnel? Ya estaba harta del: "¡Túnel secreto! ¡Túnel secreto!" que clamaban a todo pulmón cada diez segundos.<p>

_¡La montaña!_

_¡Tiene un túnel! ¡Túnel, túnel, túnel muy secreeeto!_

Y terminaron a coro por cuarta vez sin parar, Suyin y Kya. Sólo entonces Lin se dispuso a asomar la cabeza para encontrarse con las sonrisas entusiasmadas y divertidas de sus compañeras. Agradecía el cambio de humor en el ambiente, en serio lo hacía. Pero por amor a todo lo que es sagrado, ¡qué no volvieran a empezar con la misma ridícula canción otra vez!

Kya afinó el sonido del peculiar instrumento que había sacado de su bolso hace unos veinte minutos. Era una pequeña guitarra de cuatro cuerdas, pintarrajeada por delante y por detrás, y con varias tiras de colores atadas a la cejuela. Tocó unos cuantos acordes y volteó a ver a Lin que la contemplaba fijo, muy curiosa.

—¿Quieres que la vuelva a cantar?

—¡N-no! —gritó dando un brinco, y se llevó las dos manos a la boca, sorprendida de su propia reacción.

—¿Podemos cantar una canción diferente, Kya? —inquirió Suyin, ilusionada.

Lin se cruzó de brazos.

—De preferencia, que sea sólo instrumental.

—¡Lin! —exclamaron sus fastidiadas compañeras al unísono.

—Anda Lin, ¡únetenos! —insistió Kya—. Mira que: "El que canta sus males espanta."

—Yo no canto —protestó la aludida firmemente—. Cantar es tonto. Y no hará que se detenga la tormenta.

—Bueno, eso no podremos saberlo si no lo intentamos —aseguró la maestra agua, que ya comenzaba a entonar nuevas notas con su instrumento—. ¿Cierto Suyin?

—Me dijiste que habrían tejones-topo en esa canción, ¡me mentiste! —gruñó Lin, antes de que su hermanita pudiera replicar a la pregunta.

—¿Eso dije? Me refería a que habían tejones-topo en la historia de la que provino la canción. Si te hace sentir mejor, contaré la historia en lugar de cantar. ¿Qué te parece? —un atisbo de emoción brilló en los ojos de Lin. Kya sonrió—. La historia de Oma y Shu. Dos amantes que tenían prohibido verse debido a la guerra entre sus pueblos. Solían juntarse en la montaña que dividía sus aldeas, y allí se encontraron con los legendarios tejones-topo: los guardianes del lugar. De ellos, como lo hizo la estimada Jefa Beifong hace muchos años, aprendieron la tierra control. Y fueron los primeros maestros tierra humanos…

»Con este conocimiento crearon un laberinto de túneles en la montaña, para que todo aquel que se atreviera a seguirlos, se perdiera, y no diera nunca con ellos. Los tejones-topo se aseguraron de cuidar estos túneles, y es posible que el laberinto siga existiendo en nuestros días. Sólo en las entrañas de la tierra, que les daba protección en plena oscuridad, tenían la libertad de verse y amarse sin correr peligro. Un día, sin embargo, Shu no llegó a su encuentro. Él había sido asesinado en la guerra entre sus pueblos.

Entonces Oma, con el corazón destrozado, desató la furia de su tierra control sobre ellos. Implacable, pudo haber acabado con todos, pero en lugar de eso, unificó sus pueblos y le dio fin a aquel prolongado conflicto. En honor a su amor, la ciudad unificada recibió el nombre de Omashu. Hoy, una de las provincias más poderosas del Reino Tierra.

—No sé qué piensen ustedes, pero a mí me resulta sorprendente que un arte tan brusco y violento como la tierra control, tenga sus orígenes en un acto tan bello y romántico como el de un amor prohibido —comentó Kya, pensativa.

—¿Insinúas que la tierra control debería ser puro romance y esas cosas?

La maestra agua observó a Lin arqueando una ceja. La niña no parecía muy convencida al respecto. Entonces suspiró vencida:

—Eres demasiado joven todavía, Lin. Algún día crecerás, te enamorarás y sabrás de lo que hablo —meditó—. A lo que voy es, que tengo una teoría. Creo que ustedes los maestros tierra, naturalmente tienden a ocultar su lado romántico debajo de esas máscaras de rudeza y esas caras duras que ponen constantemente. A mi parecer, los que ya han vivido muchos años, guardan todos al menos una historia de amor en su corazón.

Lin hizo una pedorreta.

—Lo dudo mucho. Yo no creo que mi mamá encaje en tu teoría. Si así fuera, Suyin y yo tendríamos un papá en casa.

Suyin asintió enérgicamente.

—Bueno, ¿alguna vez se lo has preguntado a Toph? —propuso Kya, intrigada—. Quizá tu mamá nos sorprenda a todos. ¡Imagina cuántas historias apasionadas, misteriosas y hasta ardientes se guardan tras ese semblante estoico de policía recta! ¡Cielos, me ha entrado la curiosidad! ¿Ustedes nunca han sentido ni un ápice de interés por saber qué fue de sus pa–…?

El clima no le permitió terminar la oración. La luz de un relámpago iluminó sus rostros y en menos de lo que esperaban, el golpe del trueno las hizo abandonar sus posiciones relajadas. Crispadas y aturdidas se apiñaron en un rincón. No era una exageración cuando una de ellas admitía sentir las poderosas descargas eléctricas acercándose más y más a su refugio. Lin le lanzó a Kya una mirada desconcertada al abrazar a Suyin para calmarla. Esperaba que la joven maestra agua, con toda su aparente experiencia al aire libre, supiera decirles si estaban en peligro o no.

—El tío Sokka siempre dice: "Si pueden contar treinta segundos entre el relámpago y el trueno, ¡más vale que se pongan a correr!"

—¿Correr a dónde? ¡Estamos dentro de un maldito árbol! —reclamó Lin, exasperada—. ¡Debemos estar en el peor sitio para enfrentar una tormenta eléctrica!

—¡Bien! —repuso Kya, lanzando los brazos al aire—. ¡Estoy dispuesta a escuchar sugerencias, si es que las tienes!

Estaba demasiado cansada, incluso para pensar en un plan. Para empeorar las cosas, el ejercicio que había hecho con su madre esa misma tarde ya empezaba a pasarle factura a cada músculo de su cuerpo, en especial a su hombro lastimado. Salir a correr en medio de la tormenta no era una opción; no llegaría lejos de hacerlo. Tampoco le pareció haber percibido o visto algún posible refugio alternativo en el que resguardarse cuando buscaban a Suyin.

Siempre podría formar una especie de cueva con su tierra control, pero no estaba segura de que sus poderes estuvieran al porcentaje adecuado, necesario para una acción como esa por el momento. No obstante, quedarse en el árbol —un pararrayos de arriba a abajo— era ahora la peor decisión posible. Tendría que arriesgarse, algo debía poder hacer. Era todo o nada.

—B-bajaremos del árbol —musitó insegura, para asombro de sus compañeras—. ¡Y más nos vale hacerlo rápido, porque no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo!

Kya acató a esa decisión como si Lin fuera su superior al mando, mas con esa mirada rebosante de determinación que esbozaba la niña, era esa la impresión que proyectaba. Así, Lin la vio llevarse a Suyin en la espalda por ser la más bajita del grupo. Siendo Kya la más alta podrían descender del árbol más ágilmente. Lin se lanzó primero, pues con su sentido sísmico podía ubicar las ramas más cercanas y seguras en la oscuridad. Kya seguiría su guía atenta y con cuidado, vigilando a Suyin que se aferraba de sus hombros.

La lluvia torrencial le cayó encima, un mar de agua helada que amenazaba con tirarla del árbol y aplastarla contra el suelo. Jamás se imaginó que bajar se convertiría en tal suplicio. El tronco estaba empapado, el agua fluía a caudales por lo largo de su corteza. Tener esto presente no era la idea más reconfortante, especialmente con el relámpago centellando en los cielos ennegrecidos y el trueno que arremetía veintidós, dieciocho, quince segundos después; más y más cerca.

Pero sus pies descalzos continuaron encontrando dónde posarse y sus manos dónde asirse. Su voz se hacía oír por encima del estrépito de la tormenta para comprobar que Kya y Suyin la vinieran siguiendo. Su descenso se volvió apurado, casi atropellado al acercarse al suelo. Y es que el corazón de Lin se había acelerado súbitamente, y sus sentidos le advertían que debía alejarse del árbol de inmediato.

No permitió que Kya tomara aire al tocar la tierra firme. La cogió del brazo con una urgencia desesperada, alentándola a correr, correr a toda velocidad lejos de aquel gigantesco tronco. Y apenas se hubieron alejado, cuando una luz blanca las cegó y un retumbo ensordecedor las hizo caer bocabajo. La descarga eléctrica alcanzó el viejo árbol y lo atravesó desde la punta hasta la base del tronco, convirtiéndolo en un chispero.

Lo partió por la mitad.

Instintivamente, Kya se arrebató a Suyin de la espalda y la cubrió bajo su pecho. Lin no hizo otra cosa que permanecer congelada, con los ojos idos en el tronco que exhalaba humo y asomos de llamas enrojecidas. Estuvieron a segundos de sufrir esa misma suerte. Segundos de quedarse atrapadas ahí para no contarla.

—C-cómo… ¿Cómo lo supiste? —balbuceó Kya, tan pálida que había perdido lo moreno de su piel.

Lin se giró para verla, completamente patidifusa. Fue instinto solamente, un impulso.

—In… Intuición.

La misma que le decía que atendiera a los crujidos y al crepitar del tronco partido. El tronco que se les venía encima. Sus reflejos no dieron para más. Las tres gritaron, apuñándose una sobre la otra. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero de alguna manera, cuando Lin abrió los ojos, Kya resguardaba celosamente a una aterrada Suyin entre sus brazos.

Y la maestra agua la contemplaba temblorosa, con una profunda preocupación. Sólo entonces reparó en el terrible peso que había caído sobre sus manos, su pequeña figura de doce años apretada contra el suelo. No podía erguirse. Tenía el gigantesco tronco encima, ella sola.

Dos delgados pilares de piedra habrían surgido de la tierra bajo sus pies para ayudarla a recargar la imponente carga, pero no era suficiente. Su tierra control había sido muy débil, demasiado repentino, sin tiempo para pensar. Estaban por desquebrajarse. Sus rodillas se doblaban ya sin poderlas parar, hundiéndose en el lodo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que sus brazos cedieran. Entonces el tronco la aplastaría viva.

—¡Kya, llévate a Suyin lo más lejos que puedas! —vociferó con lo escaso de la energía que le quedaba—. ¡Ya no puedo seguir sosteniéndolo más!

—¡No, Lin! —le respondió, todavía de rodillas a su lado.

Kya sacudió la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos emborronados de lágrimas. Nada hacía con quedarse ahí. En un atisbo de lucidez rodeó el delgado cuerpo de Suyin, que gritaba y pataleaba por su hermana mayor, y obedeció a la orden. Lin las vio a ambas desaparecer entre la lluvia, dibujándose una sonrisa débil en sus labios. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que las columnas de roca en las que la mayoría del peso del tronco se apoyaba, se partieran. Ella se quedaría ahí, pues ya no tenía otra salida.

Un chasquido crudo le advirtió que la hora había llegado. Y aquella carga se le vino encima en un fugaz parpadeo. Gritó horrorizada. Empero, la presión que había sufrido su cuerpo fue solamente momentánea. Inexplicablemente, el peso que sujetaban sus manos fue alivianándose poco a poco. Sintió una respiración entrecortada a sus espaldas, una presencia que se encumbraba sobre ella. Alzó la vista y no dio crédito a sus ojos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, la jefe de policía cargó con el grueso tronco en su espalda, que lentamente fue irguiéndose hasta alcanzar toda su estatura. Los pies firmes y abiertos, las rodillas ligeramente dobladas, oscilando a causa de la aplastante carga. Apretaba los dientes como una fiera al momento de empujar el tronco más arriba aún, con la fuerza de sus brazos, ambos hinchados por la insoportable tensión en los músculos.

Nada de tierra control. No había cómo hacerlo; la superficie estaba inundada. Lodo era lo único con lo que disponían, por eso los pilares de Lin se habían desecho en un instante. No. Todo era a base de pura obstinación y fortaleza humana. Lin y Toph, entregando cada fibra de su ser para mantenerse a salvo una a la otra.

—Ma… Mamá… —apenas y podía articular palabra alguna. Quería romper a llorar ahí mismo. Ella que no quería ni saber de su madre hace unas pocas horas, ahora no veía cómo agradecer el tenerla a su lado.

—¡Lárgate, Lin! ¡Anda! —le ordenó, acaparando la carga ella sola—. ¡Ponte a salvo con la curandera y tu hermana!

El dolor del hombro la estaba matando, pero aun así, Lin se negó rotundamente.

—¡Si lo suelto todo el peso muerto caerá sobre ti!

—Qué se caiga, Lin. No importa —dirigió su rostro hacia el de su hija y sonrió, altanera y presumida. La misma sonrisa de hace años—. Yo puedo sostenerlo. Sostendría cualquier peso por ustedes dos. El cielo, una montaña…

Este viejo tronco no es nada.

_**»Continuará…**_


	10. Maleabilidad III Parte

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

"_**Maleabilidad: **__¿Ductilidad? ¿__Maleabilidad__? Ejerciendo presión o golpeándolos se puede cambiar su forma sin que se agrieten o rompan. He ahí la versatilidad de los metales__."_

* * *

><p><strong>«Tercera Parte»<strong>

Lin dejó caer sus manos. Inmediatamente el tronco se vino hacia abajo con más fuerza, obligando a Toph a doblarse repentinamente. Sin Lin sosteniéndole, la carga se había vuelto el doble de pesada. Asustada, miraba a su madre luchar contra la gravedad. Dudó. Continuaba acuclillada debajo de aquel tronco, sin saber si regresar a ayudar a Toph, u obedecerle, y alejarse como ella le había ordenado. El rictus acongojado del rostro de su madre le rogaba con exasperación que hiciera lo segundo.

Lin tragó en seco y se escabulló para colocarse a una distancia prudente. Confiaría en la fortaleza y la determinación de Toph. Quien una vez que detectó a su hija en un lugar seguro, comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus pies. Salpicaba el lodo violentamente sobre sí misma y sus alrededores. Demostraba su resistencia física sólo con ser capaz de levantar sus piernas a pesar del peso que debían soportar. Mucho le faltaba a la niña para llegar algún día a equipararse con su madre. Fue como cuando la vio alzar el tronco a sus espaldas, aupándose sobre su pequeña figura; imponente y poderosa.

Se sintió minúscula en comparación.

Entonces Lin comprendió lo que hacía su madre. Estaba manipulando la tierra para separarla del agua. Una técnica realmente avanzada de la tierra control. Se debía ser capaz de distinguir el elemento terroso de entre el medio líquido en el que se había mezclado. No distaba del metal control en ese sentido; buscando las impurezas de la tierra en el metal para poder manipularlas desde su interior. Toph llevaba acabo esta acción con sus pies, reuniendo y endureciendo el elemento del que precisaba en ese momento.

Consiguió suficiente como para formar una columna de roca más o menos de la misma estatura y grosor de su propio cuerpo. Con ella comenzó a arremeter mazazos contra el tronco, justo entre sus brazos. Golpe tras golpe, el mazo de piedra se desmoronaba, pero también lo hacía la corteza del árbol. Jamás atravesaría el grosor del tronco con una herramienta tan rudimentaria. Aunque quizás estaba subestimando la creatividad de su madre.

Y así fue. Tras suavizar un punto definido en el gigantesco leño que sostenía, Toph cambió la forma de su improvisado instrumento —ahora reducido a la mitad por el desgaste al que había sido sometido—, afilando una punta en su extremo superior. Lo dejó caer a sus pies y le propinó un terrible pisotón a la tierra. Lin sintió el suelo sacudirse en respuesta a la potente maniobra de su madre. La improvisada herramienta se había disparado a través del tronco, cortándolo en dos.

Lin observó boquiabierta cómo ambas mitades se precipitaban a cada lado de su madre, quien continuaba con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba. Hubo un retumbo al momento en que las dos piezas impactaron el piso. Las rodillas de Toph les siguieron. La mujer se desplomó exhausta, jadeante y sudorosa. Todo el proceso le tomó alrededor de diez minutos. Diez largos minutos en los que su espalda y sus brazos estuvieron forzados a sostener un peso inhumano.

Lin ni lo pensó. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya se había arrojado sobre su madre. La tumbó en el lodo, abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana. Escuchó a Toph musitar entre resuellos que la perdonara por no abrazarla devuelta, pues tenía los brazos entumecidos. Siquiera podía entrecerrar bien los dedos de las manos. Por supuesto que a su hija no le molestó. Simplemente estaba feliz de encontrarse otra vez junto a su madre, ya sin correr peligro. Y disfrutó sentir la barbilla de Toph reposando sobre su cabeza. A su manera, la acariciaba. Aunque embarrándose las mejillas de lodo entre ellas.

Estaban en armonía con la otra nuevamente.

No hicieron falta más disculpas, ni más palabras entre Lin y ella. Bastaba con descansar sobre su mamá, aferrada a su pecho. Aun bajo la lluvia inclemente y el frío mordaz de esa noche de tormenta. El día de mañana, los meteorólogos de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se, anunciarían ésta como la tempestad eléctrica más violenta en azotar las inmediaciones de Ciudad República. Todos en el Reino Tierra escucharían el reportaje salir de las bocinas de sus radios; se haría un recuento de los daños sufridos en la estructura local y las posibles víctimas que cobró el devastador fenómeno natural.

Pero nadie sabría de la aterradora experiencia que se vivió en las siete hectáreas de bosque de la hacienda Beifong, cerca de los límites suburbanos de la gran ciudad. La Jefe de Policía se lo guardaría con recelo. Para ella, esta aventura poseía matices personales de los cuales prefería no hablar. Y momentos valiosos como el que compartía con la mayor de sus hijas no tenían por qué ventilarse al público.

"¿Tormenta? Nah… Aquí ni se sintió." Respondería a las interrogantes de quien quisiera sacar a relucir el tema.

Con cuidado, Lin ayudó a su madre a ponerse en pie. La mujer se apoyó en su hombro sano sin dificultad. No había mucha diferencia de tamaño entre ellas. Lin se había estirado en los últimos tres años, pero la estatura de Toph permaneció siempre igual. Aún con sus cuarenta y tres años de edad, la mujer apenas le llegaba a las clavículas a sus compañeros de trabajo. Al lado de hombres altos como Aang y otros más fornidos como Sokka, daba la impresión de que era nada más una chiquilla.

Disfrutaría irguiéndose más alta que su hija mientras pudiera hacerlo. De momento, era bueno tener en quién apoyarse. Y Lin estaba complacida de ser ese alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Kya las divisó a lo lejos dejó escapar un grito de emoción. Suyin reaccionó de la misma manera; se soltó de los brazos de la maestra agua y corrió hasta su hermana y su madre. Resbaló en el barro, y de la caída resultó un feo rasponazo en la rodilla que ignoró por completo. Se abrazó efusiva a las piernas de la jefe de policía, impidiéndole que diera un paso más. Lin protestó argumentando que tenía que dejarlas avanzar, pero la pequeña niña no cedió. Le sacó la lengua a su hermana mayor y se ciñó con más ímpetu de las piernas de su madre.<p>

—¡Suyin, eres una malcriada! —reclamaba Lin—. ¿Y qué? ¿Es que no estabas preocupada por mí también?

—No importa. Ya vi que estás bien —respondió sin voltearla a ver—. ¡Quiero estar con mamá ahora!

—Y yo que me preocupaba por esta mocosa malagradecida… —bufó Lin, cruzándose de brazos.

Kya reparó en el sonoro suspiro hastiado que expulsó la madre de ambas niñas y soltó una carcajada ante la escena. Si bien el clima no mejoraba en lo absoluto, la relación de esa familia de tres parecía haber recuperado su buen trajinar de siempre. No se quedó admirándolas bajo la lluvia, pues, en realidad, todas estaban agotadas, y lo que más necesitaban era un refugio donde pasar lo que quedaba de la noche.

Tras convencer a Suyin para que dejara en paz a su mamá, Kya observó fascinada cómo, con ayuda de Lin, la jefe de policía creaba una especie de carpa con placas de roca que hicieron surgir de entre lo más profundo del lodo. A ambas les costó trabajo localizar tierra lo suficientemente firme para lograrlo, mas con el ahora agudizado sentido sísmico de Lin, todo salió a pedir de boca. Por fin podrían secarse un poco y ampararse de la lluvia y los demás efectos de la tormenta. Un refugio de roca era una mansión de lujo en comparación con un agujero en lo alto de un árbol.

Y menos peligroso, dicho sea de paso.

Sellaron la entrada para que ni la lluvia ni el viento hicieran de las suyas, y se dispusieron a tomar su bien merecido y necesitado descanso. La maestra agua extrajo la humedad de las ropas de todas, y donó una capa de piel que traía arrollada dentro de su bolso. Estaba hecha con el espeso pelaje de un búfalo-yak del polo norte, que con seguridad entibiaría los temblorosos cuerpos de las pequeñas y su madre. La jefe de policía respondió ante este gesto con gran aprecio, pues la pobre de Suyin ya daba diente con diente a causa del gélido ambiente.

Se acomodaron contra la pared Toph y sus hijas, mientras que Kya tomó asiento delante de ellas. Hubo un profundo silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Mas no un silencio incómodo sino uno pacífico; de mentes ocupadas, meditabundas. Y de cuerpos friolentos que buscaban calidez y reposo. Incluso Lin y Suyin participaron de este momento de tranquilidad y reflexión. Ambas tenían mucho en qué pensar. Pero ninguna parecía advertir en cómo el estruendo de los truenos aminoraba y se alejaba finalmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la fatiga y el sueño pudieron más que ellas. Y las niñas lentamente fueron quedándose dormidas. Suyin, recostada en el pecho de su madre, y Lin con la cabeza tendida sobre su regazo. Toph las cubrió con la capa de Kya y las rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolas más hacia sí. Protegerlas a ambas del frío era su prioridad. El sentirlas cerca nuevamente era un extra que no desaprovechaba. Se observaba en su suave sonrisa que estaba agradecida por tenerlas devuelta, sanas y salvas a su lado.

Y a pesar de que a la jefe de policía se le notaba tan cansada como a sus hijas, era visible la molestia que le provocaba el dolor en sus músculos entumecidos. Se la pasaba quejándose en voz baja de cómo los años le habían pasado factura. Que ya estaba poniéndose vieja para menesteres de tanto esfuerzo físico; que ya no estaba para lidiar contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Que tenía suficiente con los líos diarios de Ciudad República, criminales y demás.

—Es sólo tensión —comentó Kya, sin invitación—. Usted es bastante joven aún.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Puedo aliviar su malestar si me lo permite, Jefa Beifong.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Curandera? —preguntó con aire incrédulo, una media sonrisa guasa en los labios—. Después de cómo te traté hace un rato… No quise ser tan grosera —borró la sonrisa en un lamento—. Me he estado desquitando con las personas equivocadas últimamente.

Kya se aproximó de rodillas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella; la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una mirada compasiva en sus ojos aguamarina. Ya sabía que Toph era incapaz de percibir esto y se propuso a demostrárselo rozándole la pálida mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Eh, todos cometemos errores —le dijo—. Más aun cuando estamos sometidos a tanta presión. Sé que no era su intención, Jefa. Descuide.

—Te pareces a tu madre —recalcó Toph dócilmente—. Katara te ha enseñado bien. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo sobre mí. Siento que no he sido exactamente una buena guía para Lin y Suyin… Sólo les causo angustias. Pobres… Merecen mucho más y no puedo dárselos.

—No sea tan dura consigo misma; usted hace lo mejor que puede. Además, sus hijas son dos niñas maravillosas. Lin estuvo increíble hoy, ha demostrado mucho coraje e hizo lo posible por proteger a su hermanita. ¡Qué va, si hasta a mí me salvó la vida! —Fijó la vista en la pequeña de seis años, bien arropada contra el pecho de su madre—. Y Suyin… Ella…

Se debatió mentalmente entre revelarle o no lo que habían descubierto. ¿Debería ser ella quien anunciara la habilidad de Suyin para hacer metal control? Tal vez se lo haría más fácil a la niña si lo hacía; amortiguaría el golpe. Ya habían acordado que no se lo ocultarían. Los poderes de Suyin merecían ser trabajados y desarrollados con propiedad, merecían alcanzar su máximo potencial. Y la mejor maestra para ayudarla a hacerlo era Toph: creadora del propio metal control.

—¿Qué hay con mi Suyin? —indagó curiosa y algo impaciente la madre de la niña.

Kya respiró hondo.

—Suyin es una gran artista, ¿sabía eso? Está dotada de talentos fascinantes y diversos. Dice que le apasiona la danza, el dibujo y la escultura. Para ella significaría mucho si usted le diera su apoyo y la animara a seguir adelante con estos sueños. Me lo ha dicho; todo lo que quiere es que usted la aprecie por quién es realmente, por su creatividad e ingenio.

Alcanzó a distinguir un atisbo de amargura en el rostro de la jefe de policía. Su mano comenzó a acariciar con dulzura el cabello de su hija menor. Y pareció que no opinaría nada al respecto, hasta que de un pronto a otro, se atrevió a hablar con voz gangosa, afectada por la tristeza y el arrepentimiento.

—He cometido un grave error —declaró—. Le he hecho sentir a mi hija que no vale nada para mí. Sé que Suyin puede percibirlo, es muy sensible. Nunca quise que se sintiera menospreciada por no tener poderes de control. Pero tampoco hice nada para demostrarle que a pesar de todo es especial para mí; que me enorgullece y que la quiero con toda el alma…

—Toph —espetó Kya, apretándole los hombros—. Tiene que decírselo. Dígaselo por favor, aún no es tarde. Y si en verdad es eso lo que siente por ella, no cambiará de parecer cuando sepa que…

—¿Cuándo sepa _qué_, exactamente? —demandó con firmeza, el ceño fruncido—. Estás ocultándome algo, Curandera. Puedo detectarlo; engañarme no es tarea fácil.

El semblante de la joven maestra agua se afligió sobremanera.

—Usted ama a Suyin, ¿no es así? Y la amará siempre por quien es y no por lo que pueda o no hacer. Ella ansía eso de usted, más que nada en el mundo. Por eso teme revelarle que… ella ha desarrollado… —se mordió los labios, desesperada—. ¡Por todos los espíritus, ya no puedo con esto! ¡Suyin es una prodigiosa maestra del metal control! ¿Me oye? ¡Es una maestra después de todo! Pero sigue siendo solamente su hija, ¿no?

¿Qué si la inesperada noticia afectó a la jefe de policía? Por supuesto que lo hizo. Por supuesto que sus ojos nublados comunicaron en conjunto con sus líneas de expresión que no creyó en lo que acababa de escuchar. Por supuesto que se quedó sin palabras, que un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos y que empalideció todavía más (si es que eso era posible). Por supuesto que arrugó la frente, que se perdió en lo profundo de sus pensamientos. Que quedó atónita.

Pero esa reacción era normal, comprensible y completamente lógica hasta donde el entendimiento de Kya alcanzaba. Porque pasar de creer que su hija era una no-maestra a enterarse de que, a los seis años de edad, se había convertido en la maestra metal más joven de la historia, no era hazaña simple. Y le tomó casi media hora asimilarlo. De vez en cuando Toph hacía preguntas; ¿Cómo lo supieron?, ¿Cuándo se enteraron?, ¿Sabía Suyin lo que hacía?

Y por cada respuesta que Kya le daba, la mujer guardaba silencio y meditaba. Meditó hasta que, sin aviso alguno, dejó ir una risilla nasal que desembocó en alborozo. Y rió de buena gana, con carcajadas leves que nunca interrumpieron el sueño de sus hijas. Rió y se llevó una mano al entrecejo. Kya apostaba a que a Toph le había dado jaqueca, por más que intentara disimularlo con esa risa nerviosa.

—¿Una maestra metal? ¿Mi Suyin? ¡Pero sí ni sabe lo básico de la tierra control! —exclamó (para sorpresa de Kya) divertida—. No sé por qué me sorprendo; desde que nació esta niña siempre le ha llevado la contraria a todo. Cielos, durante el parto vino de pie, ¡no sabes cómo nos la complicó a Katara y a mí! A los dos años caminó en lugar de gatear; y ahora hace metal control sin saber manejar la tierra… ¡Típico de Suyin! Es… es tan ella…

Se serenó al decir esto, y aunque aquellos ojos desenfocados en realidad no pudieran hacerlo, a Kya le dio la impresión de que Toph contemplaba con cariño a su pequeña hija. Y la mano que detenía su semblante adolorido regresó a los cortos rizos negros de Suyin para enredar sus dedos entre ellos. Perdió la risa que acompañaba su voz, los ojos brillándole con lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en segundos.

—Vaya irreverencia… —musitó melancólica—. Será una rebelde igual que yo, ¿eh? Y se convertirá en una gran artista. Ya lo sé; hará maravillas con su metal control gracias a eso. Pero temía decírmelo, ¿cierto? Suyin no confía en mí ni en que vaya a apoyarla. Y no me extraña que lo haga. No he hecho nada para demostrarle que estaré siempre de su lado —alzó el rostro para dirigirse a Kya con una sonrisa forzosa—. Debo ser el peor modelo de madre que has visto…

—Nah. He visto peores, Jefa Beifong.

—Qué halagadora.

El sarcasmo de la mujer le sacó una risilla débil. Kya admiró el contorno de la madre y sus hijas en la oscuridad. Apenas y podía distinguir sus rasgos con claridad mientras se preguntaba cuánto faltaría para la llegada del alba. En realidad lo decía en serio. Sí había visto peores. En sus viajes como voluntaria, al llegar a las aldeas y pueblos más pobres de la región, se había topado con casos de niños huérfanos, abandonados por sus madres al nacer. Madres que no amaban a sus hijos. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Katara siempre decía que el hecho de que una mujer amara a sus hijos incondicionalmente era prueba suficiente de que sería una gran madre en el futuro. Sí, ninguna es perfecta. Kya estaba consciente de eso pues, aunque bien intencionada, Katara cometía errores a diestra y siniestra también. Se había equivocado ya muchas veces con Bumi, con Tenzin y con ella. Era inevitable. Ninguna madre nace aprendida. Y Toph de todas ellas, muchísimo menos todavía.

Viéndolo así, y tomando en cuenta las dificultades de criar a sus hijas ella sola con un trabajo demandante de por medio, la jefe de policía no lo hacía tan mal. Su relación era complicada, los pleitos frecuentes y los malentendidos ni se diga. Empero, tanto Lin como Suyin adoraban a su madre y Toph demostraba lo mismo por ellas. Siempre que existiera ese cariño entre las tres, nada las separaría.

Y así, mientras contemplaba su contorno en la oscuridad; el de una madre que mantenía a sus pequeñas cerca, que las resguardaba del frío intenso de esa noche y velaba sus sueños a pesar de su propia fatiga; era imposible pensar en la jefe Beifong como "el peor modelo de madre".

La menos preparada quizá, pero nunca la peor.

—Lin y Suyin la aman, Jefa —comentó apacible—. Eso significa que algo debió haber hecho bien.

—Hoy no hice nada bien —replicó—. Si ustedes corrieron peligro esta noche, ha sido sólo por mi culpa. Fui cruel con ambas y las alejé. Pude haberlas perdido —Kya la notó afligida—. ¡Es todo tan difícil! Si no es a Lin a quien decepciono, es a Suyin. Siento como si tuviera que estar en dos lugares a la vez, sin llegar a ninguna parte realmente. ¿Cómo lo hizo tu madre con tres críos?

—Ella tenía a papá —suspiró Kya, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber dicho eso. Había pisado territorio íntimo y personal, muy delicado—. ¡L-lo siento! ¡No quise!

Le habría recordado a aquellos hombres de los que nunca hablaba: el padre de Lin y el padre de Suyin. Toph sin embargo, no se inmutó. No reaccionó.

—No te disculpes. Tienes razón. Tal vez mis niñas estarían mejor con un padre a su lado… —esbozó una sonrisa cínica—. ¿Cómo es que alguien como yo acabó así? Nunca tuve madera para ser madre, ni siquiera me llevaba bien con la mía. ¿Por qué hice esto? No tiene sentido —rió aletargada.

—¿Acaso se arrepiente? —se atrevió a inquirir Kya, nerviosa.

Toph rodeó los cuerpos de sus hijas con afán, se inclinó y las besó a cada una en la cabeza. Las niñas mascullaron perezosamente por el repentino cambio de posición, mas estaban tan adormiladas que en segundos volvieron a caer rendidas en lo profundo de su dormir. Y se acurrucaron nuevamente sobre su madre, una hermana junto a la otra.

—Éstas dos mocosas son lo único de lo que no me arrepiento en mi vida —admitió la jefe de policía, la ternura presente en su voz.

—Entonces cuente con que todo estará bien —dijo Kya—. No tengo la guía "Cinco sencillos pasos de Katara para ser una mejor madre" (porque está en proceso de publicarla), pero sé que la base de una buena relación es la comunicación. Charle con sus hijas, pero por favor, sin llegar a discutir. Ya verá cómo le sorprenderá todo lo que tienen qué decirle.

—Tal vez eso funcione con Suyin, pero mi problema con Lin va más allá de eso.

—Lin sólo quiere ser como usted, ¿es eso tan grave?

—Sí.

—Pues es una lástima en verdad —exhaló derrotada la maestra agua—. Sería una excelente oficial de policía. Sabe que Lin tiene un gran potencial. Sin duda, ella es capaz de lograr todo lo que se proponga.

—Eso es lo que más me duele, Curandera —Toph acarició los mechones ondulados de Lin, rozando suavemente la mejilla derecha de la niña; su piel blanca y tersa, inmaculada, sin marca alguna—. Eso es lo que más me duele…

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Del asunto no se volvió a hablar más. Y Kya se limitó a tratar los brazos entumecidos de la jefe de policía con el poder curativo de su agua control. Intercambiaron palabras, sí, pero respecto a temas triviales como sobre qué hizo Toph para quitarse el tronco caído de encima o cómo había hecho para encontrarlas en medio de la tormenta. La conversación se desvió todavía más cuando Kya reparó en el delgado brazalete de cerámica negro que Toph portaba en su bíceps derecho. La jefe de policía mencionó que siempre lo llevaba puesto, pero que a menudo era cubierto por las mangas de sus demás atuendos y que por eso era difícil de notar.<p>

Confesó que era un brazalete con un significado especial para ella. En primer lugar, porque era parte de los restos de un meteorito que Sokka le había obsequiado durante sus viajes por la Nación del Fuego, en su misión por ponerle fin a la Guerra de los Cien Años. La segunda razón era porque, gracias a esa pulsera, había reunido a su primer grupo de alumnos de metal control, nuevamente con el apoyo y la colaboración del guerrero de la Tribu Agua. Además, había sido un obsequio muy útil y práctico, que aún en la actualidad, le era de ayuda en ciertas ocasiones.

Todo gracias a una bonita iniciativa de Sokka para dejarla juguetear con tierra del espacio exterior.

—¿Y continuó conservándolo después de más de treinta años? —exclamó Kya, impresionada.

—Así es cómo honro las buenas acciones de uno de mis amigos más cercanos —replicó Toph—. Este brazalete fue todo lo que quedó de aquella espada de meteorito que Sokka forjó con tanta dedicación. Según él, esa espada lo convirtió en un maestro; era algo que lo hacía sentir especial. Y durante la llegada del Cometa Sozin, Sokka sacrificó todo eso para salvarme la vida —se sonrió y casi en un suspiro admitió—: Yo jamás me quitaré este brazalete mientras viva.

Estar de frente a ella le permitió a Kya advertir un ligero rubor enrojeciendo las mejillas de la jefa de policía. Y farfulló una risilla emocionada. No podía esperar a contarle a Lin para que se diera cuenta de que su teoría era cierta; eso definitivamente contaba como una historia de amor guardada en el corazón. Daba igual que la naturaleza de aquellos sentimientos fuera la amistad o algo más platónico, aún así, para Kya eso había sido tierno y romántico.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo, Curandera?

—¡De nada, nada! —desestimó apenada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que puedo percibir cuando me mientes? Porque lo estás haciendo ahora, muchachita.

—No sé de qué me habla, Jefa —insistió, apartándose de Toph, que ya sospechaba de ella—. No es nada importante, ¡en serio!

—¡Eh, te crecerá la nariz!

Era interesante, nunca había mantenido una conversación tan larga con alguien como Toph. Ahora comprendía por qué sus padres se habían llevado tan bien con ella durante su juventud y las décadas que le siguieron. Pues, por debajo de lo tosco de su personalidad, era en el fondo muy agradable. Charlar con una persona que no la alzaba a ver fue en un principio desconcertante. Estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran a los ojos al hablar, para así entender mejor emociones y otras expresiones. Pero con Toph, esto no era posible. Entonces recordaba que era ciega. La mujer mantenía la vista fija en un punto distante, inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo y agudizaba el oído.

A veces su rostro se desviaba en dirección opuesta al suyo.

Y aunque daba la impresión de que no estuviera poniéndole atención, lo asombroso era que quizá, nadie nunca la había escuchado con tanto cuidado como Toph lo hacía. Ella captaba cada detalle, cada inflexión, murmullo o suspiro en su voz. No la veía a la cara y a Kya le pareció que era menos distractor que al conversar normalmente con las demás personas. Cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra la pared. Se fue sumiendo en una absorbente conversación sin miradas ni gestos, ademanes o muecas.

Qué agradable era el sonido de la voz humana en la oscuridad…

—Kya.

—¿Sí, Jefa Beifong?

—Gracias por cuidar de mí y mis hijas.

La muchacha susurró dulcemente:

—Para mí ayudar es todo un placer, además, ustedes me caen bien.

—Serás una de las pocas personas —la escuchó reírse.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida también. Y ya al abrir los ojos, tenues rayos de luz solar se colaban por las rendijas que quedaron entre las rocas al unirlas. Encontró a Lin despierta justo delante de ella, y afuera del estrecho refugio, halló a Toph. La mujer sostenía a Suyin, que continuaba medio dormida con la cabecita apoyada en la clavícula de su madre. Sentía las vibraciones de la tierra en silencio.

La tormenta hace mucho que había pasado. La vegetación goteaba en derredor y una ligera lluviecilla caía de los cielos grises de aquella nublada mañana de primavera. Kya ahogó un gemido atónito al reparar en las condiciones desastrosas en las que había quedado el bosque. Literalmente fue un ciclón el que dejó su paso bien marcado a lo largo y ancho de la zona.

El suelo estaba hecho un lodazal; con pozas y charcos de dudosa profundidad hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Hojas secas, ramas partidas y árboles de menor tamaño, arrancados por los fuertes vientos, ensuciaban el paisaje. Hasta podían identificarse restos de escombro y basura provenientes de la capital a sus pies.

—¿Cómo habrá quedado el centro de la ciudad? —se escuchó preguntar a Lin detrás de ellas.

—No creo que haya quedado tan mal, los edificios habrán actuado como barreras contra el viento —le dijo Kya.

—El terreno sigue inundado, tendremos que hundirnos en el fango para regresar a casa —comentó Toph.

—Eso no será necesario —replicó alegre la maestra agua, al tiempo que escudriñaba en el bolso que cargaba al hombro—. Ahora que no hay peligro de volar, puedo darles un aventón.

Sacó un silbato que Lin reconoció instantáneamente.

—¿Tienes un bisonte volador? —preguntó emocionada.

—¡Pues claro! Papá nos dejó criar a nuestros propios bisontes; Bumi tiene a Ghi, Tenzin tiene a Oogi… —sopló el silbato y en cuestión de segundos un bisonte de tamaño mediano pasó bufando sobre ellas, para luego descender al bosque. Kya se le acercó y le acarició la flecha gris en su cabeza peluda—. Y a esta preciosa amiga mía la he llamado Celaje.

—¡Genial! —Lin se giró para ver a su madre—. ¿Vamos con ella, mamá?

—¿Y tú qué crees, niña? —le dijo burlona.

Ya en lo alto, entre las nubes, tanto Lin como Suyin estaban completamente despiertas, mirando hacia abajo. El cielo estaba muy encapotado, pero no dejaba de formar algodonadas figuras de cúmulos y nimbos que atraían la excitable atención de las niñas. Toph mientras tanto, apoyó la parte de atrás de su cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, y se echó de espaldas con las piernas extendidas, disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa en su rostro y en su cabello desaliñado.

—Sí… De esto se trata la vida, niñas —suspiró relajada, ida en sus recuerdos de una época distante—. Jamás me había sentido tan libre como la primera vez que atravesé el cielo en la silla de un bisonte volador; recorriendo el mundo…

—El aire es el elemento de la libertad —replicó Kya, en control de las riendas del gran animal—. Eso es lo que predica mi papá todo el tiempo, y es la verdad. Me pregunto, ¿adónde estarán ahora él y Tenzin? ¿Qué región estarán visitando?

Miró de soslayo a Lin, quien de pronto recordó algo: la carta que Tenzin había escrito especialmente para ella. Se escabulló hasta la parte de atrás, donde reposaba su madre. Ahí se sacó sigilosa el trozo de papel doblado, que milagrosamente se había salvado luego de la empapada de la tormenta. Admiró el sobre húmedo con alivio y se dispuso a leerlo con cuidado de no romperlo, pues si había quedado bastante frágil.

No debió haberse corrido la tinta porque los gestos de Lin se tornaron efusivos, suaves y hasta conmovidos al leer su contenido. Kya sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona. La había pillado a ella también; otra maestra tierra enamoradiza para comprobar la veracidad de su teoría. Giró la vista al frente, complacida por su descubrimiento. ¿Quién quitaba que en el futuro, ella y Lin podían volverse parientes? Ya se sentía su cuñada.

El sol comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza y las nubes se fueron disipando. De esta manera concluía una de las peores tormentas vividas en la corta historia de Ciudad República y el resto de la joven nación. Así como uno de los primeros conflictos serios enfrentados por la pequeña familia Beifong.

Kya recordó su anterior conversación con Toph. La jefe de policía había prometido que hallaría cómo reparar el daño entre ella y sus hijas. Parecía determinada a hacerlo. Y todo pintaba bien para ellas, pero ¿sería esto nada más la calma antes de una nueva tormenta?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y optó por pensar con optimismo. Las tres estarían bien, ya era tiempo de llevarlas a casa y retomar su propio camino. Con o sin ella para aconsejarlas, después de la tempestad, la vida debía continuar.

—Celaje, ¡Yip yip!


	11. Óxido

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

"_**Óxido:**__ Del metal que pierde su brillo por acción de los elementos. Que se entiesa y se destiñe, que se deteriora. Un metal herrumbrado es un metal enfermo."_

* * *

><p>El concejal Sokka terminaba su trabajo siempre después del anochecer. Muchas veces, sin embargo, se quedaba en el ayuntamiento pasada la hora de salida. Su oficina era la única luz encendida del lugar tras horas y horas de lectura silenciosa en total soledad. Sentía que el tiempo no le alcanzaba para cumplir con la acumulación de deberes que se apilaban en su escritorio: planes de desarrollo comunal que fiscalizar, tratados que aprobar, leyes que revisar. En fin, los menesteres de administrar el progreso de Ciudad República, como la floreciente metrópolis que era, no le daban descanso.<p>

Mientras redactaba unos informes soltó un bostezo. Ya pasaba de la medianoche y estaba especialmente agotado ese día. Había tenido que supervisar junto a los demás miembros del Concejo la evacuación de aquella parte de la población que habitaba las zonas que fueron más afectadas por el huracán de hace dos días. La movilización de refugiados a los albergues de la ciudad se mantuvo fluida y organizada gracias a la colaboración de la Fuerza de Policía. Por supuesto, era grato saber que la jefe Beifong y sus oficiales no permitirían retrasos ni altercados en los traslados. Su eficiencia en el trabajo era, como siempre, incuestionable.

Lastimosamente para Sokka, él no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con Toph durante la jornada. De hecho, tenía varias semanas de no verla y quedarse a charlar con ella como le gustaría. Antes acostumbraban a almorzar juntos. Compartían una mesa en el restaurante de fideos de Narook o se sentaban en las butacas frente a la barra, donde a veces incluían al simpático cocinero en sus triviales conversaciones. Sokka disfrutaba de ver a Toph devorando con gusto platillos tradicionales de la Tribu Agua —la especialidad de aquel pequeño y barato establecimiento—, la fascinación de ambos por la carne era una de las muchas similitudes que solían unirlos como amigos.

Bromeaban y competían por ver quién llegaba primero en su camino devuelta al ayuntamiento, corriendo por las aceras cual si fueran el mismo par de adolescentes de antaño. A veces los alcanzaba la lluvia, aunque ni así paraban el juego. Una que otra vez acostumbraron a beberse unos tragos por ahí. Entonces platicaban sobre la vida. Lo usual; sueños, temores y esperanzas para el futuro. Él y Toph, solamente, hallaban encanto en esos pequeños momentos de sinceridad con aroma a alcohol.

Eran tiempos distintos a los de hoy, cuando eran más jóvenes, quizás trece años atrás. Aang y Katara tenían una vida propia de pareja y Zuko, por otro lado, se ocupaba de gobernar la Nación del Fuego con temple y justicia. El concejal y la jefa de policía fueron los que quedaron rezagados: solteros, rebeldes y charlatanes que se conformaron con hacer de Ciudad República un mundo diminuto, sólo para ellos dos y sus inofensivas travesuras ocasionales.

Toph era mucho más impetuosa entonces. Decía que luego de ayudar a Aang con sus servicios en Ciudad República, desde su puesto como Jefa de Policía, se marcharía al Reino Tierra. Quería seguir recorriendo el mundo, entrometiéndose en las escaramuzas de maestros tierra que probaran ser dignos oponentes para ella. Quería continuar creciendo, descubriendo; ir más allá de lo que ya era. Y nunca consideró que el ser policía se le volvería vicio y que quedaría atada a Ciudad República en más de una forma. Como con una familia, por ejemplo. Toph jamás habló de sentar cabeza, mucho menos de concebir hijos.

Ella solía decir que la sola idea le daba un "no sé qué…"

¿Qué sucedió, pues? Lo normal. La vida siempre encuentra la manera de alterar los planes de los mortales. Sokka también tenía su manojo de sueños frustrados que no vio realizarse en sus años de juventud. Muy por el contrario de Toph, él hubiera querido contraer matrimonio con su ex novia Suki, y formar un hogar con ella. Sin embargo, los caprichos retorcidos del destino quisieron guiar a la habilidosa guerrera Kyoshi por otros rumbos, que acabaron por alejarla de él finalmente.

Sokka se quedó en Ciudad República como representante y concejal de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Dejó de ser un guerrero errante para convertirse en un político y un talentoso orador; sus discursos eran siempre los más esperados por la prensa y los más aclamados por el público también. Su padre, Hakoda, con seguridad estaría orgulloso de sus logros.

Sí, parecía una vida exitosa en ese sentido, y lo era. Aunque en el aspecto personal, el concejal Sokka acabó siendo nada más que un hombre solitario, agobiado. Recordaba la predicción de la tía Wu, hace muchísimos años: "Tu futuro estará lleno de peleas y angustia… la mayoría provocadas por ti."

¡Qué reverenda estupidez!

Al menos eso hubiera dicho su "yo" adolescente de hace treinta años. Ahora, en medio de la oscuridad, sentado frente a su escritorio, con las manos clavadas firmemente en el papel, miraba hacia atrás y se daba cuenta de los embrollos en los que se había metido por terquedad propia. Pues, debía haber una razón por la cual, lo único que lo esperaba en casa al regresar del trabajo, era un apartamento vacío en el centro de la ciudad.

Debía haber una razón por la cual, él y Toph ya no compartieran como lo hacían antes. Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, y últimamente le parecía que la jefe de policía lo ignoraba a propósito o simplemente trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. La mujer se había vuelto arisca y distante, pero sólo con él. Con costos le permitía serle de ayuda en asuntos del ayuntamiento o en cuestiones más personales, como al cuidar de sus "ahijadas".

Tampoco era como si se llevara del todo mal con ella. Toph insistía en que seguían siendo amigos, pero simplemente ya no era lo mismo. Discutían mucho entre ellos, ya no intercambiaban bromas ni piropos amistosos. La última vez que se vieron fue después de pelearse por sus creencias respecto a los no-maestros. Curiosamente, los dos estaban y estuvieron siempre del mismo lado. ¿Entonces de dónde surgió la discusión?

Sokka prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

Y sí, existía un motivo insulso que justificaba el por qué su mejor amiga ya no lo quería como en otros tiempos. Como antes, cuando se acercó a él tras su desafortunado rompimiento con Suki y le ofreció su mano amiga. Antes, cuando se creían los amos de la ciudad, del mundo.

Cuando saludarse de beso y abrazo era natural y no un acto protocolario incómodo. Cuando podían sentarse a compartir un plato de fideos de algas, burlándose a las espaldas de una rutinaria vida que poco a poco fue tornándose adulta. Cuando eran tan sólo un par de ilusos consigo mismos y parecía que nada en su diminuto mundo fuera a cambiar de súbito.

Y de repente, sin que ya ninguno de los dos pudiese evitarlo, una cosa los llevó a la otra y… bueno. Mejor dejarlo hasta ahí.

Sokka se apretó el entrecejo e hizo a un lado su pluma y los demás documentos que custodiaba. No debió haberse quedado cavilando hasta tarde, eso no hacía más que empeorar su estado de cansancio y zozobra. Así pues, una vez que dejó todo bien guardado y hubo cerrado con llave la puerta de su despacho, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Saludó a los guardias de la entrada cortésmente, bajó unas pocas gradas y sus pies dieron con las húmedas aceras del distrito central. Caminó varias cuadras a la luz tenue de los faroles que iluminaban la avenida, con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Finalmente llegó al edificio en el que residía. Subió cinco pisos, sintiendo el recorrido por las escaleras más largo y pesado de lo que recordaba. El número 512 adornaba la puerta de su apartamento y al entrar, un reducido espacio, acondicionado para un máximo de _una_ persona, lo recibió.

Hogar, dulce apartamento desordenado. Tenía una gran variedad de armas y pieles alusivas a la Tribu Agua del Sur decorando sus cuatro paredes; cocina, baño y una cama. En realidad, su salario daba para más que eso, ¿pero para qué querría Sokka una gran mansión, si solamente él iba a vivir en ella? En un espacio pequeño se sentiría menos solitario. Además, pasaba el día entero afuera, más que nada en el ayuntamiento.

Y no estaba del todo solo en casa; tenía a Momo. Quien, según las reglas del edificio, no tenía permitido ser alojado ahí. Pese a eso, a Sokka en realidad le daba igual lo que dijera el dueño del lugar. Momo no habría querido quedarse con Aang, porque aparentemente, los lémures voladores eran animales muy territoriales, y se llevaba terriblemente mal con los lémures de cola anillada de la isla.

Así que Sokka aceptó (más bien rogó) que le dejaran quedarse con el peludo amiguito. Él tenía la costumbre de dejar una de las ventanas de su apartamento abierta para que Momo entrara y saliera a gusto. De este modo, el inteligente primate evitaba ser descubierto y podía pasearse por los tejados de la ciudad durante la ausencia del concejal.

De hecho, al encender la luz, Momo ya estaba posado en la cornisa de la ventana, observándolo con sus redondos ojos verdes.

—¡Momo, amigo! ¿Qué hay? —le saludó Sokka, obteniendo un simple chillido por respuesta.

—Lo siento, fue un largo día el de hoy… —se llevó las manos a la espalda y se estiró arqueándose hacia delante. Las vertebras le crujieron—. Mañana jugaremos algo, ¿si? Necesito irme a la cama ahora. Tengo que despertar en cinco horas…

Y una vez que se hubo desvestido, se echó en la cama de un salto y finalmente cerró sus ojos azules con un profundo suspiro. «Un hombre necesita descansar», se dijo, recordando las sabias palabras del viejo general Iroh. Qué en paz descanse. Bostezó y se concentró en quedarse dormido. Sintió a Momo acurrucándose en su costado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando el estrepitoso sonido del teléfono hizo que el lémur le saltara en la cara con un alarido agudo y desagradable. Casi se infarta del susto. Y de muy mala gana se levantó a contestarle al imbécil al que se le había ocurrido llamarlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

—Concejal Sokka —gruñó, arrugando la nariz—. ¡Diga, pues! ¿No se da cuenta de la hora que es?

La voz al otro lado de la línea emitió un bufido impaciente.

—_¡Oh! Lo siento, princesita. ¿Desperté a su real majestad?_

Sokka empalideció y por poco dejó caer el auricular que sostenía en su oído.

—¿Toph? —exclamó incrédulo.

—_Nah… Es tu abuela. ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más?_

El sarcasmo no le duró mucho en la voz. La jefa de policía empezó a hablar apresuradamente, tropezando en sus propias palabras, notoriamente urgida y alterada. Algo andaba mal y Sokka, a su vez, se mostró preocupado por ella.

—Tranquilízate, Toph. Más despacio, ¡no entiendo nada de lo que me dices! —se metió el dedo en el otro oído para escucharla mejor—. ¿Qué las niñas qué? ... ¿Con fiebre las dos? … ¿Qué no sabes qué hacer? N-no te preocupes. Iré para allá de inmediato —se frotó la nuca, suspirando—. No, no es molestia… Descuida... Te veo en una hora.

Colgó el teléfono y se llevó una mano a la frente, restregándose la ansiedad que lo había invadido. Semanas de no verla y ahora tenía que atravesar hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad para presentarse ante su puerta a la una de la mañana. Quedó algo atónito por lo repentino del asunto; no era el escenario en el que esperaba volver a encontrarse con Toph. Bien, si ella necesitaba su ayuda, con certeza se la daría. Todo sea por las niñas.

—Momo, ¡cuida el apartamento mientras no estoy! —dijo el guerrero tras haberse puesto sus botas y una túnica sencilla. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sólo para volver a abrirla al instante—. ¿Sabes qué? No me esperes. Esto podría tardar.

El lémur inclinó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando la puerta, visiblemente confundido. Al poco tiempo se acostó cuán largo era a mitad de la cama y se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Creyó que su aspecto desaliñado, medio dormido y sin bañar ni afeitar era malo, pero luego de que Toph le abriera la puerta, cayó en la cuenta de que ella lucía mucho peor. Vestía pijamas holgadas y arrugadas, bajo los ojos se le habían dibujado varios anillos de oscuras ojeras, y su cabello… Su cabello suelto, largo y sedoso estaba hecho un lío; enmarañados los mechones y el flequillo fuera de lugar. Como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. La expresión de su rostro comunicaba fatiga mezclada con incontables horas en vela de preocupación constante.<p>

Se le veía algo desorientada y con voz ronca ella preguntó:

—¿Sokka? Sí eres tú, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, Toph. ¿Te pasa algo a ti también? Luces un poco mareada…

—Es sólo cansancio… —desestimó ella con un gesto de la mano—. Ven, pasa.

Lo guió hasta el dormitorio principal, donde Lin y Suyin reposaban juntas en la cama de la jefe de policía. Las dos habían perdido el color en las mejillas, se estremecían constantemente y sudaban frío. Sokka se inclinó al lado de Lin y le tocó la frente con suavidad. La niña estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Con razón Toph se escuchaba tan desconcertada por el teléfono; las dos hermanas estaban bastante enfermas. No sabía que tan grave podría ser, así que decidió investigar más a fondo los síntomas de sus ahijadas.

—Lin… —la llamó él, dócilmente—. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

La jovencita entrecerró los ojos, buscando distinguir los rasgos de quién le hablaba. Habría visto el moreno rostro de bruscas y fuertes facciones con las profundas iris azules que la observaban intranquilas, pero con cariño. Lin sonrió escasamente al reconocerlo.

—So… ¿Sokka? —tosió con fuerza—. Me duelen mucho la garganta y todo el cuerpo… Y… tengo mucho frío…

Se envolvió a sí misma aún más en las cobijas, acurrucándose contra su hermanita que parecía sufrir de lo mismo. Apretó los ojos y ya no quiso hablar más. Sokka le acarició la cabeza con ternura, asegurándole que pronto se sentiría mucho mejor. Entonces se apartó despacio de la cama y vio a Toph apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Algún diagnóstico, doctor?

—Sí. Es gripe y de las peores —respondió acercándose a ella—. ¿Hace cuánto comenzaron a sentirse mal?

—Anoche Lin vino a despertarme porque Suyin tenía náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Minutos después, Lin presentó los mismos síntomas —se encogió de hombros—. Ninguna de las tres hemos podido dormir desde entonces. He intentado bajarles la fiebre con toallas húmedas, pero es inútil. Tampoco han querido comer nada. Detesto tener que dejarlas solas en este estado y mañana se espera que me presente a trabajar —terminó mordiéndose los labios, frustrada—. Estoy desesperada, Sokka.

Tan desesperada como para acudir a él, de todas las personas a las que conocía. Claro, ahora recordaba que ni Aang ni Katara se encontraban en el Templo del Aire. Aang estaba ilustrando a Tenzin en la cultura de los Nómadas del Aire, Bumi estaba entrenándose con las Fuerzas Unidas, y mientras Kya vagaba como voluntaria por las aldeas pobres de la región, Katara había viajado al polo sur para prestar sus servicios en la restauración de su creciente tribu.

Eso también explicaba por qué no la había visto durante la movilización de refugiados; se habría obligado a quedarse en casa para cuidar de Lin y Suyin. Imaginó a una ofuscada Toph intentando dar instrucciones y comandar a sus oficiales por teléfono mientras ayudaba a alguna de las pequeñas a vomitar. Sintió lástima por ella, por las tres.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme, Toph —le aseguró, apretándole el hombro a la agotada mujer—. Conozco el remedio exacto para esta situación.

—¿Ah, si? —inquirió ella en un bostezo—. A estas alturas no temo decir que te creo, Ronquidos.

Actuaba más mansa de lo que él esperaba luego de su último encuentro, casi parecía la misma de antes. Tendría que ser la fatiga o la preocupación por sus hijas lo que la mantenía en ese extraño estado de calma soñolienta. Sokka le ofreció una sonrisa, gritándose mentalmente en el acto por olvidar que ella no podía verle. Sacudió la cabeza resignado, sin soltarla del hombro. No creyó que fuera a atreverse.

Atreverse a depositar su mano en la blanca mejilla de su antigua amiga y a deslizarla delicadamente hasta su fino mentón, acariciándola dulcemente con el dedo pulgar. Pero lo hizo y el silencio imperturbable de la jefa de policía le cayó encima igual que si ella le hubiera arrojado una gran roca para aplastarlo en el sitio. El hombre tragó en seco, dejó ir la pequeña barbilla de Toph y retrocedió. Incluso sin reaccionar, ella era intimidante.

—Em… —musitó nervioso—. C-créelo, si. Ya verás que pronto las niñas se pondrán bien.

Toph debía estar más adormilada de lo que él imaginaba, porque lo siguió a la cocina de buen talante, sin protestar ni quejarse de lo ocurrido. Sokka empezó a reprocharse por lo idiota que había sido. Tal vez la falta de sueño también comenzaba a afectarle y lo hacía olvidar cuál era su lugar frente a Toph. Idiota, idiota. Seguro que ella pensaría lo mismo.

Ya en la cocina, la vio reclinarse en el mostrador. Golpeteó la superficie lisa con las puntas de sus dedos, pensativa. Entonces elevó el rostro, dirigiéndolo hacia donde percibía la presencia del guerrero y comentó:

—Adivino que se trata de un remedio casero, ¿eh? No creí que supieras cocinar.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —se jactó el concejal—. Cuando se vive solo no queda más alternativa que aprender a hacerlo.

—En tanto no cocines como dibujas…

—¿Qué puedes saber tú? —rezongó con enojo fingido—. ¡Jamás has visto mis dibujos!

—Por la misma razón que no sé cocinar —se rió—. Bien, prosiga señor chef.

¿Cómo podía ella pensar que aquello era chiste? Si Toph no sabía cocinar, ¿entonces de qué se alimentaban las Beifong en esa casa? Intuyó que Lin se habría responsabilizado por ese tipo de tareas domésticas entonces, ya que esa niña siempre había demostrado ser autosuficiente, incluso cuando era nada más que una infante. ¿Qué diría Katara si lo supiera? Mejor era no hacérselo saber.

Suspiró y puso manos a la obra. Llenó una olla de agua y la puso sobre el fuego, para después salir a sacar del auto prestado en el que había venido, una cesta cargada con los ingredientes necesarios. Esa prevención suya no estuvo demás, pues tras revisar la despensa de Toph, vio que faltaba prácticamente de todo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes darle a mis niñas? —escuchó a su vieja amiga consultar con curiosidad.

—Una sopa muy especial que Gran Gran Abuela nos preparaba cuando Katara y yo éramos niños —contestó mientras sacaba un pescado de la cesta y lo colocaba sobre una tabla de madera—. Me empeñé en aprender a hacerla la primera vez que vi a Katara resfriarse. Ella siempre cuidó de mí, así que decidí hacer lo mismo por ella.

—Oh…

Sokka sintió cómo la jefe de policía se concentraba en él y lo que hacía. A lo mejor percibía con claridad la habilidad con la que le quitaba las escamas al barbo, lo limpiaba y se ponía a filetearlo. Lo mismo que cuando picaba los vegetales, y repiqueteaba el cuchillo rápidamente contra la tabla de madera. No pudo evitar reírse ante la idea de que a Toph, algo tan común y corriente como cocinar, le llamara tanto la atención. Y no supo en qué momento llegó a tenerla "observándolo" por encima del hombro durante el proceso.

Cuando por fin todos los ingredientes fueron puestos a hervir en la olla, Toph y Sokka tomaron asiento en unas sillas que el guerrero acercó y se pusieron a esperar a que el caldo estuviera listo en silencio. Un silencio denso, largo, incómodo. La absurda pregunta relacionada al clima salió primero de los labios de Sokka, a la cual Toph contestó con un tono forzosamente casual, argumentando que no había parado de llover desde que la tormenta azotó hace dos días.

—Te equivocas, eso no fue una tormenta —la corrigió Sokka—. Fue un huracán.

—Para mí son todos lo mismo; mucha lluvia, viento y relámpagos. ¿Por qué crees que Lin y Suyin se pusieron tan enfermas? ¡Fue por haber salido durante la maldita tormenta!

—¿Y qué hacían fuera, si se puede saber? —curioseó el concejal, intrigado.

Toph lanzó una respuesta esquiva.

—Larga historia.

Mujeres. ¿Para qué dicen las cosas si después no se van a molestar en profundizarlas? Sokka se quedó con la duda y tuvo que conformarse con que nunca lo sabría si no se lo preguntaba a alguna de sus ahijadas. Pobres niñas; gripes de ese tipo golpean más fuerte durante la infancia. De sólo pensar en las molestias que ambas estaban padeciendo en ese momento… Él se había fijado en Lin, pero no alcanzó a reparar lo suficiente en Suyin. Apenas y la vio. Con esto en mente, Sokka discurrió ansiosamente sobre esa pequeña. ¿Habría crecido mucho desde la última vez que la tuvo en brazos?

Se concentró tanto en sus recuerdos de Suyin que, de no ser porque Toph decidió romper con el silencio, se habría olvidado de que la tenía enfrente.

—Oye… Gracias por venir hasta aquí en cuanto te llamé —musitó ella por lo bajo, y desviando la mirada admitió—: No creí que fueras a hacerlo, Sokka. Digo, por cómo te he tratado últimamente. Y además, te saqué de la cama a una hora tan obscena… No falta mucho para que amanezca.

—Ni lo menciones, ¡tenía que venir! —exclamó él, complacido—. Especialmente si se trata de Lin y Suyin, Toph.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te sientes responsable o algo así?

No le gustó el tono que la jefe de policía había utilizado en esta ocasión. Fue una interrogante tajante, huraña. Sokka eligió sus próximas palabras con cuidado. Ya le extrañaba que Toph se hubiera atrasado tanto en recriminarle lo mismo de siempre. Ella ya se habría espabilado, supuso él.

—Vine porque somos amigos ustedes y yo, los cuatro.

—Cómo sea… —le reprochó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Sokka rodó los ojos y se levantó de la silla. Se aproximó a la olla con el caldo hirviendo para probar sus contenidos y así saber cuánto le faltaba para estar listo. En esto estaba cuando escuchó los pasos de la jefa de policía acercándosele por la espalda. Se volteó y la miró, impávido. Le pareció que el rostro de la mujer describía arrepentimiento.

—Perdona eso que dije, he estado de mal humor últimamente.

—¡No bromeas! —replicó él, sarcástico.

—Mira, Capitán Bumerán, ¡no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es! —le reclamó—. Intento ofrecerte una disculpa. Ni siquiera sé por qué te eché de aquí la última vez… —el enojo se esfumó de su voz—. Fue por lo de los poderes de Suyin, ¿no? Te ofendió el que yo fuera tan indiferente con ella por eso… Y sé que el que lo hiciera no te hirió solamente porque tú seas un no-maestro. Ambos sabemos que esa no es una limitación, mucho menos para ti.

Sokka se tensó, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era cierto, pero ese no era un tema que él quisiera discutir con Toph en ese preciso momento. La observó brevemente, la jefe de policía tampoco parecía animada a seguir adelante con esa conversación. Estaban abatidos los dos, la presencia del otro les estorbaba sobremanera. Ése era el efecto que les provocaba aquel tema en particular. Después de más de seis años, seguía sin resultarles agradable el discutirlo. Empero, a veces era mejor enfrentar las cosas en el instante en el que surgían, que continuar posponiéndolas y pretender que nunca pasaron.

—Toph, escucha…

—Es una maestra metal —lo interrumpió ella—. Suyin resultó ser una maestra después de todo…

Sokka dio gracias al universo o a quién quiera que fuera la entidad encargada de los karmas, por el hecho de que Toph no tuviera la capacidad para verle la cara en ese instante. Habría odiado que pudiera hacerlo, pues estaba consciente de que la expresión de su rostro estaba desecha, rota. Contempló los ojos nublados de la mujer, teñidos de un tono de verde pobre, borrosos y opacos, sin brillo. De poder ver como las demás personas, Sokka intuyó que sería imposible sostenerle la mirada a Toph. De poder ver, esos ojos serían tan intensos como los de Lin, como los de Suyin…

Suyin… No podía sacarse a esa niña de la cabeza.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Sokka? —lo presionó la jefe de policía—. No me digas que ahora te molesta que Suyin sea una maestra… ¡Anda! Pensé que eras fanático del metal control, ¡alégrate!

—No lo entiendes, sí estoy muy feliz por ella —replicó el concejal, agachando la cabeza—. Es sólo que… Yo pensé que…

—Sé lo que pensabas —afirmó Toph, con aire desafiante y triste a la vez.

Sokka liberó un hondo suspiro, dándole la espalda a la que en antaño fue su mejor amiga. El caldo burbujeaba en la olla; ya estaba listo. Y casi como si él y Toph se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, cada uno cogió un tazón de sopa. Sokka llenó ambos con la misma cantidad, los colocó en una bandeja y los cargó hasta la habitación en la que descansaban las niñas.

Sin articular palabra alguna, Toph se hizo cargo de alimentar a Lin con una de las sopas, otorgándole al guerrero la oportunidad de interactuar con la pequeña Suyin. No podía creer que estuviera nervioso de verla luego de tres años, como si ya no la conociera de antes. Se acuclilló de su lado de la cama y la vio sentarse mientras se restregaba los ojitos perezosamente. De piel morena, rizado cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda. La niña parpadeó confundida al verlo e hizo que Sokka soltara una risilla tras preguntar:

—¿Quién es usted, señor?

No lo recordaba; Suyin era todavía muy pequeña cuando lo conoció. La primera vez en brazos de su madre cuando era sólo una recién nacida, allá en la isla del Templo del Aire hace seis años. Y en las demás ocasiones cuando era apenas una infante de dos y tres años de edad. Ahora, un poco más mayor, podía decir con certeza que Suyin crecería para convertirse en una hermosa joven. Era tan linda… Tan adorable…

—¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí? Soy tu pa-… —tuvo que morderse la lengua para frenar la palabra que estuvo a punto de salírsele—. Soy tu padrino, Suyin. Sokka es mi nombre.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres el hermano mayor de Katara! —tosió un poco. Su garganta se escuchaba algo afónica, pero la niña hizo el esfuerzo de seguir hablando—. ¿Verdad que tengo razón?

—Sí, Suyin. Tienes razón —le contestó él, reprimiendo su melancolía—. Ahora abre grande la boca para que te bebas todo tu remedio y te sientas mejor, ¿eh?

Las niñas bebieron la sopa de Gran Gran hasta la última gota. Entonces, juntos como si de una pareja se tratara, Toph y Sokka las arroparon y las instaron a dormirse, arrullándolas con caricias y palabras dulces. Las cuidaron hasta que estuvieron completamente seguros de que ambas se habían sumido en un sueño profundo. Por fin Lin y Suyin podrían descansar luego de días lidiando con las molestias de la gripe.

Sokka siguió a la jefa de policía fuera de la habitación, caminando con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Ella deslizó la puerta hasta cerrarla. Guardó silencio, su rostro serio y vacío, sin expresión alguna.

—No es tu hija —declaró secamente.

El concejal se limitó a apretar los puños.

—No es tu hija —repitió Toph—. Te lo he dicho por años, Sokka.

—¿Si no es mía entonces de quién? —se atrevió a interrogarla, decidido a obtener respuestas.

La jefa de policía se cruzó de brazos, dando un paso al frente.

—Es sólo mía y ya. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Entiendo que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo.

—Exacto.

Quiso continuar debatiéndole, no obstante, el mareo que había notado en Toph desde que le abrió la puerta se volvió más evidente en ese instante. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano y comenzó a toser abruptamente. Incluso tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no venirse de bruces.

—Toph, te has contagiado tu también —le advirtió Sokka, genuinamente preocupado.

—Tonterías, ¡yo jamás me enfermo! —y volvió a toser.

Contra toda protesta, el guerrero la cogió por la cintura, la alzó y se la echó al hombro. No le costó ningún esfuerzo siendo ella tan pequeña y enclenque en comparación a él, que era por mucho más alto y fornido. A menos claro, que decidiera utilizar sus poderes de tierra control en su contra, pero era obvio que la jefa de policía se sentía demasiado mal como para hacer algo semejante.

La cargó hasta la sala de estar y la depositó en el sofá. Tomó una manta que encontró en un armario cercano y la tapó cuidadosamente. Toph se dedicó a reclamar y a quejarse todo lo que quiso. Fue en vano, sin embargo, porque Sokka había decidido ya no escucharla más. Así, le puso una mano en la frente y comprobó que ardía en fiebre tanto como lo hacían las niñas hace un rato.

Le sirvió un tazón de sopa a ella también y se lo dio de beber despacio, una cucharada a la vez. Consiguió toallas húmedas para limpiarle el sudor, para bajarle la fiebre. Y estuvo ahí para atenderla conforme sus síntomas se fueron presentando y agravando. No importaba cuánto se empeñara la obstinada jefa de policía en alejarlo, Sokka no se apartó de su lado. Aunque él mismo estuviera apunto de caer rendido de cansancio, no la abandonaría.

Ya no volvería a cometer ese mismo error otra vez.

—Sokka, has perdido la cabeza… —le dijo Toph—. Has olvidado que te esperan en el Concejo en unas horas...

—Y tú has olvidado que somos amigos, los mejores. ¿Recuerdas? En este momento me importa un comino el Concejo.

Ella se cubrió la cara con la manta y habló con voz exasperada, ahogada en angustia.

—Los amigos no hacen lo que nosotros nos hicimos.

Sokka se sentó junto a la que fue su compañera contra el crimen, ocupando su mismo espacio en el sofá. No esperó a que Toph se quitara la manta de encima. Sabía por qué lo hacía; por vergüenza. No obstante, el único que debería sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo, era él. Ya había cargado con este remordimiento por años.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —indagó el concejal con tristeza.

—Herirnos así, el uno al otro.

Por impulso buscó sacarla de debajo de la sábana y la atrapó en un abrazo. Ella no opuso resistencia, no luchó más. Ambos tenían los lagrimales secos, mas la aflicción de cada uno era tangible en el ambiente. A Toph la habría derrotado su fatiga o su malestar, porque al poco tiempo se quedó dormida en el pecho de su viejo amigo. Y él permaneció sujetándola contra sí, ofreciéndole el apoyo que le negó cuando más lo necesitó en el pasado.

Le besó la frente y le masajeó los brazos, pues al tenerlos descubiertos, se había puesto bastante fría y tiritaba, apenas perceptiblemente. Descubrió entonces el brazalete de meteorito que él le había regalado hace años. Todavía lo conservaba, a pesar de todo por lo que la había hecho pasar. La impresión que le causó finalmente logró que se le asomaran unas cuántas lágrimas en los ojos.

Siempre serían amigos ella y él, los mejores del mundo.

Se durmió acurrucado allí con ella, pero pasado el amanecer, Toph no lo percibió al despertar. Sokka se había marchado; habría regresado al ayuntamiento seguramente. Fue Lin quien, camino al baño, la encontró sentada en el sofá con la cara lánguida y la espalda encorvada, abrazándose a sí misma. La niña reparó en una hoja de papel que había caído a los pies de su madre. Intuyó que Toph no había podido sentirla. Así que la recogió y la leyó en voz alta:

_Bandida Ciega,_

_Te reportaré enferma ante el Consejo, no te preocupes. Quédate en casa y descansa. Procuren cuidarse muy bien las tres. Hay más sopa en la cocina. Por cierto, ¿almorzamos juntos la próxima semana? _

–_Ronquidos._


	12. Ductilidad I Parte

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**"**_**Ductilidad: **__Del metal que puede deformarse sosteniblemente sin romperse al verse sometido al estiramiento por una fuerza superior. Los metales no dúctiles se consideran frágiles y se rompen fácilmente. __Al crecer se debe ser dúctil. Sí se es frágil, existe el peligro de romperse."_

* * *

><p><strong>«Primera Parte»<strong>

Luego del huracán, las vidas de las Beifong tomaron un curso distinto al que habían llevado hasta ese entonces. Y en un principio fueron muy felices, más de lo que creían poder llegar a ser. Aunque Toph debía ausentarse para atender las necesidades de la ciudad tras el devastador paso de la tormenta, regresaba siempre a casa tan pronto como le era posible; ya entrada la tarde. Para entonces Lin y Suyin ya habrían vuelto de la escuela, y por lo general las encontraba en el patio, practicando su control.

Más que entrenando, las niñas pasaban la tarde jugando en el lodo. Rodaban, se empujaban, se lanzaban bolas de fango en la cara… En fin, aquello era un vaivén de lo lindo. Demasiada tentación para la estimada jefe de policía que también disfrutaba de ensuciarse y de retozar entre la tierra y el lodo. Entonces se convertía en una niña más y se arrojaba de panza al barro para ser atacada por sus hijas. Podían pasar horas así, embarrándose las mejillas y el cabello sin preocupación alguna. Su mayor alegría era hacer un desastre del patio, salvajes y libres de cualquier obligación o deber.

Se las escuchaba riendo y gritando de emoción a diario.

Todo gracias a los recurrentes aguaceros que continuaban desatándose sobre Ciudad República desde el día de la tormenta. No había tierra seca con la que practicar, la perfecta excusa para haraganear en el fango. A veces Lin usaba sus poderes de control para manipular el lodo y hacer con éste montículos desde los cuales podían deslizarse cual si estuvieran en una resbaladilla. Y más gozaban las niñas y más se manchaban las ropas al jugar.

¿Pero este último detalle importaba? No.

En una casa donde las apariencias no significaban nada en lo absoluto, daba lo mismo tener una imagen impecable, que estar tan sucias que apenas se podía distinguirlas en medio del charco. Tanto que ni los ojos se les veían, solamente los dientes blancos al sonreír. Muchos pensarían que sumergirse en el fango es asqueroso y de mal gusto, pero Toph lo consideraba una actividad saludable. No sólo eso: además de ser recreativo, era fantástico para la tierra control de una principiante como Suyin. Así establecía una conexión con la tierra mientras compartían de un entretenido rato juntas.

Y al oscurecer, cuando los sapos salían a cazar mosquitos y el ambiente se ponía más frío de lo usual, llegaba el momento de sacar a sus hijas del lodazal y de llevarlas adentro para asearlas y ponerles pijamas tibias. Dejaban sus huellas en un rastro que iba desde la puerta de atrás, cruzando por la cocina, la sala de estar y se perdía en el baño. Toph no podía percatarse de las manchas en las baldosas ni le importaba, Suyin las ignoraba y Lin era quien las miraba acongojada, pensando en limpiarlas más tarde.

De este modo transcurrieron las semanas y hasta los meses. Fue en uno de esos días, con la esperada llegada del verano, que una inquietud despertó en Lin. Si quería unirse a la Fuerza de Policía en el futuro, tendría que darle más importancia a la escuela y a sus estudios. Estaba consciente de que aún era muy pronto para ponerse a pensar en eso, pero ella quería destacar por excelencia en todas las aptitudes posibles. Tomó entonces la decisión de dejar el equipo de Pro-control ya que, según ella, éste sería tan sólo una distracción más en su camino.

Y sí, sus compañeros de equipo le suplicaron de rodillas y le reclamaron sin descanso. Lin era su jugadora estrella, su As bajo la manga. No podía abandonarlos a las puertas del Campeonato Interinstitucional de Verano. Pero la joven Beifong era de ideas fijas y no hubo cómo persuadirla. Desde el punto de vista de Lin, era lo mejor que podía hacer; tendría más tardes libres para entrenarse con su mamá y no perdería clases durante el día. Además, sin Tenzin por ahí, ya nada era lo mismo.

El cambio era necesario, así lo consideraba ella.

No obstante, los que fueron sus compañeros de equipo (y sus amigos hasta cierto punto), no veían las cosas de la misma manera que ella. La miraron de mal modo, le dieron la espalda y nunca más volvieron a dirigirle la palabra. Había sido ella quien los abandonó en primer lugar; por lo que ellos estaban en su derecho de hacerle lo mismo también. ¿Por qué no pudieron resolver el asunto por las buenas? Bien, la actitud obstinada de Lin tampoco fue de mucha ayuda. Se repetía a sí misma, constantemente, que había hecho lo correcto, que dejaría de dolerle cuando alcanzara su valiosa meta. Habrían muchos otros más que no la comprenderían en el camino. Así que, ¿por qué molestarse con ellos?

¡Quién los necesitaba!

Se dedicó con gran devoción a sus intereses; sus calificaciones subieron a nuevos estratos y en lo que respecta a su tierra control, su agudo manejo del sentido sísmico la convirtió en una artista marcial de cuidado. Toph no lo expresaba a menudo, pero a Lin le parecía que cada vez que le revolvía el cabello con un gesto brusco de la mano y le decía: "Bien hecho", significaba que estaba orgullosa de ella. En su mente todo marchaba como ella quería, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla si de sus planes para el futuro se trataba. Pero sólo en ese aspecto…

Ocurrió que una tarde, tras salir de clases, Lin se topó con un extraño acontecimiento. Cargando su mochila repleta de libros al hombro, se aproximó al edificio de primaria para recoger a su hermana menor y así poder caminar juntas a casa como siempre lo hacían. Un tumulto de alumnos entusiasmados, sin embargo, llegaron allá al mismo tiempo que ella y la atropellaron como si de una estampida de niños y adolescentes se tratara. Con un gruñido de fastidio, Lin hizo lo que pudo para levantarse del suelo y recoger los útiles que se le habían caído de su mochila aplastada.

Cogió su informe para la clase de estudios sociales, formando una mueca de frustración y enojo bien justificada. Su trabajo quedó arrugado, manchado, pisoteado. ¡Un desastre! Tendría que quedarse despierta hasta tarde para poder redactarlo desde cero y entregarlo a tiempo al día siguiente. Volteó la mirada furiosa hacia la muchedumbre excitada que bloqueaba la entrada al edificio de primaria, preguntándose por qué demonios se habían congregado ahí para empezar.

Quitándose polvo y tierra de los hombros, Lin se abrió paso entre la multitud, empujando y hasta golpeando cuerpos si era necesario. Y al encontrar la causa de tanto revuelo, quedó boquiabierta. Ahí estaban sus compañeros de Pro-control, seleccionados junto con ella de entre los mejores de cada sección para representar a la Academia de las Cuatro Naciones en el campeonato de verano. Yim Li; una maestra fuego de su mismo grado pero de distinta aula, y Nasák; un maestro agua nacido en la República Unida, de un grado más arriba que ambas. Era él quien sostenía sobre sus hombros, con aire festivo y triunfador a…

—¡Suyin! —espetó Lin, quitándose de encima a los que se aglomeraban frente a ella—. ¿Pero de qué se trata esto?

Antes de que la niña pudiera contestarle a su hermana, Yim Li esbozó una sonrisa cínica y confesó:

—¿Qué no lo ves, Lin? ¡Te hemos reemplazado!

—¿Con una niñita de seis años? —replicó la aludida, mostrándose incrédula.

—No —dijo Nasák—. Con una Beifong que de hecho sabe metal control.

A Lin se le escapó un gemido ahogado de indignación. Aquella farsa no tenía ningún sentido. En primera, Suyin carecía de experiencia en el Pro-control y en segunda, las reglas del juego penalizaban el uso de metal control por parte de los maestros tierra. Empero, sus ex compañeros de equipo no tardaron en dejar bien en claro, que aquel comentario había sido proferido con el único fin de irritarla. Pues, si era una maestra tierra tan habilidosa, ¿cómo era que no podía hacer lo que una chiquilla de seis años lograba con tal facilidad? Evitaba compararse con Suyin a toda costa, mas esto consiguió afectarla en el fondo.

Era humillante.

Metal control. Todo el mundo, incluida ella misma, esperaba que una hija de Toph Beifong tuviera esa destreza… Pero Lin simplemente no podía desarrollarla. ¿Por qué siempre alguien tenía que restregárselo en la cara? Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. No caería en su treta; Yim Li y Nasák no podrían provocarla. Se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente a su hermanita. Suyin, quien en un principio lucía alegre y exaltada, cambió de expresión apenas reparó en la disconformidad de Lin. Se le notó desilusionada.

—¡Así es, nuestra nueva jugadora de tierra control es nada más y nada menos que otra Beifong! —exclamó Nasák ante el público, haciendo oficial la participación de Suyin—. ¡No se ha perdido nada compañeros! ¡Tenemos el campeonato en la bolsa!

—¡Será la jugadora más joven en representar a nuestra escuela en la división juvenil! —añadió Yim Li—. ¡Ya ha demostrado de lo que es capaz durante la prueba de habilidad, les sorprenderá lo que esta pequeña puede hacer! ¡Esperamos que vengan a vernos jugar en el primer partido de la temporada, la siguiente semana! ¡Vamos a arrasar!

La multitud gritó, los fanáticos enloquecidos de orgullo y entusiasmo. Lin se mostró indiferente. Pues bien por ellos; si lo único que importaba era el apellido "Beifong" para que les diera suerte, entonces ya tenían a su jugadora estrella. De todos modos esto ya no era asunto suyo. Suyin por otra parte… Notó que la niña se bajaba de los hombros de Nasák (quien se quedó recibiendo alabanzas del gentío junto a Yim Li), y corría hacia ella. Lin se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lin? ¿Por qué no me apoyas? Pensé que te alegrarías por mí —le reclamó, todavía desilusionada.

—¿Alegrarme? ¿Cómo voy a alegrarme si sigues inventando tonterías para perder el tiempo? —replicó con severidad—. Estás inscrita en más de siete clubes extracurriculares; gimnasia, danza, teatro, ahora Pro-control… ¿Y cuándo se supone que vas a ponerte a estudiar? ¡Jamás te he visto haciendo tu tarea, Su!

—¿Qué más da? Mamá dice que puedo inscribirme en las actividades que me plazcan, ¡la vida no es sólo estudiar! —se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para quedar nariz con nariz, a la altura de Lin—. Estoy haciendo lo que me apasiona, ¡y soy feliz así!

Lin rodó los ojos hastiada, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Genial. Te felicito. —dijo apáticamente mientras cogía a su hermana por la muñeca—. Ya vámonos a casa, ¿sí? Este ambiente comienza a marearme.

Pero apenas dio señales de querer avanzar para salir de entre la multitud que las rodeaba, Suyin se zafó del agarre de Lin con un movimiento repentino y completamente inesperado. Ella quedó atónita, paralizada a medio camino con la mano sosteniendo el aire a sus espaldas. Se giró para encarar a Suyin, desconcertada. La niña tragó en seco, reuniendo determinación y declaró:

—No voy contigo. Yo me quedo aquí para la práctica.

Sintió como si la hubieran impactado con una roca en el pecho. No habían precedentes para lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Qué no regresarían juntas a casa? ¿Qué no compartirían la tarde como siempre lo hacían? Alzó la vista y divisó las sonrisas socarronas de Nasák y Yim Li en la distancia. Sin duda les daba placer verla así, traicionada por su propia hermana. No se explicaba cómo ese par se las había arreglado para engatusar a Suyin y que se les uniera en este grandísimo disparate… ¡Pero no les daría el gusto de verla humillada!

—¡Bien! —bufó, enfrentándose a su hermana—. ¡Quédate con estos payasos si es lo que quieres! ¡Regrésate a casa tú sola, no me importa que te caiga la noche! ¡Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo encerrarte en tu habitación a estudiar textos aburridos? —reclamó Suyin—. ¡Espero que te diviertas!

—¡Y yo espero que te descalifiquen por enana! —le dio la espalda—. ¡Ya piérdete, mocosa ingrata!

—¡Piérdete tú, amargada!

El resto de la muchedumbre, que como de esperarse se había metido en un asunto que no era el suyo, abuchearon a Lin mientras se retiraba del lugar, al tiempo que regresaban su atención hacia Suyin y el resto del equipo de Pro-control para aclamarles nuevamente. Ella, sin embargo, no reparó en esto. Estaba más consternada por la aguda punzada que sentía en el pecho, por el efecto que las últimas palabras de Suyin habían tenido en ella. Creyó que el rechazo de otros nunca la lastimaría, ¿pero el de su propia hermana? Eso si fue como una puñalada en la espalda. Amargada, le había dicho amargada. ¿Así es cómo se sentían sus compañeros con respecto a ella? ¿La creían una amargada? Pero si ella tan sólo buscaba ser responsable…

Éste era el camino que había elegido, el que la llevaría hasta su meta. ¿Qué nadie podía respetar eso? Tenzin si lo haría. De estar ahí, él la apoyaría. Resignada, Lin se alejó del edificio y caminó con paso lento, decaído, hasta el patio de recreo. Se dejó caer en un columpio, haciendo a un lado su mochila. Contempló el cielo de aquella tarde agonizante, el sol poniéndose a lo lejos. Pensó en su amigo, en Tenzin. Cuando él estaba ahí, ella nunca se percató de que en realidad, aparte de él, no tenía ninguna otra amistad en la escuela. Y es que jamás le hizo falta, no con Tenzin a su lado. Juntos él y ella, era más que suficiente para ser felices.

Suspiró. Tenzin no estaba ahí, estaba en el Templo del Aire del Este con su padre, a miles de kilómetros de ella. Qué horror. Era la primera vez que se sentía así: totalmente sola, íngrima. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda. ¿Qué había hecho de malo? En su mente no cabía el por qué se merecía esto; esta repentina humillación, el rechazo, la soledad. No. No lo comprendía. Tal vez sus compañeros de clase eran todos unos idiotas, tal vez ella sí era una amargada y nunca se había dado cuenta.

«Tendré que dejar la escuela y el equipo de Pro-control…» Recordó oír decir a Tenzin la última vez que se vieron, «¿Sabes? Siempre odié ese juego, ni siquiera conozco bien sus reglas. No lo extrañaré. Tú por otro lado, Lin… Tú si vas a hacerme mucha falta. Nunca tuve una amiga como tú…»

—Tú también me haces mucha falta… —sollozó en voz alta—. Sólo tú me sabes entender…

La brisa la mecía. Sintió que los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas y se las enjugó con el brazo. ¿Qué diría su madre si la viera llorar así por semejante tontería? Le diría que tenía que sobreponerse, que hacerse dura y fuerte ante la indiferencia de los otros. Ella era una Beifong, no tenía por qué rendirle pleitesía a los demás. Si acaso eran ellos los que tendrían que apartarse a trompicones de su camino para dejarla pasar. Les gustara o no. Porque un día ella sería un símbolo de máxima autoridad y ya fuera que la respetaran o le temieran, no podrían volver a hacerla sentir humillada.

Por eso valía la pena continuar con sus planes.

Tomó su mochila y se propuso comenzar a trabajar en el informe que le habían arruinado. Podría regresar a casa y hacerlo con más calma sobre una mesa, pero lo cierto era que no tenía corazón para dejar que Suyin caminara sola todo el camino devuelta desde la escuela en la oscuridad. Era una malcriada ingrata, pero seguía siendo su hermana. La muy tonta de seguro no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ya aprendería que el Pro-control significaba más golpes que diversión. Ya aprendería que hay cosas más importantes, ya aprendería…

Así pues, recogió sus cosas y enfiló hacia el gimnasio. Entró en la pequeña arena de Pro-control del colegio y tomó asiento en la parte alta de la gradería donde nadie la notaría ni la molestaría. Sacó sus libros y se puso a redactar en silencio. De vez en cuando fijaba sus ojos en el terreno de juego y observaba la técnica de Suyin. La niña apenas había conseguido traducir su metal control a la tierra con las enseñanzas de Toph. Había sido un entrenamiento muy curioso porque Suyin empezó al revés, como la fenómeno que era. Lin soltó una risilla, recordándole con cierto cariño. «Esta mocosa, todo lo hace al contrario».

Debía admitir que de hecho era buena con los discos de tierra. Su puntería era decente, aunque su postura era abierta y tambaleante. Tendría que enseñarle a pararse y a bloquear como era debido un día de estos. No quería que la dejaran en mal durante el torneo, es decir… Si iba a competir como su reemplazo, exponiendo el apellido Beifong a la opinión pública, más le valía aprender a jugar con la misma fiereza y destreza que ella solía demostrar.

Terminada la sesión de práctica, Lin se acercó a los vestidores para esperar ahí por su hermana. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente detectó el sonido de pasos aproximándose. Supo reconocer a quiénes les pertenecían sin tener que llegar a verlos, y eso que no estaba descalza. El instinto le marcó que se ocultara; no sabía por qué. Intuición como siempre. Jamás le había fallado.

Se acuclilló detrás de unas bancas, afinó el oído y se dispuso a espiarles. Eran Nasák y Yim Li. Par de traidores; luego de todas las victorias que habían alcanzado como equipo... ¿Cómo pudieron? Tenían derecho a enfadarse con ella, ¿pero a humillarla de ese modo? No. Eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece la chiquilla? —comentó casualmente Nasák, ajustándose la correa de su maletín de gimnasio.

—Pues, siéndote sincera… No le llega ni a los talones a la necia de su hermana (literalmente), pero es mejor que nada —Yim Li se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa—. Sí… Nos servirá.

—Y no está demás que sepa manejarse con el metal control, podemos aprovecharnos de eso —rió Nasák.

—Por cierto, ¿ya le insinuaste que debe usarlo _discretamente_ para desequilibrar a nuestros oponentes? Que crucen líneas fuera de juego o se caigan del borde, con eso nos bastará para tener una ventaja. Conviene que la plataforma sea de metal, ¿eh?

—Conviene que esa chiquilla sea tan ingenua y no vea a través de una mentira. Le dije que estaba permitido que desbalanceara con metal control y se lo creyó la muy ilusa —miró a Yim Li, confiado de sí mismo—. Se supone que es buena con eso del metal, dudo que el árbitro pueda notar algo. Y si lo hace, ¡da igual! ¡Amonestarán a la mocosa y no a nosotros! Con suerte esto hará que Lin vuelva al equipo…

Yim Li asintió.

—Claro que lo hará. Es demasiado orgullosa como para dejar que su hermana empañe su desempeño —giró a ver hacia los vestidores—. Hablando de la cría, ¿no deberíamos esperarla para llevarla hasta su casa?

—Nah… —desestimó su compañero—. Ya sabes la categoría de fieras que son esas Beifong, de seguro hasta la cría sabe conducirse sola por la ciudad. Ven, vamos a comer algo por ahí. Yo invito.

Ganas no le faltaron a Lin para enviarlos con un pisotón al aire y que cayeran en la piscina helada bajo el campo de juego. No obstante, ponerse en evidencia de esa manera hubiese sido estúpido. Se contuvo por muy tentada que estuviera a hacerlo. Lo mejor era advertirle a Suyin antes que nada. Los vio salir del gimnasio y rápidamente regresó a la puerta de los vestidores. Su hermana apareció pocos minutos después.

La pobre tonta se veía tan realizada, tan satisfecha consigo misma. A Lin le dolió saber que Yim Li y Nasák sólo la estaban utilizando; no era más que una niñita después de todo. Ilusionarla de ese modo no era justo, jamás se los perdonaría a esos dos si llegaban a lastimar los sentimientos de Suyin. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, revelarle a Su lo que acababa de descubrir tampoco sería tarea fácil. Odiaba ser portadora de malas noticias.

—¿Lin? ¿Eres tú? —dijo Suyin, sin creer lo que veía—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues… Yo… —se sobó el brazo izquierdo en un gesto de inseguridad—. Me quedé a esperarte.

La niña miró a su hermana mayor de hito en hito, la felicidad apoderándose de ella como si la discusión de hace rato no hubiera acontecido jamás. Se le acercó corriendo y la abrazó por la cintura. La cabecilla apenas le llegaba al pecho de Lin, que se le quedó viendo con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás y una mueca sorprendida. El remordimiento la embargó con más fuerza por dentro. ¿Cómo decírselo?

—¿Me viste jugar? ¿Me viste? —le preguntaba enérgicamente, la emoción siempre presente en su voz.

—Sí… No lo haces mal para ser tan enana… —ni siquiera podía disimular la preocupación que sentía.

—¿Pero qué te sucede, Lin? Ésta no eres tú…

—Estoy algo cansada, es todo —aseguró, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Suyin—. Ya vámonos a casa, por favor.

La rodeó con el brazo e instó a su hermanita para que caminara con ella. Ya afuera, en la calle, se le hizo imposible pensar en otra cosa. Suyin no paraba de hablar del campeonato y de lo mucho que la entusiasmaba participar en éste. Hablaba de lo genial que era el Pro-control, y aclamaba a Nasák y a Yim Li como si fueran sus héroes. Tampoco dejó ir la oportunidad de preguntarle a su hermana si podía darle consejos y enseñarle algunos movimientos. Lin, sin embargo, había perdido la voz.

Y no hizo más que asentir o negar todo el camino con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>La distancia entre su casa y la escuela era considerable. La Academia de las Cuatro Naciones colindaba con el centro de la ciudad mientras que ellas vivían en el sector este, ya en los suburbios. Era necesario que tomaran el tranvía para atravesar en media hora de un punto al otro. Aquella era una de las más recientes invenciones tecnológicas en términos de transporte de la época; accionado por el voltaje que se generaba en la Central de Energía de la ciudad, gracias al trabajo duro de cientos de maestros fuego con la habilidad del relámpago.<p>

Ellos disparan sus rayos hacia unas máquinas que almacenan la energía en gigantescas baterías que luego distribuyen la corriente eléctrica potenciada por todos los distritos, mediante el uso del cableado de la ciudad. O al menos así era cómo se lo había explicado su profesora de ciencias en la escuela. Lin ya no sabía en qué pensar para no estarle dando vueltas al asunto de Suyin y el Pro-control.

Iban sentadas en la banca que daba a la puerta trasera del vagón mientras que la mayoría de los pasajeros viajaban de pie. Parada tras parada, nuevos transeúntes abordaban al tiempo que otros bajaban. Lin contaba las estaciones una por una, sus ojos verde jade fijos en el cristal de las ventanas que tenía a la derecha. Dos más y llegarían a su distrito. Como muchos de los pasajeros que conseguían un asiento en el pequeño vagón, junto a los que hundían la cara en el periódico y los que encendían un cigarrillo ocasional, Suyin dormía profundamente.

La niña jamás se las hubiera arreglado para llegar a casa sola, no con el cansancio que traía encima. Por ello Lin estaba cada vez más convencida de que había hecho bien en quedarse a esperarla para acompañarla de vuelta. Afuera ya estaba oscuro, los faroles de cada cuadra depositaban luces y sombras en los callejones, y las personas se dispersaban en dirección a sus hogares. El final de otro día más que pasaba sin novedad en Ciudad República.

Al bajar del tranvía, Lin tuvo que ingeniárselas para cargar con su mochila, el maletín de Suyin y la niña a medio dormir, todo al mismo tiempo. Todavía les faltaba recorrer tres cuadras a pie para alcanzar su casa. Con los pies en la acera, Suyin se espabiló un poco y ayudó a su hermana a cargar con sus propias cosas. Marcharon en silencio, acompañadas por los grillos que cantaban en los jardines de los alrededores. Lin no paraba de pensar. Tenía que decirle, advertirle.

—Su… —susurró, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

—¿Sí, Lin?

—Deberías dejar eso del Pro-control —musitó sin alzarla a ver—. No te conviene, hermana.

—Oye, ya te dije que puedo manejar los horarios —replicó Suyin, extrañada—. Solamente necesito organizarme un poco, ¡y ya!

—Hablo en serio, Su. Será mejor que lo olvides; es una mala idea.

—¿Porque _tú_ lo dices? —refunfuñó la niña, frenando en seco.

—Exacto. Porque _yo_ lo digo. —remarcó Lin firmemente, alzando la voz—. ¡Soy tu hermana mayor y sé qué es lo mejor para ti!

—¡Eh, ése es trabajo de mamá! ¡Qué sea ella quién lo decida!

Lin apretó los labios y rodó los ojos con impaciencia. ¿Qué podía saber su madre del asunto? No era como si Toph le diera relevancia a sus vidas fuera del hogar. Aún si le explicara la situación, Lin dudaba que fuera a servir de algo. Y para probar su teoría, tras llegar a casa finalmente, se encontraron con que la jefa de policía no había regresado. No se sorprendieron. Últimamente la Fuerza de Policía había estado dirigiendo operativos en distintos puntos de la ciudad, unos más distantes que otros. Según lo que ambas niñas sabían, durante el mes se habían estado ejecutando redadas para atrapar a un grupo ilegal que traficaba con especies exóticas de flora y fauna en los mercados negros de la república.

Sería la cuarta vez que Toph volvía a casa tarde, avanzada la noche. Por lo general les avisaba cuando iba a atrasarse, pero cómo ellas recién venían llegando, lo más probable era que hubieran perdido la llamada de su madre. Así las cosas, las dos arrojaron sus pertenencias en la mesa del centro, y mientras Lin calentaba un par de cuencos de arroz en la cocina, Suyin se dedicó a contemplar el piso, enfadada.

—Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión —le reprochó al tiempo que Lin servía la comida en la mesa.

—Créeme, tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo —dijo—. Pero las circunstancias…

—¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada de lo que quiero! —la interrumpió Suyin, golpeando la mesa con los puños. La vajilla vibró levemente—. ¡Siempre estás criticándome! ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

—Yo sólo quiero protegerte, Su —replicó Lin, luchando por no enfurecer ante los desplantes de su hermana—. Todo lo que hagas es asunto mío también; por eso siempre estoy diciéndote que hagas tu tarea, que te laves las manos y esas cosas. No es por fastidiarte. Si mamá no está aquí, alguien debe cuidar de ti.

—¡No quiero que lo hagas! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola!

—No. ¡No puedes! ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Yim Li y Nasák sólo están utilizándote!

Suyin se llevó las manos a los oídos, negando repetidas veces.

—¡No te creo! ¡No te creo! ¡Tú sólo estás celosa porque me dieron tu puesto en el equipo! Si te molesta tanto, ¿entonces por qué lo dejaste en primer lugar? ¡Tú sola te lo buscaste! ¡No es mi culpa que hayas decidido distanciarte y alejarte de tus amigos!

Ahora fue Lin quien golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas, irguiéndose de su silla con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretujados.

—Escucha bien, pequeña ingrata: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

—¡Tampoco es asunto tuyo estarte entrometiendo en mi vida!

—¡Querías que te apoyara! ¿No? —reclamó Lin—. ¡Pues es lo que intento hacer! ¿Crees que Nasák y Yim Li te quieren en el equipo porque eres especial o algo así? No. ¡Ellos lo hacen para llegar a mí por medio de ti! ¡Te engañan, Su! ¡Te engañan!

—¡Tú te engañas! —protestó Suyin, también levantándose de su silla—. ¡Sé por qué estás sobre mí todo el tiempo! ¡Es porque yo puedo hacer metal control y tú no! ¡No puedes soportar que tu hermana menor te supere en algo! ¡Siempre tienes que ser "la perfecta"! Perfecta en la escuela, perfecta en casa, perfecta frente a mamá… ¡Sólo quieres compensar lo que no tienes! ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez?

—¡Mira quién habla! —vociferó Lin, enfurecida—. ¿Sabes quién más busca compensar un complejo? ¡Tú! Entras a todas estas actividades extracurriculares para probar que eres algo, ¡para llamar la atención! Por eso todo lo que haces involucra a un público. ¿Qué? ¿Mamá no te dio la suficiente atención? ¿Crées que a mí me la dio? ¡Bienvenida a la realidad! ¡El mundo no es de fantasía ni la vida es color de rosa! ¡Ser talentosa no mejorará tu vida! ¡Algunos tenemos que trabajar duro por ello!

A Suyin se le saturaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Te odio —le dijo entre dientes, entre sollozos—. Te odio. ¡Quédate sola si es lo que quieres…!

Vio a su hermanita huir del comedor para encerrarse en su habitación tras aventar la puerta de golpe. El estruendo hizo estremecer a Lin, quien reparó en que, efectivamente, se había quedado sola nuevamente. Rompió a llorar segundos después. Odiaba no ser capaz de abrir la boca sin iniciar una discusión con Suyin. Quería evitar que lastimaran a la niña y, para colmo, su buena intención le salió al revés. No tenía el don de la palabra y lo sabía. ¿Por qué se había molestado en intentarlo?

¿Por qué se molestaba del todo?

Perdió los estribos y se dejó llevar. Dijo lo que pensaba y no lo que realmente sentía en el fondo. Seguía siendo muy joven para lidiar con esta clase de problemas. No comprendía nada, ni siquiera a sí misma. Con razón la situación se le había salido de las manos. Miró el reloj; se hacía tarde. Desechó la comida que ninguna de las dos llegó a probar y se aisló en su recámara también. Pasó la noche en vela, trabajando en el informe que previamente había iniciado en el gimnasio de la escuela. Entregaría su tarea puntualmente a pesar de los contratiempos.

No pretendía ser perfecta. Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien, ser responsable. ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

Era casi de madrugada cuando salió a enjuagarse la cara al baño; la tenía sucia de lágrimas secas. Tropezó con un objeto metálico en la oscuridad y no tardó en identificarlo como una pieza de la armadura de su mamá. Se asomó a la sala de estar y la encontró ahí, explayada en un sillón con los pies sobre la mesa del centro. Dormía con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los brazos colgándole a cada lado.

Verla así era ya algo normal para Lin. A menudo, Toph entraba tan cansada a la casa que colapsaba en cualquier respaldo suave que encontrara, antes que tener que dar un paso más hacia su dormitorio. Hubiera querido despertarla, conversar con ella y decirle tantas cosas… Hubiera querido que fuera tan sencillo como esperar a que su madre solucionara todas sus angustias.

No se animó.

Le bastó con subir al sillón también, acurrucarse, volviéndose un ovillo en el regazo de su mamá. Cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza sobre el estómago de Toph. Y se sintió pequeña otra vez, como una niñita de tres años buscando cobijo. No estaba lista para crecer, ni para hacer planes para el futuro, o ser una hermana mayor ejemplar. No estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo, para ser responsable o perfecta.

No estaba lista para quedarse sola.

Ni quería estarlo.

_**»Continuará…**_


	13. Ductilidad II Parte

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

"_**Ductilidad:**__ El raciocinio dicta que la __maleabilidad__ y la ductilidad no sean sino una misma propiedad; pero la experiencia parece marcar cierta diferencia. Así es que los metales mas dúctiles no son, por lo general, los más maleables."_

* * *

><p><strong>«Segunda Parte»<strong>

_Tenzin,_

_Déjame empezar por decirte lo tonto que eres al enviar una carta para tu familia y otra para mí específicamente. No sabes cómo se ha burlado tu hermana de mí. Se ha obsesionado con la ridícula idea de que los maestros tierra somos románticos en el interior. ¡Pero yo no lo soy! Y si lo fuera, ¡no lo sería contigo porque somos amigos! Y… sería raro…Ya estarás contento con la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar. El día que te vea de nuevo; ¡me la pagarás! _

_Y ya que dejé eso claro, ¿cómo has estado? Yo he… Me gustaría decirte que me ha ido bien últimamente, pero estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera. Contraje una gripe terrible, aunque ya estoy mucho mejor de eso. Ahora lo que me aqueja es Suyin. Sé que te interesas por mis problemas; por eso te quiero, amigo. Así que te contaré lo que sucede. A lo mejor al hacerlo, yo también podré aclarar mi mente. ¿Recuerdas que creíamos que Suyin era una no-maestra? Pues nos equivocamos. Suyin es una maestra metal._

_Y desde que se lo contó a mamá, empecé a notar que yo no tengo ese "algo" que ellas dos tienen. De hecho, no me parezco en nada a Suyin o a mamá. Todo lo que creía sobre mí misma ha cambiado. Sigo sin poder hacer metal control. Mamá no está del todo anuente a enseñarme. Suyin, por el contrario, se ha vuelto su mejor alumna. _

_Yo jamás he sido eso…_

_Tenzin, hoy me he dado de golpes con Su. Mamá está furiosa._

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~Anteriormente, ese mismo día~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana fue prácticamente como todas las otras para Lin, excepto por una cosa: estaba más deprimida que nunca. Al despertar en el regazo de su madre, la niña prefirió ignorar sus preguntas consternadas para evitar el tema. Toph no fue insistente; si su hija no tenía deseos de hablar entonces no la obligaría. Así de simple. Lin por su parte, agradecía esta consideración para sus adentros.<p>

Desayunaron juntas en silencio las dos. Para cuando Suyin se levantó de la cama, la jefa de policía ya se había marchado al trabajo. Toph estaba apurada, como siempre, y a pesar de que se percató de la tensión en el ambiente, no se quedó para lidiar con ello por mucho que le intrigara y/o le preocupara el estado emocional de sus hijas. Típico.

Lin observó a Suyin desde el otro extremo de la sala, no obstante, ninguna cruzó ni media palabra con la otra. Nada más intercambiaron semblantes fríos y ceños fruncidos. Ambas profundamente resentidas. Y así fue durante todo el camino a la escuela hasta que se separaron para ir cada una a sus respectivas aulas. Lin prosiguió con sus horarios sin expresar sentimiento alguno. Ni siquiera parpadeó al toparse de frente con Yim Li y Nasák en el pasillo. Y los ignoró aun cuando sintió el codazo que uno de ellos dos le había propinado en el costado.

Hoy todo le daba igual.

Entregó el reporte de estudios sociales justo a tiempo, tal cual y como se lo habían pedido, a pesar de que se lo hubieron pisoteado la tarde pasada. Para ella no había excusa para ser mediocre, y perdería el sueño siempre que fuera necesario con tal de cumplir sus deberes. Su profesor lo calificó durante el receso y tras volver a clases llamó a Lin a su escritorio, muy complacido por su desempeño. La niña sin embargo, no mostró ni un atisbo de sonrisa al notar el "sobresaliente" escrito a grandes letras en su hoja de tarea.

—Su madre, nuestra estimada Jefa de Policía, ha de estar muy orgullosa, jovencita.

Lin enarcó una ceja.

—Eso dice usted —respondió tajante, arrebatándole el papel.

Su profesor se quedó mirándola en su camino de regreso a su silla, completamente patidifuso, azorado y confundido. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

En lo que a Lin respecta, sí. Porque no necesitaba que le recordaran lo poco que a su madre le importaban los resultados de sus calificaciones. Para Toph bastaba con que sus hijas pasaran y punto. No les exigía promedios rigurosos, perfectos ni excelentes como los que sus tutores de la infancia solían imponerle. Por ello, ya fuera que Lin sacara sobresalientes todo el tiempo o que Suyin desperdiciara su potencial dando un rendimiento académico relativamente pobre, en realidad no había distinción para ella. Eso era pues, parte de las libertades que les otorgaba a sus hijas.

A veces, para Lin era como hacer un enorme esfuerzo a sabiendas de que sería en vano. Mientras que unos niños eran recompensados con un cono de helado y un paseo por el parque luego de aprobar en un examen, Lin se resignaba a quedarse con las ganas. Y tenía que repetirse que esto lo hacía por su meta personal y no por algún patético premio cada vez que esa melancólica envidia se apoderaba de ella. Llegaría el día en que su madre la recompensaría por todos sus sacrificios, el día en que por fin estaría a la altura de sus expectativas, en que la complacería y merecería su orgullo… por distante que ese futuro pareciera.

Porque no era cuestión de talento natural, como era el caso de Suyin. Para Lin todo se reducía al empeño y energía que le imprimiera a lo que hacía. En cambio Suyin la tenía fácil, por eso era tan floja y blanda. Para su hermana era tan sencillo como inventar alguna de sus tonterías artísticas por medio del metal control para impresionar a su madre. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez en que le mostró a Toph una curiosa lámina metálica que a simple vista no parecía ser más que eso. La gracia, sin embargo, no estaba en verla con los ojos; sino con el tacto.

Suyin había ingeniado un método que le permitía a su madre "ver" e incluso leer sus obras. Controlando el metal, le daba relieve a sus dibujos de tal manera de que Toph pudiera sentirlos con la yema de sus dedos, reconociendo formas, figuras y hasta las diversas texturas que Suyin mezclaba como si de una paleta de colores se tratara. Llegó a inventar una especie de abecedario con el que ella y su madre se familiarizaron rápidamente y que consistía de lo mismo; de signos en relieve que se percibían con el tacto.

Y lo cierto es que era brillante. Lin no podía negarlo, y con razón Toph quedó deslumbrada. Suyin le había abierto una puerta a una nueva parte del mundo de la que había estado relegada toda su vida. Nunca había visto a la jefa de policía tan emocionada ni tan maravillada por algo, ni siquiera cuando ella demostró tener aptitudes para la tierra control a los cuatro años. Y era difícil no sentirse escasamente celosa ante la efusividad de Toph con respecto a la creatividad de Suyin, por feliz que estuviera por ambas.

Al final no fue la habilidad para hacer metal control de Suyin lo que prevaleció, sino su ingenio, perspicacia e imaginación. Esa niña tenía chispa y Lin estaba consciente de que ella carecía de eso. Razón por la cual odiaba compararse con su hermana. Pero el humor con el que cargaba este día no le permitía discurrir de otra manera. No podía evitarlo. Suyin era versátil, flexible mientras que ella era disciplinada, rígida… aburrida.

Bien, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Bumi con respecto a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa esa tarde, tanto Lin como Suyin se toparon con la sorpresa de que su madre ya estaba ahí. No obstante, lucía tan apurada y estresada como todas las mañanas. El misterio se develó cuando Toph comentó que había recibido una llamada de última hora en la que le anunciaron que se requería de ella y sus servicios de vigilancia durante un supuesto baile en beneficio del nuevo museo de Ciudad República. La actividad se llamaba "la Noche Estrellada" o algo así, no supieron entender por el tono apático de la jefe de policía.<p>

Y es que Toph no escatimaba en demostrar cuánto detestaba presentarse en esas congregaciones. Las familias más ricas de la ciudad y los principales exponentes políticos estarían ahí. La tendrían confinada en un gran salón con fríos pisos de mármol, forzada a escuchar el constante cuchicheo de la alta alcurnia y a marearse con las vibraciones producidas por el paso de cientos de tacones altos y zapatillas de suela fina contra el suelo al compás de una pieza musical que de seguro sería insoportable también.

—Supongo que tendré que darme un baño, pulir mi armadura, perfumarme y esas cosas —escucharon a su mamá quejándose casi a gritos—. ¡Ricos presumidos! ¿Por qué no pueden donar su dinero al museo y ya? ¡Siempre tienen que forzarnos a los demás en sus extravagancias! ¡Pero qué fastidio!

En su ir y venir, la jefe de policía se detuvo un instante frente a Lin y Suyin, pensativa. Faltaba resolver qué haría con ellas durante su ausencia. Como todavía no tenían edad para quedarse solas pasado el anochecer, Lin supo que esto significaba una cosa: las dejaría al cuidado de alguien más.

En realidad esto no era un problema para las niñas. Usualmente Sokka era quien se encargaba de cuidarlas bajo circunstancias similares. Y si no era el concejal, había sólo otra persona de confianza que Toph dejaría a cargo: la señora Yang. Lin y Suyin la habían conocido hace un par de meses mientras paseaban por el vecindario una mañana de primavera. Era una mujer anciana que había enviudado recientemente. Provenía de la Nación del Fuego, no obstante, era una no-maestra. Se habría mudado a Ciudad República luego del fallecimiento de su esposo, según ella, para empezar de nuevo.

Era una vecina dulce y gentil. Se había hecho muy amiga de las niñas tras invitarlas a desayunar con ella aquella mañana de hace meses, ya que a menudo se sentía sola. Lin y Suyin se apegaron mucho a esa jovial anciana también, como si fuera una abuela adoptiva. Cuando se la presentaron a Toph, la jefa de policía admitió que era agradable, aunque un tanto molesta. Esto porque la señora Yang era el tipo de mujer que no respetaba los asuntos de otros. Adoraba chismear y armar rumores a partir de conjeturas que sacaba de donde se le ocurriera. Y su mayor afán era jugar de casamentera y buscarle pareja a todo el mundo; incluida la jefa de policía, que nada quería tener que ver con eso.

Para la señora Yang, que era de costumbres anticuadas, resultaba inaudito que sus niñas favoritas crecieran sin un padre a su lado. Así que el ímpetu que la anciana imprimía para fastidiar a Toph durante sus visitas era desmesurado. Siempre con sus sermones de cómo su difunto esposo fue el hombre de su vida, el padre ideal y bla, bla, bla… A la estimada jefa le daba jaqueca de sólo recordarlo.

—Ni hablar —musitó Toph por lo bajo—. Sokka viene conmigo así que tendrá que ser la señora Yang…

Por primera vez en todo el día Lin y Suyin intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ninguna dudaba que su mamá estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso. Por la razón que fuera: asistir a una actividad que odiaba, tener que lidiar con la necedad de la señora Yang, muy probablemente por ser específicamente la vigilante del presidente del Concejo (es decir Sokka) o mejor aún; por las tres combinadas.

Bastó con una llamada para que la viuda se apareciera en su puerta. Entró portando orgullosa el rojo de sus vestiduras tradicionales de la Nación del Fuego. El cabello grisáceo, la piel cubierta de arrugas y los ojos, aunque cansinos, brillaban con el intenso color dorado de sus iris. Se trataba de una mujer alta y delgada como una varilla, su espalda algo encorvada por el peso de sus años.

Ya desde que cruzó el umbral de la entrada principal reparó en el pésimo estado de ánimo de las niñas y proyectó su preocupación hacia Toph con dejos de severidad en su tambaleante voz.

—No se hablan desde esta mañana —dijo ella, así sin más.

—¿Y no piensa hacer nada al respecto? —indagó la señora Yang, indignada.

—Si tienen un problema entre ellas, que lo resuelvan entre ellas.

Y dicho esto, la jefa de policía se retiró para darse un duchazo, no porque quisiera sino porque las costumbres de presentarse en sociedad así lo requerían. La señora Yang se dirigió a las hermanas en un intento por averiguar de qué se trataba el problema, mas Lin se negó a hablar y Suyin acabó por encerrarse en su habitación. La anciana soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

Tenían una noche muy larga por delante.

Lin se quedó cerca solamente porque adoraba escuchar a su madre discutir con la señora Yang. Además, merecía alegrar un poco su día aprovechando que la afable anciana se encontraba allí. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de su mamá mientras la señora Yang daba vueltas alrededor de la mujer que recién había terminado de pulir su armadura. La anciana no soportaba la idea de que Toph asistiera a un baile tan suntuoso luciendo semejante atuendo de guerra puesto.

—¡Lo que debería usar es un vestido, algunas galas!

—Este uniforme es mi traje de gala —respondió Toph como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Además, no asistiré como invitada. Voy en calidad de guardia, es trabajo.

—Aunque sea podría ponerse maquillaje, ¡algo de color en esa cara tan pálida!

—¿Color? —rió la policía, irónica—. Sí claro, como si yo pudiera distinguir uno de otro. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlos, ¿por qué debería importarme tal cosa?

La señora Yang se giró para ver a Lin con una mirada suplicante. La niña dejó escapar una risilla. No podría convencer a su madre jamás, pero era divertido verla intentarlo. La anciana sacó un lápiz labial de su bolso y volvió a dirigirse hacia Toph que se ajustaba las hombreras plateadas.

—A pues… Si no los distingue yo puedo describírselos. Tome por ejemplo este labial rojo, todo el mundo sabe que el rojo es el color de las puestas de sol, de la pasión…

—Es el color de la sangre —replicó la aludida, indiferente.

—¡Ah! ¡De esas cosas tan desagradables si sabe! —chilló la señora Yang—. Señora Beifong, ¿cómo espera conseguir pareja con esa actitud tan poco femenina?

—No busco pareja y no soy "señora". Yo nunca me casé.

—¿Cómo? —espetó la anciana cual si hubiera oído la mayor blasfemia de todas.

—Qué nunca me casé.

Y ahora sí que la señora Yang estuvo apunto del desmayo. Juntó las manos, musitó algo de que iría por un vaso de agua a la cocina y se fue farfullando lo que parecían ser oraciones recitadas atropelladamente hacia los espíritus. Toph por su parte encaró a su hija y le guiñó un ojo. Lin ya no pudo contener más la risa.

Fue hasta ese momento que se percató de por qué su mamá le estaba colmando la paciencia a la señora Yang; era para hacerla sonreír. Lin no se imaginaba cómo Toph había adivinado que en todo el día su hija no se había permitido ser feliz hasta ese momento. Quizá fue ese vago instinto maternal que de vez en cuando escuchaba, el que le avisó de la depresión que aquejaba a la niña. Pero como fuera, Lin podía darse cuenta de que esa había sido su intención, pues ahora Toph esbozaba el mismo gesto orgulloso de cuando cumplía exitosamente una misión.

Lin la contempló agradecida desde su asiento en la esquina de la cama al tiempo que reflexionaba en esto. Eran esos pequeños detalles, acciones ocultas por parte de la jefa de policía en su favor, las que le recordaban a su hija que no tenía que probarle nada. Que la quería. Aunque a menudo olvidaban decírselo la una a la otra. Y tal vez la situación no era tan mala como creía. Tal vez podría hacer las paces con Suyin, tal vez las cosas podrían finalmente regresar a la normalidad… si es que alguna vez lo estuvieron.

En eso Lin notó que Toph giraba la cabeza rápidamente en dirección contraria, alerta. Habría percibido algo, eso era seguro. Su madre se relajó tan pronto como reparó en los nuevos sonidos que escuchaba y las vibraciones que sentía bajo las plantas descalzas de sus pies. Entonces sonrió.

—Sokka —anunció en un murmullo.

No pasó mucho para que se escuchara el sonido del timbre de la entrada y los pasos apurados de la señora Yang que se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirle.

—¡Jefa Beifong! —se le oyó exclamar desde allá—. ¡Aquí hay un hombre muy apuesto que la busca! ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no aprovecha y se casa con él? ¡Parece buen mozo!

—¡Qué no me quiero casar! —gritó absolutamente sonrojada.

Gruñó algo entre dientes, terminó de ajustarse el uniforme bajo su armadura y salió de la habitación. Pero no sin antes revolverle el cabello a Lin y hacerla prometer que se comportaría con la señora Yang y que velaría porque Suyin hiciera lo mismo.

—Regresaré tarde, ¿sí? No me esperen despiertas.

Lin asintió y la siguió hasta la entrada. Efectivamente, allí estaba su padrino vistiendo el traje formal de la Tribu Agua. En nada se parecía al hombre exhausto que había visto la última vez que él vino a visitarlas, cuando estaban resfriadas. Estaba bien peinado con la típica coleta que se hacía atrás de la cabeza; afeitado el rostro, la barba recortada y tan perfumado que el olor a colonia fue olfateado por Lin desde su posición a mitad de la sala.

Apenas hizo contacto visual con sus profundos ojos azules, Sokka le envió una sonrisa y Lin inexplicablemente se sintió más aliviada y contenta que nunca. Le dio gusto ver a su mamá cruzar la puerta exasperada, cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo afuera con urgencia. Detrás de la puerta la escuchó diciéndole al concejal que no hiciera caso a los disparates de la señora Yang, y él se carcajeó de buena gana.

—¿Tú le crees a tu mamá que sólo haya ido por trabajo a esa velada bajo las estrellas, Lin querida?

La niña miró a la señora Yang perpleja y después, con una risilla traviesa, admitió:

—Ni ella misma se lo cree.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche transcurrió tranquilamente a partir de ese momento. Lin se sentó a charlar un rato con la señora Yang, eso sin mencionar nada que tuviera que ver con Suyin o su conflicto con ella. Más bien se limitó a pedirle a la anciana que le contara anécdotas de su juventud con tal de distraerla del asunto. Después se dedicó a ayudarle a arreglar la cocina, secando y guardando los platos y utensilios que la señora Yang lavaba. Una vez que hubo terminado con la vajilla, Lin se excusó cortésmente para retirarse a su habitación. Pasó frente a la puerta de Suyin y se debatió unos instantes entre tocar para verla o resignarse a dejarlo para luego.<p>

Con un amargo suspiro, optó por hacer lo segundo. No tenía ánimos para lidiar con su hermana, aún no.

Ya en su alcoba, jaló la silla de su escritorio y se dispuso a concluir una lectura que le habían dejado para la clase de historia. No era un tema difícil, lo conocía prácticamente desde que nació. El relato de cómo el Avatar Aang y el Señor del Fuego Zuko unificaron las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra para crear la República Unida de Naciones. Leyó sin parar hasta que acabó cavilando, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, mientras imaginaba las aventuras de su madre con el equipo Avatar. Y Lin se preguntó si algún día ella también llegaría a vivir acontecimientos históricos de ese tipo o si lograría hazañas tan grandiosas como las que convirtieron a Toph en una de las figuras legendarias de su época.

En el fondo sabía que sólo podría fantasear con ello, pues no consideraba que ella misma fuera material de leyenda…

Avanzadas las horas advirtió que se había quedado dormida sobre sus libros. Fue un golpe seco, con ecos metálicos en la distancia el que la despertó. Se rascó los ojos perezosamente y aquel sonido volvió a estremecerla. Consultó el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, habían pasado dos horas desde que su madre se fue. Lin arrugó el entrecejo al tiempo que aquel estruendo impactó sus oídos por tercera vez. Y fastidiada, abandonó su habitación para salir a buscar la fuente de tan molesto ruido.

Cruzó la sala de estar, mirando de soslayo a la señora Yang que por estar prendida del teléfono y su chismorreo con sus comadres, no advirtió el sonido de los golpes ni el pasar sigiloso de Lin. Su breve investigación no tardó en guiarla hasta el patio y fue allí donde se encontró con Suyin. En la oscuridad vio a su hermana dar un pisotón a la tierra para hacer surgir una roca y lanzársela de frente contra sí. Lin supuso que Suyin estaba entrenándose o simplemente desahogándose, pues con frecuencia ella también solía hacer lo mismo cuando se encontraba de malas.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que Suyin sintió el proyectil acercarse peligrosamente a ella, la niña realizó un movimiento de manos poco común. Llevó su palma hasta la cintura y con una velocidad relampagueante, lanzó su brazo hacia delante. Entonces Lin reconoció el sonido de los cables metálicos al dispararse y observó irritada cómo Suyin partía la roca por la mitad con ayuda de estos. No lo creía. Bajó las gradas de piedra y se le enfrentó indignada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —demandó enfadada, mas Suyin no le respondió—. ¡Suyin! ¡Más vale que te expliques! ¿De dónde sacaste ese carrete de metal control?

Su hermana la miró de reojo, se encogió de hombros y repitió la acción anterior, jugueteando con los hilos metálicos que manipulaba a placer con los dedos.

—Mamá lo olvidó aquí. ¿Y qué? Si lo necesitara ya hubiera regresado por el, ¿no?

Suyin le estaba hablando con un tono desafiante, intolerable que le calaba los nervios y le estrujaba la paciencia que comenzaba a agotársele. Con gusto le daría una lección de buenos modales a esa chiquilla caprichosa si no fuera porque estaba en poder de un artefacto sumamente peligroso. Lin tragó en seco, atreviéndose a acercársele con mucha precaución.

—No dudo que mamá vaya a regresar por sus cables de metal control muy pronto, Su. Así que, ¿por qué no te los quitas de la cintura, los dejas en el suelo y te alejas despacio? Eso si no quieres tener problemas.

Su hermana se hizo la desentendida y continuó enrollando y desenrollando los cables con aire ausente. Lin odiaba esa actitud suya, odiaba sobremanera cuando Suyin se enfrascaba en esos berrinches. ¿A qué venía la rabieta ahora? ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con su discusión de ayer?

—Si lo que quieres es probar los cables, Lin, espera a que sea tu turno —le dijo de espaldas—. Aunque no sé para qué querrías hacer eso si tú no tienes metal control.

—¿Te crees que esto es juego? —le gritó sofocada—. ¡Lo que tienes ahí es un arma no un juguete! ¡Y es altamente riesgoso manipularla! ¿No has visto que solamente los oficiales de élite tienen permitido utilizarlas? ¡Deja de hacerte la tonta y quítate el carrete de la cintura, Suyin! ¡Hablo en serio!

—Tú no me mandas, Lin.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Suyin se volteó y encaró a su hermana mayor con actitud pendenciera.

—¡Dije que tú no me mandas! —esbozó una sonrisa altanera—. Si quieres el carrete de metal control, ven y quítamelo. ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Lin endureció el rostro, reservándose el derecho a responder aquella pregunta. A modo de incitación, Suyin disparó uno de los cables a los pies de su hermana. El latigazo centelló en el suelo y Lin reaccionó inmediatamente, dando un salto sorprendido hacia atrás. Entonces alzó la vista y miró a Suyin desconcertada, el sudor corriéndole por la frente. Respiraba agitada ahora, consciente de que había quedado blanca del susto.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Suyin, entre divertida y asombrada—. ¡Lin Beifong, le temes a unos simples cables metálicos! ¿Y así quieres volverte policía?

La aludida se tensó y agachó la cabeza para ensombrecer su semblante. Sí. No sólo les temía, les tenía horror a esos alambres de metal control. Mas no por lo que eran sino por el daño que eran capaces de provocar. Su fobia estaba bien justificada, para ella no era ningún secreto que aquellos cables de titanio podían fácilmente desgarrar la piel y penetrar la carne debido a la potencia con la que eran disparados y a la velocidad que adquirían en el aire. No por nada los oficiales de policía se restringían a apuntar siempre a las piernas, brazos y torso de sus objetivos cuando les disparaban a quemarropa. Un golpe al cuello o la cabeza podía ser fatal.

De sólo imaginar el insoportable dolor que un latigazo de esos podía causar, Lin sentía temblar sus rodillas y se paralizaba en el sitio. Era una experiencia que no querría vivir nunca. Sin embargo, asumía que de llegar a convertirse en policía, tendría que enfrentarse a este miedo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero por lo pronto, carente de entrenamiento y de protección frente a Suyin, no podía hacer más que contemplarla pasmada, anulada por su creciente temor.

—Eres patética, ¿lo sabías? —le recriminó Suyin—. ¡Ya vete y déjame en paz! ¡Yo sé lo que hago!

Si no hubiera sentido que era su deber poner a su hermana en su lugar quizás hubiese acatado aquella orden ingrata y se hubiera ido de ahí con la cola entre las patas. La cuestión era que Lin tampoco era el tipo de persona a la que se le podía intimidar con palabras, y menos viniendo de una chiquilla consentida sin el más mínimo respeto hacia sus mayores. Ya no la aguantaba. Tuviera el carrete de metal control o no en su poder, era momento de demostrarle a Suyin que no podía limitarse a hacer sólo lo que le plazca.

Apretó los puños y deslizó su pie por la tierra. En un segundo, el suelo debajo de su hermana imitó la acción, haciéndola caer. Suyin encaró a Lin, gravemente irritada. Estrelló su puño contra el piso provocando que un pilar de roca impulsara a su hermana mayor hacia el aire. Con la ayuda de una voltereta, Lin aterrizó bien parada sólo para embestir a Suyin, cuerpo contra cuerpo. La tumbó de espaldas mientras forcejeaban por quitarse a la otra de encima.

Los golpes, mordiscos y araños sucios no faltaron. Y las hermanas rodaron por la tierra buscando someterse entre sí.

—¡Eres una bebé malcriada! —le gritó Lin, propinándole un empujón con la rodilla—. ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa hoy?

—¡Ya no quiero que te metas en mis cosas! —replicó Suyin, tomando terreno para darle un cabezazo en el estómago—. ¡Te sigo odiando!

Lin se recuperó de aquel golpe con prontitud y se lanzó a un lado para esquivar el ataque de una roca voladora. No comprendía a qué se debía la furia desenfrenada de su hermana. ¿Por qué de repente ansiaba desquitarse tan violentamente con ella? ¡Ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra en todo el día! Sintió un nuevo impacto en su costado izquierdo y al estrellarse contra el suelo lo comprendió. ¿Habría sido por eso? ¿Acaso Suyin había estado esperando a que su hermana mayor fuera la primera en dirigirle la palabra?

¡Maldición! ¡Si tan sólo no se hubiera acobardado cuando estuvo frente a su puerta! A veces olvidaba que Su no era más que una niñita, que necesitaba de los demás para recordarle el lado amable de la vida. No obstante, ¿cómo hubiera podido adivinarlo ella si Suyin se la pasó aislándose todo el día? Tonta. Mocosa tonta.

Lin se quedó de rodillas y dejó de luchar, recuperando su aliento a grandes bocanadas. Tenía que hallar el modo de controlar a Suyin, tranquilizarla y decirle que lo sentía. Tendría que haber hecho las pases con ella hace horas, pero no lo hizo por su propio orgullo. Ciñó los dientes y se dispuso a enfrentarla una vez más. Con un salto tomó el impulso para correr hacia Suyin de frente, deslizarse por entre sus piernas y voltearse justo a tiempo para manipular la tierra de tal manera que los pies de su hermana quedaran atrapados.

Desesperada, la niña intentó liberarse de la tierra control de Lin. Ésta, sin embargo, era mucho más experimentada y podía repeler su influencia en el suelo sin dificultad. Ya la tenía donde quería. Era hora de platicar.

—Escúchame, Suyin… —comenzó Lin, ya sin deseos de pelear.

—¡No! ¡No te quiero escuchar! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Bregaba como un animal acorralado, doblándose para hundir sus manos entre la tierra en un intento por zafarse de la masa endurecida en la que Lin había atrapado sus pies. Ultimadamente comenzó a golpear el suelo esperando poder quebrarlo con su tierra control. No obstante, su hermana mayor se lo impedía, manipulando el lodo que la rodeaba para volver a sellarlo. Lin se enfocó y dio un paso hacia Suyin, decidida a calmarla a cómo de lugar. Conforme se le acercaba, más desesperados se volvían los esfuerzos de la pequeña niña que mascullaba ofensas a lo alto mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—Ya basta, Su —le rogó Lin—. Es tiempo de que tú y yo hablemos.

—¿Hablar? ¿Dónde estabas cuando te busqué esta tarde, en la escuela? —manifestó Suyin, dolida—. ¡Me has estado evitando todo el día! ¿Cierto?

—No sabía… ¡Oye! ¡Tú eres la que me ha estado evitando!

—¡Te vi en el pasillo y me ignoraste! —le reprochó su hermana—. ¡Aléjate ahora! ¡Ya no te quiero ver!

Era cierto. Fue poco antes de que terminara el receso; en ese momento Lin continuaba muy afectada, pesimista incluso. No quería lidiar con Suyin, ni siquiera pensar en ella. La ignoró a propósito buscando su bienestar propio, sin considerar nunca que su hermana pudiera necesitarla. Estaba arrepentida y lo sentía en verdad.

Decidida, dio un paso hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡Vete! —gritó Suyin.

Lin avanzó nuevamente.

—¡Te lo advierto!

Y un paso más.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de mí! —exclamó furiosa.

Lanzó su mano derecha hacia delante, un movimiento impulsivo, instintivo, imparable. El cable se disparó desde su cintura y voló como una saeta directo a Lin que no lo percibió hasta el último segundo. Aterrada ante el inminente impacto del brutal látigo, se encogió, cubriéndose con sus brazos. Esperó por el golpe lacerante, pero éste nunca llegó. Se escuchó sin embargo, el clamor de metal chocando contra metal. Después de eso, nada más que un silencio absoluto.

Desorientada, Lin volvió sus ojos asustados de regreso al frente.

Y vio el látigo detenido. Frenado por un brazo revestido en una armadura. El cable acabó enredándose alrededor de éste, constriñendo con fuerza la longitud del antebrazo hasta la palma del puño que lo apretaba. De sus escasas áreas desprotegidas fluían delgados hilos de sangre que se deslizaban por el alambre y se perdían en la negrura de la noche al gotear.

La tierra control que mantenía inmovilizada a Suyin fue dispersada y no por obra de su hermana. La niña perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada. Del otro lado, Lin hizo lo mismo. Y ambas sintieron miedo, angustia sobretodo. Porque ninguna tuvo el valor de alzar la vista y mirar a su madre a la cara. Si Toph no se hubiese aparecido a tiempo… Si no hubiera intervenido en el último segundo…

Por los espíritus, pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado ya era suficiente castigo.

Pero Toph no estaría de acuerdo.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando? —la rabia marcaba su voz—. ¿Es que no puedo confiar en el juicio de mis hijas?

No saben cuánto me han decepcionado…

_**»Continuará…**_


	14. Ductilidad III Parte

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

"_**Ductilidad:**__ Aprovechar la propiedad dúctil del metal, sufriendo grandes deformaciones antes de romperse para formar algo nuevo. Lo cual no quiere decir que sea frágil, pues los metales más frágiles se rompen sin apenas deformarse."_

* * *

><p><strong>«Tercera Parte»<strong>

Volvió al evento del museo solamente porque su contrato la obligaba a hacerlo. Era su deber ofrecer vigilancia y garantizar la seguridad de los invitados durante el baile. Había sido un grave error suyo el de dejar olvidado su carrete de metal control en casa; culpaba a la señora Yang por esto. Si no la hubiese estado fastidiando con sus locuras de vieja como de costumbre, ella no hubiera salido huyendo de su propio hogar. Un oficial debía portar su arma consigo en todo momento. Probablemente, el no haber faltado a esta regla hubiese evitado que Lin y Suyin intentaran matarse entre ellas. En fin, por suerte Sokka tuvo la paciencia de llevarla y traerla de un lado de la ciudad al otro durante toda la noche.

Tras reprender a sus hijas fuertemente las obligó a ambas a dormir encerradas en la misma habitación, forzadas a charlar o al menos a convivir un tiempo. Sabía que el conflicto que tuvieran sólo podía resolverse si lo trabajaban entre ellas dos. Eran hermanas —bueno— medio hermanas, y debían poder llevarse bien. Nunca le habían dado problemas así antes, no que llegaran hasta el punto de querer herirse en serio, como en esta ocasión. Quizá se debía a que Suyin estaba creciendo. Su personalidad estaba saliendo a relucir con más intensidad, estaba construyéndose una identidad. Y desafortunadamente, ésta chocaba con la de Lin.

Si no podía mantener la armonía entre sus hijas, ¿entonces qué sería de ella como madre?

Toph no tenía experiencia con este tipo de conflictos. Ella fue hija única, el centro del universo para sus padres. Toda su atención estuvo siempre dirigida hacia ella, jamás tuvo que compartirla ni alternar su espacio con otros. De hermanos no sabía nada. Por esto era conveniente discutir el tema con alguien que si entendiera de ese tipo de relaciones familiares. Una vez más estuvo agradecida de tener a Sokka a su lado.

Luego de que la actividad de "la Noche Estrellada" concluyera, Toph y el concejal quedaron libres de deberes políticos y pudieron retirarse adónde quisieran. La escena que la jefa de policía encontró en el patio de su casa hace unas horas le había dejado un sabor agrio en la boca y no tenía deseos de volver con sus hijas. Por lo menos no hasta haber averiguado qué hacer con ellas al respecto. Así, viajando en el asiento del acompañante junto a Sokka, le propuso la no tan descabellada idea de detenerse en el restaurante de fideos. No le sorprendió que su amigo recalcara el hecho de que podrían pensar mejor con el estómago lleno. Aunque tuviese razón.

—¿Puedo sugerir el lugar de siempre, ya sabes, donde el viejo Narook? —dijo el concejal.

—La verdad, me da igual.

Dejaron el automóvil oficial estacionado frente al establecimiento. Habían pocos comensales adentro, la mayoría en la barra de bebidas por lo avanzado de la noche. Sokka y Toph tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo, alejada del resto. Se habían despojado de la mayoría de las vestimentas formales que los hacían lucir como entidades importantes. El concejal se quitó el saco y la corbata, se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y se enrolló las mangas hasta los codos. Toph simplemente dejó su armadura en el auto, pero se quedó con la placa de policía que traía siempre en la cinta que usaba para acomodarse el cabello. De este modo, en caso de que alguien buscara problemas, sabría con quién se estaba metiendo.

Un mesero llegó a atenderlos, les entregó un menú y los dejó para que decidieran qué ordenar. Toph se limitó a permitir que Sokka hiciera la elección, confiaba en su gusto para la comida. Además, él era el que podía leer. Se conformaron con dos ordenes de fideos en salsa de naranjas marinas y para beber, una botella de sake. Toph expresamente admitió que necesitaba un trago; así de mal se sentía. Fue lo oprobioso del estúpido baile de recaudación de fondos para el nuevo museo, el estrés de tener que escaparse un momento para recuperar su arma, y por supuesto, el estado en el que encontró a sus hijas al hacerlo.

El silencio reinó una vez que el mesero se retiró. De alguna forma Toph sintió el peso de los ojos de Sokka sobre ella.

—Toph… Tu brazo… —musitó en un suspiro.

La jefe de policía reparó en que la herida abierta que le había ocasionado el látigo de metal al enfrentarlo contra su brazo, estaba sangrando de nuevo. Por si fuera poco, le ardía como el infierno, pero ella no expresaba esto visiblemente. Abrió y cerró su mano un par de veces para comprobar que ninguno de sus tendones se hubiera dañado. Afortunadamente se encontraba bien, no era más que una cortada profunda.

Ahora conocía un defecto en el diseño de su armadura; los protectores segmentados dejaban ciertas áreas de su cuerpo expuestas. Suspiró. Por el momento no podía idear ninguna solución que no afectara su libertad de movimiento, especialmente en las articulaciones. En el futuro, a ella o a alguien más se le tendría que ocurrir un mejor diseño, en términos de seguridad para los oficiales contra su propio equipamiento.

Entrecerró su puño una vez más y sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada, Ronquidos —respondió Toph, levantándose de su silla—. Iré al baño a lavarme, con eso será más que suficiente.

—Si tú lo dices —correspondió él—. Por cierto, recuerda, es la puerta a tu derecha.

Toph le envió una señal con la mano en respuesta tras haber acatado el mensaje. Siempre era oportuno que alguien le indicara cuál era el baño de mujeres. Ya había tenido dificultades con esto antes. Afortunadamente, los caballeros de Ciudad República eran lo bastante condescendientes con su jefa de policía ciega, y no dudaban en mostrarle el camino correcto cuando la sorprendían en el tocador equivocado. Y era tan vergonzoso para ella como era de imaginarse, mas con el pasar de los años, había conseguido acostumbrarse a este trato. Nada podía hacer si le era imposible distinguir los letreros en las puertas.

Abrió el grifo y permitió que el agua fría empapara su piel lastimada. La herida palpitaba dolorosamente, haciendo a Toph desear que Katara o Kya estuvieran ahí para sanar el golpe como era debido. Poco a poco el suplicio fue pasando y el correr del agua se convirtió en un alivio. Dejó el brazo bajo el chorro unos minutos más, suponiendo que el reguero de sangre se hubo limpiado y escurría en el lavabo. Aprovechó el tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. Los espíritus quisieron que ella se apareciera en el instante preciso para impedir un accidente grave. Prefería mil veces ser ella quien tuviera que aguantar el dolor de un latigazo de metal antes que cualquiera de sus hijas.

¿Qué habrán pretendido esas niñas? ¿Es que no tenían sentido del peligro?

No le sorprendería; ella misma carecía de éste cuando era pequeña. Pero sólo ahora podía comprender la preocupación y la obstinación de sus padres frente a ello. Ya entendía por qué Poppy y Lao se desvivían pensando en su seguridad noche y día; no podía evitar frustrarse de igual modo por Lin y Suyin. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y tenía que ponerle un alto cuánto antes.

Cuando regresó al lado de Sokka, éste ya estaba devorando su tazón de fideos. Toph emitió un gruñido de reproche, lo menos que pudo haber hecho era esperarla antes de comenzar a comer. Sokka, sin embargo, se justificó con un quejido lastimero y la frase: "¡Moría de hambre, mujer!" La misma excusa patética de siempre; algunas cosas jamás cambiaban. Toph jaló su silla y se sentó a la mesa.

—Bien, ya que te llenaste la barriga, supongo que ahora si tienes cabeza para pensar.

—Correcto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que Lin y Suyin no intenten asesinarse entre ellas mientras no estoy? Tú y Katara se llevaban relativamente bien cuando eran niños, ¿cierto?

Sokka se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—Todos los hermanos se pelean de vez en cuando, es el orden natural de las cosas —dijo él—. Pero las distintas circunstancias que nos presenta la vida también tienen mucho que ver en eso. Katara y yo nos vimos forzados a quedarnos solos desde muy pequeños, aprendimos a cuidarnos el uno del otro y en consecuencia nos volvimos muy unidos. Crecí admirando a Katara, a veces parecía que ella era la mayor y yo el hermano menor.

—Siempre creí que Lin y Su llegarían a volverse así de unidas —vertió el sake en uno de los pequeños cuencos de porcelana que el mesero había dejado junto a la botella. Bebió el trago de un sorbo y volvió a servirse más—. ¿En qué me equivoqué?

El concejal guardó silencio unos segundos, antes de hablar con voz afligida.

—No todos los que nacen siendo hermanos crecen para convertirse en los mejores amigos, Toph. También es muy común que existan las rivalidades, incluso dentro de una misma familia; ahí tienes a Zuko y a Azula.

La jefa de policía sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda.

—¡Demonios, Sokka! ¡No vuelvas a poner eso de ejemplo!

—No quiero decir que Lin y Su vayan a terminar así, pero es obvio que las diferencias entre ellas están saltando a la vista y ninguna estará satisfecha consigo misma mientras tengan motivos para compararse entre sí. ¿Qué me dices del hecho de que Suyin pueda hacer metal control y Lin no? ¿Y de que quizás Su se crea inferior respecto a Lin porque a ella le va mejor en la escuela?

—El metal control siempre ha sido un problema… —reflexionó Toph, tomando otro trago—. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si las dos son tan diferentes?

Percibió que Sokka se acomodaba nerviosamente en su silla.

—Para empezar, ¿has estado apoyándolas como deberías?

Ella golpeó la mesa con el vaso de sake, irritada.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa? —gruñó frustrada.

—Tranquilízate, ¡no es a eso a lo que me refería! —suplicó él—. Aunque como su madre, deberías aceptar el hecho de que tú también tienes cierta responsabilidad en esto. ¿Por qué limitas tanto a Lin en el metal control? Todos sabemos que el mayor deseo de esa niña es complacerte, ¡y tú actúas como si ni siquiera te importara!

Se levantó de su silla, furiosa. En lo que a ella respecta, Sokka no tenía derecho de opinar sobre Lin cuando él no estaba siquiera relacionado a esa niña. Había sido demasiado permisiva al darle la libertad de participar en la vida de Suyin, únicamente porque luego de meses de discusión, finalmente se había resignado a admitir que existía la minúscula posibilidad de que de hecho fuera su padre (supiera lo que supiera en realidad). Pero si de algo estaba cien porciento segura, era de que nada tenía que ver con Lin. Y en ese sentido, podía volverse muy celosa cuando de su primera niña se trataba. No soportaba que todos hablaran de su Lin como si la conocieran mejor que ella. Aang, Katara, Sokka; ¿por qué creían saber lo que era conveniente para su hija?

¿Qué podían saber ellos si de ninguna manera verían las cosas igual que ella lo hacía? Era como si todos pensaran que Lin no tuviera valor para ella. ¡Pues se equivocaban! Esa niña significaba tanto para ella que no estaba dispuesta a dejarla malgastar su vida corriendo tras el sueño inútil de querer complacerla. Toph estaba consciente de lo que era vivir en función de los deseos de sus padres; tener que renunciar a sí misma, a todo lo que era sólo para que ellos se regodearan en la perfección de una niña que simplemente no era ella.

Poppy y Lao fueron incapaces de amar a la verdadera Toph, y ella ya había sufrido suficiente por eso.

Para Lin quería solamente una cosa: libertad. Una libertad que sin duda perdería de unirse a la Fuerza de Policía. Y lo sabía, porque ella misma se consideraba esclava de tal responsabilidad. Era un vicio que no podía dejar, una obsesión que le impedía estar al lado de sus hijas. Empero, Toph ya estaba enviciada desde mucho antes de que Lin y Suyin llegaran a su vida. Ella ya era la Jefa de Policía; no era más la niñita rebelde que luchaba contra el sistema; ahora ella estaba a la cabeza de éste. Todas sus acciones siempre serían juzgadas bajo la lupa del ojo público, tenía que defender una reputación que se había vuelto una carga más pesada de lo que sus hombros podían soportar; y su vida ya no le pertenecía.

Lin y Suyin llegaron de improviso a ella. Y sí, en un principio, cuando de repente se vio con una diminuta Lin en sus brazos, se dio a la tarea de criarla únicamente porque era lo correcto que debía hacer, porque debía responsabilizarse de sus actos para que lo rígido de la sociedad no se le viniera encima. Y en ese entonces consideraba a su cría un estorbo y una molestia, que se entrometía entre ella y su adorada carrera. Pero la pequeña Lin, sin embargo, no tardó en enamorarla. La verdad se reveló ante ella de golpe: era su hija, la amaba, y la amaría por siempre.

Lamentablemente, Toph quedó atrapada entre sus dos grandes pasiones; su profesión y sus hijas. Vivir así era insostenible, insoportable. Sabía que de Suyin no tenía que preocuparse, porque era de espíritu libre y llevaría su vida en otra dirección, una que la haría feliz. Lin por otro lado, aun con toda la libertad que le había sido otorgada, parecía inclinarse por tomar las decisiones que acabarían por arrebatársela.

No quería eso para su Lin, pero tampoco quería intervenir en su vida y decirle qué hacer. Por eso prefería hacerse a un lado, por eso prefería esperar a que obstáculos como no saber metal control la hicieran reconsiderar eventualmente. Eso si tan sólo Lin no fuera tan obstinada como ella.

—¡Me importa! ¡Lin me importa! —le gritó al concejal.

—Sé que así es —susurró él.

Lo sintió tomándola de la mano e invitándola a sentarse de nuevo. Con una mueca inconforme, Toph le obedeció, pero no sin amagar con querer hacerse de la botella de sake para servirse otro trago. Sokka se la arrebató al instante y con voz severa le dijo:

—Ya has bebido suficiente.

—Déjame, ¡yo no conduzco!

—¡Toph!

De mala gana, la jefa de policía se echó contra el respaldar de su silla, cruzándose de brazos. Se preguntó por qué si le molestaba tanto estar con Sokka, seguía saliendo con él. Sencillamente no tenía respuesta. ¿Sería necedad acaso? «No», se dijo, pensándolo mejor. Era porque sabía que podía contar con él sin importar las circunstancias. ¡Rayos, el hombre la aguantaba incluso cuando estaba de mal humor! Se preocupaba y cuidaba de ella y las niñas con dedicación; lo hacía sin pedir nada a cambio porque en verdad le importaban. Y eso significaba mucho.

—Lo siento, Ronquidos —dijo de pronto—. No sé qué pasa conmigo.

—Olvídalo, yo entiendo —lo imaginó sonriendo—. No has tocado tus fideos, anda, cómetelos o se enfriarán.

—No tengo hambre —replicó empujando el tazón hacia él—. Sólo dime qué quisiste decir con eso de que sabes cuánto me importa Lin. Tú… No crees que me esté alejando de ella otra vez, ¿o sí? Porque estoy consciente de que últimamente he estado más enfocada en Suyin —su voz se tornó frustrada—. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga? Katara y Kya me dijeron que tenía que involucrarme en sus talentos artísticos, que tenía que apoyarla y eso… Y me pareció que Lin estaba de acuerdo y que no tenía problema, pero ahora… ¡Es que no puedo dividirme en dos, Sokka!

—Comprendo, comprendo —la tranquilizó—. Sé que no es tu intención, y también sé que te preocupas por Lin. Lo sé desde aquella vez que te vi arrullándola hace años; la tratabas con tanta dulzura… —Toph desaprobó su comentario con un gesto entre incómodo y apenado. No obstante, Sokka se empeñó con terminarlo—. Era un lado tuyo que no conocía, quedé prendado de ti, de la Toph maternal. Creo que desde entonces no he podido verte de otra manera; hace que me gustes más.

—Cierra la boca, no estás siendo de ayuda con esa palabrería sin sentido —volteó su rostro ruborizado, enfadada—. ¡Sólo me estás dando los oogies!

Sokka se carcajeó.

—¿Ves lo difícil que es ser cariñoso contigo? Un día no voy a estar más y entonces vas extrañar que te diga estas cosas, ¡admítelo!

—¡No!

—¡Allá tú, no podrás negarlo por siempre!

—¿Quieres ver? —lo provocó con una sonrisa altanera.

Su estómago emitió un gruñido sonoro. Toph maldijo por lo bajo; ¿de repente estaba tan hambrienta? Debió haber aceptado de los bocadillos del baile cuando se los ofrecieron, por lo menos así su estómago no la hubiese humillado delante del cabeza hueca de su compañero. Sokka comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo, pasándole con gusto el tazón de fideos devuelta. Ella lo aceptó a regañadientes y se dispuso a comer. No obstante, cuando hubo terminado, perdió los deseos de continuar reprochándole todo a Sokka. Lo pensó bien y no le veía lo divertido. Una molestia la había invadido y estaba consciente de que él podía verlo.

—No vuelvas a decirlo ni de broma —susurró Toph con aire severo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso de que un día ya no estarás más… —apoyó los codos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza—. Soy fuerte, pero no creo que pueda hacer esto sin ti. Te… Te necesito, ¿si?

Para cuidar de Lin y Suyin, para que la ayudara y la aconsejara como lo había hecho todos esos años, para no sentir que tenía que enfrentarse a estos nuevos retos sola. Sabía que ella y Sokka no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero estaba basada en una fuerte amistad. Y aunque no los llevara a ninguna parte, le consolaba saber que el lazo existía. Quizá si podría hacerlo por sí misma, ¿pero por qué padecer si se podía contar con alguien?

Sintió cómo él la sujetó del brazo apenas acabó de hablar, la hizo bajarlo a la mesa y entonces entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Toph decidió corresponderle, tomando con su mano libre la otra del concejal y las deslizó juntas hasta que sintió el calor de la palma del guerrero apretada contra la suya. Ambos eran de mano áspera; le gustaba ése contacto. Apretó sus dedos y él hizo lo mismo. Ella sonrió.

—No puedo predecir el futuro, Toph —le dijo Sokka con apenas un hilo de voz—. Pero te prometo que mientras pueda hacerlo, estaré siempre a tu lado. No te preocupes, todo se resolverá.

—Sé que no mientes.

Lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios de Sokka besándole la mano. Ella se acercó a la de él, todavía teniéndola sujetada en la suya, e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de su habitación, Lin contemplaba las sombras danzantes que se dibujaban en la pared. La fría luz del exterior se colaba por la ventana y daba lugar a las delgadas ramas de un árbol que se proyectaban como figuras fantasmales en el muro. No podía dormir, ¿y cómo iba a hacerlo si estaba compartiendo la cama con el enemigo? Tenía a Suyin justo a su lado y desconocía si la niña ya habría caído presa del sueño o si padecía de insomnio igual que ella. Molesta, cogió su mitad de la sábana y se movió más hacia la orilla de la cama. No quería ni respirar cerca de Suyin.<p>

No quería voltear a verla ni quería volver a hablarle en su vida. Ya no volvería a perdonarle sus berrinches. Era una chiquilla malagradecida y se merecía el escarmiento. Todo había sido culpa de esa mocosa. Si le hubiera hecho caso cuando le pidió que soltara los cables de metal control de su madre, ahora no estarían castigadas. Para colmo de males, Lin no podía creer que a ella también la habían reprendido con la misma dureza que a su hermana. ¡No era justo! ¡Ella intentó evitar que se diera la pelea! ¡Suyin era la necia que no sabía escuchar razones!

Se enfurruñó de pronto.

¿Es que ella tenía que pagar por las estupideces de Suyin todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar a esa malcriada caprichosa? Su vida era mucho más tranquila antes de que esa desastrosa llegara. Sí, Suyin era la intrusa, la que irrumpió de repente sin permiso de nadie. Ahora recordaba lo molesta que era de bebé; cómo gritaba y lloraba por horas sin parar, cómo les quitaba el sueño por las noches y hacía que su mamá estuviera de un eterno mal humor. La recordaba mordisqueando sus juguetes y hasta rompiéndolos, y cómo su madre la dejaba hacerlo simplemente porque "era una bebé y no sabía lo que hacía…" Claro, ella lo decía porque mientras Suyin estuviera entretenida con algo, le daría unos minutos de paz y silencio.

Desde entonces siempre la dejaban salirse con la suya.

Lin no lo soportaba. ¿Por qué tenía que pagar ella con sus juguetes? ¿Por qué tenía que recibir castigos que no merecía? Incluso cuando intentaba ser una buena hermana y cuidar de Suyin, todo acababa mal para ella. ¡Ya estaba harta! No sabía por qué se empeñaba en creerse la fantasía de que eran hermanas si ni siquiera compartían la misma sangre; eran mezclas de padres diferentes. Suyin todavía no estaba consciente de esto, pero ella sí. Y tal vez era tiempo de que se lo dijera. Un golpe de realidad era lo que le hacía falta a esa mocosa.

—Lin… Lin, ¿estás despierta?

¿Conque la intrusa no estaba dormida, eh? Bien, ¡la ignoraría!

—Lin, te llevaste casi toda la sábana —escuchó a Suyin quejarse débilmente—. Lin, yo también tengo frío, Lin…

—¡Pues espero que te congeles!

—Lin… —insistió la niña con voz lacrimosa—. Lin, no seas mala…

—¡Muérete de frío! —le gruñó exasperada. Aprendería lo que era cuando no le hacían caso, aunque fuera por las malas—. ¡Ya no quiero oírte, cállate llorona!

En efecto, Suyin dejó de quejarse, pero comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo. Lin tuvo que taparse los oídos con la almohada para que el llanto de su hermana no lograra conmoverla. Estaba furiosa y sin embargo esa chiquilla continuaba provocándole lástima; nada tenía sentido. De todos modos no cedió y la dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Suyin no se merecía su compasión.

Hubo un momento en que reinó un silencio total y Lin pensó que su hermana por fin se había quedado dormida. Empero, no pasó mucho para que Suyin volviera a hablar, esta vez con una voz más compuesta.

—Dejé el equipo de Pro-control como tú me lo pediste, Lin —admitió, provocando sorpresa y confusión en la susodicha—. Lo hice porque, después de escuchar tu advertencia sobre Yim Li y Nasák, decidí espiarlos y descubrí que tenías razón… Siempre tuviste razón, hermana…

«En hora buena…», pensó Lin. No obstante, Suyin tendría que hacer más que eso para que la perdonara por todo lo que la había hecho pasar este día. Que le contara aquello no justificaba su comportamiento insensato, ni nada parecido.

—Yo me enojé tanto con ellos que los clavé en la tierra y les di una golpiza de rocas. Los hice huir como los gallinas que son, pero no contaba conque irían donde la directora y me acusarían con ella —continuó Suyin—. Tergiversaron toda la historia y me hicieron quedar mal, como una buscapleitos. Incluso mandaron a llamar a sus padres e hicieron un escándalo en la oficina de la directora… Yo estaba muy asustada, Lin… No supe cómo defenderme.

—¿Ah, sí? —musitó finalmente ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

No imaginaba que la situación se hubiese salido de control hasta volverse así de grave para Suyin. En realidad, Lin no tenía idea de que tantas cosas hubieran ocurrido mientras ella se pasaba el día entero lamentándose de sí misma. ¡Pero qué idiota había sido!

—Hubieras visto la forma en qué me miraron los padres de Yim Li y Nasák, me llamaron amenaza y me trataron como a una. Incluso hablaron mal de mamá, la culpaban de lo que había pasado, decían que era por ella que yo me comportaba así y usaron una palabra en mí que no entendí…

—¿Qué palabra fue esa, Su? —inquirió Lin, alarmada.

—Bastarda.

Lin sintió que se mareaba. Y pensar que ella también estuvo apunto de ser igual de cruel con Suyin. ¿Pero qué mentiras habrían ideado Nasák y Yim Li para desatar semejante caos? ¿Y en qué estado los habrá dejado Suyin tras darles la golpiza que a todas luces se merecían? Par de imbéciles, ¡ponerse así en contra de una niñita! ¡Cómo si no se hubieran llevado palizas peores durante los partidos de Pro-control!

Se sintió mal, muy mal por su hermana y en lo que la habían metido. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su actitud de hace rato. Comprendía por qué la había molestado tanto el que ella la ignorara cuando se vieron en el pasillo de la escuela. Se maldijo una y otra vez por no haber querido escuchar.

—No hagas caso a esa palabra, Su —le aconsejó—. No significa nada.

—Lin, yo quise contarte, pero…

—Está bien, lo sé —la interrumpió, dándose la vuelta para verla a la cara—. Fue mi culpa. Estaba tan centrada en mí misma que no te puse la suficiente atención. Las dos nos equivocamos a lo grande, ¿eh?

—La directora dijo que le llamaría a mamá mañana… Voy a estar en muchos problemas, Lin —afirmó Suyin, asustada.

—No. No será así. Yo le hablaré a mamá antes de que se vaya al trabajo. Le explicaré todo, ella comprenderá. Sabes que nadie puede engañarla; ella percibe cuando alguien está mintiendo, ¿no es verdad? Con mamá de nuestro lado tendrán que creerte, Su. —se le acercó, trayendo consigo la otra mitad de la sábana—. Ya no tengas miedo, ven aquí.

Se acurrucaron juntas en el centro de la cama, compartiendo cobijo en un abrazo como debió haber sido desde un principio; como debió haber sido siempre.

—¿Me perdonas, Lin? —susurró su hermana—. ¿Por todo?

—Sólo si tú me perdonas también.

En la oscuridad, sus voces se escuchaban bajas, en susurros amistosos que apenas podían ser captados por el oído humano. Se respiraba un aire de paz.

—¿Lin?

—¿Hm? —replicó ella, medio dormida.

—No lo decía en serio… cuando dije que te odiaba… —Suyin se abrazó con más fuerza de su hermana—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo… hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Sokka estacionó el auto frente a la residencia de las Beifong, apagó el motor y se volteó para mirar a su acompañante. Toph se pasó una mano por el cabello, soltando un bostezo cansado. Entonces ella dijo:<p>

—¿Podemos repasar lo que acordamos?

—Sugerí que llevar a las niñas de excursión a alguna parte podría ser de ayuda y tú me dijiste que era buena idea —comentó Sokka—. Lo he venido pensando en el camino y me parece que deberías aprovechar que pronto la escuela cerrará por las vacaciones de verano; ¡es la oportunidad perfecta! Un cambio de ambiente les caerá bien a las niñas, y tú podrías pedir unos días libres para llevarlas a pasar la temporada a algún sitio. ¡Serán unas vacaciones familiares!

Toph arrugó el semblante, inconforme.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —le preguntó el concejal.

—No, es que… Yo también venía pensándolo por el camino y creo que se me ocurrió un buen lugar al que podría llevarlas —se restregó la cara con ambas manos, no quería decir lo que estaba apunto de decir—. He considerado, digo, me parece que… Tengo que llevarlas a Gaoling.

Sokka, que se había apoyado en el volante, resbaló y estuvo apunto de venirse de bruces por la impresión.

—¡Gaoling! Toph, ¿hablas en serio?

—Es eso o el alcohol comienza a afectarme la cabeza —contestó—. Mira, sé que debo encontrar algo que Lin y Suyin tengan en común para que se vuelvan más unidas. Entonces una cosa se me vino a la mente: tejones-topo. Y no me refiero a cualquier madriguera de tejones-topo, estoy hablando de la misma en la que forjé mi estilo de tierra control. Quiero que Lin y Suyin perfeccionen sus bases de tierra control desde su raíz, departe de los maestros originales. Además… —tensó la mandíbula—. He decidido enseñarle metal control a Lin de la manera correcta. Sé que puede hacerlo; el que no haya mejorado es enteramente mi culpa, y voy a corregir eso. Si quiero establecer balance entre Lin y Suyin, tengo que hacerlo.

—Son motivos de fuerza mayor —reflexionó Sokka—. Sólo eso podría impulsarte a regresar a Gaoling.

—Sólo por mis hijas —recalcó Toph—. Y eso no es todo, también decidí llevarlas a conocer a sus abuelos. Es más, nos hospedaremos con ellos… En mi antiguo hogar…

—¿No crees que estás siendo algo extrema contigo misma? —cuestionó Sokka, genuinamente preocupado—. La relación que tienes con tus padres es un poco… escabrosa…

Toph se carcajeó.

—¿Lo dices porque mis padres no pudieron soportar la idea de que su hija no era la niña que pensaban que criaron, y acabaron peleándose y separándose por mi culpa, luego de que huí de casa? ¿O lo dices porque, tras la caída del Señor del Fuego, después de dos años de no verme, cuando finalmente me reencontré con mi padre, él me dio la espalda y pretendió que yo no era su hija y que no me conocía? ¡Diablos, Sokka! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Sabes que estoy hablándote seriamente, Toph —le reprochó él.

—Pues yo tampoco estoy exactamente enamorada de la idea, ¿eh? —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se cruzó de brazos—. Pero todo sea por las niñas, ¿no? Aparte de eso, y a pesar de todo, yo he extrañado mucho a mis padres durante estos últimos años… Si me aceptan, quisiera estar con ellos de nuevo, un momento nada más. Y claro, tienen derecho de conocer a sus nietas.

—¿Entonces están enterados?

—Les conté parte de la historia, pero no toda. Les daría un infarto si llegaran a enterarse de que he estado criando a sus descendientes sola, sin un padre. ¡Es que opinan igual que la señora Yang! —se quejó frustrada.

—Así que… ¿les mentiste? —concluyó Sokka.

—No. Sólo les oculté la verdad.

—¿Y no crees que vayan a preguntarse dónde está su "yerno" cuando te presentes ante ellos allá en Gaoling?

Toph le dio tres fuertes palmadas al guerrero en la espalda, casi sacándole el aire.

—Ya lo tengo cubierto, ¡por eso tú vendrás con nosotras!

—¿Qué? —gritó incrédulo—. ¿No pretenderás que me haga pasar por tu esposo? No, no. Olvídalo, bebiste demasiado sake. No estás pensando correctamente; sólo desvarías.

La jefa de policía rodó los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

—Ya, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Tú y yo ya de por sí somos un remedo de pareja, ya hemos hecho todo lo que las parejas hacen. Fingir no será un problema.

—¡Ése no es el punto, mujer! —reprobó Sokka, apunto de perder los estribos—. ¡No quiero que me involucres con tus padres!

—Lo siento, amigo, pero ya estás involucrado desde el segundo en que acostarte conmigo te pareció una idea coherente —abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche. El concejal la imitó—. Ya, en serio, Sokka. Necesito que me ayudes en esto, ¿qué pasó con lo que me dijiste en el restaurante hace rato? ¿Vas a romper tu promesa?

Sokka se paseó por el pórtico, de un lado al otro. Para ella no era secreto que la idea, aparte de incómoda, era alocada. No obstante, y le dolía admitírselo, si el viejo Lao había tenido las agallas para negar a su propia hija en el pasado, no había motivo que le impidiera rechazar a sus nietas bastardas. Y nada le aplastaba el alma y le rompía el corazón tanto como el sólo imaginarse a Lin y a Suyin sufriendo tal humillación.

Era duro, pero lamentablemente la única forma de congraciarse con sus padres era por medio de las mentiras.

—¿Y bien? —demandó ella, impaciente.

—Tú ganas, Toph —se le aproximó para quedar de frente a ella—. Seré parte de esto, ¿contenta? Pero sólo lo hago por ti y las niñas, no porque crea que esto es correcto.

—¿Qué es correcto conmigo? —rió ella, golpeándolo en el hombro cariñosamente.

Sokka sacudió la cabeza, siguiéndole el juego, y se inclinó para tocar el timbre. Apenas Toph percibió los pasos de la señora Yang acercándose, se paró en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la mejilla del concejal. Le dio un beso rápido, pero sincero. Y se despidió de él.

—Qué bueno es tenerte a mi lado, Capitán Bumerán.

—Tú vas a matarme, Toph.

Ella volvió a reír.


	15. Afino

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**De Visita en Gaoling, I parte**

"_**Afino:**__ Enriquecimiento o purificación, eliminando las impurezas que guarda un metal."_

* * *

><p>Entonces rodó por el suelo, creando un surco con su cuerpo al arrastrarlo dolorosamente por la tierra. El público aullaba aclamando con elevados niveles de excitación a su adversario mientras que ella intentaba ponerse nuevamente en pie. Tambaleante, consiguió erguirse sólo para verse atacada inmediatamente por una roca de gran tamaño. Apenas pudo evadirla, y completamente desorientada, acabó estrellándose de espaldas contra la pared de la jaula que encerraba la arena de combate. Exhausta, comenzaba a ver doble y con costos podía escuchar la voz de su hermana, que le parecía difusa y lejana, como si se desdoblara de la realidad.<p>

—¡Ánimo, Lin! ¡Tú puedes! —gritaba Suyin desde la gradería—. ¡Haz metal control! ¡Es la única manera!

Pero para ella todo se había vuelto borroso. No podía enfocarse en la batalla, no podía si quiera detectar las vibraciones de su oponente con claridad. El problema estaba en su mente, le había dicho su madre, en su mente. Lin apretó los puños y respiró profundo. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que obligarse a salir de ese trance. De lo contrario, sufriría la derrota más humillante de su vida y todos los líos por los que corrieron para llegar hasta ahí habrían sido en vano.

Decidida, se limpió el sudor que nublaba su vista y se lanzó a la pelea una vez más. El público exclamó sorprendido ante su rebote devuelta a la acción, y nuevas voces cantaron su sobrenombre de luchadora: "¡Adelante, Alas de Plata! ¡Arriba, tú puedes!" Qué disparate. Aquello había sido idea de Suyin; un intento creativo por librarla de sus ataduras mentales, sacándola de su negatividad a golpes en un torneo callejero.

¿Cómo diablos fue que aceptó participar en semejante barbarie, semejante tontería? A veces Lin se dejaba engatusar por su hermana menor de un modo estúpidamente fácil. ¿Qué karma estaría arrastrando?

Todo comenzó el día en que su madre les anunció que viajarían a Gaoling, su provincia natal. La intención de Toph era entrenarlas siguiendo el método que ella misma usó cuando niña, en los túneles de los tejones-topo. Demás estaba decir que la noticia emocionó a las hermanas, ¡era la primera vez que su madre mostraba verdadero interés por enseñarles cómo era debido! Pero había un precio muy alto que pagar a cambio de esto, y Toph no estaba para nada conforme con ello: tendrían que quedarse con sus padres, Poppy y Lao Beifong.

Era poco lo que Lin sabía de sus abuelos, a parte de que Toph no había tenido la mejor de las infancias junto a ellos. Y todo se le tornó más confuso aún cuando su madre les pidió encarecidamente que mintieran por ella al encontrarse en presencia de sus abuelos. Toph no explicó abiertamente el porqué de esto, simplemente dijo que sus padres eran el tipo de personas que por tenerlo todo, nunca estaban conformes con nada. Y al tratar con gente así, no quedaba más que mentir para poder congraciarse pacíficamente con ellos.

Lin no simpatizaba con la idea de mentirle a sus abuelos. Quería conocerlos, pero también quería que ellos la conocieran siendo tal y cómo era en verdad. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que su estilo de vida no calzaba con los estándares de sus abuelos y, según Toph, a menos que quisieran ser rechazadas por ellos, tendrían que decir cosas absurdas como; que iban a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de la República Unida, que se codeaban con niños de buenas familias (y por buenas quería decir adineradas); además de que tendrían que comportarse adecuadamente y usar modales refinados.

Pero lo más chocante de todo fue cuando Toph se dejó decir que: "No pueden, por nada del mundo, permitir que sus abuelos se enteren de que ustedes no tienen un padre."

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente Suyin—. ¿Es algo malo?

—No, por supuesto que no, Su.

Recordó cómo la expresión de su madre se tornó seria y hasta cierto punto melancólica. Estaban en la habitación de Suyin, Toph sentada en la orilla de la cama y ambas niñas la escuchaban de piernas cruzadas desde el suelo. Tras responderle a su hija menor, la jefa de policía se deslizó para caer entre ellas. Las sujetó a cada una firmemente, colocando una mano en sus hombros y reafirmó con severidad:

—Deben saber que el mundo está lleno de imbéciles; de personas que se dejan llevar por cosas vanas como la apariencia y los estatus sociales. Esas personas las juzgarán sin misericordia, porque creen en valores sin sentido, superficiales y arcaicos. Incluso algo tan tonto como no haber sido criadas con un padre al lado puede traerles desde las malas miradas de la gente, hasta una oleada de comentarios ofensivos sin lugar.

—¿Y por qué lo hacen, mamá? —intervino nuevamente Suyin, con su insistencia infantil.

—No lo sé —suspiró Toph—. Los humanos tenemos todavía muchos errores que corregir en nuestro modo de convivir… ¡Qué más da! ¡Miren, me basta con que ustedes tengan clara una cosa solamente! —apretó sus hombros con firmeza—. No importa qué diga la gente; nosotras somos una familia. Tal vez pequeña y diferente a lo que dicta la norma, ¡pero una familia al fin! ¿Lo entienden? ¡No hay nada de malo con nosotras!

—Si no hay nada de malo —inquirió Lin confundida—, ¿entonces por qué tenemos que pretender que Sokka es nuestro papá delante de los abuelos? ¿Por qué no sólo les decimos la verdad? Mamá, ellos también son nuestra familia, tendrán que aceptarnos.

—Te equivocas, niña.

Toph las soltó a ambas con un gesto inconforme marcando su rostro. Como traía el cabello suelto en esa ocasión, se corría constantemente los largos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja. Casi parecía un tic nervioso. Así se ponía siempre que el tema de sus padres surgía espontáneamente entre sus conversaciones diarias, ¿pero quién podía culpar a las niñas por sentir curiosidad al respecto?

Como no podía confrontar a su madre con la mirada, Lin dejó caer su mano sobre el muslo de la jefa de policía. Y sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban ante el contacto. Era obvio que Toph estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por continuar hablándoles al respecto, sin evadir el tema como era su costumbre. Así, la vio inclinar la cabeza ligeramente, tomando aire, pensando sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

—Te equivocas, Lin —repitió—. No es tan simple, no con tus abuelos.

Lin y Suyin se pusieron cómodas, esperando que su madre desarrollara más la historia. Toph comenzó por decir que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero finalmente optó por contarles sobre el pasado que tanto odiaba desde el inicio, cuando era una chiquilla de apenas seis años. Fue la primera vez que huyó de casa, debido a las constantes presiones que sus padres ejercieron sobre ella. La forma en que ponían su ceguera como excusa para controlar hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida la trastornaba, y en aquel tiempo, la había vuelto muy insegura de sí misma.

Como si no fuera suficiente el tener que lidiar con sus insoportables costumbres represivas por ser de casta noble, además la creían una inútil. Y tenían tanto miedo, tanto horror hacia lo que pudiera pasarle a su pequeña hijita ciega, que incluso la apartaron y ocultaron del mundo exterior. En la ciudad de Gaoling eran muy pocos los que siquiera sabían sobre la existencia de una niña que fuera hija de los Beifong; y Toph creció forzada a obedecer, a permanecer encerrada en una jaula de oro, a nunca tener un amigo de verdad.

El destino quiso que en aquel entonces, tras huir de casa, llegara a las cuevas de los tejones-topo. Esas magníficas criaturas ciegas le salvaron la vida, se convirtieron en sus primeros amigos y la ayudaron a crecer para volverse la figura admirada y heroica que era hoy en día. Toph frecuentó la madriguera de los tejones a hurtadillas siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, y de ahí pasó a las arenas clandestinas de combate. En el cuadrilátero nadie podía decirle qué hacer, y si alguien lo intentaba, ¡ella los golpeaba en la cara con una roca!

¡Era glorioso!

A sus doce años de edad, tras haber roto incontables tabiques con su puño, despedazado dientes fuera de sus bocas, y sometido a hombres veinte veces su tamaño, la frágil Toph Beifong se hizo de una reputación digna de temer, encarnando el personaje de "la Bandida Ciega" en las luchas. Todo a espaldas de sus padres, quienes la siguieron viendo como a la damita recatada y fina que habían criado. La farsa no duró mucho, sin embargo, y por culpa de un "linda bailarina" pies ligeros que enfrentó en el Estruendo Tierra VI.

Aang voló su coartada frente a sus padres en un intento osado por reclutarla como su maestra de tierra control. Fue así como Toph se vio obligada a enfrentar a sus progenitores por primera vez, esperando que al serles honesta fueran a reconocer el verdadero modo de ser de su hija; a comprenderla, a aceptarla. ¿Pero eso sirvió de algo? No. Y dolorosamente, Toph no tuvo más opción que abandonar el hogar que la vio nacer, huyendo y mintiendo como siempre.

Jamás se arrepentiría de esa decisión, ya que fue la que definió su vida en adelante. Pero no pasó un día en el que no pensara en sus padres, el sonido cariñoso de su voz, sus mimos y su amor incondicional. No pasó un día en el que no les extrañara. Y nunca esperó que fueran capaces de enviar a un par de idiotas tras ella para que la capturaran y la llevaran devuelta al encierro que era su hogar. Aunque gracias a eso pudo desarrollar el metal control, en el fondo lo sintió como una traición.

No obstante, la gota que derramaría el vaso fue cuando, dos años después de la derrota de Ozai, mientras recorría la Refinería Tierra-Fuego con sus amigos en las afueras de Ba Sing Se, tuvo un amargo reencuentro con su padre. Lo primero que hizo Lao Beifong al ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo fue darle la espalda, fingir que no la conocía. Y ella que tuvo la ilusión de arreglar las cosas con él, quedó con el corazón destrozado.

Sumado a eso, tenía que lidiar con la actitud retrógrada de Aang y con un potencial conflicto ambiental debido al aparente mal manejo que su padre —junto a su socio y co-fundador de la refinería, Loban de la Nación del Fuego— le daban a los desechos y desperdicios de la fábrica. ¿Cómo era posible que para que todo culminara, la mina de la que la refinería extraía su materia prima tuviera que colapsar y venírseles encima?

Sólo cuando estuvieron en peligro de morir aplastados, el viejo Lao Beifong tuvo el valor de darle la cara a su hija, quien en ese momento sostenía el peso de la mina entera, valiéndose únicamente de su metal control, sin más ayuda que los pocos tragos de agua que Katara amablemente le cedió y que le fueron dados de beber por Satoru, sobrino del socio de su padre, y un gran y devoto admirador entusiasta de Toph. Cosa que en aquel tiempo la cautivó, y no sólo porque le gustaba cuando alguien le inflaba su ego más de lo que ya estaba, sino porque él y ella tenían mucho en común.

Ambos, el joven ingeniero y la talentosa maestra tierra, tenían una visión progresista; eran amantes del avance hacia el futuro y la innovación; los dos habían huido de casa debido a fuertes desacuerdos con sus padres; y no había que olvidar el convenio que habían formado entre la escuela de metal control y la refinería, sin duda una alianza que prometía más frutos a futuro que un simple negocio para ambas partes. A decir verdad, Satoru era un chaval encantador, aunque un poco torpe e ingenuo.

Aquí la jefa de policía hizo una pausa repentina, interrumpiendo el hilo de la historia, para molestia de sus hijas.

—Eh, ¿mamá? —musitó Lin, hincando suavemente el hombro de la mujer con su dedo—. ¿Estás ahí?

—¿Ah? —dijo como si saliese de un trance—. Sí, sí… Me distraje un momento —se excusó—. Cómo sea: ahí estábamos Katara, mi padre, Satoru y su tío, unos trabajadores de la mina y yo. ¿Quién diría que se necesitaría estar al borde de la muerte para traer abajo el orgullo de su abuelo?

Lao le contó todo lo que había sucedido luego de que los hombres que habían enviado en su búsqueda regresaron con las manos vacías. Como era lógico Toph no iba a dejarse atrapar y finalmente, Yu su antiguo maestro de tierra control y Xin Fu de las luchas subterráneas, se dieron por vencidos. Fue así como Lao y Poppy cayeron en la cuenta de que el Avatar no había secuestrado a su hija, sino que ella había huido de casa por voluntad propia.

Esto significó el deterioro de la relación de sus padres. Poppy culpó a Lao por haberlos hecho perder a su hija, dejando de ser por primera vez una mujer sumisa ante su esposo. Y dejando en claro que ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, Poppy lo dejó marcharse de Gaoling. Así las cosas, Lao se aventuró al mundo y ultimadamente se unió a Loban para fundar junto a él la Refinería Tierra-Fuego. Ésta ganaría fama por ser la primera empresa internacional del mundo, empleando tanto a maestros como a no-maestros de todas las nacionalidades, colaborando juntos por un fin en común.

Un ejemplo para las demás naciones que comenzaban a sanar y a olvidar las diferencias provocadas tras la Guerra de los Cien Años.

Siendo así, Lao también optó por comenzar de nuevo, creando una nueva vida en la que su familia no tenía lugar. Y fue como si Toph jamás hubiese nacido para él. Por ello, cuando se reencontraron la trató como a "una jovencita confundida", llegando al punto de amenazar con llamar a seguridad si ella seguía insistiendo en hablar con él. No le importó que fuera una heroína de guerra, la inventora de un nuevo arte de control o la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos…

Era como si no pudiese amar a otra que no fuera la niñita delicada, callada y frágil que había protegido toda su vida. Solamente en el momento definitivo, cuando no tenía idea de si viviría o moriría en el colapso de la mina, Lao se le acercó para confesarle que la amaba, rogando por su perdón.

—¿Y lo perdonaste? —preguntó Suyin.

—Sí —respondió secamente—. El resto de la historia no es tan importante, es obvio que sobrevivimos, ¿no?

—¿Y qué pasó con nuestra abuela? —inquirió Lin.

—Pues… Mamá y papá eventualmente se reconciliaron y volvieron a vivir juntos —les explicó—. Sin embargo, no estoy tan segura de que hayan aprendido a aceptarme como soy realmente, y por eso temo que hagan lo mismo con ustedes. Si tuvieron la sangre fría para hacerme a un lado, ¿qué me dice que no la tendrán con ustedes? Yo… —habló con un nudo en la garganta—. Prefiero no arriesgarme, ¿sí?

Lin volteó a ver a Suyin inquisitivamente, las dos decidieron ponerse de acuerdo y aceptaron silenciosamente.

—Está bien, mamá —declaró Lin—. Te seguiremos la corriente.

Vieron a Toph suspirar aliviada al tiempo que les decía:

—Así me gusta, niñas.

Que una madre instara a sus hijas a mentir; Lin no estaba del todo conforme con esta resolución a pesar de lo entusiasmada que Suyin parecía al respecto. Esa noche le escribió a Tenzin, esperando que él o Aang pudieran aconsejarla. Las semanas pasaron volando en un soplo del viento, las clases pronto terminaron, dando inicio a las ansiadas vacaciones de verano y con éstas la carta de Tenzin llegó a su puerta la mañana del viaje.

_Querida Lin,_

_Antes de que te enojes: No. No le he escrito a nadie más que a ti esta vez, así que Kya no tiene por qué haberse enterado de nuestras conversaciones. ¿Contenta? En este momento papá y yo nos encontramos meditando en el Templo del Aire del Este, como recordarás. Nuevos acólitos llegan todas las semanas para aprender, difundir y preservar la cultura de los antiguos Nómadas Aire, ¿no es emocionante? _

_Cada día aprendo más y más sobre el legado cultural de mi padre. De hecho, estoy escribiéndote bajo la sombra de la grandiosa estatua del Avatar Yangchen, que data de la era secular de… ¿Nada de esto te interesa, cierto? Ya sé, ya sé: ¡ahora vas a decirme que me he vuelto un erudito aburrido!_

_Pues ya veremos qué piensas de mí cuando nos veamos a finales del verano. Papá dijo que quería volver a casa para ver a Bumi antes de que regresara a las Fuerzas Unidas luego del descanso veraniego de las tropas. ¡No puedo esperar a estar contigo otra vez! Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, Lin. Dime, ¿has crecido mucho? ¿Podré reconocerte cuando nos veamos? _

_Estas dos semanas se me harán eternas, ¡ya quiero que pasen para regresar a Ciudad República! ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar tú y yo!_

_Por cierto, lamento oír que tu madre y tu hermana hayan estado dándote problemas últimamente. Sé que tu familia es algo difícil, pero no te desanimes. Verás cómo todo será para bien al final. Respecto a tus abuelos, lo consulté con papá y él parecía saber mucho de la situación. Meditamos sobre ello y llegamos a la conclusión de que:_

"_Huir del pasado con mentiras es como navegar por un río sin cauce, ni corriente que te lleve. No llegarás a ninguna parte si no te impulsas con la verdad, aunque ello requiera un gran esfuerzo de tu parte."_

_Espero que este consejo te sea de ayuda. Suerte en Gaoling, nos veremos a tu regreso. Yo estaré esperándote en la ciudad, es una promesa. Quiero estar contigo lo antes posible, Lin. ¿Sabes? Te extraño muchísimo. _

_Atentamente se despide,_

_Tenzin. _

—¡Con un demonio, Tenzin! —renegó Lin tras bajar el papel—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que entiendo tus proverbios de principiante? ¡Por eso eres tonto y más tonto!

En fin, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que volvería a ver a su mejor amigo pronto. Eso si sobrevivía el dichoso viaje a Gaoling, que a pesar de que la emocionaba, no pintaba nada bien en el aspecto familiar. Lin suspiró resignada. Ésa era la historia de su vida.

Se guardó la carta y procedió a pasearse por la casa. Aún era demasiado temprano y ni Suyin ni su madre estaban despiertas. Regresó a la cocina donde ya tenía el desayuno a medio hacer y se dispuso a servirlo en la mesa. Tres tazones de arroz, huevos fritos y jamón les bastarían para el largo camino que tenían por delante, al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Según lo que había escuchado de Sokka, que era el experto en mapas, Gaoling se encontraba muy al sur del Reino Tierra por lo cual tardarían dos días en llegar, aún viajando en uno de los automóviles oficiales del Concejo.

Pasarían la noche en el pueblo de Yu Dao, en las instalaciones originales de la Academia Beifong de Metal Control, después enrumbarían hacia el sur para salir de la República Unida y continuar sin parar hasta Gaoling. Mientras pensaba sobre el mundo fuera de Ciudad República, Lin se iba olvidando de sus preocupaciones y se entusiasmaba cada vez más por el viaje. Por esto acabó impacientándose y procedió a despertar a Suyin y a Toph.

Fue fácil levantar a su hermana, quien con costos había podido dormir toda la noche debido a la emoción de pasar sus primeras vacaciones familiares fuera de la capital, pero hacer que su madre saliera de la cama fue una historia completamente distinta. La jefa de policía estaba hundida en su colchón como una roca, y no había quién pudiese moverla de ahí.

—¡Mamá, tienes que despertar! —gruñó Lin, haciendo un esfuerzo por empujar a su madre que dormía bocabajo—. ¡Arriba mamá, ya es hora!

—Pero los domingos no trabajo… —se quejó ésta entre sueños—. Vete a molestar a otra parte, criatura…

Suyin se giró hacia ella y alarmada le dijo:

—Parece que otra vez vamos a tener que echarle un vaso de agua encima, hermana.

—¿Y que destroce la pared de la habitación como la última vez? —protestó Lin—. Olvídalo, ¡no pienso barrer escombros hoy! Ven, tú la coges de un pie y yo del otro.

Las dos hermanas se posicionaron en la parte baja de la cama y tan pronto sujetaron a su madre por las piernas, comenzaron a tirar de ella para arrastrarla fuera de las cobijas. Toph no tardó en espabilarse, mas por darse el placer de fastidiar a sus niñas, convirtió aquello en un concurso por ver quién resistía más tiempo en su lugar. Hizo fuerza para no dejarse venir, doblando la obstinación e ímpetu de Lin y Suyin por vencerla en su propio juego.

Luego de mucho tirar y jalar, las hermanas resolvieron recurrir a la ventaja de tener a Toph sostenida de su punto débil. Con un intercambio de miradas maliciosas, las dos comenzaron a cosquillear las ásperas plantas de los pies de su madre. La reacción desesperada y tortuosa de Toph se manifestó inmediatamente, provocando que ésta agitara las piernas ferozmente en un intento por quitarse a las crías de encima.

—¡La tenemos, Su! ¡La tenemos! —exclamó Lin, victoriosa—. ¡No te rindas ahora!

—¡Eso intento! —replicó sujetándose casi de cuerpo entero sobre la pierna de la jefa—. ¡Pero es como montar un toro-puerco!

Finalmente, Toph cedió a propósito, causando que los esfuerzos de sus hijas se revirtieran hacia ellas. Y ya que estaban tirando hacia atrás, se fueron de espaldas contra la pared para caer al suelo vencidas y mareadas.

—¡Ajá! ¡Gané otra vez! —se jactó su madre, con esa actitud fanfarrona que la caracterizaba y la melena negra, esponjada y despeinada que le daba más pinta de charlatana—. ¡Qué sea una lección para ustedes, niñas! ¡Nadie le gana a Toph Beifong! ¡Ni siquiera sus propias hijas!

Fatigada, Lin se apoyó sobre su hermana y le susurró al oído:

—Un día de estos, Su… Un día de estos la haremos tragarse sus palabras…

—Que sea una promesa, hermana —afirmó con aire decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Salir al fin de la casa representó otro mar de dificultades para las Beifong. A pesar de que Sokka llegó puntual, según lo planeado, no se pusieron en camino hasta dos horas después. Empezando porque ninguna de las tres estaba lista cuando el concejal tocó la puerta: fue el desastre de hacer el equipaje, las maletas que no cerraban, las prendas que por alguna razón aparecían debajo de la cama y otra vez había que abrir los maletines para empacarles. Fue el procurar que las niñas llevaran todo lo necesario, que no se olvidaran de nada y que cargaran con sólo un muñeco de peluche cada una para después no andar buscando juguetes perdidos por ahí.<p>

Fue el estar pendiente de que todo el mundo fuera al baño una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de salir. Fueron los pleitos ocasionales de Lin y Suyin que no se ponían de acuerdo en nada por alguna inconveniente razón, y sino, era Toph la que armaba discusiones por esto o por lo otro. Porque siempre hay que pelearse cuando se está apunto de ir a un viaje; es como una obligación en cualquier familia.

Con el debido retraso, Sokka terminó de cargar las cosas en el auto. Todo mundo fue al baño por última vez, sólo para estar seguros de no tener que hacer paradas tontas en el camino. Y así fue que por fin las Beifong le dijeron adiós a los suburbios y emprendieron su viaje fuera de la capital. Atrás quedaron las altas edificaciones, los embotellamientos y el gentío que transitaba por las aceras. En cuestión de unas horas el paisaje fue tornándose cada vez más rural y Lin no podía despegar la cara del vidrio de la ventana.

Veía los extensos campos verdes, los granjeros que se paseaban de un lado al otro en sus tractores, y en la distancia, los grandes arrozales daban la impresión de ser espejos plateados, que reflejaban los despejados cielos en sus aguas. Se fijó en los agricultores que cosechaban sus productos bajo el ardiente sol y se preguntó qué se sentiría vivir como una chica de campo.

Pasó poco tiempo para que Lin se aburriera de contemplar un panorama que acabó volviéndose tan repetitivo como el de la ciudad. Entonces se volteó y fijó la vista al frente; Sokka iba al volante, muy concentrado a pesar de que el camino era enteramente en línea recta; mientras que su madre había reclinado el asiento y se había echado de brazos cruzados a escuchar la música de la radio. Intuyó que este tipo de viajes largos debían tornarse sumamente monótonos y tediosos para ella, que no podía solamente asomarse por la ventana para ver los postes, los árboles y las pequeñas aldeas que pasaban en el camino conforme avanzaban.

Tampoco era como si hubiese algo de qué conversar, pues extrañamente, hasta Suyin iba muy calladita y sin fastidiar de su lado del asiento. De pronto, Lin sintió hambre. Reparó en el sol que se alzaba justo sobre ellos y adivinó que ya era el mediodía. Fue cuando hizo la sugerencia de sacar los emparedados que traían en la cajuela, que todos salieron de su trance viajero y la algarabía se adueñó del ambiente dentro del auto, mientras comían animosamente. A Lin le hizo gracia notar que estaba disfrutando del recorrido.

Y se sintió más optimista de lo usual.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegaron al pueblo de Yu Dao, antiguamente una de las colonias de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra que pasó a ser parte de la República Unida. Recorrieron el centro de la pequeña ciudad, donde los mercaderes se dedicaban a encender faroles para iluminar sus puestos de comida, ropa, joyas y recuerdos turísticos. Ya en las afueras dieron con la montaña sobre la que se erguía el modesto dojo que en un principio sirvió para alojar y educar a un reducido número de aspirantes al metal control.

Lin se fijó en la larga escalinata que descendía por la montaña desde la entrada del dojo, reparó en los muros de piedra blanca, los techos de tejas verdes y las finas ventanas corredizas de papel que sin duda daban hacia una vista espléndida de la ciudad de Yu Dao. Suyin fue la primera en bajarse del auto para poder estirar sus músculos aletargados, y no bien había hecho esto, cuando comenzó a dar volteretas por el lugar, expresando muy a su modo la emoción que sentía por estar en el sitio que vio nacer a la generación original de maestros metal.

—¡Vaya! —escuchó exclamar a un nostálgico Sokka—. ¡Tantos años y este lugar no ha cambiado nada!

—Qué molesto, ¿no? —se quejó Toph con tono desanimado—. Aquí todo huele a viejo…

—Al menos podrías alegrarte un poco por estar devuelta, mujer —le reclamó el concejal—. ¿No fuiste tú la que luchó por convertir este sitio en lo que es hoy? ¡Admira tu propio legado!

Toph soltó una risilla sarcástica.

—¿Qué lo admire? ¿Cómo?

Sokka permaneció callado, pero Lin pudo ver el hastío en su expresión cansada. Pronto tuvo que concentrarse en ayudar a cargar con el equipaje y dejó de preocuparse por las rabietas de su madre. Al entrar al edificio fueron recibidos por el personal que administraba actualmente el lugar, gente que Toph dejó a cargo varias décadas después de haberse mudado a Ciudad República. Ellos se encargaron de explicarle con gran orgullo la historia del lugar a las niñas, que contemplaban la amplitud del salón principal con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Al ser ésta la primera sede de la Academia Beifong, los alumnos que vienen aquí no deben pagar matrícula para preservar la naturaleza solidaria de la institución que su madre fundó. Aunque por supuesto, el cupo en este edificio es muy limitado. Y no es cualquiera al que se le acepta aquí hoy en día. El resto de nuestras sedes son más permisivas, pero esas sí cobran por la enseñanza.

—¿Qué es ese retrato de allá? —señaló Suyin, interrumpiendo sin cuidado alguno al guía.

—Oh, ésa es una fotografía muy antigua de la honorable Sifu Toph junto a sus primeros discípulos —dijo él—. Vengan niñas, se las mostraré.

En la pared del fondo, un cuadro enmarcado de gran tamaño presentaba la imagen en sepia de una Toph de apenas catorce años, esbozando su particular sonrisa engreída al encabezar a un trío de personajes bastante singulares: una niña de apariencia coqueta, un joven grande y regordete, y un muchacho delgaducho de aspecto apesadumbrado, con una mirada severa que parecía decir: "odio a todo el mundo".

—¡Mira, Lin! ¡Mira a mamá en esta fotografía; es muy joven!

—Ya lo veo, Su —replicó la aludida, extrañada ante la exaltación de su hermana por algo tan frívolo como una vieja foto.

El guía carraspeó repentinamente para atraer la atención de las niñas.

—Estos tres jóvenes que ven detrás de la honorable Sifu fueron los primeros maestros metal educados en esta institución. La niña era la inquieta Penga, nuestra alumna más joven; el caballero de gran tamaño era el nervioso pero talentoso Ho Tun; y el chico deprimido de cara pálida y ojerosa era conocido simplemente como El Oscuro.

Lin y Suyin emitieron un "Ohh…" interesado, eso hasta que Toph se les aproximó por detrás y llevándose las manos a la cadera, le quitó toda la solemnidad al momento.

—Ah, sí… ¿Quién puede olvidar a ese grupo de gallinas? —divagó entre recuerdos por unos segundos y después atrajo a Lin hasta ella, rodeándola con su brazo—. ¡En fin, lo pasado ha pasado! Ahora si me disculpan, quisiera estar un momento a solas con esta chiquilla de aquí.

Lin se dejó llevar arrastrada por su madre a través del salón hasta que se internaron en una de las cuatro habitaciones que poseía el pequeño edificio. Algo desconcertada, Lin tragó en seco cuando se percató de que Toph cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Entonces se paró de frente a ella y enrollándose la manga de su brazo derecho, reveló el sencillo brazalete que siempre traía puesto.

Para sorpresa de Lin, la jefa de policía lo deslizó fuera de su brazo y lo arrojó a sus manos nerviosas. La niña consiguió atajarlo y se le quedó observando confundida.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —musitó sin saber que iba a ser interrumpida.

—Ésta es una academia de metal control —la cortó Toph—. Seré tu Sifu y hoy **tú**, Lin Beifong, aprenderás a hacer metal control como debiste haberlo hecho desde hace años.

Se le aceleró el corazón y perdió el habla. Su madre no podía haber dicho eso en serio, nunca la había instado a aprender antes. Siempre era por petición suya, a regañadientes con lecciones cargadas de reproches. ¿Qué había cambiado en su madre? Lin apretó el brazalete que sostenía entre sus dedos, preguntándose cuál era el significado de tan minúsculo accesorio. Claro, se olvidó de que debía darle una respuesta a su madre primero.

—¡Anda, Lin! ¿Qué pasa? —la reprendió Toph, impaciente—. ¿Quieres aprender, sí o no? ¡Vamos, qué no tengo toda la noche!

—P-pero… es que… —trastabilló insegura—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo hacer metal control? Ya lo he intentado antes y no… ¿Qué si yo no tengo el don?

—¡Ésas son puras tonterías! —afirmó su madre, dando un paso firme al frente.

Tomó a Lin de los hombros y con unos misteriosos dejos de culpa ensombreciendo su rostro, Toph confesó abiertamente aquello que su hija había deseado escuchar desde hace años.

—Lin, tú puedes hacer metal control. Siempre has podido. Desde que eras sólo una bebé… —señaló el brazalete en sus manos—. Cuando llorabas, provocabas vibraciones en el metal de esta pulsera. Ése es un claro indicio de tu capacidad para adquirir la habilidad. Lo he sabido siempre, niña.

Eres una maestra metal.

_**»Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Muchas, pero muchas referencias a los cómics de ATLA en este capítulo. Son parte del canon, así que si no han tenido oportunidad de leerlos, están disponibles online, muchos incluso traducidos al español. _

_En fin, yo personalmente quiero darles las gracias porque este fic ya va por su capítulo 15 y ha crecido más de lo que yo misma esperaba. ¡Y todo gracias a su apoyo! De verdad quiero agradecerle a los nuevos lectores que nos acompañan desde hace poco: **Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**, **Tokkafangirl**, **Eliza20**, **c**__**hibimariana**__, **jose**, y **zerrow kira**. Así como a los que ya tengo rato de ver en los comentarios: **Annie W**, **Allica is'm**, **Nobodyknows05**, **Gaby**, **WakaiSenshi**, **Matryoshka Ai** y **dana haruno**. _

_En serio, no tengo palabras gente. Falta poco para que se nos acabe the Legend of Korra, pero espero que este fic siga para largo y que continúen acompañándome hasta su final :)_

_¡Nos vemos! _


	16. Impurezas

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**De Visita en Gaoling, II parte**

"_**Impurezas:**__ No existen los metales cien porciento puros. Siempre podrán encontrarse impurezas en ellos, incluso como defectos cristalinos puntuales en su composición. Y no hay forma de afinar un metal para que sea absolutamente puro, ya que la perfección es sólo una ilusión."_

* * *

><p>—Lin, tú puedes hacer metal control. Siempre has podido. Desde que eras sólo una bebé… —señaló el brazalete en sus manos—. Cuando llorabas, provocabas vibraciones en el metal de esta pulsera. Ése es un claro indicio de tu capacidad para adquirir la habilidad. Lo he sabido siempre, niña: eres una maestra metal.<p>

Lin retrocedió, soltándose bruscamente de las manos de su madre. Estaba pálida. Entonces toda su vida había podido hacer metal control, ¿y Toph nunca se lo dijo? Incluso cuando le rogó por años que la instruyera o que admitiera que sencillamente la habilidad no estaba en ella, aun así se empeñó con ocultarle la verdad. ¿Por qué? No era justo. Tanto que había sufrido por eso, tantas noches que lloró su incapacidad en silencio… Y su madre que siempre tuvo la respuesta, no hizo nada para evitarle una de las mayores angustias de su vida, ni siquiera sabiendo lo mucho que padecía por eso.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —le reprochó, el enfado presente en su voz. —¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así todo este tiempo? ¡No tienes idea de cuánto me he torturado por no tener metal control! ¡Por años me consideré una inútil! ¿Crees que no me dolía? ¡Todo el mundo espera que las hijas de Toph Beifong sean iguales a ella! ¡Y cuando Suyin descubrió su talento y lo desarrolló, fui yo quien quedó como la oveja negra de la familia! ¡Llegué a estarme comparando con ella constantemente! ¡Llegué a creer que te había desilusionado, que era una vergüenza para ti, y que por eso te rehusabas a enseñarme!

Toph respiró profundo, mas guardó silencio.

Las lágrimas de Lin comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. No sabía ni cómo sentirse al respecto. Era como si su propia madre la hubiese traicionado sólo porque sí. Ella que conocía su deseo de ser parte de la Fuerza de Metal Control, que la había visto entrenarse sin descanso noche y día para lograrlo… Aún así tuvo la dureza para quedarse callada todos esos años. ¿Es que nunca se compadeció por su hija? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—¡Te quejas de que tus padres fueron unos sangre fría contigo! —gritó al ver la pasividad con la que su madre se tomaba el asunto—. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Tú eres igual a ellos! ¡Nunca te importó lo que yo sentía! ¡Maldita sea, mamá! ¡Incluso llegué a aceptarlo! ¿Sabes? Me dije que la única forma de lidiar con mi falta de habilidad, era aceptándome como era. Y acepté que era una decepción, y lo creí con todas mis fuerzas para poder encontrar paz…

—¿Y acaso la encontraste? —intervino Toph con severidad.

—No… —la niña cerró los ojos y más lágrimas desbordaron de ellos al tiempo que apretaba los puños—. No… No… Siempre supe que algo estaba mal conmigo, ¡y ese algo eras tú! Mamá, ¿por qué no me apoyaste? Sé que nunca estás en casa cuando te necesito, pero al menos pudiste… Mamá, ¿es que yo no te importo? ¿Qué se supone que soy para ti? ¿No me quieres, mamá?

Se quedó estática, enfrentando el silencio interminable de su madre. No supo en qué instante Toph avanzó los cinco pasos que las separaban, se apoyó de rodillas y la abrazó con fuerza. Lin se dejó apretar contra el pecho de su madre, sin intentar huir ni renegar, porque ella rara vez las abrazaba. Extrañamente, esa falta de afecto físico hacía que cada gesto cariñoso se tornase más especial en el inusual caso de que ocurriera, como en este preciso momento.

Lin hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, humedeciendo sin querer el cuello de la mujer con sus lágrimas. Hipó y lloró entre sus brazos como una niñita de tres años, buscando consuelo en la misma persona que la había herido. No entendía por qué continuaba esperando a que Toph la tratara como las demás madres lo hacían con sus hijos. Luego de doce años de vivir con ella, ya debería saber que no era una mamá normal. Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Para ambas lo era; sus vidas jamás serían como las del resto.

—Deja de ser patética, Lin —escuchó a Toph susurrarle en el oído—. Por supuesto que me importas, y te quiero. ¿Por qué crees que te traje a este viaje en primer lugar?

No obtuvo más respuesta que un sollozo de parte de la niña. Lin quería que se lo explicara todo, sin embargo, no iba a pedírselo. Resolvió hacerse pequeña y ocultarse en el abrazo de su madre para no tener que sentirse tan vulnerable. La frustración la invadía y prefería descargarla en llanto. Para su sorpresa, Toph le permitió refugiarse en ella. Le acariciaba los rizos negros de su cabello y la mecía suavemente en su regazo. Así le transmitía calidez, pero su falta de palabras seguía siendo fría. No podía pedírsele demasiado a la jefa Beifong después de todo. Por lo menos hacía el esfuerzo de ser tan maternal como podía para consolar a su hija.

—Es mi culpa, lo sé —admitió Toph—. Puedo ser egoísta hasta con mi propia cría y me tomó un largo tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba intentando controlar tu vida como mis padres lo hicieron conmigo. Metí la pata, la cagué, ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Entiendo que prefieras molerme a golpes antes que perdonarme, Lin. No soy buena para estas cosas, nunca lo he sido.

Sintió el pecho de su madre contraerse y expandirse al momento de soltar un denso suspiro.

—¿Ves? Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Sokka para que se me ocurriera esta idea —continuó explicando—. Ya sé, hubiese sido mejor preguntarle a Katara, pero ella no me hubiera dado tregua si le confieso todo esto. Además, esa mujer me saca de quicio. No, definitivamente prefiero a Sokka. Él… como que sí lo entiende, ¿sabes? Deberías darle las gracias, Lin. Sokka fue quien me hizo comprender lo injusta que estaba siendo contigo. Tú tienes el don del metal control y tienes el derecho a desarrollarlo. Yo actué como una idiota todo este tiempo, y estoy dispuesta a dejar llover el karma que esto conlleva sobre mí. Por eso vamos a Gaoling; practicarás tu tierra control junto a los mejores maestros.

—¿Los tejones-topo, mamá? —preguntó con cierta emoción y curiosidad.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué es mejor que gigantescas bestias peludas y ciegas que se arrastran por el suelo? Anda, sé que esto te emociona —la animó—. Reconozco que me equivoqué y ahora quiero que me des la oportunidad de compensarte mi error. Deja que te enseñe metal control, Lin. Prometo apoyarte esta vez. Sé que es mucho pedir pero, cree en mí por favor…

Lin asomó su rostro, se secó las lágrimas con el brazo, y en un murmullo dijo:

—Como quieras, pero yo sólo lo hago por los tejones-topo.

—Ah, ¿vas a estar molesta conmigo toda la noche? —replicó Toph con aire burlón.

—¡Voy a estar molesta contigo todo el año y tal vez más! —apartó a su madre dándole un empujón en el estómago.

Toph no se inmutó ante la agresión de su hija. Simplemente se sentó de piernas cruzadas y se encogió de hombros, su expresión entre seria y relajada.

—Me lo merezco, es lo justo —le contestó—. ¿Ahora por qué no empiezo por enseñarte un ejercicio sencillo? Ese brazalete que tienes en tus manos tiene una propiedad especial; fue hecho a partir de un trozo de meteorito que me obsequió Sokka una vez. Los meteoritos están conformados principalmente por materiales metálicos y rocosos; lo que los hace fáciles de manipular para un novato en metal control.

Lin abrió su mano derecha para echarle un vistazo al brazalete. A simple vista no parecía ser tan extraordinario, aunque viniese del espacio exterior. Como fuere, sería el primer paso que la llevaría a dominar el arte de control de la que estuvo privada por tanto tiempo. Cerró su mano, apretando el brazalete para poder sentirlo en toda su composición.

—Bien, instintivamente has buscado concentrarte en sentir los componentes de mi brazalete sin que te lo ordene —la felicitó su madre—. La clave del metal control está en sentir las finas y minúsculas impurezas terrosas en el metal. Controla la tierra y extiéndete hacia el metal, recuerda que éste es solamente tierra en un estado más puro.

No quiso dirigirle la palabra a Toph y se limitó a enfocarse en lo que le decía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en manipular la tierra atrapada en el metal del brazalete. Podía percibir las impurezas en éste, no obstante, por más empeño que le pusiera, no hubo cómo controlarlo. Lin abrió los ojos, notó que su madre esperaba cruzada de brazos a que cambiara la forma de la pequeña y delgada pulsera, e intentó hacerlo de nuevo sin ofuscarse.

Nada.

Hizo un tercer intento, exagerando su tierra control más de lo necesario para lograrlo. El sudor comenzó a acumularse en su frente, así como el miedo en su corazón. No estaba funcionando. No podía hacerlo. Nada de metal control.

—¡Es inútil! —exclamó desesperada—. ¡Percibo las impurezas, me concentro y hago lo que me dijiste, pero…! ¡No funciona, mamá! ¡Igual que en las veces anteriores, sólo no pasa y ya!

—Paciencia —la reprendió Toph firmemente—. Si te desesperas lo empeorarás. Relájate, respira profundo, visualiza el metal moviéndose como una masa en tus manos e inténtalo una vez más.

Le tomó diez minutos a Lin tranquilizarse, recurrió a lo poco que había aprendido de Tenzin acerca de la meditación y lo incluyó en este nuevo intento. Se concentró profundamente, sentía claramente cada partícula de tierra y metal en el brazalete. Lo único que tenía que hacer era manipular la tierra como lo hacía a diario y de ahí extenderse hacia el metal. Visualizó el proceso, siguiendo el consejo de su madre. Apretó los dientes. Se esforzó y creyó sentir la tierra cambiando en sus manos.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, el brazalete conservaba la misma forma de siempre.

En un arrebato de ira, lo estrelló contra el piso. Lin escuchó el respingo que dio su madre al percibir cómo el brazalete estallaba en pedazos tras impactarse violentamente en el suelo. Quebrarlo no era precisamente el modo en que debía hacerlo cambiar de forma. Mal, todo iba de mal en peor.

—¡Lin! ¿Pero qué? —se pronunció irritada—. ¡A esto le llamas metal control! ¡No hiciste más que desquebrajar la tierra en el brazalete, pero los fragmentos metálicos permanecieron intactos!

—¡Ya lo sé! —le gritó su hija devuelta—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¡No tiene caso, mamá! ¡No puedo hacer metal control, no importa lo que digas! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

Toph ignoró el hecho de que una de sus posesiones más preciadas yaciera destrozada en el suelo. Caminó por encima de éste, pisando sus fragmentos sin importarle el desastre en lo más mínimo. Se aproximó a Lin y la sostuvo de los hombros. "Mírame a los ojos", le ordenó con severidad y Lin obedeció. Fijó la vista en las inexpresivas iris de su madre, sin saber qué se suponía que debía hallar en ellas. "Escúchame atentamente", fue su segunda orden y Lin procuró estar atenta.

—Tú eres una maestra metal, niña. Sí lo eres, y sí puedes hacerlo. ¡Tan sólo debes creértelo!

—Llevo años diciéndome lo opuesto, mamá —sollozó Lin, comprendiendo lo que sucedía—. Tú me convenciste de que el metal no era lo mío y yo acabé por aceptarlo. No puedes pretender cambiar eso ahora. No puedes reparar el daño de ocho años en una noche, no importa qué tan grandiosa creas que seas.

—¡No es así, Lin! ¡Tengo treinta años enseñando metal control a toda clase de ineptos! ¡Sé de lo que hablo! ¡Tú eres mi hija, lo llevas en la sangre! ¡Eres diferente al resto! ¡Por favor, escucha!

—¿En qué soy diferente? —refutó ella, alzando la voz—. Sólo porque tengo tu apellido, eso no me vuelve automáticamente especial ni igual a ti… ¡Cómo quisiera que todo el mundo pudiera entender eso!

—¡Y yo quisiera poder abrir la boca sin acabar ofendiéndote! —contestó Toph, sincerándose con su hija—. Te traje hasta aquí para ayudarte; vamos a entrenar en Gaoling porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo y con Suyin; quiero ayudarlas a llevarse bien entre ustedes; quiero balancear sus diferencias… Quiero, sólo quiero… —hizo una pausa, posiblemente para refrenar algunas lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con escapársele—. Quisiera poder hacerte las cosas más fáciles, Lin. Soy tu madre, debería ser capaz de atender tus necesidades, pero no… Dime qué tengo que hacer para poder ayudarte, por favor…

No podía ver a su madre lamentarse de esa manera sin quebrarse ella también. Lin atrajo la cabeza de Toph hacia la de ella con sus manos y apoyó sus frentes juntas. En el fondo sabía que amaba a su madre y ella compartía ese mismo afecto. Solamente era complicado para las dos el comunicarlo, por eso los malentendidos surgían entre ellas a cada momento.

—Perdóname, mamá. No era mi intención, es sólo que no sé manejar tanta frustración… Quizá por eso mi metal control no funciona. Es un mal momento para intentarlo ahora, es todo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No.

Toph estaba intentándolo, de verdad lo hacía. Y Lin veía con claridad sus esfuerzos por abrirse y comunicarse con ella de la mejor forma que podía ocurrírsele. El estilo suave no era lo suyo, pero era obvio que se remitía a las enseñanzas de Katara para lidiar con esta situación, aunque sin mucho éxito. Y se sintió mal por darle una respuesta negativa a su madre, no obstante, lo cierto era que no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para ayudarla como quería. Ojalá lo hubiera, sin embargo.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Toph hizo levitar los fragmentos del brazalete roto, y con otra serie de movimientos ágiles, consiguió unirlos todos en una masa a la que luego le regresaría su forma original de brazalete. Lo atrajo hacia su mano, lo apretó para reducir su tamaño y talla, y se lo ofreció a Lin que la observó a lo largo del proceso sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Al menos quédate con esto por mí —le dijo, cogiendo a la niña por su brazo derecho para poder colocárselo—. Cuando sientas que puedas hacer metal control, inténtalo con el brazalete primero. Después me buscas, y yo haré lo que esté a mi alcance para instruirte, ¿te parece bien?

Lin elevó su hombro para mirarse el brazo con incredulidad.

—Pero mamá… esto es… Tú nunca te quitas este brazalete, mucho menos para dárselo a otra persona. Es especial para ti.

—Sólo es especial porque me gusta creer que lo es —explicó Toph, riendo ligeramente—. En realidad no es nada extraordinario: sólo un pedazo de roca del espacio. Es lo mismo a lo que me refería cuando dije que eras diferente a los demás; no es que llevar mi nombre te haga superior. En serio quiero creer que puedes ser más porque eres mi hija. Y quiero creer en ti, como sé que no lo he hecho últimamente.

Lin perdió toda capacidad para hablar o reaccionar siquiera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Toph, quien se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de decir:

—Ahora vete a dormir y procura descansar bien, niña. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

Con estas palabras, la jefa de policía se retiró de la habitación. Y Lin se quedó sola, contemplando el brazalete de su madre. Tal vez debería aprender a apreciar más sus intentos de ser una mejor mamá, reflexionó. No era su culpa ser tan recia e insensible a veces. ¿Qué podía saber Toph cuando prácticamente se crió sola? Lin sonrió para sí entonces. Su madre quería creer en ella.

Y eso, por alguna razón, la hacía sentirse especial.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando se disponían a partir hacia Gaoling, un pequeño inconveniente les impidió salir de Yu Dao. El motor del auto se había sobrecalentado, además de que había comenzado a gotear aceite. Toph no tardó en manifestar su obvia molestia respecto al asunto, pues a nadie más que a ella se la estaban devorando las ansias y los nervios por llegar con sus padres de una buena vez. Pero ante la impaciencia de la mujer, el orgullo varonil de Sokka no le permitía buscar asistencia de alguien que <em>de hecho <em>supiera reparar ese tipo de averías, sin antes intentarlo él mismo.

Ya llevaban dos horas varados en el mismo sitio. El sol del verano brillaba inclemente sobre ellos, elevando el calor de la temporada a temperaturas intolerables. Lin y Suyin yacían recostadas en el asiento de atrás, ambas compartiendo el mismo charco de sudor que dejaban sus pieles derretidas, sin el menor deseo de bajarse del auto debido a la falta de sombra en el exterior. Suyin hasta tenía la lengua de afuera. Y Toph, aguardaba de malhumor junto al vehículo mientras que debajo de éste, Sokka luchaba por reparar la fuga de aceite. El colmo era que hasta ella podía darse a la tarea de revisar el auto con su metal control, ¿pero Sokka se lo permitía? ¡No!

Según él, eso era cosa de hombres y punto.

—¡Esto está tardando demasiado! —se quejó finalmente Toph, propinándole tremenda patada al automóvil.

—¿Qué ray-…? ¡Demonios, Toph! —exclamó Sokka al deslizarse hacia fuera.

El patadón que Toph le había dado a la máquina provocó que un chorro de aceite se le viniera a la cara y manchara la camisa blanca que se suponía que iba a lucir formalmente ante los señores Beifong, junto a un saco y corbata apropiados que le hicieran juego. Pero no había prenda en el mundo que le hiciera juego a semejante mancha negra de aceite. El concejal acabó por descamisarse y limpiarse la cara con la tela que ya de por sí estaba arruinada. De todos modos hacía demasiado calor.

—¡Cuando te pido que tengas paciencia, es porque en serio necesito que la tengas! —le reclamó a Toph, subsecuentemente.

—¡Pero es que ya se me agotó la paciencia! —sostuvo ella, llevándose las manos a la cadera—. ¡A ver si ahora te entra en la cabezota el hecho de que tú no eres un mecánico! ¡Deja que consiga a alguien que sepa de esto!

—¡No, yo puedo repararlo! —refunfuñó Sokka—. ¿Olvidas que soy inventor en mi tiempo libre?

—¡Sí, de cachivaches inservibles!

—¡Son cachivaches funcionales, multiusos, y para nada inservibles; si me disculpas!

Dentro del auto, Lin y Suyin, hartas del griterío, se cubrieron los oídos. Y al comprobar que ni Sokka ni mucho menos Toph cederían, ambas se asomaron por la ventanilla con una propuesta.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no dejan que yo vaya a la villa que pasamos hace unos minutos a preguntar por un mecánico? —dijo Lin.

—Sí, y mientras tanto, yo me quedo a asistir a Sokka, pasándole las herramientas y eso —agregó Suyin—. Si no hemos terminado para cuando Lin regrese, entonces dejamos que el mecánico haga el trabajo.

—A mí me parece bien, en tanto salgamos de aquí cuanto antes —afirmó Toph, cruzándose de brazos.

Sokka rodó los ojos y volvió a deslizarse debajo del vehículo.

—¡Bien, hagan lo que quieran! —se le escuchó decir—. ¡Pero ese tal mecánico habrá venido hasta aquí para nada, porque yo ya habré reparado esta chatarra!

—¿Incluso repararás la abolladura que mamá le hizo con esa patada? —preguntaron las dos niñas al unísono.

—¿Abolladura? ¿Qué abolladura? —musitó el concejal al tiempo que se asomaba para revisar el costado del auto. Se dio un palmazo en la frente tan pronto como comprobó el daño causado por su amiga—. ¡Diantre, Toph! ¡Te dije que era prestado!

—Ya, que lo repare el mecánico —se burló la aludida, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. ¡Anda Lin, apresúrate!

—¡Sí, mamá!

Se fue trotando a todo lo rápido que daban sus delgadas piernas. El paisaje era algo seco, típico del Reino Tierra durante la estación del verano. La zona que Lin recorría consistía de un largo camino serpenteante que se perdía en la distancia; deshabitado, rodeado de hierba y con pequeñas arboledas diseminadas a los lados del sendero. Conforme avanzaba reconocía varias señales que había visto antes por la ventanilla al viajar en el auto: una vieja cerca pintada de verde, unas gallinas que buscaban lombrices en un patio, el mismo tractor oxidado que quedó abandonado a la orilla del camino… No cabía duda de que iba en la dirección correcta. Pronto llegaría a la villa y todo se solucionaría.

Al mucho andar empezó a sentirse sedienta y el calor había logrado aminorar poco a poco su marcha. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas. Cuando levantó la vista vio un reflejo de luz entre unos arbustos a su izquierda. No parecía estar muy lejos, así que decidió ir a curiosear. Se alejó del camino, pisando con cuidado y evitando hacerse daño con las zarzas que lo bordeaban. A medida que se adentraba en la maleza, comenzó a oír un murmullo, como un burbujeo.

Cuando al fin salió de los matorrales, vio frente a ella un pequeño arrollo de agua cristalina. Muerta de sed, le fue imposible no lamerse los labios antes de hundir sus manos en el agua y beber de ella como si fuera a írsele la vida en ello. Disfrutó de la frescura, empapándose la cara y la nuca, para finalmente humedecerse el cabello. Fue entonces que reconoció las vibraciones de alguien más en el agua. Agudizó el oído y no tardó en percibir el lamento de un hombre a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba.

Siguió el arrollo río abajo y ahí lo divisó. Se trataba de un hombre de piel clara, elegantemente vestido a pesar de que se había subido los ruedos del pantalón hasta las rodillas, lo mismo que con las mangas de su camisa, que las tenía enrolladas hasta los codos. Lin se acercó despacio para poder detallarlo mejor. De cabello negro y rizado, lo llevaba corto y bien peinado; lo que le daba una apariencia pulcra y ordenada. Parecía que buscaba con desesperación algo en el agua.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! —mascullaba al agacharse para intentar abrir la corriente y sacar de allí lo que buscaba—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto y tan torpe? ¡Oh, si mi tío me viera ahora! ¡Con seguridad me reprendería como solía hacerlo!

—Disculpe —se entrometió finalmente Lin, preocupada por la angustia del hombre—. Parece que ha perdido algo, ¿necesita que lo ayude?

Él siguió el sonido de su voz y al dirigir su rostro hacia ella, Lin observó cómo entrecerraba los ojos en un intento por verla.

—Lo siento. Estaba haciendo una corta investigación en el arrollo, pero creo que incliné demasiado la cabeza y dejé caer mis gafas al agua. No puedo ver nada sin ellas, y ya ves, esto es un gran lío para mí —rió nerviosamente, casi tímido—. Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría contar con tu ayuda, pequeña.

—Claro.

Lin se subió también los ruedos del pantalón y se quitó los zapatos para entrar al agua, arrojándolos cerca de donde estaban las demás pertenencias del pobre hombre. Una vez dentro del frío arrollo, Lin comenzó a caminar con cuidado en la dirección que le señalaba el extraño. Sentía las puntiagudas rocas y guijarros que cubrían el fondo del río bajo las plantas de sus pies. Repentinamente hizo contacto con un objeto de superficie lisa, como de vidrio, que era arrastrado por la corriente. Entonces Lin se dio prisa en sumergir las manos para atraparlo antes de que se perdiera para siempre.

—¡Las tengo! —anunció victoriosa, sacando el brazo a la superficie.

—¡Hurones de fuego voladores! ¡Pero qué rápido las has encontrado!

—Eh… No fue muy difícil en realidad… El arrollo no es tan profundo —lo desestimó Lin, captando la emoción exagerada en el hombre.

—¡Tonterías, no sabes cuánto-…!

Pero al momento de decir esto el extraño resbaló y se fue de espaldas al agua. Cayó sentado, sobándose la retaguardia. Lin se apresuró en llegar a su lado para socorrerlo, intuyendo que lo mejor sería volver a ponerle las gafas. Se acuclilló delante de él y así lo hizo. Una vez que hubo colocado los lentes en su lugar, Lin se quedó contemplándole. Tenía un rostro muy dócil, de rasgos finos y sutiles. Asimismo, era más lampiño que cualquiera de los hombres que había visto en la ciudad, lo que a fin de cuentas le daba un aspecto bastante joven.

Abrió sus ojos oscuros como el carbón, que tras sus lentes se veían engrandecidos y resplandecientes de alegría. Lin se sintió cautivada por éstos, como si pudieran contagiarle ese entusiasmo con sólo una mirada. Y sin perder más tiempo le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡Oh, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —repitió él una y otra vez, sacudiendo la mano de la niña enérgicamente—. Sin mis gafas no soy nada. ¡Me has salvado la vida! ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?

Tanta sacudida la dejó mareada y Lin apenas pudo responderle.

—Ya le dije que no fue gran cosa, señor. ¡En serio!

—No, no, no. Tú te lo mereces, ¡ya sé! —chasqueó los dedos—. ¡Te invito a una nieve! ¡Hay un puesto de helados muy cerca de la próxima villa! ¡Ven, yo te llevo!

No era una oferta que pudiese rechazar; le daría un aventón y además le compraría una nieve. Eso era ganancia. Así, los dos volvieron a ponerse los zapatos, pero no a bajarse los ruedos para mantener alejado el intenso calor. Al poco tiempo se encontraron en el puesto de helados en las afueras de la villa, riendo y conversando como si se conocieran de hace años. El maestro agua que atendía el lugar recibió la orden de servirles dos nieves de limón (que por coincidencia resultó ser el sabor favorito de Lin y este señor), y la niña observó fascinada cómo el heladero creaba el hielo raspado con su agua control y lo bañaba en sirope de limón.

El mismo arrollo en el que se conocieron corría en medio de la villa. Lin y su nuevo amigo divisaron una sombra agradable que daba a un tronco caído que reposaba suspendido sobre el riachuelo. Volvieron a despojarse de sus zapatos y se sentaron en éste, balanceando los pies por encima de las refrescantes aguas mientras disfrutaban del sabor de su nieve. «¡Qué buena suerte haberme encontrado con este amable señor!» Se decía Lin, ya sin reparar más en el insoportable calor.

—¿Y qué estabas investigando en el arrollo antes de perder tus gafas? —le preguntó ya entrada en confianza con él.

—La verdad es que iba de paso, pero al avistar el arrollo decidí desviarme para ver con qué clase de minerales puede uno encontrarse en esta zona —explicó—. Verás, ¡adoro coleccionar cristales y minerales! Creo que no puedo abstenerme de hurgar en la tierra ni un instante —se rió avergonzado.

—¿A eso te dedicas? —inquirió Lin, dándole una lamida a su nieve.

—Lo de coleccionarlos es más un pasatiempo. En realidad, soy un ingeniero y estoy a cargo de una gran compañía que se dedica a extraer y procesar recursos y distintas materias primas de las entrañas de la tierra. Aunque la administración no la hago solo; tengo un socio en Gaoling y juntos dirigimos la compañía. De hecho, allá es adónde me dirigía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué casualidad! Justo ahí es hacia donde enfilábamos nosotros antes de quedarnos varados en medio de la nada —comentó la niña, sorprendida—. Iba con mi mamá, mi hermana y un amigo de la familia a visitar a mis abuelos, ¡y a aprender tierra control con los tejones-topo! —esto último lo dijo alzando la voz por la emoción.

—¡Guau! ¿Eres una maestra tierra?

Lin asintió al tiempo que lamía su nieve.

—¡Increíble, siempre he sentido gran fascinación hacia los maestros tierra! —exclamó él—. Dime, ¿qué tan buena eres? ¿Sabes hacer metal control? ¡Porque el metal control es sin duda fuera de este mundo!

No era algo de lo que Lin sintiera ánimos de platicar, sobretodo después del fiasco de su metal control. Optó por ignorar la pregunta de su amigo y se propuso a formular otra para cambiar el tema.

—¿Los ingenieros saben de mecánica?

—Bueno, en mi caso yo me dedico a la ingeniería industrial, pero sé algo de mecánica automotriz si es a eso a lo que te refieres —entonces le ofreció una de sus dulces sonrisas—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe y vea si puedo ayudarles a ti y a tu familia con su vehículo? Digo, como todos nos dirigimos al mismo sitio, hasta podríamos viajar juntos.

—Eso sería maravilloso —dijo Lin, mirándolo llena de ilusión.

—¡Está hecho entonces!

Él quiso ponerse de pie, pero como era medio desequilibrado tuvo que apoyarse en Lin para poder cruzar el tronco de vuelta a la orilla. Y para ella era un placer serle de ayuda, ya que él también había sido muy cooperador y agradable desde que lo conoció. Sentía cierta admiración hacia este extraño, aún con tener tan poco de compartir con él. Quizá era por su apertura y lo fácil que era platicarle. No se trataba para nada un sujeto intimidante, a pesar de que se alzaba varias cabezas más alto que ella y afirmaba proceder de la Nación del Fuego.

Su personalidad dócil y excitable lo hacía parecer un niño crecido. Demostraba un interés y una pasión por cada cosa que Lin mencionaba, tan grandes, que casi se sentía apenada sólo de hablarle. Quedó boquiabierto cuando le dijo que venía de Ciudad República y casi se desmaya al contarle que era muy amiga del hijo del Avatar Aang. Ante esto, Lin resolvió que era preferible no mencionarle que era la hija de Toph Beifong. Viendo sus reacciones, al pobre podría darle un infarto de sólo escucharlo.

No. Mejor era dejar que lo descubriera por sí mismo.

Ya viajando en el asiento del acompañante de su auto, Lin intervino con nuevas preguntas que nada tuvieran que ver con ella. Estaba más curiosa por averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre él.

—¿Y por qué te gustan tanto los minerales y los cristales?

—Amo todo lo que la tierra guarda en su interior —respondió pensativo—. Creo que de ahí surge mi fanatismo hacia ustedes los maestros tierra. Es un elemento sólido, estable, confiable, pesado y concreto. Su fortaleza, terquedad y orgullo son, en mi opinión, dignos de honor y admiración. No quisiera imaginar qué sería del mundo si la gente del Reino Tierra no habitara en él…

—Suena a que sabes mucho sobre un elemento que no es el tuyo —dijo Lin, arqueando una ceja.

Su amigo se sonrojó.

—Sí, bueno… Es que la conocí muy de cerca, ¿sabes? A la tierra… —suspiró—. Una vez estuve enamorado de una mujer que era como la tierra misma: dura, obstinada, y un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Todo había que hacerlo a su modo, a nadie le daba la razón —soltó una risilla—. Era aplastante, asfixiante, imposible no discutir con ella. Un terremoto, eso es lo que era. Y como un terremoto entró a mi vida y la puso de cabeza para dejarme igual que como llegó: en un parpadeo.

Detuvo el auto un momento para dejar pasar a un pastor y a su rebaño, que necesitaban cruzar de un lado de la carretera al otro. Aprovechó para sacudir la cabeza y reír con aire melancólico.

—Te sonará loco, pero a pesar de todo, cada vez que pienso en ella, la sigo extrañando.

—Sé de lo que hablas —asintió la niña—. En mi casa vivimos tres maestras tierra contenidas bajo un mismo techo y es difícil evitar conflictos y peleas… O daños en el suelo y las paredes. Es rudo convivir juntas, pero al final del día vale la pena, porque nos queremos. Y el cariño de un maestro tierra perdura por siempre, gravado en nuestro corazón de piedra… —se giró para sonreírle a su amigo—. No te aflijas, seguro que **ella** no te ha olvidado.

—Es lindo que lo digas, aunque lo cierto es que no espero volver a verla jamás. Eso fue hace mucho, más de doce años… Hoy en día ya estoy casado con otra. Y soy muy feliz.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre —replicó ella con interés—. Yo soy Lin, ¿y tú?

—¿Lin? Qué nombre tan hermoso —le dijo volteando para verla con dulzura—. Hubiera querido ponerle así a mi hija, eso si tuviera una. No sé, era uno de mis tontos sueños —se carcajeó—. Mucho gusto Lin;

Mi nombre es Satoru.

_**»Continuará…**_


	17. Fragilidad

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**De Visita en Gaoling, III parte**

"_**Fragilidad:**__ Cualidad del metal que se rompe con facilidad."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Año 118 DCS, Ciudad República…<strong>_

Por aquel entonces la Sede de Policía se encontraba sometida a constantes remodelaciones y expansiones que se llevaban a cabo según se presentaban las nuevas necesidades de un creciente número de reclutas y equipamiento que alojar. En sus inicios, la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control evolucionaba al mismo ritmo acelerado que la gran ciudad, y mientras las reparaciones progresaban, todo el personal era trasladado a un edificio auxiliar que apenas contaba con las instalaciones básicas requeridas por los oficiales.

Cubículos de oficina, una sala de comunicaciones equipada con los debidos radiotransmisores, un cuarto de interrogaciones, una que otra celda improvisada, y por supuesto, un achicado gimnasio donde ejercitarse. Era en esta última área en la que, al caer la noche, podía encontrarse con frecuencia a la jefa Toph Beifong. Ella acostumbraba a pasar la velada reventando a golpes un maltratado saco relleno de grano que colgaba de un poste de madera, clavado en el suelo del reducido salón de entrenamientos.

Generalmente, no había quién quisiese molestarla ni quién se atreviera a interrumpir su sesión de ejercicios a tan altas horas de la noche, con excepción de alguien solamente. El joven Satoru solía cruzar el umbral de la puerta con dos tazas de té en sus manos y varios planos enrollados bajo sus brazos. Respetando el horario de práctica de la jefa de policía, él colocaba sus pertenencias en una mesita que, por falta de presupuesto, tenía una pata rota y se balanceaba peligrosamente si uno no era cuidadoso. En silencio, jalaba una silla y se sentaba a contemplar a la jefa mientras esperaba con admirable paciencia a que ella terminara su rutina de entrenamiento.

A punta de puñetazos y patadas, el relleno del saco saltaba de las rajaduras y desgarrones que Toph le provocaba, y se regaba en el piso, por todas partes. Un golpe de gracia acababa por despedazar el saco, que sería reemplazado por otro al día siguiente. Sólo entonces Toph daba por finalizados sus ejercicios de la jornada y se volteaba para dirigir su atención hacia Satoru.

Tomaba asiento con él en la vieja mesa, turnándose para sostenerla con el brazo a fin de evitar que se volcara y derramara las cosas puestas sobre ésta. No importaba en lo absoluto la incomodidad de esto. Para ellos todo era parte de la aventura de fundar una nueva república. Desde luego, siempre debía empezarse por algo, aunque fuese desde lo más bajo y humilde. En aquellos tiempos no eran nada más que un par de adultos jóvenes con grandes ambiciones y sueños por realizar.

—Tengo los informes de la colecta para pagar el alquiler de este edificio —comentó muy satisfecho Satoru, al tiempo que le pasaba a Toph una toalla con la que secarse el sudor—. Hay suficiente para cubrir los gastos de este mes.

—Bien, sólo debemos sobrevivir cuatro meses más antes de poder regresar a nuestro espacioso y adorado cuartel. Lamento que la mayoría de tu inversión se haya ido en los fondos de las remodelaciones para la nueva sede.

—No lo lamentes; ¡para mí es un placer! Me comprometí a apoyar este proyecto tuyo tanto intelectual como financieramente; todos debemos aportar algo para hacer crecer a Ciudad República. Y la Fuerza de Policía es parte fundamental de ese proceso, ¿no?

Tras tomar un sorbo de su té, Toph extendió su brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa para alcanzar la mano del ingeniero y apretarla suavemente.

—Es cierto. Pero tú ya has hecho tanto por mí… Diseñaste las armaduras y uniformes oficiales, donaste un número considerable de vehículos para convertirlos en patrullas, ideaste el sistema de radio e inventast–…

—¡Ah, eso me recuerda! —la interrumpió entusiasmado, desenrollando uno de sus planos—. ¡Ya tengo listo el prototipo para los látigos de metal control que me pediste!

Se sacó un bolígrafo de uno de los numerosos bolsillos del mandil que llevaba puesto, y a medida que hacía modificaciones y anotaba nuevos apuntes en los planos, procedió a detallar para ella lo más elaboradamente posible el mecanismo de su diseño; todo esto con la esperanza de que Toph pudiese imaginárselo pieza por pieza. Habló de un dispositivo que los oficiales podrían cargar cómodamente atrás en la cintura, permitiendo un alcance rápido y muy a la mano de los látigos a la hora de desplegarlos.

La jefa de policía escuchaba atenta. De no entender algo, preguntaba inmediatamente y agregaba sus propias ideas y sugerencias. El ingeniero las tomaba en cuenta efusivamente, discutían posibles alternativas, y juntos concebían nuevos bosquejos que a ninguno de los dos se les hubiesen ocurrido sin la inspiración que aportaba el otro. Así funcionaba su proceso creativo; dos mentes visionarias trabajando unidas en pos de un mismo ideal.

Si bien Toph estableció la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control en Ciudad República, ésta no se hubiera desarrollado con la misma eficiencia de no ser por el apoyo incondicional de Satoru, su extraordinario talento e inteligencia. Sin él, un proyecto de esas dimensiones jamás se hubiese traído a la vida. Igual que con su academia de metal control, era gracias al patrocinio del generoso ingeniero que había conseguido abarcar nuevos horizontes.

—Somos unos genios —rió orgullosamente Toph, luego de que Satoru repasara las últimas renovaciones que habían hecho en sus planos—. ¡Barreremos con el crimen de estas calles! ¡Ya lo verás! Seremos famosos por reducir la delincuencia en la ciudad a cero.

—Optimismo, ¡me gusta! —exclamó emocionado—. Llegarás muy lejos, Toph…

Con una carcajada, la aludida le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¿Qué dices, hombre? Seremos los dos los que llegaremos lejos; ¡sin ti no me voy a ninguna parte!

Y fue como si Satoru de pronto hubiese perdido la energía que lo rodeaba. Para Toph, que no podía ver los rasgos serenos en el rostro del ingeniero, era difícil distinguir el porqué de su repentino silencio. Él la miraba enternecido y ella no podía saberlo. Tenía que expresarlo, comunicárselo de alguna forma. Con Toph había aprendido a ser valiente para hablar, ya que de otro modo, las cosas entre ellos jamás se habrían puesto en movimiento. Respiró profundo y la tomó de las manos.

Toph formó un gesto intrigado en respuesta al extraño comportamiento de Satoru. Aunque más allá de eso no demostró ninguna otra emoción. Él era quien estaba nervioso, consumido por la ansiedad, aterrado por lo que se proponía a decirle. Quizá no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado, o tal vez sí. ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca estaría seguro, por eso debía arriesgarse ahora que se había lanzado al vacío.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó ilusionado—. ¿Quieres que estemos juntos?

—Satoru —bufó ella como si fuera la milésima vez que le repetía el mismo refrán—. Vivimos en el mismo apartamento, dormimos en la misma cama, ¡hasta compartimos la ducha! ¿Cómo podemos estar más juntos que eso?

—Podrías casarte conmigo.

De haber estado bebiendo el último trago de su té, Toph lo habría escupido devuelta en la taza. Corrió su silla y se soltó de las manos del ingeniero. La brusquedad del movimiento se trajo abajo la vieja mesa. Cayeron los planos, y sobre éstos las tazas de té que se destrozaron al impacto. Percatándose de que el trabajo de Satoru podía arruinarse con el té derramado, Toph se apresuró en agacharse para limpiar el desastre que había provocado. El ingeniero se acuclilló a su lado e hizo lo mismo.

—Maldita sea, no debí exaltarme así. ¿Se mancharon tus planos? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo odio no poder ver lo que hay en el papel! ¿Arruiné tus planos? Dime que no fue así, maldición. ¡Maldita mesa! ¡Maldita sea!

—Está bien, Toph —la tranquilizó Satoru, rodeándola con sus brazos—. Sólo se humedecieron un poco. Los pondré a secar al sol mañana, tendrán una pegajosa mancha de té, pero seguirán siendo legibles. No se perdió nada, ¿bien?

—De antemano quiero que sepas que esa mancha es enteramente culpa tuya, Satoru —aseveró la jefa de policía en respuesta—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan brillante y tan idiota al mismo tiempo?

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Tú fuiste el que me hizo tirar la maldita mesa! ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿En que te amo?

—No tienes que estar casado conmigo para amarme —le reprochó Toph.

—¿Entonces eso es un No?

Ella no le respondió y se enfocó en recoger los pedazos de las tazas quebradas. Satoru se le quedó viendo, como paralizado. Esa tendría que haber sido la peor propuesta de matrimonio en la historia de Ciudad República. Pero si no supiera que Toph era una mujer difícil, ya se hubiera rendido desde antes. No se desanimó y continuó insistiendo. Valía la pena intentarlo siempre que se tratara de ella.

—Te amo —le dijo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—No es sólo por mi admiración hacia ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, seguir apoyándote, cuidándote, protegiéndote… Toph Beifong, concédeme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa. ¿Por favor?

—¡Auch! —se quejó ella, que seguía ignorando sus súplicas—. ¡Deja de distraerme! Mira, hiciste que me cortara el dedo con la taza rota.

Satoru suspiró derrotado. Se acercó más a ella y con cuidado la tomó de la mano para revisar la pequeña herida en su dedo pulgar. Deslizó un pañuelo perfumado que traía siempre en su bolsillo para limpiarle la sangre. Toph se dejó atender sin protestar. Le gustaba el aroma del pañuelo, porque olía exactamente igual a él. Era la misma fragancia que desprendía su piel al sudar, la misma que empapaba las sábanas de su lado de la cama, la que los acompañaba al entregarse al otro. ¿Por qué no sólo podían seguir viviendo como amantes y ya? La idea del matrimonio se le hacía demasiado… represiva.

Pobre Satoru, no se merecía que lo atormentara así. Pero tenía que evitar la pregunta tanto como le fuera posible. No podía casarse con él ni con nadie. Era una cuestión de principios y orgullo. Porque, una vez que se convirtiera en su esposa, ya lo sería para siempre. Y por mucha libertad que él le diera, ella sabría en todo momento que se trataría de un obsequio solamente. Su libertad ya no le pertenecería, sino que sería de Satoru, para darla o para negarla. Y aunque él no se la negara nunca, como seguro su amable corazón lo haría, esto no cambiaría nada. Si esa libertad no provenía de ella misma, no sería realmente suya.

Y Toph había luchado toda su vida por ganarse su propia libertad. Le había costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre. No iba a entregársela a nadie. Ni siquiera al hombre que amaba. Eso si es que de verdad lo amaba y no se trataba de otro de sus idilios. «Pobre Satoru», se repitió ella. Sus sentimientos eran nobles y sinceros, pero había escogido a la peor compañera para una aventura de ese calibre.

No debió haberlo ilusionado, mucho menos darle esperanzas de que a largo plazo su relación funcionaría. Pobre Satoru, al final se arrepentiría de esto.

—Oye, Sat… —murmuró por lo bajo—. Prometo que lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Por el sonido natural y dulce de la risa del ingeniero, supo que incluso una respuesta tan vaga como esa era suficiente para levantarle el espíritu. Tenía la inocencia de un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, era demasiado idealista. Ése era el problema; Satoru la había idealizado demasiado, desde el día en que la conoció en persona. Toph no podía evitar desear que Satoru la bajara de ese pedestal de oro en que la había colocado. Ojalá aterrizara, ojalá pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

Ojalá Satoru pudiera comprender que lo último que ella necesitaba en ese entonces, era tener a un hombre que la cuidara y la protegiera. Apreciaba su preocupación, y sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero tantas atenciones la oprimían. No. Ella jamás podría acostumbrarse a una vida conyugal.

—Toph —la llamó él luego de que ambos acabaron de limpiar el desastre en el suelo—. En serio, te amo de verdad…

—Entonces no lo digas con ese tono tan lastimero; ¡qué no puedo creértelo así, Cuatrojos!

Le quitó las gafas, le echó los brazos al cuello y se colgó de él para besarlo. No era que no lo amara también; sólo no estaba segura de cuánto duraría. Y temía por él, porque le daba lástima engañarlo. Se preocupaba por hacerlo tan feliz como él lo hacía con ella: eso era todo. Se separó de sus labios y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando el aroma de la colonia que tanto le gustaba.

La misma fragancia que percibió al sentirlo venir, trece años después…

—Mamá, ¡ahí viene Lin con el mecánico! —anunció Suyin, empujándola levemente para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Pero eso Toph ya lo sabía. Y sólo pudo pensar en una cosa al reparar en la persona con la que Lin se había encontrado, para su mala suerte: «Trágame tierra». Literalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Lin no entendió por qué todos se quedaron callados cuando la vieron llegar cogida de la mano con el señor Satoru. La única que compartía su confusión era Suyin, quien no tardó en correr hasta su lado para preguntarle al oído lo mismo que ella quería saber: "¿Qué les pasa a los adultos?" Porque incluso Sokka quedó petrificado, con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba preocupación cada vez que fijaba sus ojos azules en Toph. El gesto desconsolado, pero firme de la jefa de policía se combinaba a la perfección con la cara estupefacta del boquiabierto Satoru.<p>

—Lin —exhaló a duras penas el ingeniero—. Nunca mencionaste que tu madre era… era… Toph Beifong.

Suyin giró hacia su hermana mayor nuevamente, interrogándola con la mirada. Lin se encogió de hombros en respuesta. No entendía a qué venía tanta conmoción.

—Satoru, ¿acaso eres un ex-convicto peligroso o algo así? —atinó a preguntar la niña—. ¿Mamá te arrestó alguna vez? ¿Sokka te mandó a prisión durante un juicio? Porque la verdad, las reacciones de todos ustedes son más que extrañas.

Suyin se entrometió de improviso, tirando del pantalón de Satoru para obtener también su atención.

—Señor mecánico, ¿acaso asesinó a alguien y ahora está intentando huir de la ley? Si es así, ¡qué mal para usted! ¡Porque mi mamá es la mejor policía del mundo! Ni se moleste en correr, es más, debería entregarse ahora que puede.

Sokka tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no dejar escapar una risilla ante las ocurrencias de las niñas. Toph le dio un codazo en las costillas para que dejara de hacerse el payaso. En lo que a la jefa Beifong respectaba, la situación no era motivo de chiste. La que había estado intentando huir todos esos años no era Satoru, sino ella misma. Y el ingeniero también debía estar consciente de este hecho. Toph no se anduvo con rodeos, y fiel a su filosofía de enfrentar las cosas de frente, encaró a Satoru con la cabeza en alto.

—¿Qué tal? —le dijo—. Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿eh? Ha sido más de una década desde la última vez.

El ingeniero, que no creía lo que veía y escuchaba siquiera, se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con la manga de su abrigo carmesí. Cuando volvió a ponérselas y comprobó que lo que tenía enfrente no era una manifestación de su imaginación, balbuceó un sin fin de incoherencias hasta que con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de articular palabras en lenguaje humano.

—Hurones de fuego voladores… E-eres tú… ¡En verdad eres tú! ¿Toph? ¿La misma Toph Beifong; mentora del Avatar, creadora del metal control, Jefa de Policía de Ciudad República? La que me abandonó en el día más importante de mi vida, ¿esa misma Toph Beifong?

—¿Qué quieres, gastarme el nombre? ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Feliz? —gruñó, apartando la mirada, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—. Escucha, no tienes obligación de estar aquí. Lamento que Lin te hiciera perder el tiempo; eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

—Pero tienen un problema con su auto, ¿no? —señaló él, quitándose el chaleco como quien está por poner manos a la obra—. Sin ofender, Sokka, pero estás haciéndolo todo mal.

—¿Cómo? ¿Vas a darnos una mano? —cuestionó el concejal, disimulando su sorpresa antes de recapacitar—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo estoy haciendo mal?

—Se ve que no has revisado la suspensión del vehículo —explicó mientras se acercaba a la máquina y levantaba la tapa del motor—. Échale un vistazo a esto, Concejal: la banda del transmisor está rota. Eso desactivó el alternador, causando el sobrecalentamiento del motor.

Sokka suspiró hastiado, inclinando la cabeza en signo de derrota.

—Está bien. Lo admito, Cuatrojos; tú siempre has sido el maestro en esto. Y yo… un aficionado en comparación.

—Sokka —le sonrió Satoru—. ¿Por qué no vienes para que te enseñe cómo se hace? Entre los dos podríamos terminar esto más rápido y así… —contempló a Toph con cierto resentimiento—. Cada cual podrá irse a Gaoling por su lado, y continuaremos en paz con nuestras vidas.

La aludida se apartó del automóvil de mala gana, pretendiendo no haber escuchado el comentario hiriente del ingeniero. Y mientras los dos hombres se enfocaban en reparar la avería (con Sokka entusiasmándose más de la cuenta por cada cosa que aprendía de Satoru), Toph se reunió con sus hijas. Tanto Lin como Suyin quedaron más confundidas que antes con la escena que acababan de presenciar, pero su madre no hizo nada para aliviar sus dudas.

Al contrario, prefirió mandarlas a que se alejaran del sitio.

—Pongan atención niñas, ¿recuerdan los katas que practicamos la semana pasada? Quiero que vayan a la colina de por allá, a su izquierda, y que los repasen. Sokka estará con ustedes en un momento.

—¡Pero mamá! —quiso intervenir Lin.

—Concéntrense en su forma y en el flujo de chi en cada transición de postura —la interrumpió—. Necesitan dominar estas técnicas si es que pretenden mejorar en algo su tierra control. Es todo. Retírense.

Les dio la espalda, quitándoles el derecho a protestar o discutir. Sabiendo lo que les convenía, Lin y Suyin optaron por no enfrentarse al malhumor de su madre y respetaron sus ordenes obedientemente. Una vez que sintió a sus hijas lo suficientemente lejos, regresó con Sokka y Satoru. Descansó una mano en el hombro del concejal para hacer que volteara a verla.

—Oye, permíteme unos minutos a solas con el cuatrojos.

Sokka torció la boca, desconcertado ante tal petición.

—¿Hablarás en privado con Satoru? —preguntó por lo bajo—. ¿Segura? Porque no creo que eso te haga bien. ¿Qué si ahora tiene algo en tu contra? Ya sabes cómo son los de la Nación del Fuego, pueden guardar rencores de por vida. Además —se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído—, nunca hay que confiar en sujetos sin vello facial; mucho menos en los que se peinan con vaselina…

—Sé lo que hago, Ronquidos —replicó, tirando de la barba de chivo del guerrero—. Y deja de estar inventando excusas tontas para apartarme de Satoru; no tienes por qué ponerte celoso, gran tonto. Fui yo quien lo dejó todo atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo, celoso de ese flacucho bien vestido? —se cruzó de brazos, ofendido—. ¡No inventes!

—Entonces vete a vigilar a las niñas y déjanos solos.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente del concejal y éste se la secó nerviosamente.

—¿Solos, como en… totalmente solos? ¿O parcialmente solos?

—¡Sokka! —gritó Toph, dando un pisotón que hizo retumbar la tierra—. ¡Lárgate antes de que te mande a volar!

Y por supuesto, al guerrero de la Tribu del Agua no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que se le decía, por mucho que le desagradara la idea de dejar a su compañera a merced de un potencial rival. Ese flacucho pálido, cuatrojos sabiondo. ¿Cómo un sujeto así pudo atraer la atención de Toph en el pasado? No tenía nada de excepcional aparte de, quizás, su título de ingeniero. ¡Gran cosa! Quisiera verlo luchar o blandir un bumerán con la misma destreza que él. ¡Ésas si eran verdaderas cualidades para un hombre! Pero divagaba sin razón, pues no tenía de qué preocuparse en realidad.

Al menos Sokka contaba con el cariño incondicional de Lin y Su. Ese ingenierito no podía competir con eso… ¿O sí? Sacudió las ideas tontas de su mente y procedió con su camino hacia las niñas. Claro que no. ¡Qué disparate!

Con actitud desafiante, Toph se aproximó a Satoru, quien continuaba trabajando en el auto como si no sintiera la presencia de la jefa de policía a sus espaldas. La tensión entre ambos era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Toph sabía que Satoru tenía motivos para estar molesto y resentido con ella; era lo lógico y la verdad le daba igual. Lo que no podía aceptar era que estuviera ahí ayudándoles como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos.

No toleraba que hiciera el papel de santurrón delante de Sokka y sus hijas. ¿Acaso pretendía dejarla mal? ¿Hacerla parecer la villana de la historia? Claro, él siempre tenía que ser la víctima: "El pobre e inocente Satoru". Y mientras tanto ella era la malagradecida, la descarada que se marchó sin decir palabra y le rompió el corazón. Ya bastante la habían criticado por eso Aang, Katara y prácticamente el mundo entero. Pensaba que se había desecho de ese mal recuerdo, que con suerte no volvería a saber jamás de Satoru. ¿Por qué no fue así?

¿Era ese el karma que tenía que pagar? ¿Qué la mismísima Lin lo trajera devuelta a su vida? Maldita ironía.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? —le reclamó ella sin previo aviso—. Si te molesta tanto estar en mi presencia, ¿por qué no sólo te vas para que "puedas continuar con tu vida en paz"?

Satoru soltó un suspiro y nada más.

—¿Qué? —volvió a desafiarlo ella—. ¿No tienes el coraje para hablarme? Bien. No quiero oírte si lo que vas a darme son excusas patéticas. En serio, no entiendo por qué haces esto. Una persona normal me odiaría y querría verme morir de una insolación con este calor, antes que tener "la nobleza" de extender una mano hipócrita para sacarme de esta situación. Claramente tienes tus motivos, ¿no? Nadie puede ser tan gentil si no hay intereses de por medio. Para eso tendrías que ser un cabeza de aire y sólo existen dos de esos en el mundo.

—Lo hago porque tu hija me lo pidió —habló él finalmente, la voz ronca y vacía—. Y aunque no sabía quién era ella en realidad antes de acudir a mí, le prometí que ayudaría a su familia, y eso voy a hacer.

—¡Uy, cuánta bondad! ¡Cuánta compasión! ¡Deberían ponerte una estrellita dorada en la frente y colgarte una medalla del cuello! —bufó—. ¡A quién quieres engañar, Satoru!

El ingeniero soltó la llave con la que estuvo apretando tuercas hasta ese momento. Al chocar contra el suelo, ésta desató un estruendo metálico que luego de unos segundos fue ahogado por el silencio sepulcral de Toph y Satoru.

—¿Sabes qué? —declaró él, cansado—. Tienes razón. Tengo otro interés aparte de cumplirle a tu hija. Esperaba que tú mostraras algo de clemencia, que después de trece años sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, pudieras al menos disculparte. O como mínimo pretender que sientes algo de culpa por lo que me hiciste pasar. ¡Pero no! ¡Como siempre eres insuperable, Toph Beifong! ¡Y únicamente el tamaño de tu orgullo se te compara!

—Tus insultos no me afectan; sé que así soy. ¿Y qué? —replicó apática, apoyándose sobre el auto con aire despreocupado—. Debiste haberlo considerado antes de involucrarte conmigo. Si no podías cargar con el peso de mi ego, ¿para qué te molestaste en intentarlo?

—¡Porque te amaba, Toph! —exclamó Satoru, restregándose su rizado cabello negro con desesperación—. Empezó como una admiración ciega hacia a ti. Para mí, tú eras la persona más increíble y maravillosa en el mundo. Para mí, eras incluso superior al Avatar. Todos tus logros, todas tus hazañas… Tu historia, cómo te superaste a pesar de tu discapacidad para ver… Eras mi héroe, Toph. Y cuando te conocí, fue como morir y volver a nacer. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ti, más me apasionabas… —su voz se tornó acuosa, estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Yo me enamoré de ti, pero tú nunca llegaste a sentir lo mismo por mí, ¿cierto? Por eso huiste.

—Tú me acorralaste, Satoru —confesó Toph, melancólica—. Cierto. Tal vez nunca fui capaz de sentir lo mismo que tú, pero aún así te guardaba cariño. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Para cuando me di cuenta estaba apunto de casarme contigo. No era la vida que yo quería. Entré en pánico. Huí por la puerta de atrás. Y me juré evitarte por el resto de mis días. El plan perfecto.

—Me dejaste plantado en el altar, esperándote… —musitó él, sus lentes empañándose por las lágrimas—. Te esperé y te esperé; por semanas, meses, años… Hasta que me cansé de aguardar por ti. Sólo entonces encontré las fuerzas para rehacer mi vida y seguir adelante, sin tenerte a mi lado.

Toph dejó ir un suspiro amargo, abandonando su posición desinteresada. Unos cuantos pasos, y se encontró a un palmo de Satoru, tan cerca que podía percibir el latir agitado de su corazón y el ritmo errático de su respiración. Fue hasta ese momento que lo comprendió. Había lastimado a este hombre con su indiferencia. Había sido cruel, fuere cual fuere su motivación para abandonarlo, no había excusa que justificara la naturaleza egoísta de sus acciones. Ni nada que pudiera compensar trece años de dolor.

Excepto tal vez una cosa…

—Soy una desgraciada arrogante, lo sé —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una disculpa no bastará para reparar el daño que te he hecho. Tan sólo espero que comprendas por qué lo hice. No podía vivir sabiendo que estaba atada a alguien más… Bueno. Alguien aparte de Lin y Su, pero eso es diferente.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ambos. Ella permaneció cabizbaja.

—Aún sigo admirándote, Toph —confesó Satoru, para sorpresa de la aludida—. Parece que cada día encuentro más razones para tenerte por mi ídolo. Lidias con la presión de ser la Jefa de Policía en Ciudad República, tu reputación en el trabajo es intachable, y no siendo suficiente con eso… Hallaste los medios para criar a dos hijas tu sola. ¿Es que no hay fin para tu 'asombrosidad'?

—¿Me halagas para hacerme sentir peor? Ése es un golpe bajo, Satoru —esbozó una media sonrisa resignada—. Pero ya que estás en eso: sí. Ser yo es lo que hago mejor. Aunque hasta nosotros los asombrosos metemos la pata bien profundo a veces.

Y como si aquel comentario descarado hubiese encendido una chispa de alegría en el ingeniero, éste le dio un empujoncito en el hombro, riéndose al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

—¡Anda! ¿Quieres que te siga inflando el ego más aún?

—Ya me conoces, amigo.

Un silencio aplastante los envolvió nuevamente después de eso. Toph todavía no se había disculpado como debería hacerlo, no obstante, daba la impresión de que Satoru ya la había perdonado. ¿Por qué? Porque en ese sentido, él y ella eran iguales. Sabían que aferrarse al pasado era perder el tiempo. Algunas personas simplemente tienen que escapar de el sólo para poder vivir. Y eso era lo que habían hecho durante trece años hasta que Lin encontró a Satoru; por accidente, por mera casualidad, o porque así lo quiso el destino.

—Lin no te causó muchos problemas, ¿o sí?

—¿Problemas? ¡Esa niña me salvó de mi propia torpeza! Es atenta, educada… Hiciste un gran trabajo con ella.

Toph desestimó el comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—No dirías lo mismo si Suyin hubiera ido en su lugar, es un pequeño demonio que no puedo domar.

—Suena como a alguien que conozco —insinuó Satoru, divertido—. Lin me recuerda más a tu madre —carraspeó, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente—. Entonces… ¿Tú y el Concejal? No quiero parecer entrometido. Digo, sé que él es más de tu tipo: tosco, musculoso, engreído. Es sólo que, como solías pasar tanto tiempo con él allá en la ciudad; saliendo, hablando, bebiendo… Asumí que fue por eso que tú…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Está bien, respeto tu derecho a guardar silencio —incómodo por la tensión que volvía a formarse entre ellos, el ingeniero se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sacó su billetera—. No sé si lo sabes, o si te interesa siquiera… Yo si contraje matrimonio después de todo. Una dama agradable, hija de un conocido de mi tío. Te mostraría su fotografía, pero…

—Nah… Imagino que ella debe ser bonita, menos brusca y más aburrida. Perfecta para ti, alguien que de hecho te merece —dijo Toph, balanceando su cabeza con desinterés de un lado al otro—. Y… ¿Cuántos hijos tienen?

Satoru arrugó su expresión con aire triste, frustrado.

—Peijing no puede concebir.

Toph tensó la mandíbula. Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

—Oh… Qué mal. Lo siento.

Él alzó su cabeza en alto, contemplando el infinito, desilusionado pero conforme.

—No importa. Tal vez no era mi destino ser padre después de todo… —rió suavemente, regresando su atención hacia Toph—. Me ha hecho gracia que escogieras el nombre de "Lin" para tu hija. Siempre me gustó para una pequeña, ¿recuerdas? Dime, ¿acaso lo hiciste pensando en mí?

Toph tragó grueso. Tenía que decírselo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el pobre hombre luego de haberlo hecho sufrir trece largos años con su recuerdo. Conociéndolo, adoraría la noticia. Sí. No se haría de rogar, aunque con seguridad acabaría arrepintiéndose de esto más adelante. Satoru tenía derecho de saberlo. ¿Y quién era ella para negárselo después de que él la hubo perdonado?

—¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo pensando en ti, Cuatrojos? —musitó ruborizándose levemente—. Ella también es tu hija.

Satoru empalideció casi hasta tornarse transparente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, los ojos abiertos de par en par y con apenas un hilo de voz volvió a balbucear incoherencias.

—¿Qué ella… es mí…? Hurones de fuego voladores… ¿Entonces si soy? Pero tú, yo, nosotros… pudiste… nunca… decirme… —pausó para quitarse las gafas y entregárselas a Toph—. Detenme esto un momento.

Se fue de espaldas y se desmayó. Cayó como tronco muerto, sus botas rebotando en el suelo segundos después de su cabeza. Obviamente Toph sintió el estrépito del cuerpo del ingeniero al colapsar e inmediatamente se puso de rodillas a su lado para intentar reanimarlo.

—Sat… Satoru, ¡Satoru! —lo llamaba, dándole palmaditas en la mejilla—. ¡Respira, idiota, respira! «Uh-oh… ¿Será que lo maté?» No. Está respirando. ¡Pero qué debiluchos son todos los hombres!

Como el ingeniero no reaccionaba, no le quedó de otra más que pedir ayuda. Era el colmo, sólo un tonto como Satoru podía hacerla pasar por situaciones embarazosas de este tipo. Y lo peor era, ¿quién iba a terminar de reparar el auto ahora? ¿Ella misma? ¡Claro! Si lo hubiera hecho así desde un principio nada de esto hubiera sucedido en primer lugar.

Maldito karma.

—¡Sokka! ¡Trae tu trasero para acá!

_**»Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Escribir a Toph en situaciones más o menos románticas es tan difícil (al menos para mí) como nunca actuó así en la serie me cuesta bastante imaginármela y hasta la siento fuera de personaje. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?_

_Espero que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, muchísimas gracias de antemano si deciden comentar._

_¡Nos vemos! :)_


	18. Aleación

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**De Visita en Gaoling, IV parte**

"_**Aleación: **__Combinación de propiedades metálicas que está compuesta de dos o más elementos, de los cuales, al menos uno es un metal__."_

* * *

><p>Gaoling, una de las ciudades más antiguas del Reino Tierra. Oculta entre una extensa cadena montañosa al sur de la región, podría decirse, apartada del todo. De hecho, debido a su falta de importancia estratégica, Gaoling fue una de las provincias menos afectadas por la Nación del Fuego durante la Guerra de los Cien años. Por siglos ha sido el hogar de familias ricas, nobles y burguesas; un epicentro de la alta alcurnia después del anillo central de Ba Sing Se. Sus habitantes viven en su propio mundo, distanciados de los problemas e intereses del resto de las demás provincias y naciones.<p>

Como conservadores empedernidos, la gente de Gaoling ha mantenido su estilo de vida casi intacto frente al pasar de los años. Oponiéndose radicalmente al cambio, el auge tecnológico de la nueva era no ha conseguido promoverse dentro de los límites de esta ciudad con éxito. La comunidad ha preservado sus tradiciones y costumbres feudales. En las afueras, los peones labran la tierra y al interior de la provincia resaltan las grandes mansiones rodeadas de exuberante naturaleza, una que el progreso no conseguirá echar abajo.

Un poblado netamente rural; con sus calles de adoquín, transitadas por carruajes tirados por caballos-avestruz; los niños que juegan en las aceras rodeados de gallinas cacareadoras; amplios jardines de orquídeas o rosas en cada casa de fachada antigua y los mismos rostros de siempre tomando el té, exactamente a las cuatro en punto. Gaoling era pues, una ciudad perdida en el tiempo, en el pasado.

¡Qué aburrición!

Al menos para alguien como Toph, que era de ideologías progresistas y que se regodeaba en las maravillas contemporáneas de una urbe extensamente desarrollada como Ciudad República; regresar a la vieja tierra que la vio nacer era lo mismo que retroceder treinta años. Nunca creyó en eso de "volver a sus raíces"; para ella era un concepto retrógrada, contraproducente. Ella, que toda su vida buscó escapar de su pasado, de su antigua vida.

Era necesario que se recordara constantemente por qué se obligó a realizar este viaje: por Lin y Suyin. En nombre del bienestar de sus hijas, Toph se había forzado a enfrentarse a su dichoso pasado, el cual salió a su encuentro incluso antes de arribar a Gaoling, el muy infeliz. Primero en Yu Dao con su escuela de metal control original; en aquel pequeño y ahora envejecido edificio en el que al poner ella una mano en la pared, aún podía sentir las vibraciones de sus históricas batallas por el Movimiento de la Restauración de la Armonía, junto a las reverberaciones de las voces de sus leales alumnos primerizos, entrenándose con entusiasmo bajo su dirección.

Posteriormente, tuvo ese reencuentro indeseado con Satoru en la carretera. Si existía alguien con quién esperaba nunca más tener que interactuar, ése era él. Y a Toph no le quedó más opción que revisitar su pasado juntos, admitir que sucedió, que sus vidas fueron una y que Lin era prueba de ello. A pesar de todo, Satoru continuó financiando la Academia de Metal Control, incluso luego de que Toph cortara nexos con él. Así que en realidad, su separación jamás fue total, ya que el hombre era demasiado generoso para su propio bien.

Y ahora que conocía la verdad, Satoru insistió efusivamente en que se le permitiera velar por Lin de alguna manera, la que fuera. Pero Toph sencillamente no veía cómo, pues ella ya se había encargado de dárselo todo a su pequeña por sus propios medios. Ésa sería una discusión que retomarían más adelante. Lo más probable, sin embargo, era que Toph acabara por distanciar a Satoru de Lin nuevamente. Eso, desde luego, ya estaba decidido mucho antes de que la niña naciera. Lin y Suyin no serían hijas de nadie más aparte de ella. Fin de la historia.

Sólo le restaba volver a encarar a sus padres para completar el dialelo de su pasado, situación que no tardaría en tomar lugar. Nunca lo revelaría, pero estar consciente de ello la aterraba. Era ese cosquilleo infernal que le subía desde el estómago al pecho y hasta la garganta; eso a lo que le llaman "mariposeo". Pocas veces había estado tan nerviosa y esperaba, por orgullo propio, que no se le notara. Pues no había estado en presencia de Poppy y Lao en décadas; los únicos dos seres humanos sobre la Tierra cuya opinión respecto a ella importaba y calaba hondo.

Su "¿qué dirán?" la acosaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el miedo al rechazo que ella ya había experimentado de primera mano; miedo al tono de voz decepcionado de su padre y a la indiferencia de su madre, miedo a que volvieran a darle la espalda. Miedo a que no aceptaran a sus nietas, a sus pequeñas cachorras que viajaban profundamente dormidas en la parte de atrás del vehículo, acurrucadas junto a la otra. Lin y Suyin merecían el cariño de sus abuelos; ojalá lo recibieran.

Sabía que estaba oscuro afuera por intervención de Sokka, quien al notarla aburrida tras seis horas de viaje en auto, tomó la iniciativa de comenzar a describirle el paisaje por el que transitaban. Quizá Toph estaba desesperadamente hastiada de ir encerrada o quizá se debió al cansancio que sentía, pero por alguna razón, escuchar la voz de Sokka hablando de valles y colinas salpicadas de ovejas-koala la entretuvo al punto de ayudarla a relajarse.

Imaginaba aquel panorama para no tener que pensar, preguntándose únicamente si lo que ella visualizaba en su mente era lo mismo que los demás veían con sus ojos sanos, o si habría alguna diferencia aparte de su entorno desprovisto de color. A veces, por instantes muy breves, fugaces en verdad, Toph se cuestionaba si se estaba perdiendo de mucho al no poder percibir el mundo como lo hacen los demás. Desafortunadamente, siempre le pareció que así era, aunque no tuviera dificultades para "ver".

«Mamá, ¿de qué color son tus sueños?» Recordó a Lin musitar una noche, años antes de que Suyin viniera al mundo.

«No sé. ¿De qué color son los tuyos?»

«¡De todos los colores del arcoíris, mamá!»

«¿Y qué es un arcoíris? Nunca nadie me habló de eso. No puedo sentirlo, olerlo o escucharlo. ¿Es que hay cosas que son sólo para verse? ¡Qué injusto!»

«¿Por qué tú no puedes ver el arcoíris, mamá?»

«"…"»

¿Cómo explicarle a una chiquilla de tres años lo que era estar ciega?

No obstante, Lin fue entendiéndolo poco a poco, porque era una niña lista. Comprendió también, sin necesidad de explicaciones, por qué otros niños tenían papá y ella no; así como comprendería de igual forma por qué le tomó doce años a su madre presentarla ante sus abuelos. Con suerte Lin no haría más preguntas difíciles de responder. Cuando preguntó a dónde se marchaba Satoru hace unas horas, se llevó la misma respuesta que con el arcoíris hace nueve años: un largo y denso silencio.

Para Lin, Satoru debía continuar siendo un extraño amistoso, un viejo allegado de su madre y eso solamente. No estaba en los planes de Toph revelarle que el hombre con quién había compartido una paleta de limón por el arrollo, era su padre. Aún cuando eso implicara que Lin podía enterarse por otra fuente y eventualmente se lo reprocharía de manera imperdonable por ocultárselo, igual o peor que lo hizo con su habilidad para hacer metal control.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —preguntó ella en voz alta, percatándose de que tenía la garganta terriblemente seca.

—No según las direcciones que me dio Satoru —Sokka la alzó a ver por un segundo, alegre—. Qué considerado de su parte enseñarnos este atajo a Gaoling, aunque tú le provocaras ese enorme chichón en la cabeza. ¿Cómo fue que se desmayó así?

—Le revelé que Lin era suya —respondió así sin más.

Por acto reflejo, Sokka pisó el freno a fondo. El auto se detuvo con un chillido brusco al tiempo que el concejal soltaba el volante para encarar a Toph, patidifuso y boquiabierto. La jefa de policía giró inmediatamente para posar una mano sobre el asiento trasero y comprobar que sus hijas no se hubieran caído o despertado por efecto del súbito frenazo. De milagro seguían dormidas las dos. Toph apretó los dientes y regresó su atención al concejal, furiosa.

—¡Te volviste loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? —le reclamó en susurros.

—¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? ¡Creí que nunca ibas a decirle tal cosa! ¡Ah, pero el tipo se aparece trece años después y es lo primero que le dices!

Toph tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no coger a Sokka del cuello y arrastrarlo fuera del auto. Le mortificaba claramente, porque a él le tomó años de súplicas conseguir que ella le diera un resignado "tal vez" al sospechar de Suyin. Y en cambio Satoru ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para que ella se lo confirmara sin dejar dudas. Para Sokka, eso era una demostración de favoritismo con todas sus letras.

—¡Ya no seas llorón! —exclamó con la vista fija hacia el frente, contrario a la dirección del rostro del guerrero—. Sólo lo hice por compasión. Satoru me da lástima, ¿de acuerdo? Yo lo hice sufrir, le rompí el corazón. Siempre fue su sueño ser padre, y ahora resulta que su esposa no puede darle hijos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —bajó el volumen de su voz para no despertar a las niñas—. Yo no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada cuando lo dejé. Lin es su hija; todos lo sabíamos excepto él. No sé por qué pensé que decírselo era la mejor idea. Ocultárselo me hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles; pero ahora él querrá acercarse a Lin…

—Por supuesto que Satoru querrá participar de su vida —reflexionó él, cabizbajo, ya que conocía mejor que nadie la posición en la que Toph había puesto al ingeniero—. Entonces… ¿piensas dejar que Lin lo sepa?

—No. Así como tampoco permití que Suyin supiera de ti —la sequedad en su garganta se le hacía más incómoda a cada momento. Tan sólo deseaba que pudieran olvidarse del tema y seguir adelante con su camino.

—Pero el caso de Lin es diferente al nuestro… —manifestó Sokka con un suspiro entristecido—. Puedes dejar que lo sepa, Toph. ¿Por qué no?

Diferente, ciertamente lo era. Todos sabían que Toph y Satoru se habían comprometido en matrimonio, incluidos Poppy y Lao Beifong. Fue una noticia maravillosa, recibida con algarabía entre sus amigos y familiares. Katara parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción y no sólo porque en aquel tiempo cargaba con su pequeño Tenzin en un vientre de ocho meses. Para el viejo Lao, saber que su hija se desposaría con el sobrino de su socio y compañero de negocios Loban, fue —irónicamente— el más grande orgullo. Y sólo le tomó a Toph cuarenta y ocho horas traerse aquella ilusión al suelo.

La noticia del fiasco de su boda corrió en boca y oídos de la mitad de la población mundial; una decepción más para los padres de Toph. Pero de su embarazo nunca se enteraron, al menos hasta que ella decidió comunicárselos años después. Sin embargo, nunca mencionó quién había sido el padre. Esa información solamente la conocieron Sokka, Aang y Katara. Y de revelársela a Lin y al mundo, no tendría nada de malo o extraño. Naturalmente, podría ser la hija de Satoru y nadie se lo criticaría. Pasaba hasta en las mejores familias que una pareja apunto de casarse se separara, y era común que la novia ya estuviese en cinta desde entonces.

Pero lo que era el caso de Suyin; esa historia debía quedarse oculta en las sombras. Seis años después nadie hubiese esperado volver a oír que Toph estaba embarazada. Y en esta ocasión, ni siquiera Aang o Katara tuvieron permitido saber quién había sido el padre. Toph siempre cambiaba la historia cada vez que le preguntaban para dejar bien en claro que no daría ni el más mínimo indicio: "Qué se yo, un marinero durante una misión en la Tribu Agua del Norte…"; "Algún caza recompensas en aquel bar de mala muerte en Omashu…" Y la peor y que menos gracia les hacía de todas: "No sé. Ni siquiera le vi la cara…"

Únicamente ella y Sokka sabían con detalle de ese desliz del que ambos fueron autores. Dos mejores amigos, sentimientos confusos, el apartamento vacío y la fuerte llovizna que azotaba aquella noche en la ventana. Sorprendente que ni siquiera hubo alcohol de por medio para culpar a la bebida de su influencia en ellos, fue puro deseo solamente. Un beso inocente en la oscuridad y todo se fue al traste. Increíble.

No tendrían nada de qué avergonzarse de no ser porque sus puestos los colocaban en posiciones escandalosas. Prácticamente eran celebridades en la ciudad y en el mundo, ¿así que quién no compraría el periódico con un titular en el que se anunciaba la aventura ilícita del cuñado del Avatar y postulante del Concejo con nada más y nada menos que la estimada Jefa de Policía Beifong?

Sus reputaciones, su credibilidad y su honor se hubiesen ido a la basura. Todo por lo que habían luchado, lo que habían construido juntos podía tornarse en polvo a causa de una sola noche de pasión culposa.

Por eso al despertar la mañana siguiente y percatarse de que Sokka ya no estaba a su lado entre las sábanas, que había huido igual que ella huyó de Satoru en un ataque de pánico tras considerar las consecuencias de sus actos; no le sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pero aún así no pudo hallar dentro de sí un pretexto para perdonarle el que no se haya quedado a compartir la culpa con ella. Por años tuvo esa espina de resentimiento contra él clavada en el pecho. Hasta que por fin, algunos meses atrás, fue capaz de aceptar las disculpas de Sokka. Y volvieron a ser los mismos amigos de siempre, el mismo remedo de pareja clandestino de antes.

Ante los ojos del mundo Sokka no podía ser el padre de Suyin. Y Toph se aseguró de que nadie lo supiera, ni Aang ni Katara, ni siquiera el mismo Sokka. Eso hasta que él empezó a tener sospechas y quiso responsabilizarse. Y ella se lo permitió, se lo permitió porque las niñas lo adoraban y porque en lo más profundo y recóndito de su ser, Toph mantenía aquel patético enamoramiento cursi de chiquilla de doce años hacia él. Algo que su relación con Satoru nunca pudo borrar.

—Es que no sería justo para Su que Lin tenga un padre y ella no —admitió al fin con voz gangosa y temblorosa.

—Toph…

Sokka pronunció su nombre lleno de compasión y ternura. Qué costosa les había salido esa travesura. Hubiera querido abrazarla, confortarla y ser el apoyo que necesitaba. Se inclinó para hacerlo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Sólo arranca el motor, Sokka. Terminemos con esto de una vez, demonios…

Tantos recuerdos, tantas idas a un pasado que hubiera preferido ignorar perezosa y cobardemente antes que enfrentarlo. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Todo este viaje le provocaba náuseas. Y no se sorprendería si acababa vomitando a la vera del camino en los próximos kilómetros que les faltaban por recorrer.

De nuevo, ¿por qué se hacía esto a sí misma?

Por amor a las cachorras Beifong que trajo al mundo sin su consentimiento.

Bien que se lo tenía merecido.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Pero quién pide venir al mundo?<p>

Hace cuarenta y tres años, en la residencia de la familia más rica del pueblo —los Beifong— Lao vio a su esposa alumbrar a una frágil criatura pálida y diminuta. No permaneció con ella en la habitación porque quedó horrorizado al escuchar el diagnóstico del médico en jefe más respetable que el dinero podía pagar. "Su hija nació ciega, señor." Ciega, ¿por qué ciega? No podía ser. Tomó al médico por los hombros y lo sacudió con desesperación, inundándolo de preguntas. ¿Acaso no había procurado que sus cocineros prepararan sólo los alimentos más saludables para su esposa durante el embarazo? ¿Acaso no había pagado para que un equipo de especialistas y expertos vinieran a revisar su condición cada mes? ¿Qué clase de incompetentes habían asistido el parto? ¿Qué salió mal?

—¿Mal? Nada ha salido mal, tesoro —le dijo Poppy, tras haberlo hecho llamar para que conociera a su hija.

—¡P-pero es que…! ¡Éste defecto no…! —trastabilló él, todavía perdido en su estrés.

Su esposa estaba serena, acunando en sus brazos a la recién nacida. La noticia no la inquietó. A nadie le reclamaba el que su pequeña hubiese nacido ciega. Todo lo contrario, estaba agradecida. Porque no habían habido complicaciones durante el parto, porque ambas se encontraban bien. La niña no era ningún fenómeno, ni estaba enferma. Para su madre, no había de qué alarmarse. Éste continuaba siendo el momento más especial y feliz de su vida.

—Escúchala llorar; su llanto es fuerte —señaló Poppy, consiguiendo que su marido se inclinara hacia la cama en la que reposaba y fijara sus ojos por primera vez en la pequeña de finos cabellos lacios y negros—. Es saludable y hermosa. Nuestra hijita es perfecta, sin importar cualquier "defecto" del que hables. Salúdala Lao, no le hagas pensar que no la quieres…

Se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de su esposa y tragó nervioso. Observó a la pequeña que lloraba sin parar en los brazos de Poppy. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en lo que en verdad era importante. Ésa dulce niñita era su hija, fuerte y sana a pesar de su ceguera, y no había nada de malo con ella. Nada qué reclamar. Contempló sus ojitos entrecerrados, apreció el verde suave y desteñido de sus iris nubladas. Sintió que aquella era la mirada más bella que hubiese conocido en su vida; la mirada de su hija, vaga e inocente, ida en la distancia. Una mirada que aprendió a amar desde ese instante.

Cogió una de sus manitas en la suya y la acarició. Conforme Lao fue calmándose, también lo hizo la niña. Y él sonrió ante esto. Su esposa tenía razón, era perfecta sin importar los defectos que pudiese tener. Defectos físicos que no la hacían valer menos. Se juró que siempre la cuidaría, siempre la protegería. Porque era su hija, su adorada Toph.

—Qué bueno es tenerte con nosotros —la saludó finalmente—. Pequeña Toph…

"_Qué bueno es tenerte con nosotros..."_

Así quería recibirla el día de hoy. Justo como la primera vez, recordándose que su hija no tenía defectos. Que era perfecta para él y su esposa tal y cómo era. Fue su culpa haberla alejado de su hogar; lo reconocía y lo aceptaba. Ahora la esperaban impacientes con los brazos abiertos, dispuestos a enmendar su relación con ella. Tenerla devuelta en casa era un milagro, y quizás lo más precioso y maravilloso de todo, sería que al fin podrían darle la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de su familia.

En cualquier momento, su hija y sus nietas cruzarían el umbral de la puerta.

Le regaló una mirada a su esposa, rebosante de emoción desde su sitial al lado de ella. Poppy le extendió una mano temblorosa, no por su vejez, sino por la alegre ansiedad que la invadía. Él la apretó asintiendo suavemente y ambos volvieron a posar sus ojos en las grandes puertas del salón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se deslizaran y aparecieran tras ellas las figuras de sus tres pequeñas. Al fin acabarían treinta años de espera.

—Ya ha anochecido —señaló Poppy, esbozando una fina sonrisa en sus labios pintados—. No deben tardar.

—Estaremos juntos de nuevo, como antes —sollozó el viejo Lao.

Su esposa lo abrazó para consolarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Lin nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande y lujoso. Tras cruzar el portón de la entrada, un par de gigantescas puertas de madera sobre las que relucía a grandes rasgos el símbolo del jabalí volador grabado en oro, se percató de la inmensidad del terreno que ocupaba el hogar de sus abuelos. Su madre usaba siempre la palabra "casa" para describir aquel lugar, cuando el término correcto era en realidad "mansión". Con razón Lin se lo había imaginado tan distinto. El sitio no distaba de ser un palacio; los jardines podados con pulcritud, las estatuas de mármol en los senderos, el lago, la magnífica fuente en el patio central…<p>

Al bajar del auto fueron recibidos por una pareja de guardias fuertemente uniformados que los custodiaron a lo largo de su recorrido por el jardín principal y al ingresar por fin en la mansión. La niña vio su impacto reflejado en el rostro estupefacto de Suyin. Era un lugar tan impresionante que quitaba el aliento, como si se hubiesen metido dentro de una de las pinturas del Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se que aparecían en los libros de historia. ¡Y eso que sólo era el vestíbulo!

¿Acaso su mamá era una especie de princesa y nunca se los había dicho?

Entonces Lin reparó en lo poco adecuadas que eran sus vestimentas para estar ahí. Es decir, no eran ropas desgarbadas ni nada, pero no eran tan finas; no concordaban con la pomposidad de su entorno. Preocupada, la niña comenzó a alisar obsesivamente las arrugas de su blusa mientras Suyin la observaba con extrañeza.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó por lo bajo.

—Algo que tú también deberías molestarte en hacer.

—Pero Lin, mira a mamá —recalcó Suyin—. No parece importarle cómo luzcamos. ¿Ves? No se ha cambiado su ropa casual desde que llegamos.

Lin contempló fijo a su madre. Cierto, su manera de vestir era la última de sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no se le notaba relajada como de costumbre. Toph estaba eriza; en su rostro serio se percibía una tensión descomunal. ¿Sería ésta una de las escasas veces en las que la había pillado actuando con nerviosismo? Porque no era agradable ni reconfortante ver a su madre, la mujer más sólida y confiada de todas, en ese estado de inquietud, al borde del histerismo. Y la niña que no sabía ni cómo imaginarse a sus abuelos, estaba recibiendo la peor impresión de ellos, basándose en las reacciones de Toph.

Lin tragó saliva. ¿Es que eran tan severos y aterradores acaso?

Uno de los sirvientes de la mansión se apareció por el pasillo y haciendo una corta reverencia dijo:

—El señor y la señora Beifong los recibirán ahora.

A Toph se le fue el poco color que iluminaba sus mejillas. Respiró profundo y se volteó hacia sus hijas.

—Bien, escuchen —propuso—. Creo que lo mejor será que esperen aquí mientras Sokka y yo rompemos el hielo, ¿eh? Las haremos llamar cuando sea "seguro" entrar.

Sokka enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Toph, ¿en serio? Es sólo una visita a tus padres, no una operación antibombas.

—¡Y quién dice que no es lo mismo! —se defendió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Él volcó los ojos con aire resignado al tiempo que le tendía una mano a la tensa mujer.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi mano, Toph. Dame la tuya.

—¡No necesito que me lleves de la mano!

—Si, pero estás temblando como un conejillo asustado —rió Sokka, divertido—. Anda, toma mi mano. No está sudorosa ni nada, Toph. Quiero ayudarte a pasar por esto, vamos.

Ella hizo lo dicho sin más protestas. No podía creerlo, pero Sokka tenía razón; estaba temblando. Y ya no sabía si se debía a que había desarrollado un terror profundo hacia la idea de volver a ser rechazada por sus padres o si era por la presión aplastante de encontrarse en su antiguo hogar; la cuna de sus inseguridades, recuerdos amargos y largas tardes transcurridas en soledad.

Al atravesar el pasillo reconoció cada habitación, percibió aquella ventana por la que solía asomarse en un intento por sentir la brisa del mundo exterior. Aquella ventana delante de la cual solía pararse por horas, escuchando las voces de otros niños jugando en la distancia, preguntándose qué se sentiría ser libre como ellos, qué se sentiría tener amigos y ser normal… ¡Por los espíritus! La presencia de su infancia pasada era tan fuerte que al pasar frente a esa misma ventana, le pareció percibir a la Toph de apenas diez años estancada todavía ahí, observando el exterior sin poderlo ver.

Le provocó tal impresión que trituró los dedos de Sokka entre los suyos.

Él no se quejó.

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del salón de pláticas de sus padres. El guardia que los acompañaba se adelantó para anunciarlos ante los dueños de la mansión. Al sentirlo regresar, Toph se percató de la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano de Sokka, y de cómo le temblaban las rodillas. Solamente sus padres podían desestabilizarla así. Su opinión le importaba, necesitaba saber que valía algo para ellos, que aún podía enorgullecerlos; ser su hija y sólo eso.

¿La amarían como antes?

Estaba paralizada, divagando en estos pensamientos. Ignoró que las puertas ya habían sido abiertas. Ignoró que Sokka tuvo que guiarla al dar sus primeros pasos hacia dentro, hacia la presencia de sus padres. Ya podía sentirlos a ambos; el latido acelerado de sus corazones compitiendo con el suyo. Ahí estaban, sentados de piernas cruzadas en sus elegantes sitiales: Poppy y Lao Beifong, mamá y papá.

Qué horror. Ni siquiera pudo asumir su fachada de jefa de policía para enfrentarlos apropiadamente y abrir la boca y saludarlos educadamente con una reverencia como siempre se esperó de ella. Se quedó ahí parada como una perfecta imbécil. No sólo ciega sino también sordomuda. Porque ya no fue capaz de percibir nada más a partir de ese momento. ¿Era real?

La voz de su padre fue la única cosa capaz de sacarla de ese estupor en el que había caído.

—¡Hija mía! —exclamó, efusivo, sorprendido, agradecido.

Y entonces los sintió a ambos venírsele encima. Su padre y su madre abandonaron sus sitiales para rodearla con sus brazos, para fundirse con ella en un abrazo que jamás se hubiera esperado. Toph permaneció ida en su asombro, todavía sin poderse mover. Y se quedó rígida ante el tacto cariñoso de su madre besándole la mejilla y las lágrimas de su padre empapándole el cuello de la blusa. Sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse sin su permiso. Por fin pudo entregarse a su abrazo y envolverlos a ambos con sus brazos.

—Mamá… Papá… —dijo con voz de niña tímida—. Los he extrañado tanto…

—Y nosotros a ti —suspiró su madre, que se separó de ella brevemente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y estudiarla con detenimiento. No le importaron los molestos mechones que solía peinar fuera de la frente de su hija. Tan sólo deslizó cariñosamente el dorso de su mano por su mojada mejilla antes de volver a estrecharla contra su pecho—. Cómo has crecido, hija, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer.

No supo qué responder a eso.

—Ni te imaginas, hija —le aseguró Lao, tomándola de las manos—. Qué bueno es tenerte entre nosotros… finalmente… —aprovechó que Poppy le regaló la oportunidad de ser él quién la abrazara esta vez—. Bienvenida a casa, Toph, hija mía.

—Si soy tu hija, ¿cierto? —musitó insegura—. ¿No vas a negarme nunca más, papá?

—Nunca más volveré a cometer semejante estupidez. Y nunca me perdonaré haberte hecho sufrir en aquella ocasión. Debes saber que estamos orgullosos de ti, y de todos tus logros. Pero más que nada; estamos felices de que seas tú misma, que seas quién tú has elegido ser. Porque no hay nada más importante que verte realizarte, verte alegre, verte sonreír.

—Te amo, papá —consiguió admitir ella, con una sonrisa sincera.

—Y yo a ti, jamás te atrevas a dudarlo.

Odiaba interrumpirles, pero al vislumbrar las miradas curiosas de Lin y Suyin, asomando sus naricillas por el borde de la puerta, a Sokka no le quedó más remedio que aclararse la garganta para atraer la atención de los Beifong hacia ellas. Poppy se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando en vano una exclamación enternecida. Toph se separó de su padre y se hizo a un lado para que él también pudiera verlas. Como las niñas no reaccionaban, Toph les lanzó un silbido para que entraran. Gesto que sorprendió a sus padres, pero pronto lo olvidaron.

Lin y Suyin avanzaron precavidas, tímidas. Con Lin al frente y Su sujetándola de los hombros para sentirse más segura. Se fijaron en la pareja de ancianos que no dejaban de observarlas como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo. El abuelo era alto y delgado, con largos bigotes blancos como los de un dragón —en la imaginación de Suyin— mientras que Lin destacó la expresión apacible de su semblante. Daba la impresión de que era un hombre tranquilo y paciente.

La abuela debió haber sido una de las damas más bellas de su tiempo cuando era joven; y lo seguía siendo. Los serenos ojos rasgados, el rostro de facciones finas y delicadas. Llevaba flores que adornaban su espesa cabellera gris, las joyas que portaba la hacían parecer una reina; esas de los cuentos que leían en la escuela. Y su sonrisa era dulce y cautivadora. Al verlos así, Lin y Suyin descubrieron que sus abuelos no eran las personas aterradoras que se habían imaginado.

Al contrario, eran una parte de su familia que nunca habían soñado con tener.

—Míralas, tesoro —pronunció Poppy, acercándose más a ellas—. Son preciosas.

—Son más que eso, querida —asintió su marido, alzando a Suyin en vilo para verla mejor—. Son nuestras nietas.

Suyin se encogió un poco en sí misma al sentirse observada y optó por esconder el rostro en el pecho de su abuelo. Él se rió suavemente y entonces la atención pasó a Lin, a quien su abuela había tomado por los hombros. Poppy estaba fascinada con ella y no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratara.

—Esta niña heredó todos los rasgos de nuestra familia, Lao. ¡Es una Beifong de pies a cabeza!

—Sí, se parece mucho a ti, querida —se carcajeó él—. Dinos tu nombre y tu edad pequeña, anda sin miedo.

—Yo me llamo Lin, y tengo doce años —inclinó la cabeza—. Mucho gusto.

—Válgame el cielo, ¡qué nombre divino! —su abuela dirigió la mirada a los brazos de su esposo, en donde se ocultaba Suyin—. Sólo faltas tú, mi niña.

Suyin asomó los ojillos lentamente y al notar que su hermana le comunicaba con gestos que todo estaba bien, tomó aire y dijo:

—Soy Su… pero me dicen Suyin. ¡No, esperen! Al revés —se percató de cómo su hermana se burlaba de ella discretamente y con cara de puchero le sacó la lengua antes de proseguir—. Tengo seis años ¡_y medio_! ¡Ya no soy una niñita y puedo cuidarme sola!

A Toph le preocupó que sus padres fueran a protestar por la conducta irreverente de Suyin, acercándose con cierto nerviosismo a Sokka, quien se sobresaltó al sentirla aferrándose de su brazo, como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía insegura en el agua o en el aire durante sus viajes con el equipo Avatar. Afortunadamente, Poppy y Lao se tomaron esto con bastante ligereza.

—¡Vaya, tiene más carácter del que deja ver! —se carcajeó el anciano, colocando a su nieta nuevamente en el suelo—. Pero esto… Es muy diferente a su hermana, ¿eh? No hay muchos atributos Beifong que pueda reconocer en ella.

—Calla, Lao —se manifestó su esposa—. ¿Qué no ves que sacó sus bonitos rasgos de su padre? Claro, también me resulta peculiar que Lin no se parezca tanto a él. ¿Pero quiénes somos para cuestionar a la naturaleza?

Ahora era el turno de Sokka para ponerse tenso. Los ojos de Poppy y Lao estaban fijos en él y Toph que continuaba apoyada en su brazo. Casi olvidaba que se suponía que debía hacerse pasar por el yerno de ambos. ¿Cómo hacía Toph para meterlo siempre en estos embrollos?

—Temo que aún no nos han presentado correctamente, buen hombre —comentó Lao, dirigiéndose a él con un rostro completamente distinto al que usó con sus nietas; era severo e incluso tan intimidante como el de su hija al enfadarse—. Dígame, ¿qué le hace pensar que es merecedor de la mano de mi hija? Siendo que ya la reclamó sin mi consentimiento ni mi bendición.

—Eh… Pues…

Toda su experiencia de orador se esfumó en un segundo junto con su elocuencia y capacidad para hablar. Sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser Lao Beifong con su hija y no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo si se enteraba del verdadero trasfondo de su relación con ella. Seguro que lo mandaría a la horca, lo mataría ahí mismo. Bastó con esa pregunta para desbaratar al guerrero y Toph no tardó en percatarse de ello.

—Di algo, Sokka, lo que sea —le suplicó entre dientes, a un volumen que sólo él podía oír—. ¡No lo arruines ahora!

—Bueno, su hija y yo… nosotros… —vaciló.

¡Espíritus! Por primera vez en su vida, no podía ingeniar nada qué decir. Pero no podía fallarle a Toph ni a las niñas. Tenía que armarse de valor, inventar algo que sonara adecuado, refinado y honorable. Y nada se le venía a la mente. Comenzó a sudarle la frente al tiempo que rogaba por una interrupción de algún tipo o un milagro, ¡cualquier cosa!

—¡Hey! —se escuchó la voz de Suyin.

La niña tiraba del traje de su abuelo para que le dirigiera la mirada y él captó el mensaje en un instante, volteando a verla con curiosidad.

—Oiga, ¿puedo llamarlo abuelo?

—Pero por supuesto, mi niña, ¡es lo que soy!

—Abuelo, —dijo entonces a modo de pregunta—. ¿Sabías que tus bigotes parecen de dragón?

Todos en la habitación quedaron sumidos en un silencio total, cual estatuas.

Lao Beifong contempló a su nieta confundido, con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de que éste estallara en carcajadas, segundos después.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, especialmente Toph y Sokka. Ella agarró al concejal por el cuello de la camisa para hacer que se inclinara y poder susurrarle en el oído cuando nadie más veía.

—Oye, Ronquidos. Has sido un gran apoyo para mí durante este viaje. En serio, amigo, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. Te juro que hasta creo que podría besarte, pero… Cómo casi lo hechas todo a perder… ¡Ya ni te hagas ilusiones!

Y lo soltó de un empujón.

—Espera, ¿qué? —pero ella ya no quiso volver a dirigirle la palabra—. ¡Toph eso no se vale!

Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

_**»Continuará...**_


	19. Solidificación

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**De Visita en Gaoling, V parte**

"_**Solidificación: **__Proceso de endurecimiento de un metal"_

* * *

><p>Se celebró un gran banquete en honor a la llegada de Toph, Sokka y sus hijas. La señora Beifong había, para tan especial ocasión, sacado sus mejores fuentes de plata, sus cuencos y aguamaniles más elegantes, las mejores cucharas y cuchillos, las mejores mantelerías; todo relucía a la perfección. Para el deleite del concejal de la Tribu Agua, un desfile de sirvientes colocaron ante él una variedad impresionante de platillos exquisitos sólo de oler y mirar. Ya se le hacía agua la boca y no podía esperar para trinchar su primer bocado de carne sin importarle realmente de qué animal fuera. Eso sí, concentrándose en no perder los estribos para no quedar en ridículo frente sus "suegros".<p>

Tanto él como Toph acordaron, antes de llegar, hacer uso de buenos modales en la mesa, como era su costumbre en los eventos de gala a los que el Concejo les obligaba a asistir. Ambos podían ser tan distinguidos en sociedad como despreocupados por la etiqueta en privacidad. Lin y Suyin también estaban conscientes de cuál debía ser su comportamiento frente a sus abuelos, aunque para ellas resultaba un tanto complicado comer en silencio y sin discutir entre sí.

A pesar de que el ambiente en la mesa fue tenso en un principio, el interés de Poppy Beifong por los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de su hija aligeraron aquel humor de largos silencios incómodos imperando entre ellos. Toph narró su experiencia como jefa de policía en Ciudad República, con atisbos de inseguridad al comenzar, mas conforme la cena fue avanzando, más se le soltó la lengua. Sus padres demostraron suficiente aceptación ante el hecho de que Toph arriesgaba su vida todos los días en las calles, aunque algunas veces dejaban entrever dejos de paranoia en sus rostros.

Con un roce en la rodilla por debajo de la mesa, Sokka le hacía notar a Toph que estaba excediéndose en detalles grotescos o violentos que perturbaban la aparente tranquilidad de sus padres al respecto. Así, ella corregía el curso y optaba por contarles sobre sus logros diplomáticos, pese a que no eran realmente su área de especialidad. Eventualmente, la atención se centró en Sokka. Y Lao expresó gran interés en la labor de éste como miembro del Concejo, ya que, debido a la incomunicación que Gaoling mantenía con el resto del reino, su conocimiento del sistema político en la República Unida era mínimo y por lo tanto de gran interés para el viejo empresario. Al fin, algo de lo que Sokka podía hablar abiertamente sin sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Para Lin y Suyin, la velada pasó de aburrida a tediosa a partir de ese momento. Las conversaciones monótonas de los adultos las obligaron a buscar con qué distraerse, causando que su madre (muy contrario a su personalidad habitual, y esto seguramente se debía a la presencia de sus abuelos) les llamara la atención en repetidas ocasiones: "¡Codos fuera de la mesa!"; "¡Siéntense con la espalda recta!"; "¡Nada de hacer esgrima con los cubiertos!"; "¡No jueguen con la comida!"; "¡Bostecen en la mesa una vez más y ya verán cómo les va!"

Pero al fin y al cabo valió la pena tanto fastidio soporífero. Luego de que se sirvió el postre, Lao y Poppy anunciaron que tenían una sorpresa preparada para sus nietas. Pues, es bien sabido que los abuelos son quiénes otorgan los mejores obsequios de cumpleaños en la familia (más aún si se trata de una de las más ricas del reino), y debido a que ellos se habían perdido todos los aniversarios del natalicio de las niñas, no escatimaron en compensárselos del mejor modo que se les pudo ocurrir. Sumaron las edades cumplidas por las hermanas e hicieron que un par de sirvientes develaran una habitación repleta de regalos; en total dieciocho obsequios para cada una.

Lin y Suyin literalmente se babearon al encontrarse frente a una gigantesca pila de coloridos juguetes, prendas, libros, golosinas, muñecos de peluche… ¡El paraíso ante sus ojos! Con el permiso de los adultos, se sumieron en la extravagante selección de dulces y confites servidos en pequeñas copas de porcelana. Gozaron entre confituras de frutas, barquillos azucarados, mazapanes, gelatina y helados. Y luego de picarse los dientes, procedieron a repartirse los muñecos y juguetes como si de un botín pirata se tratara.

Para las niñas, aquello era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Diantre —comentó Toph por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni a mí me consentían así.

Sokka, Poppy y Lao se echaron a reír.

A Suyin lo que más le llamó la atención fueron unas tarjetas coleccionables que encontró dentro de los empaques de unos chocolates. En cada paquete venían tres tarjetas, cada una con la imagen de un maestro tierra luchador famoso, y bajo ésta; características como peso, altura, velocidad, ataque, defensa; y por supuesto su apodo de lucha. La caja de los chocolates describía las instrucciones de cómo usar las tarjetas en un juego que se moría por probar, así que decidió interrumpir a Lin para retarla.

—¡Apuesto a que me salieron mejores cartas que las tuyas!

—¿De qué hablas? —replicó Lin, que estaba más concentrada en comer el chocolate que en hurgar dentro de la caja.

—¡Las cartas que vienen con los chocolates! —chilló rodando los ojos—. ¡Juguemos una partida, anda! ¿O es que tienes miedo?

Lin entrecerró los ojos, impávida.

—No sabes ni de qué se trata el juego, ¿cierto?

Adivinó. Porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de Suyin por comprender lo que decían las instrucciones de la caja, las palabras se le hacían todavía muy complicadas y avanzadas para su edad.

—¡Es que son palabras grandes para mí, Lin!

—Eso te pasa por no poner atención en la escuela, apuesto a que ni te sabes la segunda mitad del abecedario —reparó en la mirada suplicante de Su y se dio por vencida—. Bueno ya, pásame la caja y te lo explicaré.

El juego era relativamente simple. Cada jugador escogía una tarjeta de luchador para apostar y otra para batallar. Se elegía una categoría al azar (velocidad, fuerza, destreza, defensa, etc.) y cada uno presentaba su carta de batalla. Luego cada jugador arrojaba un dado y el número que sacaba se utilizaba para multiplicar los puntos de su tarjeta seleccionada. La carta de luchador con más puntos en determinada categoría gana y el jugador vencedor se queda con la carta apostada por su oponente.

—¡Juguemos, Lin! ¡Juguemos!

—No creo que sea buena idea; no quiero que te pongas a llorar cuando pierdas.

Suyin se paró de puntillas para apretar su nariz contra la de su hermana, determinada a hacerla tragarse sus palabras.

—No. Voy. A. Perder.

—Apenas y puedes leer una caja de chocolates…

—¡Ya lo verás, engreída!

Suyin cogió sus tres tarjetas y se dispuso a analizarlas mientras que Lin inspeccionó su caja de chocolates para ver qué clase de luchadores le habían tocado. Esparció el manojo de tres cartas frente a su rostro y esbozó una sonrisa confiada. Por su lado, Suyin deslizó fuera la tarjeta que iba a apostar y Lin la siguió.

—Elige categoría, Su —propuso Lin, juntando sus cejas con seguridad.

—¡Cómo quieras! ¡Yo escojo velocidad!

—¿Segura? —se burló Lin.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya verás lo que te espera!

Suyin colocó su carta de batalla; "El Gecko", el luchador trepador enmascarado con 300 puntos de velocidad. Lin se encogió de hombros y lanzó su tarjeta como si nada.

—Bumi "el Genio Loco" Rey de Omashu, velocidad 200.

—¡Ja! ¡Ese anciano es más lento que mi luchador! —repuso Suyin.

—Júzgale por su apariencia cuanto quieras, hermana, porque esta tarjeta tiene una habilidad especial. ¡"Apertura a las posibilidades" que incrementa todos sus puntos al doble! Ahora mi carta tiene 400 puntos de velocidad, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?

—¡No importa, aún falta arrojar el dado!

Así lo hicieron. Suyin sacó un dos mientras que Lin obtuvo un cuatro, lo que es decir, la carta de Su perdió con 600 puntos frente a la velocidad de 1600 del luchador de su hermana mayor. Y como era de esperarse, Lin no tardó en reclamar la carta que su hermana había apostado.

—¡No! —lloriqueó—. ¡"La Piedra" era mi mejor luchador!

Lin arrugó la frente.

—Si era tu mejor carta, ¿entonces por qué la apostaste, tonta?

Suyin cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar.

—Mira, —suspiró Lin— a mí la verdad no me gustan estos juegos; solamente quería probarte que tus tácticas son tan malas, que ni con trampas podrías ganar —le extendió su manojo de cuatro cartas—. Ten. Te las regalo todas si dejas de hacer berrinche.

La pequeña las recibió agradecida, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su blusa en el proceso. Las palabras de Lin zumbaban en su mente como avispas enardecidas: "Tus tácticas son tan malas, que ni con _trampas_ podrías ganar…" ¿Qué no? Le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba. Quizá sus estrategias eran pobres, pero el ingenio era su más grande fortaleza y sin duda hallaría el modo de derrotar a cualquiera en ese juego, eventualmente.

Resolvió guardarse las tarjetas en el bolsillo para regresar su atención al resto de sus obsequios. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera posar su mano en una preciosa caja metálica de lápices para colorear, la figura de su madre se puso en medio y la alzó en brazos.

—Suficiente aspaviento por hoy, niñas —dijo Toph al tiempo que se giraba hacia Lin—. Es muy tarde ya, y necesitarán todas sus energías para nuestro entrenamiento de mañana.

—¡Pero mamá! —se quejaron perezosamente ambas niñas.

—Cierto, querida —intervino Poppy—. Recién llegaron, ¿y ya planeas llevártelas a otra parte todo el día? Deberías dejarlas reposar un tiempo aquí en la residencia para que estrenen sus juguetes.

—Mamá, ¡no hay tiempo para eso! —le reprochó Toph—. Sólo contamos con dos semanas antes de que Sokka y yo tengamos que regresar a servicio en Ciudad República. Además, estas niñas saben lo que les conviene, ¡y eso es entrenarse!

Colocó a Suyin nuevamente en el suelo para que siguiera a su hermana hasta la habitación que un sirviente les había asignado para dormir. Ambas niñas se aproximaron a sus abuelos para darles las buenas noches. Poppy y Lao les dieron un beso en la frente cada uno. Y luego se dirigieron alegremente al lado de Sokka y Toph. Su madre las despeinó cariñosamente mientras que el guerrero de la Tribu Agua se acuclilló para despedirlas a ambas.

—Y no olviden cepillarse los dientes; después de haberse comido todos esos confites, no queremos que se les caigan. ¿Eh, niñas?

Lin y Suyin asintieron animadamente antes de abrazarlo entre las dos. Él les regresó el gesto con una sonrisa y las niñas abandonaron la estancia. Al ponerse de pie, Sokka se percató de que Poppy lo estaba observando con una mirada enternecida.

—¡Pero que padre tan dulce! —dijo.

Y Sokka se ruborizó más de la cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Parte de fingir que eran marido y mujer, significaba que se les había preparado una habitación con una sola cama. Y la verdad era que Sokka y Toph, fueran lo que fueran, se sentían demasiado a gusto con el otro como para que el detalle de dormir juntos les incomodara. En realidad, para ellos era bastante natural, aunque a Sokka le resultaba casi extraño volver a descansar al lado de Toph después de tantos años. Se le quedó viendo desde su lado del colchón. Ella le daba la espalda, durmiendo de lado con las piernas recogidas. En la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguir sus largos mechones de cabello negro esparcidos sobre las mullidas almohadas. Le agradaba verla así, con el pelo suelto.<p>

No pudo evitar compadecerse de ella. Desde el inicio del viaje no había hecho otra cosa más que lidiar con profundos problemas emocionales. Y conociendo a Toph, sabía que cuando de emociones y sentimientos se trataba, ella quedaba en desventaja. Había tenido que lidiar con Lin y su complicación para el metal control, luego tuvo ese reencuentro agridulce con Satoru; a quién le dio la noticia de que Lin era su hija; un tema que tendría que abordar nuevamente en el futuro. Y para rematar, volver a encarar a sus padres debió haber drenado por completo su energía.

Se le notaba que estaba exhausta, aún dormida. Como antes, Sokka sintió la necesidad de acercársele; de abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella; que podía apoyarse en él siempre que lo necesitara. Se movió hacia ella y lentamente le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, deslizando suavemente la palma de la mano por su vientre. Para su sorpresa, Toph reaccionó.

—Esa mano… —le reprochó todavía somnolienta—. Quítala…

—Sólo quiero abrazarte, ¿qué tiene de malo? Me hiciste venir en este viaje para que pretendiera ser tu esposo y eso hago —se rió—. Necesito hacer algo para creérmelo, así mi actuación será perfecta frente a tus padres. ¿No?

Toph se volteó para quedar de frente a él, esbozando una mueca malhumorada.

—Claro, genio. ¡Al igual que casi lo arruinas hace unas horas! Vaya actuación, eh… —apoyó la mejilla en sus nudillos—. No creas que no sé lo que haces. ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes romántico?

—No estoy intentando nada, Toph —se defendió Sokka, hastiado—. Ya te dije que sólo quería abrazarte.

—Ajá… Eso mismo le dijo Pies Ligeros a tu hermana y ahora estás lleno de sobrinos, ¿o me equivoco? ¡Sé muy bien lo libidinoso que eres!

—¡Toph!

No sabía si su comportamiento esquivo lo hacía detestarla o quererla más. ¿Acaso Toph creía que no la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo necesitaba ser abrazada? Su comportamiento sería evasivo e intransigente, pero no se debía confiar solamente en eso para saber qué es lo que ella quería en realidad. En ocasiones, no era sólo cuestión de tomar la iniciativa sino de también forzarle el cariño o de lo contrario, Toph nunca lo recibiría. Ella podía abandonarse demasiado en ese sentido. A fin de cuentas, no era una mujer insensible, solamente era tosca para expresarse.

Sokka volvió a acercársele y se apoyó sobre ella.

—Sabes, igual voy a abrazarte.

—¿Sí? ¿Crees que te va a ser muy sencillo? Pues ni lo pienses porque te voy a asesinar.

—Está bien, no te abrazaré. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso, tú me abrazas a mí? Esto es el equipo Avatar, ¡los abrazos son de rigor! No la has tenido fácil estos días, sé que lo necesitas —se echó de espaldas a su lado, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Además, yo si quiero que me abraces…

—¿Y si lo hago cerrarás la boca y me dejarás dormir?

—Sip.

Ella se le arrimó despacio; tiesa y perezosamente, como quien no quiere hacer las cosas. La sintió colocar la cabeza en el espacio bajo su cuello, pasando el brazo sobre su pecho para aferrarse de su hombro izquierdo. Y se quedó ahí sin hacer ni decir nada más. Toph tenía las manos frías y no era por acción del clima, sino por otra secuela que traía el estar en un constante estado de estrés. Necesitaba relajarse y él la ayudaría a hacerlo.

—¿A eso le llamas abrazo?

—No abuses, Capitán Bumerán —bostezó—. Si no estuviera tan cansada, hace rato te hubiera bajado de la cama a golpes.

Decidió acurrucarla sin su permiso, porque de otra forma no conseguiría consentirla como quería. Ella podía ser terca pero él lo era más. Envolvió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos para poder cobijarla y apretar esas manos tan frías entre las suyas. Sorprendente cómo todavía encajaban sus cuerpos uno con el otro; tantos años después Toph aún tenía la forma ideal, las medidas correctas. Y se ajustaba a él tan perfectamente que casi no podía creerlo. Como si ella perteneciera ahí, entre sus brazos, siempre.

—Así es cómo abrazas a las personas, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado —la molestó Sokka.

—Es demasiada cercanía —musitó Toph, suspirando—. ¿Por qué te estoy permitiendo hacer esto?

—Porque lo necesitas y lo sabes.

—No… Es una mala idea —replicó ella, descansando la barbilla sobre el pecho desnudo de su amigo.

—Pero te gusta, ¿no? Ya te siento más calmada.

Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, a peinar con cuidado cada sedoso mechón detrás de sus orejas, de modo de que nada estorbara a sus mejillas pálidas, o su nariz, tan chica y fina. Era una lástima que Toph nunca llegaría a ver lo hermosa que era. Así como lo había sido siempre, sin necesidad de maquillajes o tratamientos de belleza. Los mimos del guerrero surtieron su efecto en breve y Toph fue adormeciéndose poco a poco, tanto más tranquila, más relajada y segura. Vaya, la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos sí era humana después de todo. Y así, tan expuesta y vulnerable, hasta daba la impresión de que era frágil, como si fuese una niñita todavía.

Ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando Sokka cayó en la cuenta de que sus caricias habían pasado de su cabello a su rostro. Ahora rozaba los labios entreabiertos de su amiga con la punta de sus dedos; eran tan suaves y tibios todavía, igual que antaño, cuando eran algo más jóvenes que hoy. La forma adorable de su boca lo tentó y ya no pudo detenerse, aunque su deseo nunca fue el de intentarlo. El corazón del concejal se aceleró a medida que se acercaba a ella y al fin, la besó con ternura, y con tanta ligereza que le fue imposible determinar si en realidad sus labios se habían tocado en absoluto.

Pero Toph lo sintió. Y se percató de lo que ocurría tan rápido que no pasaron ni dos segundos para cuando se hubo deslizado lejos del alcance de Sokka, que se quedó perplejo ante lo sucedido.

—Te dije que era mala idea —murmuró, haciéndose más hacia el otro lado—. Bájate de mi cama, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué?

No iba a obligarlo a dormir en el suelo, ¿o si?

Un almohadazo en la cara fue su respuesta. Al parecer, Toph hablaba en serio. Así, resignado y sin deseos de reclamar, Sokka acabó acurrucándose con una manta entre su equipaje y la almohada que Toph le había aventado. Y se preparó mentalmente para despertar al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de espalda. Sinceramente, jamás comprendería los motivos de esa mujer para comportarse así. ¿Sería acaso que el insensible era él?

Contempló el techo de la habitación indefinidamente mientras se hacía estas preguntas. Se incorporó momentáneamente para alzar la vista hacia la cama, donde atrapó un atisbo del contorno del cuerpo de Toph en la penumbra, dándole la espalda. ¿Estaría todavía despierta?

—Ya duérmete, Sokka —la escuchó musitar.

—Oye, en verdad lo siento… No pretendí cruzar la raya otra vez…

Sus palabras se perdieron en el silencio y él volvió a recostarse. Minutos después, la voz de Toph se abrió paso hasta sus oídos, somnolienta y cansina.

—No es por ti, Ronquidos… Es que tampoco confío en mí, ¿sabes? Temo cometer otra locura y no quiero terminar como aquella vez. Estamos viejos para eso ya… Aunque hace mucho tiempo que no he… No importa cuánto quiera… —pareció que se retractaba de lo que iba a decir, hundiendo la cara en su almohada— Olvídalo.

¿Olvidarlo? Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Si pudiera idealizar la vida, lo haría junto a ella, sin tener la necesidad de fingirlo más. Sería libre de ser el padre de Suyin, y con gusto sería también el de Lin. Pero era demasiado pedirle al universo, lamentablemente.

Él tendría que vivir el resto de su vida por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, mientras Poppy y Lao Beifong desayunaban en la terraza del jardín, Toph y sus hijas se dedicaron a estirar los músculos y a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento juntas, antes de comenzar su entrenamiento. Los guardias que patrullaban los senderos de ese sector se amontonaron progresivamente a su alrededor, observando con curiosidad y admiración la destreza física de las recién llegadas. Sin reparar en el público que las iba rodeando; Toph, Lin y Suyin se concentraron en terminar las series de flexiones y torsiones que habían empezado a plena madrugada.<p>

No pasó mucho para que uno de los guardias, con seguridad un novato engreído, presumiera de sus habilidades y las pusiera en comparación con las de las tres maestras tierra. Obviamente Toph se tomó esto como un desafío, y le propuso al novato un reto de resistencia física. El que hiciera más flexiones, ganaba. Y este pobre que parecía no saber con quién se estaba metiendo, aceptó el desafío. Con seguridad, un muchacho tan joven y fornido podría ofrecerle buena competencia a una pequeña mujer que ya pasaba de sus cuarentas… O eso creyó la mayoría.

Ya iban por la marca de las ciento cincuenta flexiones cuando al novato le comenzaron a temblar los brazos por la fatiga. Alzó la mirada para espiar la condición de su oponente y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona y sudorosa de la ciega.

—¿Qué pasa, jovencito? —lo incitó—. ¿Ya no das para más? ¡Y yo que creí que llegaríamos a las trescientas! ¡Patético!

—¡Qué sean trescientas flexiones! —replicó él, con el orgullo herido.

Y sólo para humillarle más, y de paso alardear delante de su nuevo público, Toph llamó a Lin y a Suyin para que subieran ambas a su espalda. Con el peso extra de las dos niñas que reían divertidas sobre su madre, ésta aumentó la velocidad de sus flexiones y en cuestión de minutos rompió la marca establecida con trescientas veinte repeticiones. El novato le dedicó una mirada incrédula antes de colapsar exhausto en el césped. Y Sokka, que casualmente se paseaba por ahí, le dio una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando subestimas a una dama? —le dijo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Ya es hora de que vayas olvidándote de eso del "orgullo masculino", créeme, no te llevará a ninguna parte más que a la completa humillación. Yo sé de lo que hablo —se carcajeó—. ¿Te digo qué? Búscame cuando termines tu turno de guardia y te invitaré a un trago de consolación.

—Claro, muchas gracias Señor —replicó el joven al punto de otro colapso.

Sokka lo dejó ir y luego regresó su mirada hacia donde Toph y las niñas se encontraban celebrando. Con su madre tendida de espaldas sobre el pasto, Suyin y Lin arrancaban florecillas y se las arrojaban a manera de confeti mientras que ella soplaba fuera de su rostro las que le cosquilleaban la nariz. Era la primera vez que las veía a las tres disfrutando juntas desde que partieron de Ciudad República. Y ésa era una vista que no cambiaría por nada.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó de pronto Suyin, arrastrándose de barriga por el suelo para quedar junto a ella—. Cuando desperté fui a buscar los juguetes que me regalaron mis abuelitos, ¡pero no los he podido encontrar en ninguna parte!

—No me extraña —respondió Toph, llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza—. ¡Yo misma los oculté!

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

—Ésa será la motivación que necesitas para completar tu entrenamiento; aprenderás a usar el sentido sísmico, Su. Y sólo podrás hallar tus juguetes hasta que domines esta técnica —se rió de buena gana—. ¿A que no es una idea sensacional?

—¡No! —protestó Suyin, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Toph se carcajeó con más fuerza todavía.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —inquirió Lin, sentada de rodillas a su lado—. ¿Cuál es mi motivación?

—Oh, tú no necesitas una motivación porque ya tienes una, niña —Toph se balanceó hacia delante para adquirir una postura sentada, sus ojos fijos en un punto distante, como siempre—. Corrígeme si me equivoco; tú quieres ser una oficial de metal control, ¿verdad que sí? ¡Pues para eso necesitas aprender a controlar el metal! ¿Sino cómo, eh?

—Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio, mamá? —los ojos verde jade de la niña destellaron con ilusión—. ¿Quieres que aprenda metal control para que pueda ser policía como tú?

—Yo sólo quiero lo que **tú** quieras, Lin.

A Lin se le emborronaron los ojos de lágrimas y de un salto se colgó del cuello de su madre, abrazándola efusivamente. Toph suspiró sonriente, rodeándola suavemente con un brazo mientras se reclinaba en el otro. Suyin las observó enfurruñada; ¡no era justo, a Lin no le escondieron sus juguetes!

—Te quiero mamá, te quiero muchísimo —le decía la mayor de sus hijas entre sollozos húmedos.

—Ya, ya… Igual yo, pero deja de llorar, que no es para tanto.

No obstante para Lin, aquello había sido lo mejor que le habían dicho en su vida. Por contar con la aprobación de su mamá, hasta la pila de juguetes y dulces que le habían obsequiado sus abuelos, se quedaba corta en comparación. Apretó el abrazo que le imprimía a su madre, al punto de casi estrangularla. Toph la apartó de su lado con delicadeza, sin embargo. Y poniéndose de pie dijo:

—Bien, terminaron los juegos… ¡Es hora de ponernos a trabajar!

Oficialmente había dado inicio su entrenamiento en Gaoling. Y como su primer ejercicio estilo Academia Beifong, Lin y Suyin tendrían que realizar uno que a Toph le gustaba llamar "Veloz Camello-elefante". La idea básica consistía en que las niñas recorrieran una distancia de diez kilómetros corriendo y cargando una joroba en sus espaldas. Ésta carga sería un pesado bloque de tierra para Suyin y un enorme trozo de acero sólido para Lin, así ambas estarían obligadas a familiarizarse con el elemento que cada una esperaba poder dominar para finales del verano.

Además, debían hacer esto moviéndose con la peculiaridad de un camello-elefante para cumplir con la doble función del ejercicio. Los camellos-elefante destacan por mover sus dos extremidades laterales, en vez de avanzar colocando sus patas delanteras opuestas a las traseras como cualquier otro animal normal lo haría. Es decir que Lin y Suyin tenían que mover ambas piernas al mismo tiempo durante su recorrido, sin dejar caer la carga sobre sus espaldas.

—¿Pero movernos de una forma tan ridícula todo el camino? —se quejó Lin, comenzando a dudar de que este asunto del entrenamiento fuera a agradarle.

—Así se verán forzadas a mantener una postura firme y a arrastrar las plantas de sus pies por el suelo; lo que es fundamental para lograr una conexión enraizada entre sus cuerpos y el elemento tierra —explicó Toph—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Muchos de mis alumnos lo han hecho ya, y que yo sepa, ninguno murió en el intento! ¿O es que quieren que las crea un par de gallinas?

—No, mamá… —exhalaron ambas niñas, agachando la cabeza sumisamente.

—Es lo que pensé —afirmó su madre, apuntando con el dedo hacia el suroeste—. Quiero que se dirijan en esa dirección, diez kilómetros. Yo estaré esperándolas allá. Si llevan un ritmo decente, deberían llegar con la puesta de sol o pasado el anochecer. No se distraigan ni se detengan a descansar por más de un minuto. ¡Ah! Y la que deje caer su carga, se quedará sin cenar esta noche. Y les aseguro que estarán bastante hambrientas para el final del día, ¡así que procuren no fallar! Eso es todo, ¡buena suerte!

Y tras haber dicho esto, desapareció taladrando su camino bajo tierra con un movimiento giratorio. Sin duda alguna llegaría al punto de encuentro mucho antes que Lin y Suyin, atravesando los túneles subterráneos que ella misma iba creando como digna aprendiz de los tejones-topo. Las niñas, ya con la pesada carga en sus espaldas, alzaron a ver a Sokka con un gesto inseguro, mas él les devolvió una mueca de "¿Qué están esperando?" y no les quedó más remedio que ponerse en marcha.

En la primera parte de su recorrido, atravesaron una sección del pueblo llamando abiertamente la atención de la gente que acaparaba los mercados callejeros; lo que para las hermanas fue uno de sus peores momentos de humillación pública. Aun cuando era de esperarse que Toph pretendiera que no le dieran importancia a la opinión de las demás personas. El entrenamiento, por ridículo y extraño que fuese, dignificaba y no debía haber vergüenza en ello. Así pues, continuaron corriendo una detrás de la otra, y pronto fueron dejando atrás la zona poblada, conforme se iban internando en un desfiladero de terreno abrupto y accidentado. Afortunadamente, la marcha en línea recta por la ciudad fue de gran ayuda para que las niñas se acostumbraran a balancear el peso sobre sus espaldas al tiempo que daban zancadas con las piernas abiertas como arcos.

Definitivamente su madre sabía bien lo que hacía.

Pasaron por hondonadas, riachuelos, valles y colinas, deteniéndose brevemente para recuperar el aliento y flexionar las rodillas que ya les temblaban adoloridas. Como sus manos iban en sus espaldas, sujetando la carga, les era imposible limpiarse el sudor de la frente o quitarse los desesperantes mechones de cabello que les cosquilleaban los ojos y las mejillas sin misericordia. Poco a poco ambas fueron encorvándose, la carga se les hacía más pesada y el terreno solamente se volvía más escarpado conforme avanzaban.

Hubo un momento en el que, cuando iban deslizándose por un despeñadero, Suyin resbaló con una roca y estuvo apunto de tirar el bloque de piedra sobre sus hombros. Si no hubiera sido porque Lin reaccionó a tiempo para elevar un pilar de tierra delante de su hermana con un veloz movimiento del cuello, Su habría terminado revolcándose montaña abajo y posiblemente hubiese sido aplastada por su propia carga. Y aunque se estrelló de nariz contra el pilar que la salvó de semejante destino, Suyin dio mil gracias a su hermana mayor cuando la tuvo al lado.

—Eres mi hermana, es mi deber cuidar de ti —dijo Lin, marcando el rumbo hacia el frente—. Ánimo Su, ya casi llegamos.

Y prosiguieron ya sin más percances hasta que los cielos se tornaron rojos cual fuego y el sol se ocultó detrás de los montes que por contraste lucían como sombras renegridas en el horizonte. Dieron con una arboleda que coronaba por lo alto el nuevo desfiladero por el que ascendían, y al llegar, miraron casi sin aliento cómo el otro lado de la cordillera se extendía frente a ellas, poblada de frondas y bosques interminables. Y vieron también, una pendiente en bajada que resultaría mucho más fácil para ambas de lo que había sido su ascenso, brillando en su base las luces del extremo sureste de la ciudad de Gaoling. Habían rodeado la villa por las montañas, lo que significaba que el regreso no sería tan duro.

Empapadas de sudor y sucias de polvo y tierra, Lin y Suyin tornaron para verse las caras, respirando agitadas pero alegres. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Y así, sin previo aviso, las cargas que traían en la espalda fueron elevadas y arrojadas lejos de ellas. La voz de su madre hizo que las dos se voltearan hacia ella.

—Nada mal —las felicitó Toph—. Ahora síganme, se merecen el descanso.

Su madre había alzado una tienda de piedra en la cual refugiarse para pasar la noche a la intemperie, dado que no creía que ninguna de sus hijas tendría fuerzas para el camino de regreso a la mansión de sus abuelos. Pero esto ya lo tenía planeado desde antes de salir; acamparían juntas alrededor de una rugiente hoguera, como ella solía hacerlo en los viajes de su juventud. Sería una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad en familia, sólo ellas tres, el núcleo original.

Asaron hongos y tostaron nueces, una cena que en nada se parecía al banquete que sus abuelos sirvieron la noche anterior, mas debido al hambre y el cansancio, resultó igual o más apetitosa que éste de todas formas. Con el agua de una cantimplora que Toph les proveyó, Lin procedió a enjuagar los rasponazos en las rodillas y codos de su hermanita y sí misma. El resto de la velada, lo transcurrieron tendidas de cara al firmamento, con las niñas contando estrellas, persiguiendo constelaciones e imaginando cómo poder describirle a su madre lo que veían.

—Un montón de puntos en lo alto —propuso Suyin—. Como cuando dejé caer la caja del cereal en el piso de la cocina y las hojuelas se esparcieron por todas partes. Imagínate las estrellas como cuando caminaste sobre las boronas derramadas.

—¿Eso es lo que ven todos ustedes sobre su cabeza? —preguntó Toph, esbozando una mueca confundida—. Vaya…

—Es que es distinto —quiso explicar Lin—. Pero no se me ocurre cómo más describírtelo. Pensaré en un modo de mostrarte las estrellas, mamá. ¿Y sabes? Llevo años preguntándome lo mismo sobre el arcoíris, ¿recuerdas? Creo que ya sé cómo podrías imaginártelo.

—¿Ah, si? Me sorprende que no hayas dejado de pensar en eso todos estos años, niña. En realidad no tenías por qué.

—Sí, ¡si tengo! —gruñó Lin, frustrada ante la displicencia de su mamá.

Se arrodilló junto a Toph que continuaba echada de espaldas y le cogió ambas manos. Hizo que entrelazara los dedos con cuidado de modo que formara un arco sobre su cabeza y le dijo:

—Ahora piensa en cada uno de tus dedos como si fueran los distintos colores del arcoíris, pero no trates de imaginarte cómo son esos colores; tan sólo piensa en cada uno como un sonido, los sonidos más bellos que hayas oído, todos juntos en un mismo sitio, resonando en armonía.

—¡Qué buena idea, Lin! —exclamó Suyin, emocionada al tiempo que imitaba lo que hacía su madre.

Toph se concentró en hacer lo que Lin le pedía y sonrió en silencio. Al imaginarse aquello sintió gran fascinación, sin creer que antes le daba lo mismo no saber lo que era un arcoíris. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Habrían cosas tan hermosas en el universo? Y se le ocurrió que quizás un arcoíris podría no ser la gran cosa si de verdad pudiera verlo, pues sabía que los videntes los pasaban por alto repetidamente durante sus vidas. Como Sokka solía decirle a Katara: "Si has visto uno, los habrás visto todos." Tal vez era mil veces más bello el que visualizaba en su mente, descrito en palabras de su hija y que le pertenecería a ella solamente.

—Les digo una cosa, mocosas —manifestó entonces, capturando a ambas niñas con sus brazos para que se recostaran a su lado—. Ustedes dos son mi arcoíris.

Lin y Suyin rieron a más no poder hasta que el cansancio acabó por reclamar sus conciencias. Y se durmieron sintiendo los sonidos de la naturaleza, escuchando grillos y ranitas de entre la maleza, y percibiendo el aroma de las flores silvestres que las rodeaban.

¿Qué les esperaría el día de mañana?

_**»Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Bueno pues, sin querer extenderme mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. En lo personal es uno de mis favoritos, ¿qué tal para ustedes? Me gusta oír su opinión. Ya saben que cualquier crítica, recomendación o comentario son muy bien recibidos y se les agradecen por encima de todas las cosas :)_

_¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Y gracias de antemano!_


	20. Brillo

**~Mujeres de Metal~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**De Visita en Gaoling, VI parte**

"_**Brillo: **__El que un metal refleje la luz como un espejo no se debe a cuán pulida y lustrada sea su superficie. Los metales brillan porque tienen la perfecta capacidad para hacerlo."_

* * *

><p>Ése prometía ser un día tranquilo, sin el entrenamiento brusco de su madre ni eventos inesperados de ningún tipo. La mansión de sus abuelos estaba casi vacía; Lao había salido para una reunión de negocios en alguna parte de la ciudad. Toph había sido literalmente secuestrada por Poppy, quien quería recuperar el tiempo madre e hija que nunca tuvieron. Y Sokka se fue a investigar las tiendas y mercados de Gaoling, enfatizando que adoraba ir de compras. Por supuesto, le hizo una invitación a las niñas para que lo acompañaran, pero Suyin optó por quedarse durmiendo en el sofá mientras que Lin prefirió mantenerse alejada de las multitudes para poder aclarar su mente.<p>

En aquella gran mansión solamente se escuchaba el eco de los sirvientes al pasar, en medio de un profundo silencio. «Mejor así», pensó Lin. Aprovechó la mañana para salir a pasearse por el inmenso jardín, jugueteando con el brazalete de meteorito que le había prestado su madre hace unos cinco días. Se lo pasaba de una mano a la otra sin mirarlo directamente. Conocía su composición interna, sus impurezas, los relieves irregulares en sus bordes y la sutileza de su forma. Prácticamente había obligado a sus dedos a memorizar cada característica táctil del brazalete con tal precisión, que podría reproducir una copia exacta de éste a ciegas.

Eso claro, si su supuesta capacidad de hacer metal control fuera de alguna utilidad.

Así, mientras Suyin dominaba con mayor versatilidad la tierra control e iba tomando el hábito de "ver" con los pies para poco a poco ajustarse al sentido sísmico… Lin no había logrado ningún avance; para congoja suya y de Toph. Era inverosímil, ¿cómo podía continuar bloqueada si ya había superado el resentimiento que sentía hacia su madre? Tenía su aprobación y su apoyo, pero aún así continuaba sin conseguir progreso alguno. Irónico, ¿no?

Lin no hallaba respuesta a su padecimiento. Desesperada, recurrió incluso a la meditación, y se pasaba las horas en soledad, luchando contra sí misma. Conforme transcurrieron los días, sufrió de cambios de humor constantes. Atravesó primero por la negación; «¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!», luego la ira; «¡Maldita sea, mamá! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!», ansiedad; «Quizás si hay algo malo conmigo… ¿Qué si nunca tuve lo necesario? He estado engañándome…» Y últimamente, Lin había caído presa de la depresión.

Ni los postres, helados o juguetes que le ofrecían sus abuelos conseguían poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Toph hacía el intento de charlar con ella, o por lo menos de estar ahí en todo momento, por inútil que fuera. No era suyo el don de la palabra y por ende siempre acababan discutiendo las dos. Sokka trataba de intervenir del mejor modo posible, sin embargo, todo era en vano. Así como la misma Lin se repetía luego de cada sesión de entrenamiento: «La habilidad no está en mí… No vale la pena…»

Pero perpetuamente considerada ante las miradas preocupadas de sus abuelos, la niña hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse serena, y de la depresión pasó a la aceptación. Conformándose peligrosamente al hecho de que nunca podría hacer metal control y que tal vez era mejor así. Al menos de este modo actuaba más calmada, carente de emociones, pero calmada al fin. Su familia siguió buscando motivos para sacarle aunque fuera un destello de sonrisa y Lin continuó encogiéndose de hombros para desestimarlos.

"Ya estoy mejor…" les decía, solamente para salir a dar otra caminata a solas por el jardín.

De vez en cuando, la vaga sensación de la esperanza lograba invadirla y Lin se sacaba el brazalete del brazo para juguetear con él, justo como lo hacía esa mañana, sin saber por qué se molestaba en insistir. Instinto tal vez. O sólo una absurda manía que había adquirido tras tantos fracasos. Se había vuelto loca o sencillamente fue maldecida con la terquedad de Toph para rehusarse a todo aquello que más le molestaba.

¿Qué más da?

Cruzó el pequeño puente que atravesaba el estanque. Se detuvo en medio para inclinarse sobre el barandal, los ojos fijos en el agua reverdecida por las algas y plantas del fondo. Los lirios acuáticos navegaban silentes por la superficie, llevados por la suave brisa en un interminable viaje circular. Lin observaba, suspiraba y pensaba. Fue entonces cuando divisó un nuevo reflejo formándose junto al suyo.

Era la imagen somnolienta de Suyin, que se rascaba los ojos con pereza.

Hace dos días que se la pasaba cayendo dormida en los lugares y situaciones menos apropiados. Bostezaba más de lo que hablaba (lo cual era decir mucho, considerando lo parlanchina que Suyin podía ser), y su rendimiento durante los entrenamientos había decaído bastante. No era de extrañar entonces, que su madre la obligara a irse a la cama sin cenar en respuesta: "Si no das tu máximo, no comes. Punto." Toph no toleraba actitudes de holgazanería y menos viniendo de sus propias hijas.

A pesar de ello, Suyin nunca se quejó de hambre. Lo único que demostraba era sueño y más sueño. Lin estaba demasiado ensimismada como para ponerse a sospechar qué diantres ocurría con su hermana menor, aunque al verla en ese estado somnífero aquella mañana, se preguntó si se estaría escabullendo a alguna parte en las últimas noches.

—Lin, qué bueno que estás aquí —le dijo la niña en un susurro adormilado.

—¿Dónde más esperabas que estuviera? Vete, ¡no quiero que me contagies el sueño!

La alejó de su lado, dándole un empujón. Suyin se tambaleó hacia atrás, salió de su trance aletargado, y consiguió aferrarse de la blusa de su hermana antes de irse de espaldas al agua. Lin no se esperaba esto, y en vez de servirle de freno, acabó cediendo a su agarre, volcándose junto a Suyin por encima del barandal. La zambullida se vio incluso a lo lejos. Y salpicó agitada el agua al recibirlas dentro de la poca profundidad del estanque.

Las cabezas empapadas de Lin y Su emergieron, ambas con una hoja de lirio encima. Un sapo-ardilla tomó ventaja de esto para rebotar en cada una antes de sumergirse en el agua con un clavado perfecto. Suyin no pudo contener la risa, cosa que no hizo sino enfadar a su hermana.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota!

—¡Oye, tú fuiste la que me empujó! —reclamó Suyin, restregándose el agua de la cara—. Aunque debo admitir que me quitó el sueño… ¡Y el calor! Lin, ¿no estás más fresca ahora?

Lin se puso de pie y caminó hasta la orilla sin dirigirle la palabra. Notó que Suyin hizo lo mismo, imitándola en su modo de remangarse la falda de la blusa para exprimirle el agua. Caminaron por el mismo sendero, una detrás de la otra. En esto Lin se paró en seco, girándose repentinamente sobre sus talones para quedar cara a cara con su hermana menor. No estaba de humor para tolerar las tonterías de esa niña ni un segundo más.

—¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? ¡Deja de seguirme!

—¡Es que necesito decirte algo urgente, Lin! —agachó la cabeza con una mirada arrepentida, triscando nerviosamente con sus dedos en un intento de evitar los penetrantes ojos de Lin—. Digo… Es más una confesión… ¿Prometes no enfadarte conmigo?

—¿Y ahora qué diablos hiciste, Su? —replicó impaciente. Ya conocía ese tono de culpa en la vocecita de Suyin y sabía que no pintaba para nada bueno.

—¿Recuerdas las tarjetas de maestros tierra luchadores que me regalaste la otra noche? Pues… Creo que me dejé llevar un poquitín con las apuestas que le hice a los niños del pueblo…

Lin dio un paso al frente, su semblante era severo.

—Explícate, niña —musitó entre dientes.

Suyin tomó aire y comenzó a contarle su historia.

Al parecer, todo comenzó cuando se fabricó unos dados de metal que podía manipular a gusto con su control. Comenzó a escabullirse por las noches para visitar el pueblo y retar a los niños que se reunían a apostar tarjetas en los callejones. Nadie sospechó de Suyin, y como sus dados plateados llamaban tanto la atención, todos los niños querían jugar sus cartas con ellos. De esta manera, Suyin empezó una cadena de fraudes con la cual fue creándose fama por ser la "maestra de las tarjetas de lucha". No había quién pudiese vencerla y no tardó en acumular una formidable colección de luchadores legendarios en su mazo de cartas.

—Me volví invencible y muchos niños de otras partes de la ciudad llegaban al callejón para retarme —continuó Suyin—. Entonces este chico apareció y me mostró la mejor tarjeta de todas, Lin, ni te imaginas.

La aludida, que había tomado asiento en el césped junto a ella para secarse bajo el sol, rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro aburrido.

—Su, ¿estás consciente de que son sólo tarjetas bobas sin ningún valor? ¡No vayas a decirme que te metiste en líos por una tontería semejante!

—¡Pero era la Bandida Ciega, Lin! —chilló su hermana cual si Lin hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia—. ¡Edición metálica! ¡Brillaba al girarla y era dorada, y era mamá! ¡Una tarjeta ultra rara, de la mejor luchadora de todos los tiempos! ¡Tenía que ganarla!

—Dirás robártela —la corrigió Lin, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Cómo sea!

Ocurrió que Suyin aceptó el reto de aquel chico y apostó al igual que él a su mejor luchador. Lanzaron las cartas. Suyin midió la diferencia de puntos y se preparó para hacer que sus dados le dieran el gane con las manos detrás de la espalda. Ganó la partida y los niños que la observaban gritaron emocionados. Jamás se hubiese figurado que su oponente también podía hacer metal control, mucho menos que descifrara la treta oculta.

Y para empeorar las cosas, éste no era un niño cualquiera, sino que era el hermano menor de uno de los campeones actuales en las contiendas "Metal Pesado" de Gaoling. La actitud del niño demostró ser tan pendenciera como la de Suyin y en medio de su discusión altanera, sucedió que…

—Escucha niñita, ¡no tienes idea de a quién le estás hablando! —le gritó señalándola con el dedo, igual que todo un bravucón—. ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡Soy el hermano del actual campeón de Metal Pesado: "El Cráneo de Acero"! ¡Y ahora verás! ¡Haré que él te haga arrepentirte de haberme engañado, pequeña tramposa!

—¡No me asustas! ¡Tú eres el que no tiene idea de a quién se está enfrentando! —replicó Suyin con una sonrisa descarada—. ¡Allá en Ciudad República mi hermana mayor es la mejor luchadora; te apuesto a que es incluso mejor que tu hermano el tal "cómo se llame"!

—¡Ya tenemos un reto! ¡Si tu hermana es tan grandiosa como dices, entonces no te importará que la inscriba en la contienda de la próxima semana a ver qué tan valiente es!

Suyin se cruzó de brazos, esbozando un gesto sumamente confiado y arrogante.

—¡Por favor! Mi hermana puede vencer a cualquiera con los ojos vendados y una mano atada en la espalda. Es más, ¿por qué no apostamos? Si mi hermana derrota a tu hermano, me quedaré con la tarjeta de la Bandida Ciega. Y _si es que_ tu hermano llegara a vencerla por_ casualidad_, dejaré que te quedes con todo mi mazo de cartas.

—¡Está hecho, niña! —aceptó él, dándole un empujón para apartarla de su camino—. ¡Te veré en el ring la próxima semana, y si tu hermana se acobarda, yo personalmente me encargaré de buscarte y darte una paliza!

Suyin le sacó la lengua.

—¡Ay, sí! ¡Mira cómo tiemblo!

Y así fue cómo Lin quedó involucrada en un asunto que nada tenía que ver con ella en lo absoluto. Su reacción inmediata: abalanzarse sobre Suyin, rodeando su cuello con las manos para estrangularla ahí mismo. Rodaron cuesta abajo por el jardín, a ínfimos centímetros de caer nuevamente en el estanque.

—¿Me apostaste por una maldita tarjeta? ¡Te has vuelto loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal mentira, Suyin? ¡Yo no soy ninguna luchadora! ¡Pero qué demonios pasa en tu estúpida cabeza! ¡No tengo pensado luchar en ninguna contienda callejera ni nada parecido! ¡Debería ahorrarle el trabajo al Cráneo de Acero y matarte yo misma!

Suyin lamió el brazo de Lin más cercano hasta el codo para provocarle asco y que la soltara. Una vez libre, se acomodó el cabello que las sacudidas de Lin le habían despeinado y se armó de valor para hablarle una vez más.

—Sé que no eres ese tipo de luchadora, pero has practicado artes marciales con mamá toda tu vida, y ambas sabemos que mamá es invencible. Así que, ¿por qué tú tampoco lo serías? ¡Eres una Beifong!

—¡No lo entiendes, cabeza hueca! —Lin se apretó el puente de la nariz, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza—. La contienda Metal Pesado es justamente eso: ¡Una contienda de metal control pesado! ¡Yo no puedo hacer metal control! ¡Me destrozarán! No cuentes conmigo, Suyin —meneó la cabeza en desaprobación—. No cuentes conmigo…

—¡Pero esto podría cambiarlo todo! Por favor, Lin… ¡Escúchame! Mamá te dijo que tu motivación era ser policía igual que ella, ¿no? Pues yo creo que ésa no es motivación suficiente, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque ni tú misma crees que algún día podrás equipararte al nivel de mamá! Para hacer metal control no debes aspirar a compararte con alguien más, ¡sólo debes confiar en ti misma!

Se llevó una mano al corazón, irguiéndose firmemente ante su hermana mayor.

—Creo que esto podría ayudarte; no te involucré solamente porque me dio la gana hacerlo. ¡Yo también presiento que puedes lograrlo, Lin! ¡Sé que lo tienes dentro de ti!

Esas palabras alcanzaron los oídos de Lin, pero no fueron interiorizadas por ella. ¿Qué podía saber Suyin? Para esa niña el mundo era tan simple y perfecto, nunca había tenido que luchar por nada y éste era un claro ejemplo. La que provocó aquel lío fue Suyin; lo lógico era que ella misma lo resolviera, no que lanzara sus problemas sobre los hombros de Lin, que ya de por sí llevaban demasiada carga.

—A mí no me importa lo que creas —espetó Lin, volteando su rostro con cierto rencor—. Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú naciste dotada de dones, en cambio yo siempre he tenido que esforzarme para alcanzar apenas boronas de tus logros y los de mamá… —observó el brazalete de Toph en la palma de su mano, entristecida—. Ni siquiera puedo manipular metales para principiantes… No soy como tú, Suyin. No hay nada especial dentro de mí. ¿Conseguiste que un buscapleitos te declarara la guerra? ¡Entonces ése es tu problema! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a meterme en tus asuntos!

—Pe… Pero Lin…

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Si? ¡No tengo por qué escucharte! ¡No es como si en verdad fuéramos hermanas! ¿Sabías eso? ¡Solamente estamos relacionadas por la sangre de mamá! ¡De otra manera seríamos perfectas extrañas! ¡Y yo desearía que fuera así!

Vio la carita morena de Suyin palidecer, sus claros ojos verdes llenándose de lágrimas. Y sin embargo a Lin no le importó. Estaba consumida por la rabia, hastiada de todo aquello que le rodeaba. Usó tierra control para saltar la elevada tapia entejada que cercaba el jardín y marcharse lejos de la mansión de sus abuelos, de todo lo que le recordara que era una Beifong a medias.

Suyin se quedó sola, dejando correr sus lágrimas.

—Siempre me has dicho que eres mi hermana, Lin… Que por eso era tu deber cuidarme… ¿Por qué lo hacías si no lo creías?

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Cerca del mediodía se encontró vagando por las inmediaciones del pueblo, donde el área rural y la urbana se fundían en un solo paisaje. Caminaba por un sendero de tierra, pateando una roca que arrastraba consigo desde hacía ya más de media hora. Aunque el sol se elevara por lo alto, despidiendo sus rayos con la misma intensidad que si hubiera una lupa gigante sobre ella, a Lin le daba igual. No tenía interés de refugiarse a la sombra de uno de los establecimientos que abundaban a orillas del camino ni quería tener que ver con nadie más aparte de sí misma. Sobretodo porque temía encontrarse con su madre y su abuela, que bien podían estar cerca de allí, o quizás su abuelo, tal vez Sokka… Gaoling no era una ciudad grande, no como Ciudad República, donde uno podía perderse al girar la esquina.<p>

Las posibilidades de toparse con un rostro conocido eran muy altas.

Y el destello metálico de un automóvil estacionado a escasos metros de ella confirmó esta teoría. Un vehículo así era raro de ver en Gaoling; los automóviles eran demasiado costosos y aún no había quién ingeniara un modo de producirlos en masa. Que Lin supiera, solamente el Concejo y la Fuerza de Policía de Ciudad República disponían de una cantidad considerable de éstos para transporte y patrullaje. Y sólo las familias lo suficientemente ricas tenían la costumbre de adquirir uno por placer.

Curiosa, Lin se aventuró a acercársele más al misterioso vehículo.

Lo reconoció de inmediato; la pintura color rojo oscuro de la carrocería, el símbolo de la refinería Tierra-Fuego en las placas… ¡Era el auto de Satoru! Entonces recordó que él había mencionado que también visitaría Gaoling por asuntos de negocios. Cierto, Satoru y su abuelo eran socios de trabajo. Quizás también hallaría al viejo Lao Beifong cerca. Para estar segura, se quitó la zapatilla de su pie izquierdo y dio un pisotón en la tierra.

Detectó la presencia de un hombre adulto en uno de los restaurantes del fondo, pero nadie más estaba con él. Por alguna razón, esto la emocionó. Satoru no era familia y además era alguien bastante agradable para pasar el rato. No pretendía que él la ayudara a resolver sus problemas; tan sólo buscaba una distracción afable. Por ello entró en aquel vetusto establecimiento, repleto de mesas vacías y el sonido desafinado de una radio empolvada sobre el mostrador.

Extraña elección de lugar para alguien que suponía adinerado como Satoru.

El mesero que yacía medio dormido al lado de la radio no reparó en la niña cuando le pasó al frente. Lin atravesó unas puertas dobles que daban hacia un balcón en el exterior, y allí lo encontró. Más que un empresario, parecía un obrero con su atuendo de ingeniero y las mangas de la camisa enrolladas hasta los codos. Estaba postrado en una mesa bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la espalda encorvada y la mirada inmersa en un conjunto de rocas y cristales que observaba con la ayuda de unas peculiares gafas de aumento triple, sostenidas por una correa de cuero que rodeaba su cabeza.

—¿Señor Satoru? —lo llamó, tocándole levemente el hombro.

El ingeniero dio un respingo y por poco dejó caer el cristal que observaba entre sus manos enguantadas. Se subió los peculiares lentes de aumento a la frente para mirarla sin distorsión, revelando el negro de sus ojos amistosos. Satoru partió los labios al reconocerla, pero se quedó sin habla, como espantado por su presencia.

—¿Lin? ¡No esperaba volver a verte! —forzó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú madre está contigo?

—No… Sólo soy yo.

Satoru soltó un suspiro de alivio, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Hurones de fuego voladores, qué… ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó, mostrando un gesto de felicidad genuino—. Me da gusto que estés aquí, Lin. Dime, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Lin fijó la vista en la colección de rocas y cristales esparcidas sobre la mesa, haló una silla y tomando asiento junto a él dijo:

—Eso parece interesante. Son minerales, ¿cierto? ¿Le molestaría si lo acompaño un rato? No tengo a dónde ir ni nada mejor qué hacer…

Notó que Satoru la contemplaba preocupado. Habría sabido identificar la tristeza que ella intentaba ocultar, mas prefirió ignorar la profunda mirada inquisitiva del hombre. Reiteraba que no le interesaba compartir sus problemas con él realmente. De todos modos, no era como si Satoru pudiese ayudarla. Él no era más que un conocido agradable para ella.

—Quédate cuánto gustes, Lin —aceptó suavemente—. ¿Pero qué es eso de llamarme "señor"? Pensé que ya me tratabas con confianza.

—Mamá dice que así es cómo debo referirme a usted ahora. No me pregunte por qué; ella tampoco me lo explicó bien —señaló un cristal de un tono verde pastel que capturó su atención—. ¿Ésa es una gema?

La alegría que rodeaba a Satoru se apagó de pronto, una inmensa desilusión nubló sus ojos. Sin embargo, no permitió que la clara intención de Toph de crear distancia entre él y Lin con esa simple orden lo carcomiera por dentro. Suspiró al tiempo que registró los bolsillos del mandil negro que traía puesto. Sacó una pequeña linterna fabricada por él mismo y tras presionar un diminuto botón en ella, disparó un fino haz de luz. Percibió el asombro de Lin y sonrió.

—Pásamela y te mostraré algo mágico —le dijo.

Lin obedeció y observó con curiosidad cómo Satoru iluminaba la gema con la luz de la linterna. En un instante, ésta pasó de ser verde a poseer una tonalidad rojiza deslumbrante. Fascinada, Lin volteó a ver al ingeniero boquiabierta, demandando una explicación ante tal fenómeno.

—Crisoberilo —anunció entregándole la gema y la linterna a la niña para que pudiera probarlo ella misma—. Es una piedra preciosa; ésta particularmente es una variación conocida como Alexandrita: "esmeralda de día, rubí de noche". Alucinante, ¿no es así? Los cristales de esta gema reflejan la luz artificial de un modo distinto a la luz solar, por eso parece que cambia de color.

—Ya veo, por poco caigo, ¡casi creí que era magia! —Lin sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y arrimó su silla más hacia la mesa—. ¿Y cómo se llama esta azul?

Por ahora, enfocarse en un mundo de rocas y minerales con propiedades fantásticas al lado de Satoru, mantendría su mente ocupada. Al menos era feliz, aunque fuese por unas cuántas horas solamente. Y prefería pretender que no debía regresar a casa, allá dónde se sentía una completa fracasada. Incluso le pasó por la cabeza el fugaz pensamiento de huir e irse a vivir con Satoru en la refinería, pero luego lo reconsideró.

Ése sería un acto de cobardía y Lin Beifong no era una cobarde.

—¿Satoru? —susurró de pronto, olvidando la formalidad que le habían impuesto para dirigirse a él—. Creo que le he hecho algo terrible a mi hermana… ¿Puedo…?

—¿Conversarlo conmigo? —manifestó el ingeniero, colocando una mano en el hombro de la niña—. Por supuesto que sí, Lin… Anda, cuéntame lo que necesites y te escucharé atento. «Porque eso es lo que un padre debe hacer…», musitó para sus adentros, dócilmente.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Salió a buscar a Lin ella solita. No podía aceptar que en realidad no fueran hermanas como le había dicho durante su discusión. «Fue su enojo…» Se repetía, «Por eso dijo esas cosas…» A Suyin no le afectaba tanto el que fueran hermanas legítimas o sólo parte hermanas; lo que le dolía era que Lin deseara que no estuvieran emparentadas de forma alguna. Y quizás tenía razón. ¿Quién podría querer a una chiquilla tan traviesa y desastrosa por hermana? Tal vez si fuera más como Lin, nada de esto hubiera pasado.<p>

Atravesaba los mercados del centro de la ciudad, guiándose más por la agudeza de sus ojos que por su nueva habilidad de tierra control. Su sentido sísmico apenas se estaba desarrollando y en un sitio tan aglomerado como una calle de mercaderes, le sería imposible distinguir una cosa de otra. Así pues, tenía la esperanza de poder advertir la figura de Lin, sus ropajes amarillentos o sus brillantes ojos verde jade entre la multitud.

No obstante, para una niña cuya estatura no sobrepasaba la línea de la cintura de un hombre o una mujer promedio, en un mar de gente yendo y viniendo, era prácticamente una proeza ver algo además de nucas y espaldas. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera estaba segura si Lin habría ido a ese lado de la ciudad o no. Podría estar equivocada, vagando por horas entre la algarabía del mercado sin un rumbo fijo.

Con los pies entumecidos de tanto andar, optó por salirse del gentío para poder descansar en alguno de los puestos a la orilla de la calle. Había una exhibición de astronomía al final de la cuadra, una ciencia tan nueva como la industrialización, y que captó la atención de Suyin por lo colorido de los objetos que ahí se exhibían: modelos y maquetas de planetas, estrellas, cometas y meteoritos en cantidad.

Suyin recorrió cada uno, observando los astros con curiosidad sin detenerse a leer lo que decían las placas bajo éstos. Pero fue cuando reconoció a un grupo de niños que rodeaba la colección de meteoritos, que finalmente emitió una sonrisa y echó a correr en dirección a ellos. Los conocía de los callejones, muchos de ellos habían seguido sus partidas en el juego de tarjetas de maestros tierra luchadores.

—Vaya, vaya… Miren quién es: ¡la pequeña tramposa! —se quejó uno que traía gafas puestas—. Será mejor que te largues de aquí, niña. ¡Esta exhibición es sólo para miembros del club de astronomía! ¡Y tú no estás en él!

—Además —agregó el más alto de ellos—. ¡No queremos que nos vean con una estafadora, timadora, tramposa!

Suyin apretó los puños.

—¡Oigan, no sean así! ¡Ya les devolví sus tarjetas y dije que lo siento! ¿No podemos ser amigos?

—¡No! —exclamaron en grupo.

Suyin se encogió, dando un paso atrás. Por un instante se sintió intimidada, mas no pasó mucho para que recuperara su arrogancia habitual.

—¡Pues no me importa lo que digan, éste es un espacio público y puedo quedarme todo lo que quiera!

Los niños se reunieron para cuchichear entre ellos, como si estuviesen deliberando a partir de la afirmación de Suyin. Finalmente, el más alto se colocó de frente a la niña y aclarándose la garganta presentó el veredicto:

—Bien… Lo hemos discutido, y ya que nos devolviste nuestras tarjetas y te disculpaste, te permitiremos unirte a nuestro club de astronomía —los ojos de Suyin resplandecieron con emoción—. Cada miembro tiene asignado un cuerpo celeste que lo representa; así que tú serás la Luna.

—¡Guau! ¿Hablan en serio? —se exaltó ella.

Los niños se cubrieron la boca para ahogar sus risillas maliciosas.

—¿Acaso dije algo gracioso? —gruñó Suyin.

—¡Tonta, no sabe por qué le asignamos la Luna! —señaló el de anteojos sin parar de reír—. ¿Te creíste especial? Eres la Luna porque como ella, no tienes brillo propio, y dependes de la luz de otros para poder brillar. ¿Dónde está esa hermana tuya de la que parloteas tanto? No eres gran cosa sin ella, ¿eh?

Suyin sintió sus mejillas tiñéndose de vergüenza.

Se encogió nuevamente, comprendiendo lo patética que era en ese momento. Los niños tenían razón, sólo podía conseguir la atención de los demás haciendo trampas o alardeando sobre su hermana. Y ahora que no tenía a Lin, lo veía con claridad. Sus talentos para el metal control o el arte no eran tan especiales; ella misma no era nada especial. Lo cierto es que siempre dependió de Lin para sentirse segura de sí misma. Lin era la que resolvía sus problemas, recogía sus desastres y terminaba sus tareas. Lin era quien la defendía de los que se la pasaban fastidiándola en la escuela o buscaban aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, como Yim Li y Nasák.

En realidad, era una cobarde que no podía pelear sus propias batallas, y recurría constantemente a Lin para que las ganara por ella. Justo como lo había hecho al retar al hermano de aquel luchador. Finalmente comprendía por qué Lin estaba tan harta de ella…

—No tengo brillo propio… —suspiró, agachando la cabeza sumisamente.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solamente eres un satélite muy ruidoso que se la pasa girando alrededor de otros!

El resto de los niños rieron con ganas ante el comentario de su amigo, consiguiendo así que Suyin se sintiese más humillada aún. Ella fijó sus entristecidos ojos verdes en el piso, ya sin poder sostenerle la mirada a nadie. Fue en ese instante que vio una sombra proyectándose sobre la suya, más larga y ancha. Entonces una voz potente se alzó sobre las escandalosas risas burlonas, silenciando a los niños de inmediato.

—¿Qué no tienen nada mejor qué hacer? —cuestionó con tono autoritario y severo.

Suyin se volteó, reconociendo al instante la túnica estilo Tribu Agua de Sokka. Los cristalinos ojos azules del guerrero se clavaron en las miradas atónitas de aquel grupo de revoltosos, quienes al verse frente a la imponente pared de músculos que era el hombre, salieron corriendo despavoridos. Sokka rió complacido y suavizando la mirada, se agachó para quedar a la altura de Suyin.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Su?

—Si, no es nada —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería ver la colección de meteoritos. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo forjé una magnífica espada con uno que tu mamá, Aang, Katara y yo vimos caer. Me preguntaba si encontraría uno parecido en este lugar —colocó una mano en la cabecita de Suyin, acariciando los cortos y rebeldes rizos negros de su cabello—. Pero basta de eso. Dime, ¿por qué te estaban molestando esos niños? ¿Y qué haces en el pueblo? Pensé que preferías quedarte en casa.

A Suyin volvieron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas al tiempo que se aferraba al pecho de Sokka.

—Es que me peleé con Lin e hice que se fuera, ¡pero todo fue por mi culpa! Y yo… Yo sólo quería buscarla para disculparme, aunque ella ya no me quiere porque dice que no somos hermanas, así como tú y Katara —sollozó—. También es mi culpa que esos niños estuvieran fastidiándome… Tienen razón; no tengo brillo propio como la Luna…

—¿Eso te dijeron? —exclamó Sokka, mostrándose ofendido—. Suyin, no debes hacer caso a todo lo que te dicen. Ni siquiera a lo que te dijo tu hermana. Estoy seguro de que Lin no pretendía decir tal cosa. Ustedes dos se criaron juntas y se quieren; he visto cómo Lin cuida de ti. Pero comprende, ella no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente… En momentos así, eres tú quien debe procurar cuidar de ella. De eso se trata la hermandad, no importa si sólo comparten la misma mamá. Tú amas a Lin, ¿cierto?

Suyin asintió enérgicamente.

—Entonces ella nunca dejará de ser tu hermana —afirmó él con gentileza.

Sokka se puso de pie y alzó a la niña en vilo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla juntos tú y yo, Su?

—Por favor, sí, si quiero —dijo con urgencia.

—Entonces súbete a mis hombros, yo te llevo.

Suyin sonrió e hizo lo pedido sin perder más tiempo. Se abrazó con fuerza del cuello de Sokka, dándole las gracias sin parar. Así enfilaron fuera del puesto de astronomía y optaron por rastrear a Lin cerca de las calles menos aglomeradas, pues conociéndola, lo más probable era que se hubiese ido a un lugar donde nadie pudiera molestarla.

—Te digo algo —habló de pronto Sokka, cuando ya se hubieron alejado de la multitud—. Esos niños están equivocados respecto a ti y respecto a la Luna. ¿Qué pueden saber ellos? ¿Eh?

—Son del club de astronomía, imagino que saben bastante —murmuró la niña con aire entristecido.

—Tal vez, pero te apuesto a que ninguno conoce a la Luna en realidad; no como yo lo hice.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste conocer a la Luna si está allá arriba en el cielo, muy, muy lejos en el espacio?

Sokka se rió en respuesta a la incredulidad de la niña.

—Cosas que pasan cuando viajas con el Avatar —inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la niña—. Su, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia sobre la Luna?

—¿Es una historia real?

—Tan real que duele… —le aseguró él, ahogando la voz con pesar—. Ella alguna vez fue una princesa y tuvo luz propia. El brillo níveo más hermoso que existió sobre la tierra… Sin embargo, ella lo sacrificó para que su pueblo pudiese continuar brillando en su lugar.

Su nombre era Yue…

_**»Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Papás al rescate en este capítulo; espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **El fanfic estará pausado de aquí hasta enero por motivo de mis exámenes finales y las fiestas de fin de año.** Les aviso para que estén enterados, sobretodo por las personas que no tienen cuenta fija en FF y no les llega una notificación :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡los veo luego!_


End file.
